London Calling
by williz
Summary: Modern WillElizabeth and AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in modern London. This documents their relationship and mixes in some good, old fashioned humor. Kick back and enjoy with some sparkling cider!
1. Night Light

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

The day was dreary and cold, which wasn't very uncommon in London, but it still sent shivers through the young man's body as he walked through the streets. He took his scarf from his coat pocket and skillfully wrapped it about his neck, immediately feeling a bit warmer. 

It was about noon that Saturday, two hours earlier than he said he would meet her. He had left his apartment about a half hour ago because he wanted to get some errands done before his date. But at the rate the clouds were pouring in, he was afraid he might have made the wrong decision.

A few drops of rain hit him on his nose.

Now he knew he made the wrong decision.

He stopped at a street vendor and bought a bouquet of flowers, feeling the sprinkles starting. As the vendors began pulling things under the canopies, people around him walked faster, some even ran.

But William Turner walked at his regular pace, smiling widely as he walked. The rain came down harder until finally, it was drenching him. His long, dark hair stuck against his forehead, the rest of it pulled back in a tie at the base of his neck.

His boots were soaked through to his socks about twenty minutes later as he walked, but he didn't care. When he arrived at her door, she would be happy to see him, and he would be happy to see her, and all would be well.

She would bring him towels and make him some tea, wondering all the while why he was there two hours early. She would curse him mildly or smack him on his shoulder for not warning her and she would be pink in the face, embarrassed that she answered her door in her robe.

When Will finally realized that it was getting to the point of ridiculous that he was standing outside in this, he began to jog the last two blocks to the more wealthy apartment buildings in London, where her apartment was located on the fourth floor. He walked up the steps to the building's door and pushed it open, stepping into the small hallway that led to another door you could not get in unless you had a key.

Will tapped lightly on the glass of the window, alerting the woman sitting at the desk inside of his presence. She smiled wildly, getting up and coming to the door to open it. He stepped in, dripping everywhere. Will noticed a piece of parsley sticking to her top tooth as she smiled wildly at his state. He interrupted her lunch break.

"Mr. Turner…haven't seen you in a few days. Usually, you're here almost every single day," she said with a teasing smile. Will blushed slightly.

"Not _every_ single day, Molly. Honestly, you act like I'm obsessed with her."

"Well, I'll tell you right now, she's obsessed with you too." She winked and then raised her eyebrow at him. "What happened to you, sir?" She always called him "sir" and it made him roll his eyes every time. It wasn't even endearing a little bit.

"In case you missed it, Miss Molly…" He winked at her. "It's storming outside. Major storming."

She smiled again. "I noticed…just didn't think you were quite crazy enough to play about in it."

"I wasn't playing," he said as he walked up the stairs, looking back at her.

"Why not take the elevator, Mr. Turner?"

Will turned and spread his arms out with the over-watered bouquet still in his arms. "Why?!" He grinned madly.

"Well, there will be one big puddle in the elevator, rather than a long trail of water up four flights of stairs…less for me to deal with, hon." She laughed when he exaggeratedly began running up the stairs. "Fine! Make a mess, see if I care! I'm billing your girlfriend!!" She called up the stairs.

Will laughed as he went up the stairs, two at a time. Finally, he reached the fourth floor and was incredibly out of breath. He strode down the hallway to his left and stopped in front of apartment 454. He tried in vain to straighten himself out and fluff up the drooping flowers, then knocked twice.

Clearing his throat, he waited. He heard the soft twinkling voice from the other side of the door, a frantic yell. "COMING!" He tried not to laugh.

He wondered if she was doing something bad. Her tone somewhat sounded as such. Maybe she just got out of the shower and was inspecting herself in the mirror, as he knew women were apt to do. Making sure no extra pounds were gained, making sure they looked as good without clothes as they did with…just in case.

He then heard the locks on the door unlatch and the door sprung open, revealing a beautiful young woman with wet, brown hair clinging to her shoulders. A towel was wrapped around her body as she hugged it to her front and her eyes were opened wide.

"Will! What are you doing here so early?" Her voice quivered slightly.

Yep, Will thought, she was checking herself out in the mirror.

"I was doing errands and I…got caught in the rain…"

It was the first time she actually took in his appearance. "W—Oh, my gosh, you silly, silly man. Were you playing in the rain? …Again?"

"Again? What do you mean, again?" He asked, feeling her hand grab his arm and pull him inside. She giggled and touched the flowers lightly. "Oh, these?" He asked. "They are for you, but I'm afraid they are rather dead now."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "Well, love, it's the thought that counts." She looked down at the fact that he was sopping wet, through and through. "Now what do I do with you?" She asked, amusement cracking her voice.

"Do what you will with me, Miss Swann." He leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Ugh, Will, you're wet and clammy…you need to change. I can't have you dripping all over my floor." She walked down the hall and disappeared for a few moments before she came back and gave him a nice, warm towel. "Here, take this and go in the bathroom to dry yourself off, while I bring you clothes."

"Clothes?" Will asked. "I'm not wearing one of your pink, frilly robes, Elizabeth…nuh uh, this isn't _Bringing Up Baby_." He shook his head, letting drops of water fall from his hair onto her floor.

"Will, you lovely, yet positively dorky man, I am not making you wear my pink, frilly robe. I don't even _own_ a pink, frilly robe. And by the way, I love _Bringing Up Baby_. You would do well to look and act like Cary Grant." She grabbed his coat and pulled it off of him, taking the flowers and throwing them in the kitchen sink as she hung his coat.

"And the moment you start looking and acting like Katharine Hepburn, I'll be incredibly frightened." He grinned cheekily as she pushed him toward the hallway that led to the bathroom. "C'mon, Will…you're seriously messing up my floors."

"Alright, alright, I'm going…" He winked suggestively at her, causing her to roll her eyes and look down, realizing that she only had a towel on. _Oops_. She hurried into her bedroom where she pulled out her clothes and stripped herself of the towel. She hurriedly pulled her clothes on her body, hoping Will was in the bathroom drying off already and not able to see her.

She combed out her damp hair and decided not to try to dry it anymore, due to her untimely company. Honestly, Elizabeth didn't understand why he never came on time. He was either late or early. She was waiting for the time when William Turner came to her apartment door right on the dot.

Will came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist and his wet hair still sticking up all over. "So where are these clothes you speak of? It's freezing in here."

"Well, you're wearing that towel and…nothing else…so I would imagine you are cold…let me get them." She tried to ignore the muscles adorning his torso. They were perfect, unnervingly so. Of course, they weren't big body builder muscles, but then again, Elizabeth never went for that type of look. She wouldn't want to be snapped in two by her boyfriend when they embraced.

William Turner had athletic muscles. You could tell he ran and played football in the park every once in awhile with his friends. And you could tell he ate well…you just could.

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile as she went into her closet, pulling out a brown polo and some jeans. She walked back to the bathroom to see her boyfriend trying to squeeze the water out of his messy hair. She giggled and set down his clothes on the counter. "Here, let me."

She took the locks in her hands and pushed his head over the tub, squeezing the water out. She took a comb and lightly got the tangles out of his hair, tying it back behind his head again. "There. You're hair is so curly when it's wet."

"It's annoying," he muttered.

"No, it's cute." She started walking out of the room when he caught her arm and brought her back, a quizzical look in his dark brown eyes.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, gesturing to the clothes.

"They're yours."

"I know, but…why are they here?"

She giggled. "Don't you remember when you spent the night a few weeks ago because your landlord was pissed off at you? Well, you brought extra stuff and I put it in my closet for occasions like this."

"Oh yeah…" He chuckled sheepishly. "I remember." He let her go and allowed her to leave, before changing into his warm, dry clothes. When he walked back out, he didn't see her. So he continued into the family room and saw her in her kitchen, as it was an open bar. She pulled a tea kettle out of the cupboard and set it on the stove.

"Tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

She smiled at him and began to fill the kettle with water, while he went and sat at the bar, watching her. "You make the best tea," he said softly, leaning on his elbows.

"I use the packets, Will. Hello." She gave him a raised eyebrow and shook her head.

"You use them so well."

She laughed. "Right. So what was so important that you needed to see me today at two? I thought we had agreed on six o'clock Thursday when we talked on the phone. Then you went and told me two yesterday."

"Why? Did you have things you needed to do?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I'm just curious."

"Well, I _had_ a surprise for you, but it's probably pointless now." He marveled at the way he could plan out every single face she made at him when he said something. For he knew the moment he said 'surprise' her eyes would light up and she'd drop something.

As Elizabeth leaned down to pick up the tea packet she dropped, she asked, "Surprise?"

Will waited for her head to pop back up. "Yes, I was going to take you down to the park for a picnic and everything, but then when I went out to buy everything, there were tell-tale clouds. So I tried to go make a quick stop at the store, then I could make it back home with the things and take my car to see you at two. Well, I wasn't fast enough. I didn't even make it to the store." He shrugged.

"So you came straight here, did you?" She closed the top of the kettle and walked around the bar to wrap her arms around his shoulders and lean forward to kiss the side of his face.

"I did. And I missed you." He smiled behind him at her, receiving one in return.

"Don't lie, Will. You saw me on Wednesday."

"Elizabeth, that was Wednesday. I went through two days of not seeing my girl." Elizabeth nuzzled his cheekbone with her nose and tightened her arms around him.

"Your girl?"

He stood up and turned, wrapping his arms around her. "You _are_ my girl, aren't you?"

She beamed. "If you want me to be."

"I do."

Elizabeth hugged him tightly. "Then I am your girl." The tea kettle began to whistle, as Elizabeth's eyes opened widely and she gasped, hurrying to the stove. She took the kettle off and set it down on the butcher's block, getting out two mugs and setting them next to it.

This would be the point in which Elizabeth would ask Will what he wanted in his tea, if she didn't already know he never put anything in his tea. Apparently, he liked his tea bitter. When she asked him one day why he preferred his tea bitter, he kissed her and said he had enough sweet in his life.

After pouring the tea, Elizabeth added sugar and lemon in hers and took both mugs over to her couch and set the mugs on the small table in front of it, turning on the television. Will followed and sat beside her, letting her lean over into his arm as they got cozy and sipped their tea.

"It's beautiful outside," Will muttered, turning the television off with the remote. Elizabeth furrowed her brow, confused.

"William, in case you haven't noticed, there is a huge storm going on outside right now."

"Obviously, I noticed. I came to your door dripping wet. What did you _think_?" He watched as a lopsided smile graced her features as she snuggled up to him.

"I thought you took a bath in the Thames…which I wouldn't advise, due to the high amount of waste now flowing in its once blue waters."

"So _that's_ what all of that stuff floating by was!" Elizabeth made a grossed out face and said "Ew! Will!" as he laughed. They sat together, wrapped in each other's arms as Elizabeth yawned. Will looked at the clock and saw that it was now two o'clock.

"Date is officially on, and we start it out with an Elizabeth yawn." She looked up at him and grinned, lightly smacking his chest.

"Oh hush up, I always yawn when I get comfy. I'm not tired any."

"I know I'm a terribly boring boyfriend, Elizabeth, but do you have to yawn at me? Sheesh." His eyes sparkled teasingly at her.

"You're not boring at all, William Turner. In fact, you're exhilarating." Elizabeth stopped, her face inches from his, the mirth and teasing completely gone from both of them as their hearts beat faster.

Elizabeth set a hand on Will's chest and pulled away lightly, looking away. "Whoa, tiger…that almost got out of hand." She giggled as he set his head on her shoulder.

"Would it be so bad if we let it get out of hand every once in awhile?" He asked her, lightly tracing a heart on her stomach with his finger. She looked down at him with a small, coy smirk.

"I dunno, I guess not." Will took this and put it in his brain for later, for now the moment was gone, and he leant forward and grabbed his tea cup, sipping some more. It certainly was bitter, but he liked it.

Elizabeth stood up and went to the window, pushing the curtain open and looking outside. "It really is pretty bad out…"

_BOOM!_

Will felt Elizabeth's body hit his as she jumped onto the couch next to him and grabbed his arm. He made a sound that sounded like 'Oof!' and looked down at her. "You don't much like thunder, I take it?"

"You know I don't," she said, meekly, blushing.

"That I do." He brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing to be afraid of, love. It's just the clouds bowling, yeah?" She laughed at him, immediately feeling better, not because she believed him obviously, but because the image in her head of a cloud bowling in the sky made her fears ebb.

Will pulled himself from her grasp and stood up, walking to the window and pushing aside the curtain to watch as the rain hit the side of the building hard. When there was another flash outside, followed by a rumble, he felt Elizabeth's hands on his back again, as she had moved closer.

With a sideways smile, he reached back and put an arm over her shoulders, bringing her beside him as they looked outside together.

Outside, there was a man in a raincoat walking against the rain, before he went to the door of the apartment building across the street and pushed himself inside. "Glad to see everyone's out of this storm for the most part."

"It seems particularly brutal this time out there."

"It definitely does." Just as Will finished his sentence, there was a bright flash of lightning outside and it went dark in the apartment, the only sound being a beeping noise that occurred whenever the power went out.

Elizabeth squeaked and wrapped her arms around Will's neck, seemingly choking the poor boy. "Oooh shit," she said, groaning and rolling her eyes. "The damn power's out now; this is so great."

"Don't worry about it. Are there candles anywhere in here?"

"You have to go all the way down into the basement. That's where all the candles for the building are, in case of a power outage like this."

"_I _have to, you say?"

"No, _you_ don't have to…that was just a general statement. If you want to stay in the dark, we can." He blinked down at her. She didn't exactly offer to get them herself.

Cheeky.

"Oh ok….make the man do all the work. Fine. I'll get the candles."

She giggled. "Thank you."

He sighed exaggeratedly and pulled her arms from his neck, feeling her lips touch his cheek as he backed away, feeling around the couch and stumbling towards the door. "Damn, I can't see a thing."

"Wait for your eyes to adjust before you go out there, Will. While you're gone, I'll turn off the power strips so that we aren't surprised when the power is back on." She stood by the window and waited for the door to open and close before she went around the room, searching for the power strips.

Will walked down the hall, seeing others from the floor do the same. One young man walked out of his apartment and seemingly gave Will a dirty look. Confused, Will just walked passed him, feeling the man's eyes on him as he began to descend the stairs.

When Will got to the first floor, he saw Molly opening the door to the basement. "Hey, Molly."

"Ah, Will…I see Elizabeth knows how to handle her man. Getting candles for her?" He made a fake laugh and stuck his tongue out at her as he walked down the stairs to the basement with the flashlight she provided.

He pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairs and began moving the light around, searching for the candles. "Mr. Turner, the candles are over here. Gimme the light." Will handed the smug woman the light and followed her through the dark abyss of furniture and weird dolls to the corner, where there were a few crates of candles.

She handed him the crowbar, saying "You do the dirty work now, sir."

He grabbed it from her and pried the lid open, taking the box in his arms, and walking back to the door, starting up the stairs and through the other door as well. He set the candles down on Molly's desk and wiped his polo off from the dust that accumulated there.

Molly gave him some and shooed him off with a grateful shove, beginning to distribute them to the others who were in line. Will passed by the young man in the hallway again, taking note of the fact that he hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway in the twenty minutes Will had been gone.

Will was going to go passed him, but changed his mind and stopped. "Aren't you going to get some candles?"

"No."

"Oh…your…power isn't out, then?"

"It is."

"Right…well…ahem, if you'll excuse me…" Will began walking away again, but heard the young man's voice behind him.

"Tell Elizabeth I say hello."

Will blanched and turned, seeing that the door shut to the young man's apartment before he could question him. 'Weirdo,' Will thought with a shiver, reaching Elizabeth's door and knocking on it.

Elizabeth opened the door with a smile. "Good boy."

"Do I get a treat?" Will asked, setting the candles down.

"Maybe later."

She set up a few candles in the room and lit them, blowing out the match and setting it next to the sink. She then walked to her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Was it too much trouble?"

"No. Molly was there."

Will watched as Elizabeth frowned slightly. "Oh, she was? I thought she had today off."

"Nope."

Will knew Elizabeth was jealous of Molly sometimes because she would come down to meet Will at the door and would see Molly opening it for him, or talking with him. She caught Molly teasing Will once as well, and although she trusted Will with everything in her, it still made her a bit fumed to see the slightly older woman's interaction with him.

He smiled. "Elizabeth…don't frown like that."

"Like what?" She asked, innocently, smiling as she strode away from him.

"That little jealous frown you get when I talk to or about Molly."

"I don't have a jealous frown!" She said, offended, as she looked at him with crossed arms.

"You do."

"You lie."

He smiled and walked up to her. "Oh c'mon, she hasn't got a fraction of what I see in you." He felt Elizabeth's shoulders release the tension as he set his hands on them. "And I love you." She turned around and smiled.

"And I love _you_." She put her arms around his neck again and kissed him, stepping closer and feeling his hands at her hips. When they pulled away, Will had a questioning look in his handsome face. The candle light flickered, leaving shadows darting along his features.

"What?"

He shrugged slightly. "Uh, I was just wondering who that guy is down the hall."

"Hm? What guy?"

"He's this young guy, kinda good looking. Light hair…he told me to tell you hi. Doesn't talk much, does he? And…prefers to be in the dark, apparently. Wouldn't take the candles I offered him." Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Oh…him. His name is Danny. He sort of…likes me a bit."

"He likes you? A bit?"

She shrugged. "Yes."

"How so? Does he come over here?" Will fought to keep an indifferent gaze on his features, but was failing miserably. Elizabeth knew he was jealous, and she was planning on milking it.

"Yes."

"He does? When? Why? For what, I mean?"

Elizabeth fought hard not to laugh. "Well, he is a really good cook, so he sometimes brings me some of the dinner he made."

"You let him come inside?" He asked.

"He's my neighbor! Of course I let him in! What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't let him in my home?" She laughed, incredulously.

"A taken neighbor, that's what kind!" Will said, as if it was the most factual thing in the world and Elizabeth really should have known it. "He cooks you food and brings it over?"

"What, Will? I don't invite him in, eat his food, and say, 'Hey, why don't you stay over and maybe we can make a night of it'!"

Will blanched. "Don't say that, Elizabeth."

"Well, really…I'm sorry, Will, but you're being ridiculous."

"Are you serious, though? You eat dinner with him?"

"Not often…but sometimes. Is it really that big of a deal to you?" She watched Will as he opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He opened it again, but then closed it.

"I guess not," he answered meekly. "I just—never mind. I don't like the way he was just…standing there. He seriously glared at me with full on malice."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, that's obvious. He's just as jealous of you as you are of him. Except he has more right to be jealous than you do. He's got _you_ to contend with and I'm desperately in love with you."

Will softened. "Oh."

After a long pause of Will and Elizabeth staring at each other, he lightly asked, "Desperately?"

"Yes," she giggled, hugging him. "Desperately."

"Then I guess he _does_ have a right to be jealous."

"And you?"

"And I what?"

"Do you have a right to be jealous?"

"No…but I still am."

Elizabeth pouted lightly. "Would it make you feel better if I told you the meals you make me are much better than his?" She asked.

He grinned. "Yes…but would you be telling me the truth?"

"Honestly, yes. I mean, he's good and all, but you really are the master of the kitchen." She grinned and kissed him. "I hope you aren't upset about this…really."

"No, no I'm not. He _is_ rather good looking though."

"He is."

"Hey! You aren't supposed to agree with me!"

"He's really sweet, too."

"Aw, Liz…"

She giggled. "I'm teasing. Don't be jealous, alright, love?" He nodded, showing he wasn't jealous anymore.

He still seemed rather quiet and thoughtful, though, even a few hours later when it was dark out, the rain still pounding and the power still out. "You're still upset, Will."

"I'm not upset," he said softly, looking up at her.

"You are! I can tell. You're quiet."

He smiled at her. "I guess I'm just wondering why he would make you food and all that. Did he know you had a boyfriend before today?" There was silence. Will's eyes widened as he swiveled around on the couch to look at her. "Elizabeth? Did he?"

"No…" she answered quietly. "I…honestly I never thought about telling him. I guess I figured he knew." She winced sheepishly as he stood up.

"The poor guy probably thought _he_ was your boyfriend, Elizabeth!"

"Well, I see that now! But I mean, c'mon! Your picture is all over my room!"

"Your room?" Will paled, so much so that Elizabeth could see it even in the dim candle light.

"Well, he went in there once when I was in the bathroom and I got mad and told him to get out. And look over there! There's a picture of us practically making out on top of my television. I mean, seriously!" She stopped and thought.

"You realize this guy sounds creepy, don't you? I mean, I honestly don't trust him alone with you now, Elizabeth." He was completely serious and she knew it, also aware that he was making a very valid point.

"I know, but I feel bad for him."

"Let someone else take care of him. He freaks me out. And I want you safe." He put his arm around her and laid down on the couch, allowing her to lay on top of him and rest her head on his chest. "I'll tell you what…if you want a cooked meal, I'll come by and make you one every night I'm not working late at the shop."

"It's not the meal, it's the…" She paused.

Will looked up at her. "The what?"

"He's the father of my baby," she said, looking down at him.

"THE WHAT?!?!" He shot up and stared at her, watching as she laughed. She shook her head and threw her arms around him.

"It was a joke, love! He's not really!" She giggled, making a small pitying noise when she realized how incredibly frightened and hurt he really was.

"That was just mean. Not even funny," he said pitifully.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Will. It was terribly bad taste." She kissed his nose. "Forgive me? I love you." She tapped him on the chin lightly, pushing him back to a laying position on the couch as she kissed his lips.

Will lightly pulled his lips away from hers and pushed her now dry hair away from her face. "Fine, you're forgiven, but you owe me something."

"What?" She asked, before feeling him flip her over so that he was lying on top.

"You know what." She felt his hand slide beneath her shirt and onto her stomach, his lips pressing against hers tenderly. A moment later, the shirt was gone, dropped to the floor beside the couch.

Elizabeth was ecstatic. Her first time with Will was going to be on this stormy night, candles surrounding them, on her couch. She wondered whether her bed was more comfortable, but a moment later, she could think of nothing else but the feeling of Will's lips moving over the skin her recently discarded bra was covering.

Her slender fingers moved down to the button of his jeans, undoing it and pulling the zipper down. Will's voice rumbled against her neck as she moved her hand in and pushed the jeans down, feeling his damp boxers beneath her digits.

She giggled against his hair, almost having forgotten that he was wearing the soaked boxers from getting caught in the rain and they hadn't dried too well. She wondered if he was very uncomfortable in them all this time.

Will did the same to her jeans and pushed them down, pulling them from her long legs, and kicking his own off, letting them fall to join her shirt and bra. Elizabeth lifted Will's shirt over his head and dropped it beside them, the only impediments between their first union being their underpants.

Lightning struck outside, sending a bright flash through the room, followed soon by a loud boom of thunder that sounded like it was right outside of the window. Elizabeth gasped and clung tightly to Will, hearing him chuckle.

He kissed her, latching his fingers onto the hem of her knickers and pulling them down her legs. She kicked them off herself, then did the same to Will's boxers. Finally, they were ready, Will realized, suddenly feeling a bit apprehensive.

At his age, he knew it was rare, but he was a virgin. And this would be his first time. He did not know about Elizabeth, but if she was not a virgin, he did not want to disappoint her. If she _was_ a virgin, he did not want to hurt her.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and stroked his face lightly. "Will, don't stop."

His dark eyes got even darker as he moved against her, feeling her gasp and bite her lip as she felt him enter her body fully.

He waited, trying to lift his weight off of her so as not to crush her, but she reached up and pulled him down to cover her body. "It's cold," she whispered with a small smile. He began to move against her slowly, letting her get the rhythm.

When she did, Elizabeth Swann curled her entire body around his and murmured nonsense into his hair, moving her hands all over his body. As the pace increased, she cried out his name, feeling his soft lips move over her neck. Will kissed her lips, groaning into her mouth.

What felt like hours later, Elizabeth was pressed tightly against the cushions of the couch, Will moving quickly against her. It was inconceivable to Elizabeth, this pleasure coursing through her, making her mind numb, her body ache, her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

Finally, Will felt muscles clench tightly around him and stars exploded across his vision, causing him to call her name against her hair and pull her hips against his until he himself found his finish.

They both lay together, panting and licking their lips, finding themselves spent more so than after anything they had ever done. After a few minutes of just lying within her, Will finally found the strength to pull himself from her and lay beside her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "Danny is never ever coming into my apartment again. Ever."

Will chuckled. "I don't even want to hear it."

Elizabeth giggled as well, kissing his lips softly. "I don't ever want the storm to stop."

"It will have to sooner or later."

"Fine, then let it stop. But I don't want you to leave."

Will pushed the honey brown hair from her eyes, kissing her slightly sweaty forehead. "You'll never be rid of me, Miss Swann. Never."

* * *

(A/N:) Yes, it's different. I haven't tried my hand at modern Will/Elizabeth yet. How is it? Be as brutal as you want to be. This collection of Will/Elizabeth modern moments wont have too much of a plot, I'm warning you. But it will be entertaining. And Will/Elizabeth shippers like myself will thoroughly enjoy it.

I'll be posting as often as I get some ideas. Sometimes, I start something and fifteen pages later, I'm like, "Hey, williz...not bad." So, we'll see. There will be more.

Peace out. Read and Review.

SHOUT OUT TO MY SOUL SISTER, MZ-TURNER! This is for you, my unwriter's blocker!!!

-williz (You can't get rid of me THAT easily, JE shippers! MUAHAHA!!!!)


	2. Of Picnics and Thunderstorms

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

The soft pattering of the rain on the window had Elizabeth Swann lying awake in her bed. She shivered again, cursing herself for not putting an extra comforter on her queen-sized bed.

Of course, she realized she could get up now to get the extra comforter, but to move even one foot out of the warmth of her sheets would be a trial. To move two, would be a disaster, she knew.

She was also lazy.

And she cursed the entire day. Every last minute of the day was grating on her nerves, so much so that she heard it gnawing on her brain.

So now she not only had the sound of the rain keeping her awake, but also the sound of her nerves gnawing on her brain.

Working at the orphanage was creating more and more wonderful memories for her each and every day, but at the same time, she would come home days ready to cry. The work was upsetting for her at times.

This was especially so today, when one of the most terrible problems of an orphanage came into being.

London Roberts Orphanage, the oldest orphanage (and one of the lesser known) in London, was where Elizabeth worked. The children were exceptionally well taken care of and happy, the owners were wonderful and knew each child by heart, and the employed were happy at their jobs. At least, Elizabeth was. And had been for the last four years she had been working there.

Today, one of the orphans left, and unwillingly so. The hardest part of her job was saying goodbye to the kids who were adopted. This was more so upsetting when that kid did not want to be adopted.

She spent the entire day trying to tell the child the wonders of having a family. She had to tell little Caleb that having a mum and dad was the most wonderful thing for a child. He would be loved and taken care of.

But Elizabeth would miss Caleb. He was shy and didn't like to talk much, but that was why he was so endearing to her. Yes, she would miss him.

Elizabeth finally sat up and ignored the cold that hit her upper body, even through her long sleeve cotton pajama top. Gripping the sheets, she pulled them up to her neck and held them to her as she leaned back against the headboard. She watched the rain outside coming down in torrents, then turned to check the time on her digital alarm clock.

Ten minutes until two in the morning.

"Ridiculous," she whispered through her chattering teeth. What she needed was some body warmth, she decided. A mischievous thought entered her mind and she was too stubborn to push it away.

She needed a certain body's warmth. A body's warmth she had a few nights before when it was storming as it was now.

She needed William Turner's body warmth.

All of a sudden, she felt slightly warmer. With a small grin, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and slipped her feet into the warm slippers she always left there. Walking to her chair, she lifted the robe draped over its back, and pulled it over her lithe form, tying it at the waist.

As she walked to the cupboard in the hallway, she bumped her elbow on the doorway and winced, making a face. Once she reached the cupboard, she opened it and pulled a down comforter from its place, snuggling her face into it. She felt warmer already.

She jumped when there was a knock on the door to her apartment. Furrowing her brow, she walked with the comforter in her arms to the door and unlocked it, opening the door just a crack for safety purposes.

When she peaked out, she saw her slightly wet boyfriend smiling at her. She swung the door open and tilted her head. "Will, I wondered who it was at this time at night. Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I needed to be."

"What?"

"I'm just tired, Elizabeth. And when I'm tired, no matter what time it is, or where I am, I know that seeing you might wake me up a bit." He motioned to her with his hand, seemingly asking to be let in.

She moved aside, allowing him to enter, then shut the door. "Tired? You mean tired in the metaphysical sense? Or are you actually tired?"

Will shrugged. "Tired in the metaphysical sense, I think."

Elizabeth's arms were starting to feel the weight of the comforter in her arms, so she motioned for him to follow her. She walked into her bedroom and set the comforter down, then walked to him and encircled his shoulders with her arms, bringing him to her in a hug.

Will turned his face into her soft, warm hair and breathed in her scent again.

"What's wrong, Will?" She felt him sigh against her.

"I lost a client again, damn it." He pulled away and ran a hand through his unbound hair. "I swear, he was one of my best. Always knew exactly what he wanted done and when I did it, he would order more. But he has left."

Elizabeth pouted at him. "Did you make him a bad order or something? I mean, honestly, how many other wonderful and hardworking blacksmiths are there that still do all the work by hand?" Ah, those rough, hardworking hands that she loved.

"He died, Elizabeth. Jeffrey Larkin was one of my oldest clients and I got a call this morning from his daughter saying they found he had passed in his sleep two nights ago. I gave her my condolences and wrote up a card for the Larkin family, but I'm pissed!" He threw up his arms.

"Oh yes, Will. How terrible of him to die of old age. Because I'm sure he planned it just to damn you." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

Will sighed. "Yes, I know I sound like an ass, but really Elizabeth…the guy ordered at least five things from me a month. Two swords, a ring, maybe some strange African thing…once I had to make him this…" The young man stopped, seeing that Elizabeth was far from paying attention at this point.

"Well, anyways, Elizabeth, he was my business. And I'm afraid I may have to sell my dad's theater if I lose any more business like Mr. Larkin's." He put his hands in his coat pocket and hung his head, defeated.

"Will, I'm sorry. I'm sure you can keep your dad's theater. I've always wondered why you never did anything with it, though." She walked up to him and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"It requires time and money, both of which I have little of. And Christmas is coming up in a month and I haven't even thought of it until now." His mood was a little bit more cheerful now.

"Will, honestly, you came all the way here from your apartment (in the rain _again_, no less) to tell me Christmas is coming up? What if I really had been asleep? It's two in the morning." She eyed him wearily.

"I'm sorry, love. I really am. I was just…well, I couldn't sleep a wink and I needed to see you. I really am glad I came though, because something in your eyes tells me you wanted me here." He stepped up to her and stared into her eyes, seeing a hidden disappointment there.

"Oh, it's nothing, Will. Honestly, it's nothing." She took his hand and led him down the hallway to the kitchen. "One of the boys at Roberts was officially adopted today and leaves at noon."

Will knew how much Elizabeth valued the children at the orphanage and knew that this really did take a small chunk out of her heart. He loved her so much for it. Taking her in his arms again, he squeezed her, knowing he didn't need to say anything else.

"Well, as we both cannot sleep, I elect the television to keep us company." He grinned at her and pulled her into the family room, sitting her on the couch. "I'll make us some tea," Will added.

Elizabeth shook her head with a smirk and turned on the television, watching on the of the classic film channels.

William strode into the kitchen and looked around for the tea kettle. He forgot where she put it. Leaning down, he checked beneath the stove and found it, taking it out and putting it on the stove. He shrugged off his dark brown, leather jacket and walked to the entry way closet to hang it up, before coming back and cracking his knuckles. "Now, Lizzie, would you like jasmine tea, chamomile, or blackberry?"

"Whatever happened to my stash of regular tea?"

"Oh, c'mon, Elizabeth Swann, let's be adventurous. I'm making you jasmine tea." He heard her giggle from the couch as he prepared it. Elizabeth decided to be in a good mood before she told him her news. Because she knew she most likely wouldn't be after she told him.

When the tea was done, Will walked over with two mugs and plopped down beside her. "What is this you're watching then, miss?" He sipped the tea and kissed her cheek, earning a winning smile.

"_It's a Wonderful Life_, one of the most beautifully made movies of the Christmas season. And it just started." She thanked God for his cheerful mood and that one of his favorite movies was on television. That would help her a great deal, she knew.

It was two hours later when Elizabeth looked down from the ending credits to see her Will's head drooped against her shoulder, his eyes shut blissfully. Reaching over, she took his mug and set it on the table in front of them, trying not to disturb him.

His boots were strewn over the floor, as he had haphazardly kicked them from his feet thirty minutes into the movie and his shirt buttons were undone to his middle, as they made out an hour into the movie.

He looked too restful to disturb him now. Shrugging, she put her arms around him and gently pushed him down against the pillows of the couch. Taking the remote from his strong grip, she turned off the television and stood up.

Today she would not broach the subject, but tomorrow she would have to.

Elizabeth turned over in bed, the warmth of the extra comforter causing her to snuggle deeper into her pillows. She smelled something good. Taking an extra whiff, she opened her eyes to the light pouring in her window. The rain had stopped earlier in the morning, leaving the sun to squeak through the departing clouds.

Sitting up, the young woman yawned and stretched her arms over her head, before shifting her legs down to the floor and putting her slippers on again. She shuffled into the bathroom and washed her face, then combed her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. Walking over to the kitchen, she heard music playing and furrowed her brow curiously.

Peering into the kitchen, she almost let out a laugh, but clamped a hand over her lips before any sound came out.

There was William Turner in the apron her sister made her for a present five birthdays ago, shaking his hips and moving his bare feet along the tiled floor with a frying pan in his hand.

"Aint too proud to beg! Sweet darlin'. Please don't leave me! Don't you go! Aint too proud to pleeeead, baby, baby, please don't leave me girl!" Will sang to the music, flipping the pancake into the air and letting it flop perfectly into the frying pan in his hands. He set the pan down on the stove and turned to grab the pepper for the fried eggs sizzling in the second pan, but halted as he immediately saw his girlfriend staring amusedly at him.

He hurried to the radio and turned it off, wiping his hands on the apron. "Uh… 'morning." He blushed slightly, making Elizabeth giggle as she walked up to him and shook her head.

"You are the cutest man alive," she laughed, handing him the pepper, her heart filled to the brim with love for the man who smiled at her then, not knowing he had a white puff of flour on his face, just below his cheekbone. He turned and lightly peppered the eggs, before setting the pepper back down on the butcher block.

"Uh, thanks."

Elizabeth walked over to the pans and looked inside, smelling the wonderful scent of baking pancakes and sizzling bacon. "Is this all for me?"

"Well, yes it is. But you laughed at me, so I might just eat it all and you will have to go down the block to Sancho's for some chorizo and egg. You're not getting any of _these_ goods, you meanie." Will stuck his tongue out at the young woman.

"Oh, Will, please." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "If you had seen yourself, you would have laughed too. And don't make digs on Sancho's, because that is some good Mexican food." She hugged him.

"What's this for?" He asked, referring to her hug.

"For being sweet and making this, rather than expecting me to make it." Will grinned, hugging her again.

"Well, if you would have just stayed in bed for five more minutes, it would have been breakfast in bed, so you have done yourself a disservice by coming out here and watching me get my groove on." Elizabeth laughed, throwing her head back.

"Get your groove on? You're a dork, honestly."

"And you love me."

"I do."

She set the table and poured them both glasses of orange juice as Will began to make the plates with the food, setting the fried egg on top of the pile of pancakes and setting the bacon along the side.

"Beautiful," Elizabeth said, clapping as she watched him bow.

They ate a peaceful breakfast, sometimes looking up at each other, other times having conversations while looking at the food. Their love hovered over them like a protector, as if promising it would always be there, no matter what.

As Elizabeth put the plates in the sink, Will leaned against the cabinets and finished his orange juice. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

She turned and tilted her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell something is wrong. What is it?"

It was time, she realized. She had to tell him now. "I'm leaving, Will."

"W—What?"

She looked down at the incinerator in the sink. "You heard me, Will," she answered softly. She felt him walk up behind her.

"You're leaving…me?"

Elizabeth spun with wide eyes. "No, Will! No! I'm not leaving _you_!" She giggled, thinking to herself that Will must have been so incredibly worried and nervous, for the moment she answered him, he looked as if a weight was off his shoulders.

"Then what or who are you leaving if not me?"

"London."

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice unnervingly quiet.

"Port Royal."

"You're…I mean, moving? As in you wont be living h—Port Royal?! As in Jamaica?!" His eyes were wide as saucers as he licked his lips, for they were completely dry now.

"No, no. I'm not moving. I'm just—Well, for Christmas, I need to go to my family and my father wants me to stay for a month." She bit her lip and looked up at him, watching his face for any amount of disappointment, sadness, or whatever.

Will sighed. "A month, is it? You wont be here for Christmas?"

"No. I wont."

"Well, that's good you're with your family for Christmas. That's how it should be! Why are you so worried? I thought the worst." Will laughed, but Elizabeth thought it sounded forced.

"Who will you spend Christmas with, then, Will?" She asked, beginning to wash dishes and trying to change the subject. Elizabeth scrubbed the dishes harder, trying to get the burned batter off of her good pans.

"Um, well…there's uh…and of course I'll be seeing Jack before he leaves for America. Yeah." He cleared his throat and walked over to the table, washing it with a washcloth.

Elizabeth turned and looked at him, drying her hands. "William Turner, please do not tell me you are spending Christmas alone." Her voice was strong, yet incredibly gentle.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It really isn't a big deal, love. Honestly, it isn't. In fact, I might just save some money." He grinned, trying to cheer her up, as he saw her face fall.

"William, that is terrible. You can't spend Christmas alone!"

"Why not? I've spent it alone the last five years of my life," he shrugged.

Elizabeth walked up to him with wide eyes, turning him to look at her. "You aren't serious, are you? I've been dating you the last two years, which means you were alone when…why didn't you tell me?" She asked, smacking his arm.

"Ow! It really isn't a big deal! I'm used to it, now!" He defended. "Honestly, who do I have to spend it with?" He asked. Elizabeth thought and was upset to find he had a point. There really wasn't anyone he had to spend Christmas with. His mother died when he was just a boy and his father died five years ago, when Will was eighteen.

"What do you do on Christmas if you aren't spending it with people?" Elizabeth asked.

"I watch movies Christmas Eve, decorate my tree, maybe drink some eggnog for the spirit of it," he chuckled. "Then I go to bed, wake up the next morning, go out and...you know, do things." Will shrugged.

Elizabeth's gaze was empty. "Alone?"

"Don't give me that look, Lizzie. Seriously, I'm completely happy on Christmas…"

She hugged him tightly. "That's ridiculous, Will. Nobody should be alone on Christmas. I know you must miss your parents on Christmas." Will's smile dropped.

"Good job bringing _that_ up, Elizabeth. Thanks."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…don't you have those moments?" Will shook his head.

"Sure, doesn't everyone who's lost their parents have those moments? You make it seem like I am the only person in the world who has a little sadness during the holidays. It isn't a big deal, Liz." He kissed her lips softly.

"It is to me. I'm going to be down in Port Royal with friends and family and now I wont be able to enjoy it because I wont get the image out of my head of you alone, sipping eggnog on that one chair you have, watching _It's a Wonderful Life_…it's upsetting to me, Will." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Well, just enjoy yourself with your friends and family and ignore that part. Imagine me out partying with—I don't know—people." He shrugged.

"I can't."

"Try."

Elizabeth sighed and kissed his cheek, nodding. "I suppose I'll have to. You aren't upset I'll be gone?"

"No…well, sort of…I need to give you your present soon and, honestly, I have not picked it out yet. Damn." He poked her in the ribs, teasingly, causing her to forget her upset heart and laugh, running from him as he chased her about the apartment.

She crashed into her room, then tumbled onto the bed, giggling as Will catapulted himself into the air and landed next to her, causing the bed to bounce jauntily. Elizabeth found herself laughing madly as she felt Will's strong, thin fingers tickling her sides.

"Give?" She heard from above her.

"Give!" She yelled, still laughing. His fingers left her sides and he laid beside her, turning his head to look out the window.

"Elizabeth? It's awfully pretty outside. What say you to a picnic?" He turned his face back to hers to meet her eyes. He realized she had been staring at him for a long while. She smiled.

"Are we fulfilling that rain check from Saturday when it stormed terribly and you showed up looking as if you had just stepped out of the ocean?" Elizabeth giggled.

"I suppose I should just tell you now," the young man sighed.

"I am a god of the ocean."

His face looked so entirely serious that Elizabeth exploded with laughter, holding her stomach. Will just stared at her. "What?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"That would be entirely believable if you didn't have so many faults!" She howled, tears springing to her eyes. Will sat up and looked down at his girlfriend incredulously.

"Oh thanks! Very charming, Elizabeth. You're brimming with charm." He smirked down at her. "Fine, so I'm not a sea god. But you must admit…I rather look like one." He turned his profile to her and grinned cheekily, raising an eyebrow, somewhat resembling Hercules.

Elizabeth sat up and clasped her hands beneath her chin. "Oh, my god, you are so god-like in all of your godly splendor! Take me now!" She gasped, flopping back down with her arms spread, her head tilted back and her eyes shut.

Will laughed. "I would…only, I really want to go picnic outside before the rain figures out our dastardly plan and ruins it in its wet revenge."

His love sat up with a smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "My, you're overflowing with poetic substance today, aren't you?" She stood up and pushed him off of her bed to the floor as she made it.

Crawling up to her leg, he clutched it and nuzzled his slightly rough with stubble chin against her soft cotton sleeping trousers. "I'm overflowing with poetic substance everyday. I am poetry."

When she finished making the bed, she looked down at him and patted his head. "Sure, Willie. I'm certain if I were to pull out my dictionary and looked at the word poetry, it would have a most handsome picture of you, hm?"

"Yes." He let go of her leg and stood up, walking into the other room. "You have fifteen minutes to get all spruced up, as you ladies love to do, before I bust in this door…So hop to it, my love." Winking, he stepped from her room and shut the door behind him.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and raised her voice so he could hear her through the door. "I need twenty!"

"Twenty?!" She heard, muffled by the door.

"Yes, twenty! Unless you want to go on a date with Lindsay Lohan after one of her big party nights!" She smirked. That would get him.

There was a pause.

"Twenty it is…in fact, take thirty if you need it!"

Forty minutes later, poor Will Turner was standing at the door of Elizabeth's apartment with a picnic basket in his hands, his leather coat on, and a slight "figures" look on his handsome face. Elizabeth alighted from the room, looking beautiful, indeed, but Will still couldn't resist opening his mouth to say something about her timeliness.

"Don't…say…anything," Elizabeth said, before he got a word in edge wise.

With a shrug, Will opened the door to her apartment and they left, arriving at the park thirty minutes later. Will did his best to ignore the clouds coming over the high rise buildings in the distance and enjoyed himself as they milled about trying to find a good picnic spot.

Will moved behind a tree where they planned to picnic and picked up a rock he intended to use to keep down the blanket, when he heard a man's voice say "Elizabeth!" He stood up, quickly, bumping his head on the back of a bench and winced, holding his head as he peaked around the tree to see Danny bounding up to his girl.

"Oh, uh, hi Danny!" Elizabeth said, smiling, folding her hands together behind her back. "How are you?"

"Good, yeh! And uh…and you?" His eyes dimmed as he saw Will step out, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He glared openly at Will.

"You weren't interrupting," Will said. "In fact, we were just starting." Elizabeth gave her boyfriend a wide-eyed "stop it now" look as he smirked. The smugness in his face died at her look and he shrugged, sheepish.

"So…why are you here, Danny?" Elizabeth asked, wishing the young man far away.

"Oh, I'm dog sitting for my brother."

"Good profession," Will said, rounding Elizabeth's shoulders with his arm. Danny glared again.

"It's not my profession. I'm a business man in London's most prominent company. And what do _you_ do?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm a blacksmith."

Danny laughed. When Elizabeth looked up to Will, he seemed completely calm and not offended at all. He took a great amount of pride in his work.

"Anyways, I'll see you later. I was thinking I would bring dinner by tomorrow night? I'm making broccoli and eggplant parmesan. It's the best." He grinned proudly.

"Actually, no. I'm afraid not. Maybe later, Danny."

He looked slightly taken aback. "Oh, uh…yeah alright. See ya." He left, throwing one last amused look at the man who had the heart of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A blacksmith, no less. What a low life.

Elizabeth squeezed Will to her side with a small smile.

"What did he mean by laughing at my work? What's that all about?" Will pouted slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I love your profession much better than his, even though it's probably not as rewarding in the money department. It's rewarding for me because those muscles wouldn't be there if you were a business man, and your heart wouldn't be so warm, either." She kissed him softly, when there was a large gust of wind and a loud whoosh signaled the blanket blowing away.

Will took off with an "Ah!" and chased the blanket, pouncing on it and lifting it in the air, triumphantly, before walking back to her.

"Bravo! Bravo, my love! Amazing skills of reflex and endurance."

"Thank you."

"I was talking about the blanket."

"Oh. Jolly good."

She giggled as they laid out their picnic. Elizabeth marveled at the beautiful food Will had made them. Because they had eaten breakfast not two hours before, it was mere snack foods. Their picnic included an array of fruits, vegetables and dip, and crackers and cheese. He also threw in a few bottles of coke.

As they sat to eat it, Will leaned against the tree and curled a finger at Elizabeth, motioning her to him. She grinned and crawled to him with her coke in her hands, sitting in front of him and leaning back against his chest. With one arm around his Elizabeth and the other hand holding a bottle of frothy goodness to his lips, Will felt he was in heaven for just that moment.

When he lowered his coke, he felt a slice of apple touch his lips. Looking down, he saw Elizabeth smirking up at him with half-lidded eyes, goading him to take a bite. He enveloped the entire slice of apple in his mouth, including half of her pointer finger, causing her to emit a small squeal as she quickly pulled it out.

Will chuckled as he chewed the fruit and swallowed it. Yes, indeed, he was in heaven. When he looked down at Elizabeth again, he noticed a faraway look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about, love?" He whispered, seeing that not many people were out on this day, and that those who were out were in the midst of packing their things away and leaving.

"You know those movies and cartoons in which the Greeks or Romans or what have you would lay down and the women would feed them grapes? For some reason, I have the urge to feed you grapes."

Will laughed. "Feed me grapes? Well, if you want to. I wont argue."

Elizabeth sat up and gently moved Will out of the way so that she could lean where he had just been. Patting her lap, she waited for Will's head to lightly drop there, before grabbing a small bunch of purple, lush grapes and dangling them over his grinning mouth.

Will accepted the grapes and ate them, rather daintily Elizabeth thought. She giggled when he took her finger in his mouth again. "Why do you keep trying to eat my fingers?" She asked him, noticing the cool weather outside suddenly.

"They taste good," he answered, winking at her. He sat up then, looking out in the distance. "I have a feeling we better start leaving now. That looks like a thunderstorm is coming."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave just yet. Let's wait five more minutes, then we can leave. Please?" She pouted at him, her light brown eyes glinting beautifully in the light breeze.

"Gah, fine." He took her in his arms and leaned back against the tree again, running a hand up and down her side to warm her, for he knew her long sleeve shirt and scarf wouldn't suffice without the jacket she forgot in her closet.

It was only three minutes later when there was a large crash in the distance, causing Elizabeth to tense. Then rain began pelting down at them out of virtually nowhere. "Oh great!" Will said, quickly bundling up the food with his girlfriend's help and shoving it back into the basket. He stood and reached down for Elizabeth's hand. When she offered it, he pulled her up and they began running through the rain.

As they stomped through the puddles of wet grass in the park, Elizabeth began to laugh, not even afraid of the thunder anymore. Will had cured her of her timid behavior towards thunderstorms.

Will joined her in her laughter as the rain dropped on them harder, as if some god-like entity was hovering above the earth, pouring a bucket down on them. The young man took his lover's hands in his, forgetting the basket of uneaten food lying partially open on the ground, and began twirling her in a dance throughout the muddy plains, loudly humming a waltz.

Elizabeth threw her head back in laughter as they danced, Will stumbling over himself and finally bringing them both down into a sticky pile of mud and destroyed grass. Elizabeth squealed loudly as she felt her shirt seep through with the brown liquid.

Will just laughed, standing up and pulling her with him. She pushed her front up to his back and stared into his eyes, seeing the drops of rainwater drip from his eyelashes and nose.

Leaning forward, their lips met in a sweet, mellow kiss, the rain far from being noticed as they entangled their arms about each other's bodies. Finally, after about a minute of kissing, they pulled away, simultaneously opening their eyes and grinning.

"C'mon," Will breathed, taking her hand and pulling her away, continuing out of the park. "Ah, wait!" He sprinted back and dropped one arm to hook about the handle of the picnic basket, before hurrying back to Elizabeth, pulling her along behind him.

They burst into Elizabeth's building, the young woman's fingers slipping numbly over the key, not able to unlock the door. Molly came up and opened it, slack-jawed. "My God, William Turner. You're a terribly bad influence on Liz."

Elizabeth laughed and hugged the highly annoyed Molly, getting mud and water all over her front, receiving a loud laugh from Will. "Good night, Molly!" Elizabeth crooned, knowing full well that it was barely midday.

Molly slanted her eyes, hearing Will's raspy rendition of Louis Armstrong's 'Good night, Molly' fade away up the stairs, followed by Elizabeth's laughter. Those two were insufferable…but insanely cute, she decided.

And now Elizabeth owed her a new Lacoste shirt. Because this was her favorite one. Damn it all.

Will pushed open the door to Elizabeth's apartment and let his love in first, before entering himself, water dripping from both of them onto the floor. "Hurry!" Elizabeth gasped. "To the shower!"

"To the shower!" Will announced, racing behind her to the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. It was then that Will realized they were in the bathroom together. "To the shower?" He asked, softer.

"Yes…I hardly think it fair for either of us to freeze while the other showers first," she replied matter-of-factly. Will only smiled at her as he stripped himself of his jacket and boots, watching as Elizabeth kicked off her own dainty shoes and peeled off her soaked sweater. Will brushed the tangles from his hair with his fingers, wincing every once in awhile when they caught a snag.

Elizabeth reached down and unbuttoned her dark blue jeans, pushing the wet denim down her thighs and calves before stepping out of it. When she stood up, she saw that Will had no shirt on and only his jeans. He undid his belt and was about to unbutton his jeans when Elizabeth's fingers reached forward and grabbed his hands away.

"Will, you look like a Levi's model, do you realize that?"

"I thought I looked like a god of the ocean," he replied.

"You look like both," she breathed, letting a finger slide down his wet chest to the button and zipper of his jeans.

A few minutes later, steam rose from behind the shower curtain as a strong bare body reveled in the presence of the other soft, feminine one. The only sounds heard were the sounds of the water hitting the walls and curtains of the shower and the soft sighs of the room's occupants.

* * *

(A/N:) Yes, I hath writteneth another one! Eth!

Tell me you guys didn't think of Pete Townsend when Will opened the door and let his love in. TELL ME! (sings) Let my love open the door...ooooo...let my love open the door...ooooo! (stops singing) Anyways...sheesh. Tough crowd.

I'm trying to keep the humor and reality of a modern romance, while keeping Will and Elizabeth in character. Give me some feedback, guys. Bad or good. Whatever hits you at the moment, even if it's terribly random. I DONT CARE! That's fine too!

Oh, by the way, I remember way back when Melleh, Araminta Ditch and I wrote a story called "The Better To Eat You With" and one of the reviews was from Smithy. In that review Smithy gave us a challenge in which Will and Elizabeth had a picnic in a thunderstorm. Well, Smithy, to show my appreciation for all of your reviews throughout every one-shot and story I have written, I included that challenge in this chapter of London Calling. Just for you.

SOMEBODY has got to show some love to one of the most ardent of Will/Elizabeth shippers, ala Smithy. Greatness, thou art Smithy.

Anyways, thanks to Mz-Turner again, just because.

-williz


	3. Message in a Cookie

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

The suitcase lay open on Elizabeth's bed as she folded her clothes neatly and placed them inside. A whole month she would be gone. And she would return a week after Christmas. She wouldn't even be with Will on New Year's Eve.

The young woman wondered if Will's heart was breaking at this moment as hers was. They had never been apart for longer than a few days and even then, it was because of conflicting schedules or fights.

No, they weren't the perfect couple who never had any fights or squabbles. They did have fights and squabbles, like every other couple, but they usually made up within a day or two.

It had been that way the entire two years they had been dating. It was beautiful and there was hardly ever a time Elizabeth Swann was unhappy.

But she feared this month away from him, even though she was happy to see her old friends and her family. She had missed them all terribly, but…without Will, she wondered how happy she would be this Christmas.

Especially when she knew that he would be alone the entire time. She could just picture him on Christmas Day, the only shop open, him pounding away the lonely hours with his hammer, the fires billowing in the forge. Elizabeth sighed, her eyes clouding.

She zipped up her makeup bag and set it inside the side pocket of the large suitcase, before hearing a knock at her door. It was Will, she knew. He was driving her to the airport to see her off.

When she answered the door, he had the same look in his eyes that said he felt exactly the same as she did. He didn't want her to go. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Morning." She took his hand and pulled him inside. "I'm still packing, so you can watch the television or help me. Whichever." She threw a packet in his direction and he caught it easily with a 'What's this?' look on his face. She smiled. "Merry Christmas. But _don't_ open it until Christmas," she added when he looked like he was going to open it.

He nodded and shut the door behind him, following her into the bedroom. His face didn't do too well covering the sadness in his heart, for his eyes were gloomy and distant. "Oh, Will, don't give me that look."

"I'm not looking at you," he said softly, picking up the teddy bear he got her for her birthday in March and tossing it in his hand.

He felt her come up to him and kiss his cheek lovingly. "I'll be back at the beginning of January and by then, you will forget I was even gone, how's that?"

Will grinned. "Impossible, but it's got a wonderful ring to it. I'll just miss you, that's all."

"I know, love. And I'll miss _you_. But we mustn't dwell. Anyways, I invited you."

"I know, I know. You invited me. Honestly, though, Lizzie…I'm frightened at the prospect of meeting your father so early in the relationship." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will, that's total nonsense. Laura brought James to meet us two weeks into _their_ relationship. You and I have been in love for two years. I doubt James even thought twice about my sister after knowing her two weeks." She giggled. "Not even two months."

"Really?" He shook his head. "That's not the point. Alright then, how about this? I would intrude on your family time on Christmas. _Don't_ say anything," he said when she opened her mouth to protest. "You know it's true. I'm sure your father would love me sitting there in his family photo." He made his voice deeper to mimic Mr. Swann. "And this is Elizabeth…oh, and…there's her boyfriend…" He changed his voice to a higher-pitched female voice. "And what does he do?" His voice went back to Mr. Swann's. "He's a…a…blacksmith."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips with an annoyed, yet amused look on her face. "James is in it every year."

"Yeah, well…James is also a very wealthy and successful businessman in Port Royal who could buy your sister her own castle with a moat and…and…and alligators to boot! I can buy you…well, actually, I couldn't possibly afford it…but I can _make_ you a ring and that's it." He colored a bit, looking down at his scuffed black Converse sneakers.

"And a beautiful ring at that," she said quietly, walking up to him and kissing his nose. "Will, don't be such an ass. My father wouldn't care if you were Prince William or the poorest man on the face of this planet. He wants to meet you! Because he knows I love you." Elizabeth kissed his nose again.

"But…"

"But you had to deny me my invitation and now it's too late and we will be longing for each other for an entire month now." She turned and looked to him with a slightly amused smile. "Look what you did, Mr. Turner." She then began putting more clothes in her suitcase. "Make yourself useful and bring me the hair things that are on the counter in the bathroom, will you?"

He disappeared out of her room to the bathroom.

An hour later, they were at the airport and Elizabeth was checking her bag. When she finished, she took Will's hand and they walked to the waiting room where the flights were boarded. They sat next to each other and she laid her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes.

"You _will_ call me, wont you Will? A month is too long…"

"Every day, I will. Well, I'll try to call you every day."

Elizabeth giggled and lifted her head to look at him, raising a hand to play with the front of his shirt beneath the leather jacket on his shoulders. "How is this? If you don't call after two days…no…a day and a half…I will call you."

"It's a deal," he said, kissing her on the lips softly. They sat there with their foreheads touching for a long while, oblivious to the crying children carried by, oblivious to the loud machines that rolled passed, porters sitting in the driver seats, oblivious even to the loud sound of heels belonging to late flight attendants clicking against the tiles as they hurried passed.

Finally, there was a loud ding. "Flight 176, we are now boarding. If passengers would line up according to letter…." The rest of her speech was drowned out as everyone stood up at once and stampeded over to the lines.

Elizabeth stood up and Will joined her, both looking into each other's eyes. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, turning her face into his neck and breathing in quickly. Her breath hitched as a tear squeaked out of her eye. A month. A whole month.

When they pulled away, Will saw her quivering lips and wiped the tear away, smiling. "I'll miss you, love."

"I'll miss you too, Will." She hugged him again, her carry on bag dropping from her shoulder to her feet. She didn't care, this was the last touch she would feel from the man she loved for an entire month.

His arms were strong as he held her before he let go and gently pushed her away. "You should get on that plane now, before it leaves without you." The event wasn't entirely foreboding to William at that very moment. But he wouldn't dare keep her from her family.

"Don't worry, they're still seating. I don't care what kind of seat I get, as long as I get on." She sniffled lightly and kissed his cheek, afraid that she might cause unwanted stares if she kissed him the way she wanted to.

She leant down to pick up her bag and go to the plane, but Will grabbed her arm and pulled her back quickly. "Wait, Liz. Just a sec, I almost forgot."

He rummaged through the pocket of his leather coat until a small box with a tiny bow on it came from the pocket into his hand. He handed it to her. "Here. Merry Christmas. But I…I don't want you to open it yet. I want you to open it on Christmas morning. Please do me that favor."

She took it in her shaking hand and felt her heart thump wildly against her chest. "I'll call you Christmas Eve," she barely got out.

"No, take that time to be with your family. Don't call me then. I'll be fine. Go." She cried and kissed him full on the lips, pulling him to her tightly with her arms about his shoulders. He moved his arms around her waist and kissed her back, her scarf grazing against the back of his hand as he pulled her even closer.

"Last call for Flight 176. We are now boarding. Last call."

They pulled away, Elizabeth sniffling with a loving smile. "I love you."

Will grinned, kissing her cold hand with warm lips. "I love you too. Be safe."

She laughed and kissed his lips again. "I will. Don't fall in love with any models while I'm gone, because I'll kill them," she added as she backed away from him.

Will laughed as she gave the attendant her ticket and waved. "Hey, Liz!"

She turned.

"If I hear any beach bum is wanting your attentions, I'll fly down there myself and kick his arse!" He didn't care that the mothers nearby shielded their children's ears or that some of the more traditional old folk grunted their displeasure at him, for the last thing he saw from the girl he loved before she disappeared into the tunnel was the widest smile he had ever seen.

It was good to be alive.

* * *

**_TWO YEARS BEFORE_**

She was crushed. Obliterated. Her heart felt as if it had been snapped in half. The pain was near unbearable. But then…why did it feel as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders?

He betrayed her! He was her boyfriend! She loved him! Didn't she? She couldn't quite remember if she _did_ love him. No, no she didn't love him. Then why was she hurt? That was just it. The pain was gone, leaving only dry streaks down her cheeks and…was this relief she felt?

Yes, yes it was. She was relieved she had caught him in bed with another woman. Now she was rid of him. Why then was she crying again? The whole idea of this blasphemy occurring behind her back for eight of the nine months they were dating made her sick to her stomach. This was where the tears came from, she realized. He wounded her pride terribly. It was the proud Elizabeth Swann that cried now.

She thanked God she was smart enough to deny him in the bedroom, for she surely would have regretted it the rest of her life. Then again, that may have been what pushed him to betray her. Not that it was a good excuse.

He treated her like dirt. Good riddance.

Elizabeth Swann reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks and let out a shaky breath. She turned twenty-one on this beautiful day. It _was_ beautiful until he had to ruin it.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"Your big sister, love," came the soft voice from the other side of the door. The darker haired, older, and blue-eyed version of Elizabeth stepped inside the room and frowned at the young woman sitting on her bed, sheets clutched protectively to her chest by trembling hands.

"You heard then," Elizabeth said, knowing that yes, her father had told her sister.

"Yes, I did. That stupid bastard thinks he's gotten the best out of you, Elizabeth, but I'll tell you something. He's lost the best thing he'll ever know tonight!" Laura snapped, her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth smiled, motioning for her sister to sit beside her. Laura did so and immediately, Elizabeth's head was laid upon her shoulder. "Don't worry, Laura. He will not be missed."

"Better not be. He's given you one thing, Lizzie."

"And what's that?" Elizabeth asked her sister, who, at twenty-six, was a little over five years Elizabeth's senior and already married with thoughts of family swimming about her head.

"He showed you what a real man _isn't_, didn't he? And think of his philandering on this night as a birthday present to you. You wont have to look at his weasely face again, will you?" Both girls laughed as Weatherby Swann entered his daughter's room.

"What's this? Leaving poor old father out again? You girls ought to be ashamed!" He grinned as both his daughters walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"Where's James? I want my whole family to hear my announcement," Elizabeth said, pulling away from the hug. Laura shrugged.

"Well, he's _your_ husband, Mrs. Norrington," Elizabeth added. James immediately walked through the open door. "There you are, James!"

"Elizabeth, I heard about what that arsehole pulled on you and I'm going to ki…" James started, but was immediately interrupted by his sister-in-law.

"Don't even mention it again, not one of you. I'm over it now. I have something to say. I have been thinking over this for some months now and I…" She paused, thinking of how she should put this.

Weatherby, James and Laura stood patiently, James' arm around Laura's slightly thicker waist than Elizabeth's. This was what Elizabeth wanted someday, what she wished for with everything in her. A certain man that she could call her own. A man she could belong to. She found she could not get that here. She needed to get away from Port Royal now and explore somewhere with different people than the stuck up fools she found here in her father's social circles.

"I want to move to London," she finished. "I need a different atmosphere. I want snow in the winter, red and orange leaves in the fall." She waited for a response.

"Elizabeth, you know I cannot leave my work behind, everything I have earned and done before is here in Port Royal, here in Jamaica," Mr. Swann said.

"Father, I'm afraid you do not understand." She bit her lip.. "I wish to live there…alone. I already have been saving money for an apartment that I found and also have a job interview at an orphanage waiting for me."

There was complete silence in the room, a silence that was deafening for Elizabeth in this particular moment.

"Well…I think that's great, Lizzie!" Laura hugged Elizabeth, glaring at her father to do the same as Elizabeth's back was turned.

"Oh, yes, dearest! That's wonderful!" Swann added in, swallowing the lump in his throat. They all hugged and Elizabeth had never felt so much love towards her family as she did right then.

* * *

The plane landed an entire hour later than it should have and Rebecca Middleton had already two servings of ice cream from the airport dairy shop. Any more and she swore she would kill the pilot of her best friend's plane herself.

After he safely landed the plane, of course.

Finally, Flight 205 passengers walked through the gate and into the waiting area. Of course, thought Rebecca, Elizabeth was the last one off. Both grinned at each other, before they entangled themselves in a tight hug.

"Becca, oh my God, it's been ages!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling back from the hug and looking at her friend who was an inch or two shorter than Elizabeth's five foot seven.

"You've grown since I last saw you, Lizzie!" Becca exclaimed, teasingly.

"I certainly hope so! I was barely five feet tall at twelve years old!" They laughed as they headed to the airport exit, where an airport porter waited with Elizabeth's two suitcases.

As they drove to the apartment Elizabeth had since bought and had professionally refurbished at her father's insistence, both talked rampantly, trying to do most of their catching up.

When they pulled up in front of the building, Elizabeth grinned up at it. "Oh God, is it not beautiful?"

"I told you it really was!" Laura insisted, giggling as she got out of the car. Elizabeth had told Laura to see to the minor details of the apartment before she herself arrived.

They walked into the hall of the bottom lobby, coming face to face with a young woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties. "Hello, can I help you? Oh! Hello, Miss Middleton!" She shook the shorter woman's hand and looked to Elizabeth. "You are my buyer, Elizabeth Swann."

"I am," Elizabeth said with a grin.

The two women shook hands with smiles. "My name is Molly Winden and I am the one you've been corresponding with by phone and email."

"Oh, yes! How do you do?"

The three women talked and then Molly produced two sets of keys for Elizabeth. "For your boyfriend," Molly winked, motioning to the second set of keys.

Elizabeth merely blushed. "I don't have one and don't need one, thank you very much!" Molly agreed heartily then let Elizabeth and Becca go up to Elizabeth's new home.

* * *

Weeks later, Elizabeth was rummaging through some antique paintings in a ship when her cell phone rang. When she answered, it was Rebecca, telling her to meet her at the coffee shop across the street.

Elizabeth quickly exited the ship and put her cell phone in her purse, hurrying across the street and entering the little coffee shop. Seeing Becca in the corner at a small table, waving her arms about like a ninny, Elizabeth moved to her to save both the embarrassment of Becca's antics.

"_What_ is the hurry all about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know you're looking for a new man and I didn't want that hotty over there to leave before you saw him." She pointed to a tall man with a shaved head, muscles bulging from his wife beater. Elizabeth caught his eye, earning a wide smile from him. She quickly turned back to Becca and glared.

"Great, now he thinks I like him or something."

"What? You don't? I think he's hot!"

"Then _you_ have a go at him, Becca." Elizabeth rolled her eyes when Becca got up and did have a go. When Elizabeth saw the muscle-bound creep's reaction was positive, she decided there was nothing more for her to see here and left, dropping a not for Becca on the table.

Elizabeth walked around through the shops, but found nothing she would like to put in her home. Giving up on that, she decided to try to find a twenty-seventh birthday gift for her dear sister. Now what to get her…she was incredibly picky, her personality stemming from her father's, as well as her looks, while Elizabeth took after her mother in both looks and personality.

Elizabeth spotted a jewelry shop and went inside, looking at the rings and necklaces, the earrings and pearls, everything. There was absolutely nothing to choose from.

On a whim, Elizabeth waited for the clerk's attention before asking if the ship did personalized projects. The man, at first, was confused.

"Ah, no Miss. I'm afraid we don't make these, just sell 'em. Wait, miss. One three that way, there is a blacksmith shop where they make some o' these by hand. They might personalize somethin' for yeh." He pointed straight ahead.

Elizabeth thanked the man, in awe at the prospect of someone still hand working with metals. She thought the assembly line machines killed off that type of tradesman.

She stopped a street over, seeing a quaint little read and black shop with nothing on the door save a silhouette of a hammer with BLACKSMITH painted in black letters and a swinging 'open' sign.

The young woman stepped inside, hearing a bell ringing above her head.

Metal workings of simple, but beautiful design hung on the walls of the shop. There were also intricate swords, the tilting blades curved perfectly and ending in a sharp point that could pierce the toughest skin, the hilts designed with beautiful patterns of gold and silver. There were medieval weapons hanging, horse shoes, and shields. Everything seemed to hand on the walls, giving it a dark and dangerous feeling in the shop. This feelings was contrasted only by the colors surrounding the weapons. They relieved the young woman as she stopped in the middle of the shop.

"Be right there!" A voice called from the room behind the counter, where Elizabeth figured the men made all of the wondrous pieces in.

A small smile snuck onto Elizabeth's soft and beautiful features as she turned towards the door to admire more of the assortment surrounding her. What was most impressive was the fact that there was scarcely a particle of dust on any of the weapons or adornments.

"Hello."

Elizabeth spun with wide eyes, prepared to say hello and gush about everything she saw on the walls, but her voice was halted the moment her eyes adjusted on the man stepping out from behind the counter, wiping his smudged, strong hands on a towel that he immediately swung over his shoulder. A smile tilted one side of his friendly mouth, his dark brooding eyes a contrast to his otherwise kind countenance. He was tall, but not overbearingly so. His dark, thick hair, tumbled messily about his head, the curls springing every which way.

Elizabeth completely forgot herself in front of a man for the first time in her life. So she stood gaping at the handsome young man for at least a minute, snapping back to life only when she noticed him fidgeting and playing with the front of his dark apron.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Um…hello." Elizabeth blushed furiously when he smiled again. "I was just admiring your…well all of these are amazing." She smiled at him, motioning to the weaponry. "I especially like this one, though. It's so beautiful…intricate."

"Thank you," he said, smiling proudly, his perfect teeth glinting. "That's actually a very close replica of the samurai swords used all the way back in the sixteenth century."

"Your father makes these? Or is it…well, why don't I just ask who makes these?" She felt positively idiotic, fumbling about with her words. He was making her positively nuts. Never had she found any man as attractive. He was positively _sexy_. There was a smudge of dirt or coal just on his strong jaw line, his dark brown eyes practically scorching her own light brown eyes. Yes, he was sexy.

"No. I actually make these myself."

Elizabeth was in awe. "How? My goodness, these go far beyond skill. They're genius!"

He blushed slightly beneath the smudges on his face and ran a hand through his unruly hair sheepishly. "It isn't too difficult when you enjoy what you do."

She smiled at him, genuinely interested in him. Maybe she could break through the slightly shy bubble he had placed around him when it came to women. She saw it immediately when he first spoke to her.

"Anyways, is there anything I can possibly help you with?" He asked, clearing his throat as he found his eyes straying to hers much too often.

"Oh, yes! Yes, sorry. I am trying to find a gift appropriate for my sister's birthday and she is incredibly picky." She giggled a bit, biting her lip.

"Jewelry?" The blacksmith asked. "Jewelry is always a safe way to go."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, that's what I figured. But I wanted to get her something she would absolutely fall in love with. I haven't found anything she would like, so I thought maybe…something personalized to fit her tastes?"

"You have definitely come to the right place, miss. I can make whatever you want. And trust me, every last detail will be followed through to a tee." He bowed his head to her, like a knight in shining armor, Elizabeth imagined.

"You sound so sure of yourself, sir. Every last detail, you say?" She asked, not able to keep her coy tone from her voice.

"Every last detail. I am very sure of my abilities, miss…" He dropped off, expecting her to fill in her name for him.

"Oh, Swann! Elizabeth Swann."

Her merely nodded and took his apron off, nearly killing his female companion, as his shirt was unbuttoned down to the middle of his torso to protect him from the suffocating heat of the forge. She saw part of his smooth, muscled chest through the opening in his shirt and her heart thumped wildly against her chest. "Draw out a plan or outline of what you might want on your ring, necklace, et cetera and bring it back to me tomorrow. As of right now, I'm on my much needed lunch break. Sorry, Miss Swann. Here's my card." He handed her his card and saw her to the door of his shop. "Have a great day."

"You too…" She looked down at the business card. "Mr. Turner."

He grinned and winked at her shutting the door and disappearing inside the smith again. Elizabeth was near death and knew she had to tell Becca about the most god-like man she had ever seen before in her life.

Oh, she was dying inside.

William Turner. William Turner. Beautiful man. She wondered how old he was. The smudges on his face most likely aged him a bit, but she guessed he was maybe her sister's age. A man so accomplished in a skill such as that had to be at least twenty-five.

"Hello? Hello?" Elizabeth looked down at her hand, seeing that she had somehow dialed Becca's number with her cell phone and the girl had answered.

"Elizabeth, are you there?"

Elizabeth pulled the phone up to her face. "Hi, Becca, sorry! I didn't realize I was calling you."

"How do you not--?"

"Anyways, where are you? Meet me in the coffee shop for lunch, yeah? Now? Please?" There was stunned silence on the other end of the line. "Becca?"

"What's with you?" Becca asked into her phone, not able to keep up with her friend's quick speech.

"Nothing, just meet me for lunch, will you?!" The young woman answered, receiving agreement from her friend before hanging up and hurrying to the same little coffee shop they had met at before.

When Elizabeth arrived, she saw Becca sitting at the same small table, an order number now standing at the corner of the table. She held up a finger to Becca and ordered, before hurrying to sit with her. As she sat, she slid her own order number in the stand.

"So what is up with this hurry? You find something for your apartment?" Rebeccas asked, taking a sip of her root beer.

A waiter set an iced tea in front of Elizabeth and she thanked him before leaning forward in her seat towards her friend. "I've met him, Becca."

"Who?" Rebecca asked as their food was placed in front of them and their numbers picked up. Elizabeth ate a few chips before answering.

"The man I am marrying."

Rebecca laughed. "You wish, you mean?"

"No, I'm determined to get this guy as interested in me as I am in him." She took a bit out of her burger before continuing. "He is the best looking guy I have ever met and I am so enamored, oh my God. I couldn't even speak, Becca!" She held a hand to her heart and gasped, shutting her eyes. "Tall, dark, and handsome doesn't even begin to describe him."

"Christ, Lizzie! You going dumb in front of a guy is very scarce. What is he, a model?" Becca laughed, eating some of her chips.

"No, no he isn't." There was along pause in which Rebecca intended to break with a "thought so" but Elizabeth broke it first.

"He's a god."

Rebecca leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'm liking the sound of this. Where did you find this god of yours?"

"I'm buying a ring for Laura and I wanted it personalized, so the jeweler down the street pointed me in the direction of a blacksmith shop where they use their hands and forge in the old-fashioned way." She bit her lip, thinking of William Turner once more.

"So…I take it one of the blacksmiths caught your eye?"

"The only one," Elizabeth answered.

"Well, I doubt he is as sexy as the bloke that just walked into the shop." Becca's eyes fastened on the dark haired man who just walked in.

Elizabeth shook her head emphatically, her back towards the door. "You lie. No one is as sexy as this guy," she giggled.

"Just look at him, though! Oh bleedin' hell, he's a looker!" Becca murmured. "Talk about god…"

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine, I'll look and keep an open mind, but I doubt he will…" Her voice died out when she saw that William Turner stood at the food counter, ordering. She turned back to Rebecca quickly, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"That's him. That's the blacksmith."

"What a coincidence! You're right! He _is_ a god!" Becca smirked with a laugh. "Mm, he looks good."

"Doesn't he, thought?" Elizabeth asked, staring still. When he finished talking to the waiter, William turned towards where the young women sat, causing Elizabeth to spin back rigidly in her chair.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. He didn't even look over here. Wow, his front view is even better than his profile," Becca said, looking at him appreciatively.

"Don't get any ideas, Becca Middleton. This one is mine…please?" Elizabeth leaned closer. "Please."

"Alright, alright! Not my type anyways, I guess," she sighed. "Oh, he spotted you."

"Shit! I look okay, right?"

"Wonderful…aw, how cute! He looks nervous, like he's wondering whether or not to come say hi or sit off in a corner where he can hide!" Becca giggled.

Please, God. Let him come over here. Let him come over here. Elizabeth used Becca as her eyes because it would be terribly obvious if she were to turn and look at him the whole time.

"He's coming," Rebecca said, grinning at Elizabeth.

"Sh! Wait, say something off-topic about the weather, or…dogs or something!" Elizabeth whispered harshly through her teeth. With some quick thinking, Elizabeth then said, "Oh, Becca, shut up! You can be so idiotic sometimes!" and giggled wildly.

"Hey!" Becca said, incredulously, as the blacksmith stopped next to their table with a slightly confused grin.

"Hello, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth looked up to see William Turner standing next to her with his tray of food. "Mr. Turner! When you said you were off to lunch, I didn't expect you meant here!" She smiled up at him.

"Well, I don't usually come here, but on a whim, I decided to try it. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." There was an awkward pause, in which Will tried to distract himself from by looking for an empty table that struck his fancy.

"Why don't you join us, Mr. Turner?" Becca jingled from her side of the table.

Elizabeth sent Rebecca a pleading look that said 'stop intervening', before looking back to the cute guy still standing there. "Yes, you must." She paused, looking around the place. "Oh, unless you…are meeting someone here…"

"No, I was going to sit alone, actually," he said, clearing his throat.

"If you'd rather sit alone, you may," Becca teased.

The young man shook his head emphatically, eyes wide. "No! I would, uh…I would love to sit with you."

"Good, pull up a chair," Elizabeth said, her heart hammering against her chest as she made room at the table for William Turner's tray while he pulled a chair against the side of their table.

The three talked for awhile about Mr. Turner's work, the food, the weather, and other things. The entire time, Rebecca felt electricity shooting between Mr. Turner and her friend. She refrained from saying much during the conversation on purpose, an amused smile plastered on her pretty face. She collected the trash and piled the trays on top of one another.

William looked up from Elizabeth and shook his head. "No, please. Let me…"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, sir! I've got it. I'm going to get all three of us cookies anyways. On me, kids. I'll be back." She waved off the money William offered her and left the pair alone.

Will looked at Elizabeth and smiled. She had noticed that the smudges of dirt and grime were washed from his face, making him look much younger. "How old _are_ you anyways?" She asked him, leaning in. "You look much younger than you did with those smudges all over your face," she giggled.

"I've got them all off, haven't I? Not missed a spot?" That half smile raised his lips on one side again as he leant forward, a few inches away from Elizabeth's face.

She blushed profusely, moving her face back and diverting her eyes with a timid smile. "You didn't miss anything," she spoke softly.

"I'm twenty one," he answered, deciding it best for him to change the subject. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in awe.

"Really?! How do you manage to make all of that stuff so well at one twenty one?!" Elizabeth asked, leaning closer to the young man.

"Like I said, it isn't too hard when it's something you enjoy." He took a drink from his bottle of Guinness beer and suddenly looked rather unsure. "I was wondering…er, if tomorrow after you bring your outlined plan for your sister's gift…well, maybe you might like to grab a bite to eat?" He watched her as she mulled it over.

"Like…what we're doing now?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm paying," he answered, feeling suddenly that the collar on his shirt was too tight. He reached up to loosen it a bit, but found he had no collar to loosen.

"So…" Elizabeth cleared her throat delicately, placing her napkin elegantly on the table. "You mean…like a date?"

"Erm…only if you want."

"I would love to." They connected eyes and leaned forward a bit with shy smiles, before a voice interrupted.

"Cookies!" Becca said, handing them both a large chocolate chip cookie. Will took the small paper bag and stood.

"Well, I have a lot of work to catch up on. I should be saying my goodbyes." He tried to protest as both girls stood as well, but refrained. He held out his hand and shook Becca's. "It was a pleasure, Miss Middleton. If we don't meet again, it was wonderful meeting you."

Rebecca sent Elizabeth a subtly wink behind Turner's back. "I have no doubt we will meet again, Mr. Turner."

He then turned to Elizabeth. "It has been a pleasure, Miss Swann."

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you, Mr. Turner."

"Call me Will."

"Will," Elizabeth righted. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she added, smiling widely as he took her hand in his.

"Yes, tomorrow." He paused, only for a moment, before raising the back of her hand to his lips and setting a soft kiss there. "Thanks for the cookie. You can be sure I'll eat it later." He began to walk away.

"I better not find you feeding it to any birds," Rebecca called after him, causing him to laugh as he exited the shop and disappeared from sight.

Becca turned and looked at Elizabeth, who was staring at her hand in complete and utter awe. "Listen, friend. I had better not find you didn't wash that hand or anything nasty like that."

Elizabeth shut her eyes in ecstasy, rubbing her hand reverently. "Don't worry, Becca. We're going on a date tomorrow. I'll wash it." She squealed as Rebecca led her from the shop with a wide grin.

* * *

Will stepped into his shop and went to his desk, taking the cookie out of the bag in reverence. He studied it, then sketched an exact replica, before sitting down, lifting it in his fingers, and taking a bite out of it.

This cookie was going to last, he realized, for a very, very long time. If not forever.

* * *

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

Her palms were sweating in excitement as she crept into her old bedroom in Port Royal. Elizabeth honestly did not think she could do it, but she did.

Will had made her promise not to open his Christmas gift until Christmas morning. He gave it to her in a little box wrapped with a bow. She almost melted at the gesture, knowing the poorly tied knot was William Turner's own work. He could make the most beautiful works of art with only fire and metal, but he could not tie a bow.

She hid it in her drawer so as not to allow temptation. And she was finally alone on Christmas morning, all of her other beautiful gifts piled beside the stairs for the butler to bring up.

She quietly opened the drawer and pulled the small box into her hands, biting her lip. One more week and she would see him again. He got her to promise to spend her Christmas Eve with her family and to not worry about him, but he had never said anything about Christmas Day. She planned to call him this morning when she opened her gift from him to thank him, whatever it was. She missed Will so much that every moment her stomach twisted and turned.

She pulled the poorly done red bow and took the lid off, pulling a golden chain from the box. At the end of the chain was an awkwardly cut circle, but when lifting it closer to her face, tears began to flow.

It was a necklace with the golden mold of a chocolate chip cookie on the end with words inscribed that said THUS BEGAN A LOVE THAT LASTED FOREVER. W.E.

All of a sudden, a week was much too long.

* * *

(A/N:) Ahhh yes...love...LOOOOVE WILL KEEP US TOGETHAAAH!!! I'll stop.

I have something special for you guys though. If this chapter didn't contain something you've really really been longing for in a story, Will/Liz or otherwise (unless it's another pairing with Will or Liz...it's against my nature to do so) tell me what it is in a review. I'll take notes. I'll choose one to add into the next chapter I write. And I'll add more in the next chapters.

As I said before, this story is probably going to go on forever. So don't worry, I'll get it in somehow, somewhere, sometime. To the best of my capabilities. Here's the thing. THIS STORY IS FOR ALL OF YOU! I've made seven others solely for my own wants and everything. This one is for you. Only thing I'm not changing is Will/Liz. They're staying Will/Liz.

So I'm up for requests. I'll try to get you all in sooner or later.

Thanks to Mz-Turner, who this story is written FOR! I love you, Hali! You make me liiiive! And write. And thanks to all who reviewed. Review again and add your request and thou shalt receive. Most of you...hehe...

-williz

P.S. Mz-Turner...your soul shall live through these pages. DUN DUUUUN! I'm so effing deep.


	4. An Eventful Christmas

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

William Turner shivered involuntarily as he sat down in his seat and buckled the seatbelt. He was worried about the whole thing, but played it cool as the older man sat beside him. They smiled at each other and sat back, the younger of the two taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes. 

He thought of his past, his present, and his future as he sat with his eyes shut. Will's past was happy for the most part, until the death of his father when he was eighteen. Before that, he remembered Christmas fondly. He and his father would wake especially early one week before Christmas, and they would go out deep into the English woods near Hertfordshire. There, they would find beautiful trees that weren't too big to fit in their comfortable apartment, of which Will lived in alone now.

They would decorate the tree and put the angel on top, the one Will always thought looked like his mother, with its dark hair and delicate facial features and small hands. The one thing Will remembered most about his mother were her hands. They had always seemed tiny to him, even as a small child.

His mind then flitted to a different time in his past as he reached up into his coat pocket and felt his wallet there. When he pulled it out, he opened it and was surprised as a small picture fluttered to his feet. Will reached down and picked it up, turning it over to reveal he and Elizabeth Swann in a candid moment. His best friend Jack had taken the picture secretly on Will and Elizabeth's first date.

His hand was lightly touching her cheek and she had a shy blush reddening her delicate features. Will chuckled lightly, seeing his concentrated look in the picture. He had no idea that as he was wiping that drop of spilled wine from her cheek, his friend took that picture. And Will had no idea how close he was to the beautiful woman in front of him, so involved in getting that drop from her cheek.

He smiled and put the silly photograph back in his wallet, shutting his eyes and remembering the rest of that date. It was an amazing date. Terribly romantic…and so incredibly eventful as well.

But everything was worth it, for now, they were in love in the most ardent way possible, and nobody could have foreseen it all the way back then. Nobody.

But then there was that cookie…

* * *

**_TWO YEARS BEFORE_**

The water in the shower was positively black as it went down the drain. This was the same water that had come from his skin. He stood beneath the jet of water and let it hit his face as he closed his eyes, allowing the warmth to gush down to the rest of his body.

He had been forced to wake up at four o'clock this very morning to work on a last minute project that the customer was late picking up anyways. It was a sword the man had laid out for him. He had started it last week, but due to procrastination, something of which William Turner was proud to say he rarely fell prey to, he had not finished it until this morning.

The man was set to come to the shop and pick it up this morning at nine, but managed to delay until eleven, giving poor Will Turner only one hour to shower and get the soot and grime from his skin and face. He also had to put on something a bit nicer than his every day work clothes: a long sleeve, white shirt that was rolled up to just above his elbows and an old pair of Levis that were terribly frayed at the bottom.

As Will stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off and draped a towel over his head, rubbing the water furiously from his long, dark brown locks.

After he dressed in the dark brown, long sleeves button up and black dress pants, he combed his hair neatly back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, then proceeded to pull on his black socks and dress shoes. He wanted to look good when she came in. He wanted to impress her. After all, he was taking her out on a date after they discussed her sister's gift.

Will stood in the mirror of his bathroom and squinted like Clint Eastwood into it, turning his head to the side and raising an eyebrow dangerously. "Turner…William Turner," he murmured in his best Sean Connery accent. He sighed, then surveyed himself full on again.

He pursed his lips in thought, then unbuttoned two of the top buttons, revealing a bit of his chiseled chest. He grinned cheekily, imagining himself quite sexy, but then rolled his eyes, buttoning just one of them.

He took a deep breath, then looked at the clock on his bed stand in his room. He had thirty minutes to get back to his blacksmith shop and greet Elizabeth Swann.

Flicking a bit of cologne on himself, he rubbed his face tiredly, then surveyed his facial hair. Was it too much? He didn't know. It had been ages since he had gone on a date with anyone. Oh well, she accepted his date yesterday and he had the same facial hair and dirtier clothes on to boot. She would be fine with the same facial hair today, he figured.

He grabbed his things and shrugged on his leather jacket, then hurried to his apartment door and left, rushing out to the street and walking briskly to his shop.

When he unlocked the door to the shop, it was only ten minutes before noon. He flicked on the lights, righted a few things on the walls of the shop, then headed into the back room. Eight minutes later, he heard a light knock out in the front.

He realized it must have been Elizabeth, and figured she had come to the cashier desk and, unsure about whether or not he was there, knocked on it.

What he hadn't counted on was that she was outside of the shop, afraid to come in because he had forgotten to turn the OPEN/CLOSED sign to OPEN. He mentally berated himself, eyes wide, then hurried to the door and pulled it open for her, flipping the sign around. "Sorry! You could have come in. I, uh, forgot about the sign."

She smiled lightly, taking in his appearance amusedly. She knew why he looked so different today and it sent her mind whirling. "Has it been like that since you were open? You might lose a lot of business like that," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh no! I was up real early this morning to finish an order I had procrastinated on for a week. So I decided to freshen up at home before coming back to plan your sister's gift with you." He then realized it was stupid of him to say this. She wasn't just going on a date with him, but she was his customer as well. And he had just told a customer that he had procrastinated on a project. "I don't usually do that type of thing," he righted as he led her behind the counter and to the door leading to the back.

"Oh, no! I know exactly what you mean. I'm one of the worst procrastinators in the world, trust me!" She thanked him when he opened the door for her and allowed her in first. She nearly lost her balance at the sight of everything in the shop. It was like an old forge with the fire pit in the wall and a gigantic anvil in front of it. The hammer was off to the side, as well as many unfinished or destroyed projects lying about the room.

Will led her to a drafting table in the corner with two chairs set up in front of it and flicked the light above it on. "Here, have a seat," he said, pulling one of the chairs out for her. He took her coat from her shoulders and then her purse, admiring the tweed pants and matching jacket she wore over a lacy white blouse. She also had matching tweed heels on her feet, completing the outfit nicely.

Will decided his admiration for this woman he had met the day before increased, now that he knew she had her own sense of style that was old-fashioned, yet very stylish at the same time.

He hung the coat on his coat rack and set the purse on the desk beside it, before walking back and sitting beside her on the other chair. "Alright, Miss Swann, what sort of plans have you made."

She bit her lip. "Actually, I'm sorry. My plans are…in my purse."

"Oh! Oh, here. Hehe, sorry. I'll get it." He jumped up and flew passed her, allowing her to smell the wonderful cologne he had lightly put on after his shower, making her smile warmly as he came back with her purse.

She searched through it and pulled out a folded up paper.

On it were the plans for her sister's gift. They used this to sketch a ring Will would eventually make for Elizabeth's sister.

Finally, after about an hour, Will had a beautiful sketch of a ring with intricate directions and plans surrounding it, telling him exactly where each engraving, stone, et cetera would go on the band.

Will set down his sketching pencil after writing "Swann" and the date in the top right corner of the sketch, then turned to Elizabeth. "I…hope you didn't forget our lunch date after the planning today, because I am absolutely starved." He grinned.

Her face lighted up before she had a chance to curb her enthusiasm. "How could I possibly forget? I wrote it down and everything. I'm terribly hungry."

He stood up and outstretched a hand to help her stand as well, before going to the coat rack and grabbing her coat. He helped her into it and then shrugged on his leather jacket, as Elizabeth continued to the front, before turning off the lights in the room and following her. When he got into the front, he saw that she waited by the door.

"So Mr. Turner, when do you think you might be finished with the ring?" She asked him. He looked up from the cashier, where he was closing up for the day, for he would be damned if he came back to work today. He was taking the rest of the day off.

"Well, I should think it will take me about a week to do. I have to order the emeralds, though, so maybe two weeks at the most." He came back out from behind the counter and walked to the door, flipping the OPEN/CLOSED sign to CLOSED with a wink to Elizabeth, which earned a small giggle. "Is two weeks alright? When is her birthday?"

"Oh, not for a month. I figured it would take much longer than two weeks. That's amazing that you can make it in that time. It's incredibly intricate," she said as she walked out into the biting cold of London's autumn.

He shrugged. "I've had worse." He shut the door and locked it, before nodding his head to the right and leading her to his favorite place to have lunch. He knew the owners well and he also wanted them to see this new interest. He wanted his best friend and his wife to see Elizabeth.

They spoke the entire walk, two blocks, to the little shop on the corner called _The Black Pearl_. The décor was amazing inside of the little shop, bringing Elizabeth into a whole different world.

The inside was wood and she felt as if she was in the hull of a ship. The walls moved up in a sloped sort of manner, with eighteenth century lanterns hanging on them. The tables looked like tavern tables, wooden and round, and the chairs were made of wood as well. But it was incredibly clean looking.

A dark haired man with an odd sort of mustache and beaded beard turned from behind the counter and slammed three mugs of beer down on the bar. "Ey, mate! Send those over to that big bloke in the corner an' tell 'im compliments o' the house, aye?"

"Aye, Captain."

"William damn Turner! Mate, where yeh been all me life!" He walked right up to Will and hugged him tightly, slamming the taller man on the back with his palm. "I've got somethin' for yeh!"

Now that the man was out from behind the bar, she saw that he was wearing what she expected was eighteenth century pirate garb. She put a hand over her mouth to smother the laugh that threatened to erupt.

That was when the other man noticed her off to the side. "Oh, sorry, miss! Yeh 'ere fer someone, or do yeh wan' a table? Yeh might 'ave ter wait fer abou' ten minutes." He blinked when she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh, sorry Jack! She is with me." Before he could continue on, his older friend laughed and hit him on his back again. "No, Jack. Seriously. We'd like a table, please."

Jack stopped laughing and scrutinized Elizabeth. "William Turner, sometimes yeh amaze me. Sorry, lass. I'll get yeh an' yer man a table." He smirked with a wink at Will then walked back into the mumble of sound coming from the other tables in the room.

"Ana, Will 'as 'imself a girl! Come out 'ere an' say hi!" He yelled to the back, earning a blush from Will as he threw a sheepish look at Elizabeth. He could have had no way of knowing his best friend would tease him so mercilessly.

A young man was cleaning off a quiet table in the back soon after Jack spoke to him. Then a dark skinned young woman walked out from the back, a bandana wrapped around her smooth, dark hair, trousers and a loose fitting, eighteenth century type man blouse covering her body.

"Will, why haven't you been around lately?" She asked, coming up and hugging him. Elizabeth stood by awkwardly, looking about the restaurant and studying the wonderfully different architecture. Ana turned to Elizabeth and smiled genuinely. "And who are you?"

Will started. "Oh! Ana, sorry! This is Elizabeth Swann. She's one of my clients." The two women shook hands.

"Welcome to the _Black Pearl_, Miss Swann. We're pleased you came." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm glad I have come as well."

"Elizabeth, this is Anamaria Sparrow. And that crazy fool that just left us is her husband Jack." Elizabeth grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sparrow."

"Call me Anamaria…or Ana…whichever one. I find those who are too lazy to say the five syllables in my name call me Ana…like my husband, for instance…"

"M'not lazy!" Came the response as Jack came up behind her and strung an arm over his wife's shoulders. "M'just not partial to callin' yeh Anamaria when I want ter say yer name quickly."

Will just shook his head and turned back to Elizabeth. "Would you like to sit now?" Elizabeth nodded and he took her hand, causing her flesh to prickle all the way up her arm. He pulled out the chair for her and let her sit, then sat directly across from her. "How do you like it so far? I'm sorry it's…rather rowdy in here."

She shook her head with a laugh. "No, no! I love it! It's so wonderfully historic! I am guessing it is a pirate restaurant of sorts.

"Yes, yes it is. And Jack owns it. They bought this building when I was still in school and Anamaria made all of the refurbishments while Jack did the business. Eventually, it became the _Black Pearl_ and it is a booming business for them."

They spoke for awhile, ordered their food, then spoke some more. When the food came, Will waved the waitress back. "Sorry to bother you, Priscilla, but I was wondering if you could bring us some of your best champagne."

Priscilla grinned at Will and winked. "Of course, Mr. Turner! Whatever you ask of me!" She hurried away to the back and brushed passed Jack and Ana, who were both watching Will and Elizabeth at their table.

Will ran a hand through his hair shyly and cleared his throat. "I wish they would stop watching us like that." Elizabeth peaked passed him to see both Jack and Ana quickly turn away and bump into each other. She muffled a giggle with her napkin.

"I think it's nice of them to be concerned for you."

"They aren't concerned for me. Just curious." He laughed. "Jack probably wonders how I managed to get a girl like you to accept lunch."

She grinned. "A girl like me?"

"Yeah. You are…well, uh…I'll just cut to the chase, Miss Swann. You're beautiful." He looked straight into her eyes as he said it, causing Elizabeth to smile softly and blush a bit.

"Thank you, Will. But I wish you would quit calling me Miss Swann. It's Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, yes. Elizabeth."

Priscilla came back with two glasses of champagne and set them before the couple. "It's our best, Mr. Turner. And the captain says it's on the house."

Will chuckled and shook his head. "Tell the _captain_ that he still owes me for that sword he lifted from my shop last week and that this doesn't make up for it."

"I certainly will." She walked away again.

The two talked about their lives and hobbies, as well as other things, such as their likes and dislikes. They spoke of everyday things, then would branch off into the things that were regularly asked on first dates. Their conversations lacked any trace of awkwardness, and flowed consistently. All in all, both Will and Elizabeth felt they were headed for a second date.

Neither one imagined what would happen next.

"Move outa da way, Benny! M'fine! She's no reason ta…" A large, drunk, burly man lost his balance and stumbled right into Will. The young man surged forward at the man's weight and hit the table, sending Elizabeth's champagne into the air, the cool, bubbly liquid splashing over her tweed jacket and a bit hitting her in the face.

She just stared with a wide open mouth down at the table and the entire restaurant paused for a split second, before Jack acted quickly.

"Look, mate! I'm gunna need yeh ter get out o' meh restaurant, if yer gunna be rough housin', savvy?" He helped the drunk man out of the place as Ana gave Will a bunch of napkins to help Elizabeth with.

"This is my newest jacket and it cost a fortune!" Elizabeth said under her breath, not meaning to make Will feel bad, of course, but doing the job well. He hurried to her with the napkins and wiped up the table, deciding to give her the napkins to wipe herself down with.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth! I'm terribly sorry! Please let me compensate the amount it will cost to clean it or buy a new one…I'm so sorry!" She stopped cleaning herself up when she saw his face. He actually thought her to be angry with him, when in fact she wasn't angry at all. She smiled up at him.

"Will, it's fine, really. Please don't even think it was your fault. This is nothing." She grinned up at him to reassure him. She righted her glass and poured more champagne into it. "See? No harm done. And anyways, at least it wasn't red wine."

They both laughed, Will sitting back down on his side of the table, more relaxed. "I'm still sorry about all this. I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Oh, nonsense. I love it here. It's brimming with excitement! And the food is excellent! And trust me, I've had enough of the champagne to know it tastes delicious." She laughed, gesturing to her front.

Will smiled at her, realizing that she was even more wonderful than she had appeared, which was pretty damn wonderful. He wondered what else could possibly happen to make the date go wrong.

Just then, he spotted a bit of a smear of the champagne on Elizabeth's cheek bone. He leant forward and reached up, taking the young woman by pleasant surprise when he stroked the smear from her cheek lightly.

"Say cheese, loves!"

_CLICK!_

Both Will and Elizabeth turned to see Jack grinning as he lowered the camera. "Jack, what the hell?!" Will said, laughing.

"It was a cute picture, wot kin I say?" He hurried away before Will could trash the camera and Will turned back, now shy after what happened.

"Thanks," Elizabeth muttered lightly.

"Your welcome." There was a small pause in which they looked at each other with smiles. "Hey, what do you say to getting out of this place?"

"I say hell yes."

He grinned and pulled out his wallet, leaving the money on the table. He helped her up and helped her with her coat again, before leading her out of the bar.

"Wot?! No goodbye?"

Will turned and waved at Jack, still ushering Elizabeth out. Elizabeth turned. "Goodbye Mr. Sparrow! See you again, I hope!"

Jack grinned as they disappeared out of the doors of the _Pearl_. "Aye, yeh definitely will."

* * *

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

Elizabeth picked up the phone in the kitchen of the home she once lived in. Christmas. And her father had gone out for some reason he would not divulge while she stayed home. James and Laura went back to their homes because they were going to spend some time with the Norringtons later that day.

So there Elizabeth was, alone in her big house, wondering why William Turner wasn't answering his phone on Christmas day.

"Pick up, Will," she muttered into the receiver.

When he didn't, she growled and waited for the answering machine.

_Hello, you have reached William Turner. I can't come to the phone right now or I am away from home. Leave a message and Happy Holidays._

Elizabeth smiled. His cheerful voice with its deep chords made her heart brim again. It had been a few days since she had called and talked with him. To hear his voice again when she couldn't see him was wonderful. The beep sounded.

"Will, you nincompoop, why aren't you answering? And if you aren't home, why aren't you home?" She asked, teasingly. "Anyways, I'm calling because you…you are amazing. And I love you so much. I opened my gift a few minutes ago and I completely cried, you wonderful man. I just…I guess I want to say Merry Christmas, and wherever you are…I hope you are having fun. I miss you and I love you! Call me back, will you? Bye!"

Elizabeth hung up the phone and lay back down on her pillows. Her father had been gone for over an hour now and she was tired and bored. On Christmas, no less. If only William had come with her to Port Royal, he would be here with her and instead of lying bored on her bed, she would be cuddling with him, or maybe going down to the beach with him. Will had never been to the beach, he told her. And he had never swum in the ocean. This was so foreign and strange to Elizabeth, for she had grown up being able to go out and swim almost every day. Her father used to call her a mermaid when she was younger because of all the time she spent out in the ocean.

Her hair was lighter back in those days because of all of the sun she played in. But two years in London made her hair the rich brown it was now, like milk chocolate was strewn into the long waves of silky hair that fluttered to her upper back.

She heard the front door open downstairs and sat up. Running a hand through her hair, she stood from the bed and walked out of her room, heading down the stairs. She saw her father step inside of the front entry way with a wide grin on his face. "Elizabeth, dearest! I believe I have a very special surprise for you!"

She stopped at the landing in the middle of the stairs and tilted her head. "Surprise? What surprise?" She giggled, excited at her father's declaration. She saw a shadow move behind her father outside before he opened the door wide to reveal a handsome young man with a large suitcase in his hand.

"Will!" Her heart soared out of her chest as she ran down the stairs four at a time. Luckily, Will set the suitcase down in the entry way before she had catapulted herself into his arms, for if not, he would have dropped it on his toes.

She hugged him tightly, tears springing to her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, love," he breathed into her ear, shutting his eyes tightly as he held her clutched to him, her toes barely touching the tile beneath them.

Weatherby Swann smiled and inched out of the entry way, as silently as possible, before going out the back door and down to his beach chair. He decided leaving them alone was best for now. He would ask his daughter's young man the questions of death later.

Elizabeth pulled back to look at Will's face. "Darling, where is all of your hair? And…you shaved!" She felt his smooth face reverently, a line of tears streaking her cheeks.

"Well, I only cut it a bit. I figured your father wouldn't want to see his daughter's boyfriend as a long-haired, scruffy young man. So I cut it a bit and shaved." He reached up to wipe her tears from beneath her eyes and smiled, setting her down on her feet. "Do I look that bad?" He asked with a chuckle, as he had received no reply.

"No, Will. I've never seen you like this and it's…different but oh so sexy!" He laughed as she kissed him on the lips passionately. He certainly did look different. His hair was no longer just below his shoulders, but had now resembled an old Greek sort of look, his curls going every which way on his head. And he was completely shaven. It felt odd to be kissing his lips without the feel of fuzz at her top lip. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, either.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes softly, before looking down and seeing the necklace hanging from her neck. "I see you opened my gift, Lizzie. I was hoping I would get here before you opened it, but oh well."

Elizabeth's heart thumped wildly in her chest. This man was certainly heaven sent to her, for he was entirely perfect in every single way. Even his few faults and blemishes were perfect. An example was the two inch scar he sported on his torso just above his belly button. It was beautiful, because it was a part of him, a part of his blacksmithing trade, as he had gotten that scar when he lost his grip on a sword when bringing the hammer down upon it, causing it to spin back and slice him open.

She hugged him tightly. "Oh William, it was the best gift I could have ever asked for. The most beautiful thing." She lifted it up to look at it. "And so meaningful. I never thought you would remember the first time we met."

"On the contrary, Elizabeth, I was just thinking of our first date on the flight here. And the picture Jack took."

She laughed. "The champagne? Oh, priceless! All over that tweed jacket I loved so much."

"It was dry cleaned and came out brand new, wasn't it? I felt terrible."

"Oh, Will, my love, it wasn't your fault." She kissed him again, not being able to get enough of his lips on hers. This time, her hands involuntarily moved up to run through his hair. It was soft and seemed less straight now, but maybe that was because he didn't have it as long. Now that he cut it, it seemed curls bounced instead of the regular waves that flowed down his neck.

"I love you," she breathed to him. "So much."

He grinned, kissing her again and wrapping his arms tightly around her middle, pulling her closer and dipping her back. "I love you too, mi amore," Will said softly, his deep timbre of a voice getting the French accent down to a tee.

"Oh, Will, that's French. Don't make me go Gomez Addams on your arse," she said, smirking seductively from her arched position that nearly left her torso parallel to the floor.

He laughed, pulling her back up.

"Anyways, how did you manage to get here and…I'm so confused."

Will smiled widely. "It's a very long story."

"Too bad, you're telling it anyways."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the sitting room and taking a seat in a comfortable couch, allowing her a seat beside him. "Well, I had every intention of staying home this Christmas, but about two weeks ago, I got a phone call. From your father, no less."

Elizabeth cocked her head. "From my father? Why on earth…?"

Will draped an arm over her shoulder. "That's what _I_ said! But he told me you were moseying about the house and you were quiet, withdrawn, and seemed upset always. He asked you what was wrong, and you just shrugged your shoulders."

She smiled, looking down at her hand that held Will's softly.

"Then your sister explained to him that you missed me," he continued cheekily. "And that you felt you could not think clearly knowing I was alone on Christmas with no one to care for me." He kissed her forehead lovingly. "So he found my number in your cell phone while you were asleep one night and called me when you went out with Laura and James the next day. He said he was booking me a flight down to Port Royal for Christmas because he was tired of having a shell of a daughter home on Christmas."

"And you just…accepted? William Turner, that's not like you. You didn't protest?"

"I did protest. I told him I wouldn't hear of it. If I bought a ticket, it was with my _own_ money and I couldn't afford it at that time, so I was staying home. He insisted, with a bit of a threat, by the way."

Elizabeth laughed. "A threat? What kind of threat?"

"Well, he told me he would break us up," Will said matter-of-factly.

She gasped. "He didn't!"

"No, he didn't. But your face was priceless." He laughed for awhile as she smacked his arm, hardly able to suppress her own giggle. "He didn't have to threaten me…if you were unhappy, I decided it my duty to come down here and make you _happy_."

Elizabeth smiled up at him and ran a hand through his newly styled hair. "So for two weeks, you and my father kept this a secret? Did Laura or James know?"

"Not at all," he said, grinning madly. "No one but us two."

"So he picked you up at the airport?"

"That was our agreement," Will answered. "I wanted to surprise you, because I relished the look that would be on your face when you saw me. And now I feel entirely special…because you honestly flew down the stairs in two leaps."

She giggled. "You exaggerate. But I was surprised…and so excited. I actually left you a message at your apartment not thirty minutes ago." He chuckled, stroking her face softly.

"Should we get your father?"

"Do you want him to ask you the 'father to daughter's boyfriend' questions now, then?"

"No!"

"Then let's just stay here and enjoy our moment together. Merry Christmas, William Turner."

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth Turner."

There was a long amount of silence, before both slowly turned their heads and looked each other in the eye in realization. "Did you just call me Elizabeth Turner?"

"I think I might have."

"Why?"

"I…don't know."

Elizabeth beamed up at him and kissed him sound on his lips. Will allowed her to do so, wondering why on earth he would EVER let himself say something like that. Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth Swann. She wasn't married to him. Elizabeth Turner was not her name…at least yet. Elizabeth _Swann_.

When she pulled away from him, she noticed his blush. "Just a slip of the tongue, Darling, I understand. No need to be so bashful now." With another kiss, she spoke again. "You're cute when you're shy."

"Thank you?" He said, raising an eyebrow, unsure of whether he should accept this as a compliment or not.

"What, it's true! Your ears turn slightly pink and you do this thing with your mouth where one side of it goes up…it's adorable."

Will grinned, his mouth doing what she described, as he was feeling slightly shy again.

Elizabeth, enjoying his handsome features, decided to change the subject. "Hey, did you ever open my Christmas gift?"

Will's face softened as he leant his forehead against hers and kissed her tenderly, a hand moving up to cup her cheek.

"I guess that means yes?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly when he pulled away.

"It does. It was the best gift I have ever received."

"You liked it?"

"Yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver encrusted switch blade with words carved elegantly into the hilt. The words said _In God We Trust, In Life We Believe_. Will loved the way those words sounded. They were courageous and honorable, with a meaningful message as well.

Elizabeth smiled, taking the switch blade from his hands lovingly. "You want to know something about this knife, Will?" She looked up to see he was listening intently. "My grandfather owned this knife when he was your age. He received it from a men's club he joined in London when he was only twenty-three years old. That was their motto."

"Your grandfather? W—Why are you giving this to _me_, Elizabeth? It belongs to your grandfather. He should have it." He noticed the way her gaze fell to her lap. "What is it?"

"My grandfather is no longer living, Will. He died when I was ten from liver disease. He was a heavy drinker and always good fun. He used to say it all the time. 'In God we trust, in life we believe.' A day didn't go by in which he didn't tell us his stories of life in London when he was a boy." She let out an amused puff of air, her eyes crinkling happily as she thought of the jolly Englishman with more jaunt and wit than any other she had ever known.

"But why give it to me? Why don't you keep it? Why doesn't your father keep it? Surely he would like to have it."

Elizabeth shook her head, giggling. "Gramps never liked Daddy. They never much got along, as Daddy had married Mum when they were only twenty. As much as Gramps hated to admit it though, he knew he thought my father was honorable and they had grudging respect for each other."

Will chuckled a bit. "That's classic."

"What is?"

"That whole grudging respect bit between father and son-in-law. It's classic cinema and television." His hand began tracing shapes on her upper arm as he laid his head on her shoulder. "And I still don't understand why you have given it to me."

"It means a lot to me, this knife. More to me than any of the other relics and antiques I have, Will." She turned her face to him and raised his eyes to hers by putting her fingers beneath his chin. "I love you. I love you with everything in me and I want you to know that I have a great deal of trust and faith in us, in our relationship. I know it's real and I know it will last, no matter what happens. And I wanted to give you my grandfather's knife so that you would know how much I truly do believe in you."

Will looked deep into her eyes, his chest throbbing with the love he felt for the young woman before him. "It's so important to you, though," he barely whispered.

"_You_ are so important to me. I want you to keep it. In God we trust, in life we believe, Will. I want you to imagine one other thing engraved into the knife and that is 'in love we have faith'."

Will kissed her again, his heart swelling as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to him. He felt her hands weave into his hair as her arms wound about his neck. She really did love the feel of his hair now.

The beautiful woman then dropped one hand to Will's side. Just as Elizabeth's hand began to push up Will's abdomen, stroking up his strong, bare skin to his ribcage, they heard a loud clearing of the throat.

Will Turner pulled away from his love faster than you could say 'busted' as Elizabeth smiled in amusement. Will looked so incredibly frightened, the poor boy, and yet it was so cute looking.

"Well, Mr. Turner…it looks like you will be here for awhile, so I think we should get to know each other, no?" Will tried his best to see if there was any disapproval or anger in the older man's features, but he only saw amusement with a tad of worry or uncertainty.

"Yes, sir, I agree."

He felt Elizabeth's warm hand take his and squeeze it gently, making him smile. "Father, must you get into your scary mode now? William just got here. Let's go do something fun first. Oh I know! We'll give you a tour of Port Royal, how is that?" Elizabeth asked, grinning excitedly.

Weatherby sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to find anything out about the young man his daughter was dating now, especially what with the stubborn streak Elizabeth inherited from her mother.

"Yes, Mr. Turner. We must show you Port Royal."

* * *

(A/N:) Hello, everyone! It is wonderful to see you all again! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. This story is getting a lot of hype, and for that I am thankful to all of you who share it with others. It really makes my day to hear these types of things from people. 

I hope to inspire a few people to continue or start writing, if only just for fun.

Anyways, everyone who reviewed with a request, I believe I included them in here, didn't I? How did you all like my introduction to Jack and Anamaria? Was it good? And how was the whole date thing? Anyways, I hope I did your requests justice.

Anymore requests? Just leave them in your review, for they will be included in chapter 5!!

I love writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Thanks all for reading and reviewing! Have a great holiday!!!! Don't forget to request if you want to see something in chapter 5!!!

-williz

P.S. HOW DID YOU LIKE IT HALI??? Mz-Turner, you...are my muse. Muse away you cheeky monkey! Although _I _am the monkey, am I not? Then nevermind.


	5. Sanctuary in the Bed Curtains

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

_"Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically."  
-**Lady Chatterley's Lover** by D.H. Lawrence_

* * *

All kinds of foods were placed on the large dining room table, ranging from chicken to lobster, rolls, sweet potatoes, fruits, vegetables, salads, and even caviar. There was champagne and twenty year old red wine beside each of the five plates, not to mention sparkling water and cranberry juice. It was a feast fit for a king, and not just any king, but a damn hungry one.

Will was in absolute awe as he stood in the doorway to the dining room, getting in the way of the cook and maids as they walked passed him to set the table. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Elizabeth grinning at him.

"Will, are you alright?"

"Yeah! But…is this how you all eat every night? Because…"

"No, only on special occasions."

He tilted his head. "Is the day after Christmas a special occasion in your family? Because it's the day after Christmas."

"No, Will. But my boyfriend meeting my sister and my brother-in-law for the first time in the two years I've dated him _is_ a special occasion—in _this_ family at least." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"It smells amazing in there!"

"Yes, it always does, but as of right now, you need to move away from the doorway because you're disrupting the flow of the cook," she giggled, pulling him out of the way and receiving thankful looks from the maids as they rushed by with steaming hot food leaving the scrumptious smell of fresh food hovering in the air behind them. Will took a deep breath and left it out, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Elizabeth laughed at his enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Alright, Will…go put on something nice because Laura and James will be here in fifteen minutes or so."

"Something nice?" He asked. "Like a…a suit and tie, or…?"

"No, no…a nice dress shirt and…I don't know, pants. Church wear?"

He blinked.

"You don't go to church. Right. Um….something nice, Will."

Will suddenly felt nervous. "Uh…can you help me pick it out?" He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"William Turner, if you cannot yourself…"

"Ok! Ok!! I'm goin'!" He hurried to the stairs and ran up them two at a time, almost running directly into Mr. Swann and causing Elizabeth to wince for him. "Oh! Mr. Swann…I'm…terribly sorry, sir. I'm changing…right." He disappeared into his room, feeling dejected and idiotic.

Elizabeth watched the descent of her father with a slight look of discomfort on her pretty features. As he stepped up to her a sighed, she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Elizabeth, can you tell that boy not to run in this house? I have many valuable things and…"

"Yes, Daddy, I know. I'm sorry, he's…excited."

"Yes, well…" Mr. Swann grumbled, fixing his tie.

"You look wonderful, Daddy."

"Thank you dear…you had better change as well!"

She looked down at her jeans and sweater. "Oh God! I was so busy getting the food and menu and all of that and…See you in fifteen, Dad!" Elizabeth hurried to the stairs and walked quickly up them, deciding it best not to run up them at this very moment.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed Will left the guestroom door open as he changed. Biting her lip, she snuck to the doorway and peeked in, seeing a very amused William Turner holding up a strange blue and red suit.

She watched as he held it up to his form, pulling the red boots out from the closet. "Will, are you quite finished fiddling with my father's old Superman costume?"

Will spun with incredibly wide eyes. "Elizabeth! I, uh…I was…I was wondering what it was and uh…"

He was cut off as she ducked out and closed the door on his rambling, laughing until tears sprung for her eyes while she walked the three feet into her own room across the hall.

It was fifteen minutes later when Will walked down the stairs in his dark brown slacks, off-white shirt, and matching dark brown suit jacket. He opted to wear a black tie and black shoes. He had wetted and combed his hair so that it was slicked back, the curls gathering at his neck. He didn't want them to be messy when he met the rest of the family. Clean shaven and good looking, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs just as Weatherby Swann walked out of the dining room and into the entry way.

"Ah, William! You look very satisfactory!"

Will cleared his throat. "Satisfactory, sir? I…"

"Good, William. You look good." He winked at the young man, earning a grin.

"Thank you sir."

They stood awkwardly together, not quite having much to say, and still rather new with each other. Weatherby had been trying to save the whole father of girlfriend talk until a quieter time, to save the boy face. Now seemed as good a time as ever.

"So, William…I hear from Elizabeth that you…"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Will thanked the lord almighty at that moment, for he knew exactly what the knocking at the front door had stopped. The dreaded talk in which every man had to experience at least once in his life. You realize how much I love my daughter? What do you do for a living? A blacksmith? Oh my, how…interesting. Hmm, and how much do you earn exactly? If you ever do anything to her, I swear I'll kill you.

You know, those types of questions…

Swann went to the door and opened it. A flurry of sound came from the door as a pretty young woman with dark hair and green eyes came in and hugged Weatherby Swann, kissing his cheek, a bottle of wine in one hand, purse in the other. She was striking, very beautiful, and nearly left Will breathless. The man who came in after was over six feet tall with intense features and strong eyes that seemed to bore into you even when he was grinning, as he was now.

"Hello, Mr. Swann!" James Norrington said, hugging his father-in-law as he was let in the house.

"James! I haven't seen you since…oh what! Yesterday, was it?" Swann joked.

James laughed. "Much too long, father dear!"

Will stood idly by and grinned at the exchange, now knowing that this was most likely the sister of his beloved Elizabeth. And the tall man with brown hair was her husband. These were the Norringtons.

The woman was the first to spot Will standing on the last stair and she grinned with a secret look in her eye that he didn't quiet understand. "And who is this, might I ask?" She drawled, looking back to Mr. Swann.

"William Turner." They all turned to look up at Elizabeth as she came down the steps in her dark blue tea-length dress. Will stared up at her as if she was a million pounds, for to him, she certainly was. Elizabeth exchanged an incredibly amused look with Will, causing him to blush a bit, remembering their earlier encounter with Superman's blue tights and red boots.

"This is your Turner?" Will heard Laura ask from behind him. He turned and stepped down to the last step, realizing Elizabeth's sister was at least an inch or two shorter than her. He extended his hand.

"William Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth stopped beside Will and clung to his arm, inwardly admiring his choice of clothing for the dinner.

"Will, this is my sister Laura, and her husband James Norrington." Laura immediately took Will's hand and shook it with a wide smile, allowing her husband to cut in from behind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will," James said, struggling to hold his jacket and the dessert in one hand while he greeted Will with the other. Will hurried over to grab some of the things from James' grip and help him out. "Oh, thanks mate."

"Of course. Where do you want these?" Will asked.

Swann led him into the living room, where Will set down the presents and kept the cake in his hands. "Ah, yes, the dessert," James said. "Just hand it to someone in the kitchen, if you will."

"Sure." Will pushed into the kitchen and sort of stood there awkwardly. "Uh…can I…?" Someone bumped into him. "Uh, ok…no, I guess not. I have the dessert if…." Nobody was paying attention to him as they fussed about putting finishing touches on everything.

One woman just walked right up and grabbed the dessert before pushing him unceremoniously out through the door again. He caught himself and stood up with wide eyes. "Damn!" He exclaimed, before turning to find all four of the others staring at him, the Norringtons with amused looks, Elizabeth with a nervous look, and her father with a quizzical eyebrow and a slightly stern gaze.

Laura decided to save the poor boy and walked up to him, stringing her arms around his and led him into the dining room. "Let's all sit to eat, shall we?" She gave her husband a 'Help him!' look, which he understood perfectly. James Norrington had been the meek boyfriend not five years before and he knew every trick Weatherby Swann had to offer. William Turner would need all the protection he could get, poor chap.

As they all sat at the table, Weatherby Swann began the prayer. Will was clueless. His family never went to church or prayed. He didn't know what it was like to pray or how to do it. All he knew when he was a child was that Christmas equaled Santa Clause and presents and hot chocolate. He knew the story of Christ and the Bible and everything like that, but he wasn't Catholic. He didn't understand.

So he bowed his head with everyone at the table as they prayed.

"Will…"

"Yes?" He raised his head to look at Weatherby Swann, who was surveying him from the head of the table.

"Why don't you lead us in a prayer?"

_Oh shit._

Will had seen this in _Meet the Parents_. The father of his girlfriend told him to say the prayers but he was Jewish and didn't know anything so he recited a rather comical song and looked really idiotic. It was really funny.

But Will didn't quite see the comedy in his own situation.

"Erm…Father, uh…" Elizabeth started.

"Mr. Swann, sir, I, uh—well—my family isn't Catholic."

"Protestant?"

"No, actually, religion wasn't that important in my upbringing." Will didn't miss the look Weatherby gave his youngest daughter, who bit her lip.

"I see….James, why don't you lead us."

As James said grace, Will shut his eyes tightly, mortified. If this was the beginning of his time here in Port Royal, he was dreading the rest of it. He had embarrassed Elizabeth, he knew. How was he to know she was Catholic? He didn't know! She never told him! And why did her father have to pin grace on _him_ of all people! Did he want to make him look retarded on purpose?

"Will?"

He opened his eyes and looked up. They all stared at him, Elizabeth's concerned face striking him from across the table.

"Will, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Father asked you a question."

He looked to the older man at the head of the table.

"I asked you, son, if you would like some lobster."

"Lobster would be wonderful, sir, thank you!" He passed his plate down as Elizabeth's father gave him lobster. "Thank you." He set his plate back down and cleared his throat, setting his napkin on his lap and beginning to dish up his food.

Conversation was sparse as they all ate. William was grateful for the extremely tasty food, for not only had he never had a meal this good in his life, it shut down any sort of conversation in the dining room, as they were all stuffing their faces full of it.

"William!"

"Yes, sir!" Will answered, much too quickly than he had meant to, causing Elizabeth to jump and James to almost choke on his food.

"I noticed you didn't try any of the caviar and crackers…it is the best caviar in the Caribbean, I assure you." Weatherby smiled, trying to ease up a bit on the poor boy, for he seemed more nervous than even James was in his position.

"I've never had caviar," Will said lamely.

"Really? Well, tonight is the night you try some. Here." He passed the caviar to James, who set it in between himself and Will. Facing away from his father-in-law, James gave Will a meaningful look as he prepared his own caviar on the cracker. As he ate it, Will swallowed hard.

"Alright." He grabbed the small spoon in the caviar dish and scooped a few of the fish eggs out of the small dish, putting them on the cracker.

"Oh no, Will…a little more. You wont even taste it with only three fish eggs," she giggled, urging him on with her eyes. She was trying so hard to make him feel at home, as she had noticed he was more tense than a man about to jump in a pit of alligators.

He scooped more onto the cracker, before throwing the whole thing in his mouth. "Mm, yes…this is very good," he said as he chewed it. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted in his life. And people paid BIG MONEY to buy this stuff??

'You'd have to pay _me_ to eat it!' He thought to himself as attention switched to Mr. Swann long enough for him to spit it into his napkin quickly. He took a large gulp of his cranberry juice, swished it about in his mouth, then the sparkling water, swished it about, and finally drank the red wine. As he swallowed, the attention was back on him.

"So, Elizabeth tells me you are a blacksmith, Mr. Turner. She didn't give me the details, I was so hoping you could!" Weatherby said, turning to look at Will.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, uh…actually, I am a blacksmith. I learned when I was very young how to manipulate all different types of metals, and a bit of wood as well."

"Do you work with gold, silver?"

"Yes, I do."

"Amazing! She tells me it is all old-fashioned, with the bellows and everything."

"You are correct, it is."

"Isn't that terrible for the environment?" Laura asked, leaning forward with a bit of a strict look to her features, causing Will to chuckle a bit.

"Ah, yes…Elizabeth told me about your fight to preserve the environment. Rest assured, I'm right behind you, Mrs. Norrington. I had a fellow work with me in order to perfect a modern device that converts the smoke into clean and pure oxygen." He grinned as she looked very proud.

"That's amazing! However did he manage it?"

"However did you afford it?" James asked with wide eyes.

"Lobbyists for clean air afforded it for me," Will laughed.

The conversation went on from there, with a small amount of awkwardness. Will couldn't help but notice the way Elizabeth's father kept gazing at him, as if sizing him up. When he talked to the man on the phone, he didn't seem this…stony.

Will was frightened of the older man, but he appreciated Laura and her husband for trying their best to make him feel at home and for being so kind to him.

When dinner was over, they all walked through the entry way, talking, to the living room, where they lounged on the love seat and chairs. Mr. Swann sighed as he pulled his tie loose and Will watched as James did the same. But he didn't feel it right for him to mimic them at this point in time. The ice still was not broken.

Elizabeth plopped down in the love seat beside Will and leaned against him, lying her head on his shoulder. The coffee was brought out to them, the steam rising from the elegant mugs and sending a most pleasing scent into each of the five pairs of nostrils around the room.

"So Will…into football much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Will asked, looking at James. "It's the only sport in the world, as far as _I'm_ concerned!"

"What team you pulling?"

"EPL?"

"Yeah, mate!"

"Ahh no, I'm not telling you. I'm not starting any family feuds," Will laughed. The two men began their conversation about the football league as Elizabeth and Laura exchanged amused looks.

Swann had to cut in as the conversation began getting more intense, splitting the two men up and ending the argument once and for all. "Boys, boys! 'Tis the season! Come, let's talk about other things now."

Will and James laughed as they all were involved in other conversations. As the night went on and they talked more, Will noticed James giving Swann a pointed look. He was confused as the two men stood and began to walk away.

"Will, why don't you join us for a cocktail out on the veranda?" Swann asked.

Will stood up, extracting himself from Elizabeth's warm grip reluctantly and consequentially leaving his safe haven where Elizabeth could protect him from her father. Now he would enter into the abyss of the unknown, his only ally James Norrington, a man he had known for three hours at the most.

Elizabeth blew her boyfriend a kiss as he followed the other men out to the veranda, before she hurried to plop down beside her sister on the sofa.

Laura put a hand to her chest and squealed quietly as she grabbed Elizabeth's hand tightly. "Oh Lizzy! You are _so_ telling me everything!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you like him, Laura?"

"Where did you find him? He's hot!"

"Isn't he, though?"

"Yes!"

Then men filed out onto the veranda with cocktails they picked up from the kitchen on the way out. Mr. Swann opened his mouth to say something when the cook came out quickly.

"Mr. Swann, we have a bit of a problem in the kitchen, sir."

With an exasperated sigh, Weatherby Swann excused himself and went back inside.

James turned to Will. "So…now is the only time I will be able to say this, but I've experienced exactly what you're going through now and I mean to help you. So follow my lead. I've got your back."

"Thanks, James."

"Anytime, Will. Just be content with your own person and he'll like you. Trust me. Don't be all hoity toity just because he is. I've seen Elizabeth's past boyfriends try it and they crashed and burned."

"Past boyfriends?"

"Yeah, mate. And don't lie to him. He'll know. He has what I like to call lie-dar. You lie, oh he'll know."

Will nodded.

"So, anyways, how did you two meet?"

Will was speechless still, waiting to speak until all of the information was absorbed. "Awhile ago, Elizabeth came to my shop with a plan for a certain piece of jewelry she wished to give to your wife."

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"Is that the ring with the emerald engraving in it?"

"Sure is."

"Don't tell me it was _you_ who made it?"

"I certainly did," Will chuckled.

"That's some amazing work, let me tell you! The detail is magnificent!"

"Well, thank you. It means a lot to me to know you approve of my work."

"What else do you make?"

"Uh, other pieces of jewelry, daggers, swords…"

"Swords?" James interrupted.

"Yes, swords."

James' features lighted up. "Would you make me one?"

Will laughed. "Of course!"

"I would be forever indebted. I've had a passion for swords and medieval artifacts that I've tried to hide specifically from Laura. She _hates_ it and calls me a geek every time I try and talk about it, but oh if I could have one…"

"You're on. Before I leave Port Royal, we'll make the plans and I'll send it straight to your home when it's done."

"How much would that be?" James asked.

"For you…nothing."

"Deal!" James said, shaking Will's hand. They both sipped their cocktails and talked until Swann came back out.

They had their man talk for another fifteen minutes or so before going back inside where Laura was preparing her things.

"Laura, dearest, please don't go back home tonight. It is past midnight. Stay here, it isn't like you wouldn't have anywhere to stay, is it?" Weatherby Swann said to his daughter, pulling the things from her hands and setting them back down again.

"Would you mind terribly? I'm so tired all of a sudden."

"Well, you had five cocktails, sis, I wouldn't doubt you'd be 'tired' at all," Elizabeth teased.

"Oh hush up! Only four!"

They laughed as they brought their things up to Laura's old room. As Elizabeth and the Norringtons talked in the room, Weatherby came out and joined Will in the hallway.

He cleared his throat. "Young man, I need to discuss with you the sleeping arrangements. I am not entirely sure I would like you to stay in the guestroom, for it is a…cold room at night. Particularly cold."

_Yes, and right across the hall from Elizabeth's room_, Will thought, wryly.

"Alright, sir. Where would you like me to sleep tonight?"

Elizabeth came out of the room just as Will was being led to the room furthest from Elizabeth's. It was a grand room with large billowing curtains tied to the four-poster bed posts. It was themed in deep mahogany red and had a large armoire. On the wall furthest from the door, there were glass doors leading to a small balcony of white marble. It was rich and grand and Will felt entirely strange standing in it.

"Would this be alright?" Weatherby Swann asked.

"It looks very comfortable, sir. Thank you."

Elizabeth walked in as Swann walked out. She shut the door behind him and stepped up to Will, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him soundly. When they broke apart a few minutes later, they were sitting on Will's new gigantic bed.

"I'm so sorry for all this, Will. I know you feel…"

"Out of place? Monopolized? Idiotic? Inferior?"

"Well, not all at once, but…yes." She stroked his face lightly.

"Remind me to never eat caviar again."

She giggled. "I'm not at all fond of it either. Is it not blasphemous that people pay money for it?"

Will hugged her tightly. "Oh God, it is," he mumbled into her throat.

"And what the hell? Why did Daddy move you all the way over freaking here? That's so annoying!" She said, pulling back. "Wait, was his excuse that the guestroom was too cold?"

When she received no answer, she rolled her eyes. "Of course it was. Oh God, Daddy."

Will just grinned. "It's fine. He doesn't know me too well yet, I wouldn't trust me either, if I were your father."

Elizabeth raised a coy eyebrow and snuck closer to his body on the bed, twirling one of his dark brown curls about her finger. "Oh, really? And what is it you wouldn't trust?"

"I'm a very virile young man…who knows what I might be capable of."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed him again, knocking him back to lie on the bed. She draped her upper body over his and kissed him, her brown, wavy locks dropping over his face as she giggled against his lips.

The door was suddenly opened as the couple broke away and sat up, straightening themselves in the face of her father. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, angel." He glared once at Will, then opened the door wider, signaling for Elizabeth to leave.

She nodded, then leaned over to kiss Will's cheek before standing. He grabbed her hand tightly as she was leaving, but she turned and smiled reassuringly, pulling her hand free and exiting the room with a quick peck on her father's cheek.

"Goodnight,' she said quietly.

"I will see that your bags are transferred," Mr. Swann said.

"Oh, I can do it, sir."

"No. I will see to it."

Will cleared his throat. "Of course."

When the door shut again, Will smacked himself in the forehead. He felt completely stupid.

_Yes, Will. Good idea. While you're trying to win his praise, make out with his daughter without locking the door. Oh, and on the bed too. Great job. Slick. Stupid ass.

* * *

_

Elizabeth sat in her bed, the sheet up to her chest, wondering whether she should sneak down the hall, passed her father's room, and to the room Will slept in, or just wait for the morning.

She knew the reason her father had moved Will had been because he might have seen, heard, or just felt that she had snuck across the hall to the guestroom the night before. It wasn't as if they had done anything. She just wanted the warmth Will provided.

Not that Port Royal wasn't warm or anything like that, but Will had a warmth no climate could achieve a warmth no man made instrument could bring about.

They had slept the night before in each other's arms. Just slept. No hanky panky, nothing her father had suspected. She was offended that he actually thought of her in that way, but figured it was his job as her father.

Not that she didn't want to…

Elizabeth got up from her bed and slipped her thin, white robe over her thin shoulders and tied it at her middle. She crept silently to her door and opened it. Peaking down the hallway, she saw that there was no light coming from beneath the door of her father's bedroom and bit her lip. This was as good a sign as any that her father was asleep.

She peaked back into her room at the digital clock on her nightstand. 2:15 AM.

As silently as possible, she tip toed down the hall. When she got to her father's door, she pressed herself as far into the opposite wall as humanly possible before she got passed it. Once she arrived safely all the way on the other side of the long hall, she leant against the door her boyfriend slept behind and let out the breath she had been holding.

Will switched from lying on his back to his side. The damn bed was too fluffy and he doubted he could ever get a good night's rest on it. He was too used to the cheap hard ones. Honestly, Will would have rather slept on the hardwood floor of the room than the bed, but knew if Weatherby Swann walked in on _that_ scene, he would be hightailed out of the house faster than you could say "nutcase".

Will felt like Goldie Locks, what with this bed that was too soft, the caviar that was too rich, and the father of his girlfriend that was too damn scary. Just as he was wondering why he accepted Weatherby Swann's invitation to Port Royal, he heard a soft click followed by a slow creak.

Furrowing his brow, he raised his head a bit and squinted at the door to see a head of brown hair poke inside. Elizabeth grinned mischievously as she put her whole body in and shut the door silently again.

Will sat up with a dull look on his features as she crept to the bed, shrugged off her robe, and slid inside of it. He chuckled softly as she wrapped her smooth arms about his neck and pressed her face into his chest. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning. Miss Swann, I am afraid you want me dead."

"How could you think something so awful?" She breathed up at him, a coy glint in her brown eyes.

"It's obvious you do as you keep sneaking into my room. You want your father to hate me, don't you? You want him to come in and go 'Oh look at that boy! All he wants is to make love to my daughter! He cannot be trusted!' And don't lie, Miss Swann, you cheeky monkey." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, reveling in her body as it pressed against his.

She pushed him down against the bed and grinned cheekily. "Maybe…but can you blame me?"

They were lucky that night, for while Weatherby Swann had in fact, distanced Will's room from Elizabeth's, he had also distanced Will's room from his own, thus making it extremely difficult to hear the couple at all.

Swann had fallen into a deep sleep an hour before, completely in awe of his own brilliant solution to the problem of keeping his daughter's innocence in place under his own roof.

As Elizabeth pulled the ties of Will's sleeping trousers, she kissed his lips, draping one leg over his thigh and giggling into his mouth.

Will's arm reached over to the bed post and pulled the large rope, causing the curtains to drop all around the bed, cloaking the lovers in pitch black darkness.

"Oh that's cool!" Elizabeth heard from beneath her. But just a moment later, she heard a groan, for her fingers had…accidentally…maneuvered a bit lower.

They spent the night together in a much more intimate fashion than the night before, to be sure, but it was new experience of the pitch black inside of the curtains that brought the most pleasure, for they knew without a doubt that more sound could be cloaked inside of those curtains than without them.

The next morning, only a half hour before seven, Elizabeth's beautiful brown eyes blinked a few times as she straddled the line between sleep and consciousness. With a yawn that stretched her entire mouth, she cuddled deeper into the warm, strong arms that held her.

One hand stroked her bare back then, alerting Elizabeth to the fact that her Will was most certainly awake, albeit, not as much as she was…which honestly wasn't much. The curtains were still masking the bright sunlight coming through the glass veranda doors.

There was a frantic knocking on the door of Will's room, causing Elizabeth to sit straight up, clutching the sheets to her bare chest. "Oh shit!" She hissed. "Damn it!"

"Elizabeth!" Came the sharp whisper from the other side of the door.

Will sat straight up as well, fear stricken on his features.

Elizabeth sighed in relief. "Laura…what is it?" She hissed back.

Laura peeked her head in the door. "You had better get your damn clothes on right now, and don't even try to say you're clothed because I can see your crap all over the floor, Elizabeth Swann. Your daddy is coming up the stairs in less than a bloody _minute_!"

"Shit!" Elizabeth said loudly. "Shut the damn door, Laura!"

When she heard the door click, she dove from the bed, Will following. Neither had the chance to care that they were both completely naked, for they were too worried about getting their clothes on as fast as possible.

Will tied his sleeping trousers quickly and pulled on a t-shirt, while Elizabeth shrugged on her robe over her nightgown that wasn't tied.

Weatherby Swann looked in his daughter's room, finding the bed empty. 'Oh please tell me she didn't…' was the only thing he was capable of thinking. As he walked down the hall, he heard giggling in the room William Turner was sleeping in.

With a red face of fury, he pushed open the door, finding both his daughters giggling over a picture album, William Turner in between them, laughing at the pictures of baby Elizabeth Swann.

The fury left his features at once. "Uh…g—good morning," he mumbled.

All three looked up in their sleepy states. "Morning, Daddy!" Both girls chorused.

"Good morning, Mr. Swann," Will said, trying extremely hard to fight the blush he felt warming his skin. He was horrified and his heart was still racing. What if it had been Weatherby Swann himself that had walked in on them rather than Laura? He would have been shot! Literally!

Oh, God!

"Breakfast in ten minutes."

"Alright," they chorused, Laura pointing to a particularly embarrassing picture of Elizabeth Swann with gigantic, bright pink sunglasses that took up her whole two-year-old face, a big cheesy grin gracing her pretty little lips. Will laughed, leaning over to kiss Elizabeth's cheek.

"Beautiful baby."

"Oh, shut up."

"What?!" He asked, defensively, as Laura laughed.

* * *

The soft lapping of the waves in the Caribbean dusk was calming for Will as he laid back in the soft sand. It felt as if it was untouched sand, the soft feeling of it seeping through his hands making him feel as comfortable as a baby clutched to its mother's bosom. 

He felt the sand move beside him as a light body plopped down with a lady-like grunt. Soft brown hair slapped him in the face as she laid down beside him, weaving her hand through his and turning her face to him. "I've been looking for you everywhere," Elizabeth said.

"Sorry. Did I worry you? I just wanted someplace private to think about my life."

"I wasn't worried—what do you mean, think about your life?" She asked, furrowing her pretty brow.

"Well this morning it all flashed before my eyes…as I almost _died_!" He said dramatically, laughing as her face reddened. "Do you realize your father would have had me killed and crucified if he knew what happened between us last night?" He asked her, incredulously.

"Oh, I'm quite aware, my love." Elizabeth rolled over to look into his face, dropping sand from her hair into his face, causing him to blink and spit the sand out jokingly. She giggled. "But what my father doesn't know wont hurt him, hmm?" She leaned down for a kiss, as one of his hands moved up to push her long hair behind her ear.

One of Elizabeth's hands dropped down to Will's swim trunks, pulling the tie as she pushed her whole body onto his.

As Will's hand moved to the ties of her bikini top, he stopped suddenly, causing Elizabeth to pull back in confusion. "What is it?" She asked.

"I want to live to see twenty-five," he said simply.

"Huh?"

"If your father somehow finds us here, I'll be dead anyways, and your sister wont appreciate all the work she put into saving our arses this morning." Her face dawned on what he was saying as she pouted.

"Oh, alright. I understand. _I _want you to see your twenty-fifth year as well, as you're the fellow I intend to stay with for awhile. I can't do that if Daddy kills you," she said matter-of-factly, standing up and dusting the sand from her body, getting it all over Will.

"Hey! Kill me?!" He said, wiping her sand from his face as he stood up. She tore down the beach, laughing wildly. She laughed harder when she turned to see him exploding after her.

"I'm a runner, Lizzy! You can hide, but you can't run!" He called, inching nearer and nearer to her. She actually wasn't too bad. Like some sort of fairy, or a sprite he should say. Just zipping about in all her feminine beauty.

And that bathing suit left nothing to the imagination, really. She was certainly a sexy woman. A model.

He finally caught her by the wrist, not seeing the wave behind him until too late, for it had him sprawled face first into the shells on the bottom of the sea floor. He came up sputtering and coughing to Elizabeth's laughter, which died down when she saw him clutching his face in pain.

"Will…"

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow…oh ouch…"

"Will, are you…?"

"GOTCHA!" He quickly grabbed her, receiving a squeal from his lover as she struggled against him.

He laughed when she smacked his arm. "You stupid brute! You scared me! I thought you had actually hurt yourself!"

He pointed to a few scratched below his eye on his cheek from the sharp shells he had been crushed onto. "I did…just…not that much."

She narrowed her eyes at him before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "There, better?"

"Hmm…no…I have one that needs kissing here too," he said, pointing to his lips.

She kissed him softly, feeling his hands push around her body and pull her tightly to his bare chest, deepening their kiss. As they pulled away minutes later, the waves lapping at their calves, she put her arms around his neck with a loving smile.

"You liar."

"Sue me."

"I will…later."

* * *

(A/N:) Ahaaaaa! I hath risen from my dead spell. My sister is home from San Francisco and everytime I get near the computer she goes "MOOOOOM!! KAREN ISN'T SPENDING TIME WITH MEEEE!!!" and I hear "Karen, spend time with your sister!" So I go "AAAAAH!!! OK!!!" But anyways, I have some respite. 

I hope you all like this chapter and that I gave you all your wishes. If you all wish to inquire me about the Superman suit, I suggest you ask LordLanceahlot about her request. HAHAHAHA! I told you I would do it, buddy!!!

Again! Thank you all for the reviews and your requests of what you wanted to see. Once again, whatever you want in the next chapter, put it in the review. I still have one reader's request which will happen in Chapter 6. I promise! You know who you are!

Thank you all!!

And thank you Hali!!! You rock!

-williz


	6. Ball Gone Stale

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

"You could have told me I would be introduced into society, Elizabeth!" Will threw his hands up in the air as Elizabeth hurried after him down the path of cool sand through the trees.

"You aren't, Will! It's only a New Year's Eve party, nothing more! You aren't being introduced into society, silly! What is this, the eighteenth century? You're not attending a debutante ball," she giggled. "A party, Will, that's all."

Will stopped and turned around to look at her. "I know, Elizabeth, I know! It's just that…they'll be pointing at me or something. I can just hear it, 'Oh why hasn't she found herself a more well-kept young man? A blacksmith, is he? Oh, the horror! Oh dear me oh my!!' And I'll be like a…a sideshow freak or something!"

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head incredulously. "What in God's name, William Turner? You aren't an animal! And the people I used to frequent myself with aren't _that_ terribly snobbish." She paused. "They might be, but don't worry. Their opinions certainly will not sway my own."

She took his hand and began guiding him back from where he had marched when she gave him the news. "Come on, we have to get back. Tonight is the party and I want you to look as dashing as possible."

He groaned. "This is so ridiculous, Lizzie. Seriously, I'm going to feel completely stupid and inferior to all these businessmen, stock brokers, lawyers, doctors, and what have you. I can just see their faces when I tell them I'm a blacksmith." Will pulled a snooty, disgusted face at Elizabeth. "Oh…blacksmith….that's very…practical….erm…of you."

Elizabeth turned around with a slight giggle and hugged Will. "Who cares? They should be so lucky to be as hard-working as my Mr. Turner." Receiving a smile back from Will, Elizabeth leaned up to kiss his cheek before leading him again.

As they came in through the back door to the kitchen, Will swiped an apple from the bowl on the table and brought it up to his mouth. Elizabeth turned and glared soundly at him, causing him to stop mid-raise.

"You'll spoil your appetite."

"You're not my mother."

"Thank God."

"Hey!"

"Put the apple down, or I'll hurt you."

"…….."

"Will…." She warned, holding a finger up.

_CRUNCH!_

Elizabeth pounced on the chewing and laughing Will with a giggle of her own, trying to pry the apple from his strong fingers. "You insolent man! Give me the apple! Now!" She laughed, wrestling with him as he guarded the apple and took another bite.

"No! You shant win!"

"I shall!" She said, feeling Will's fingers go to her ribcage and begin to tickle her. She squealed with laughter as they struggled together, before she finally forced Will down to the tiled floor. "AHA!!"

Will let go of the apple and it rolled away. "GO APPLE! GO WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!"

As if it heard him, the apple with a few bites out of it rolled to the doorway, where it was promptly stopped by a sandaled foot. Will's eyes followed the leg, the pair of shorts, and finally the Hawaiian shirt, to the face of Weatherby Swann, the father of the women straddling him at the moment.

Elizabeth pushed herself off of him, looking completely unconcerned. "Hello, Father."

"Elizabeth…"

"We were just getting ready," she said, trying to help a shamed Will from his stomach. His eyes were wide and nervous as he dusted his jeans off and cleared his throat. "Come on, Will," his girlfriend said lightly as she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, pulling him gently out of the kitchen and around her glaring father.

Once they were safely out of hearing range of the older man, Will clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Why in God's name does he always have to appear when I seem to be compromising you?" He rasped, mortified.

Elizabeth began to giggle, noiselessly, covering her face. "Oh Will, stop being so frightened of him! He doesn't care!"

"He hates me!"

"Nonsense!" She shot back, leading him up the stairs and holding his hands tightly. "He doesn't hate you or otherwise. And anyways, _I_ was compromising _you_. Surely he saw that." With a cheeky wink, she ducked into her room down the hallway, leaving Will with an equally suggestive grin on his own face.

He went into his room as well, trying to figure out what sort of suit he would wear. Black, black pinstriped, or maybe white? No, white was too…flashy. If anything, he wanted to blend in at the party, not stick out. Brown was always good, but then again, Will knew if he wore brown, he would stick out anyways. He figured men in this sort of society would wear penguin suits with tails on their jackets and all. Every single one of them. Not brown…brown was a poor man's color.

Will never even spared a thought to how unfair he was being. He hadn't even met any of these people yet and he was still talking as if he had already been stared at, made fun of, and criticized. Brushing the thought out of his mind, he pulled out his normal elegant black suit with the shirt tails and set it on his bed. He was prepared for anything.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not have that easy escape. Women at these parties were known to squabble when they wore the same dresses and it ended in both leaving most often.

With a pitiful sigh, she looked at every dress hanging in her closet. She had all different colors of dresses. She had maroon, red, black, white, blue, green, purple, gold…and not one of them seemed to fit the occasion.

She groaned and leaned forward, her head banging into the closet door in her failure. "Laaaaurrraaaa!" She yelled, shutting her eyes in the effort and throwing her head back.

A few moments later, she heard footsteps racing to her room and turned, expecting to find her sister, but finding her boyfriend instead. His eyes were wide in concern, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging at his side, one sneaker off and the other untied. Elizabeth grinned with a teasing look in her eye.

_That accounts for the slightly strange sound his footsteps made. Thunk. Swoosh. Thunk. Swoosh. Thunk. Swoosh._

"What?! What is it!? What's happened?!" He asked her, breathless not from the run, but from the fear he felt when he heard her distressed call.

"Is your name Laura Norrington, my love?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, but…"

"Didn't think so. I called for Laura. Female problems, Will…go get dressed." To lessen the sting of her shutdown towards him, she walked up to him and set a hand on his chest, kissing his cheek softly. "Go…we'll be late."

"You're the one not dressed," he said with a grin and ducked out as Laura came in.

"Hi Will…"

"Hi Laura."

As he left, she winked at her sister. "What's this, then?"

"I can't decide what to wear."

Laura rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Are you kidding me? Is that what that loud-arse yell was for? My God, Lizzie…you need to sort out your priorities, really."

"I'm a woman under twenty-five years old, unlike you. These things still matter to me," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms with a smug pout.

"Excuse me? Fine, then…not helping you."

Elizabeth gasped. "No! Help! I'm sorry!"

"So easy," Laura said with a sigh as she shut the door and walked to the closet, fingering the clothes, materials, and colors. "What about the green one?"

"Green doesn't flatter me that well," Elizabeth said, crinkling her nose.

"Hey! I bought this for you!"

Elizabeth started. "Well, it flatters me and all, but um…"

"Oh hush. You wouldn't have made this argument the _last_ time you were here. And why's that?" Laura smiled suggestively at her younger sister.

"Shut up, it's not because Will is here now."

"Mhm, sure."

"It's not!"

Laura ignored her and put the green dress back, before pulling out an elegant maroon dress with beautiful folds working the skirt up to the folds, with were embedded with ancient-looking jewels. "How about this? It's beautiful…"

"Nah, I would look to medieval. I'd rather something simple, elegant…but incredibly beautiful." She bit her lip in the excitement of it all.

Laura stared at the dress. "Can I borrow it sometime?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure."

"K, thanks."

Another dress was pulled out, then another. Then a white dress was fished out from the back, the line of its straight skirt able to make any girl look voluptuous. But it wasn't the look Elizabeth wanted. She didn't want to look like she wanted every man to think she was there's for the taking. She was damn well taken and it would stay that way if she had to lock Will's heart up in a chest in her room. She knew she didn't. But just in case, she kept that empty chest locked away in her apartment in London.

No, not really. Just metaphorically speaking, of course.

Finally, a silver dress came out of the closet, with an elegant curve of satin-like material at the neckline and a slight pleat in the long skirt that dropped to mid-calve. Her eyes bugged out in excitement.

"Yes! That's it! That's it, Laura!" She hugged her sister and kissed her cheek. "It's perfect! Thank you!" She took it from Laura and held it up with a sparkle in her eyes. "Alright, now get out so I can change."

"So wonderfully grateful, you little brat."

Elizabeth pouted good-naturedly at her older sibling as she walked out and shut the door so that Elizabeth could dress in private. After undressing, she pulled the elegant gown down over her head and turned her back towards the mirror.

Just at that exact moment, her father came into the room with a light knock. She turned to look at him. It was perfect timing, for Elizabeth needed someone to zip and clasp the back of the bodice for her.

Her smile reached her eyes as he came up behind her with his own small smile and did the back up for her.

"How is that, my dear?" He asked her, leaving his hands on her shoulders.

"Great, thank you Father."

She began combing her hair gently, facing the mirror and smiling at her father's reflection. His smile looked a bit nervous all of a sudden, causing her to stop combing her hair and turn to look straight in his eye. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh…ahem…nothing. Guess who will be there tonight who's just come in from the Bahamas where he's been studying for his doctorate?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Who?" She asked, dreading his answer. She already knew it.

"Christopher, my dear."

"I don't care."

"Oh come now…I'm only telling you this because I am hoping you treat him politely. Don't make a scene." He eyed her warily.

"Don't make a scene? Father, for Goodness sakes! I'm not going to make a scene! I'm going to avoid him altogether. He's a no good louse and I hate him." She angrily began brushing her hair again. "I can't believe you would coerce me into this party knowing he would be there to try and…"

"I didn't really know."

"You did, don't lie."

"Fine, I did. I just figured you two might like to talk, maybe work some things out…"

Weatherby Swann's words died out as Elizabeth went rigid and she slowly turned her head to look at him. It was like a scene from _The Exorcist_. Her eyes were steely, her jaw clenched, and her lips pouted dangerously. "Work some things out?" She asked calmly, her voice stone.

"Yes, just…talk a bit…you know…about things…catch up…he's studying for his doctorate…"

"I can't believe you!" She said quietly, but harshly. "Are you trying to set me up with Chris Mathers _again_?! Father, I told you I never wanted to see him again when I left for England and I meant it! Let alone _date_ him!"

"Well, he is a nice young man now. Changed a great deal. Matured. Oh, and he's eager to see you again, that's for sure."

"Have you not noticed that I have a boyfriend, Father? A better one? One who doesn't cheat on me, one who treats me right, one who loves me?" She shook her head, willing the ill feelings for her father away from her mind.

"Well, young William is a very nice boy. I like him, really I do! But…" He looked at the door and then walked to it and shut it, lowering his voice. "…well, he is a blacksmith and…I just don't see a future in it for you, dear."

She shut her eyes, forcing herself to stay civil. "You act as if he has proposed, Papa. He has done nothing of the kind. We are in love with each other, but there is nothing final, nothing that says we're together until the end of time." Although she did in fact feel it deep within her heart, she would never admit it to her father.

Weatherby Swann sighed in what Elizabeth took to be relief. "I'm just…worried over how well he can…take care of…well, you."

"I take care of myself just fine, thank you."

"Yes but…doctorate, blacksmith...doctorate, blacksmith…do you see my point, dearest? Well, all I'm saying is be civil to Christopher. He's a nice boy now. Just…be polite. Like auld acquaintance be forgot, hmm?" He kissed her tense cheek and then walked out of her room, missing the way she seethed and shut her eyes, feeling a slight head ache coming on.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of the Swann manor and Karl stepped out of the driver's side. "Good evening, Mr. Swann!" He came around and opened up the door on the side. "Go on in, I've got everything prepared for you kids."

"Karl, I am not a kid, and haven't been for over thirty years," Weatherby answered, with a teasing glare.

"Thirty years?!" Karl exclaimed, laughing.

"Shut up, man! We have company!" The two men were near about the same age, in their early fifties. Weatherby had employed Karl as their driver since his youngest daughter had been thirteen. Now they had a strong relationship.

Karl had come to the Swann family after reading an ad in the Port Royal paper asking for a driver. When he arrived, there were only a few other hopefuls lounging about the biggest damned house he had ever seen in his life. There were two girls, one maybe seventeen or eighteen, the other thirteen, staring from where they were kicking around a soccer ball. He smiled and waved at them, but when he got inside, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was the only actual native Jamaican that was in the room. Karl was the _only_ black man in that room. He had no idea whether this…Swann…family would accept him over the other ten white men, but he was hopeful.

It turned out there was an immediate connection between Karl and Weatherby. And now, ten years later, Karl stood with his hand on the open door of the limo, guiding Swann into it.

"Come on, girls…and James…oh, and young Mr. Turner." He winked at Will as the young man stopped at the door. Everyone else had already gotten in and slid over to make room inside.

"Hello Karl," Will said with a grin. He genuinely enjoyed Karl.

Karl grinned back. "Listen kid…don't let them get you down."

"Huh?"

"You'll see what I mean. You're a good kid, best one I've seen yet, if you get what I'm saying, man." With a wink, he pushed Will into the limo with a "watch your head" and shut the door. Then he walked around to the driver's side and got in.

As the limousine pulled away, Will began to wring his hands in his lap. He suddenly felt awfully queasy.

Elizabeth turned to look at him and was alarmed at how pale he was. She reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly and smiling softly at him. He tried to return it, but found he could do nothing until he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Leaning over to his ear, she whispered softly, "I love you."

The color returned to his face and he grinned, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. As his girlfriend dropped her head on his shoulder, William Turner felt the night wouldn't be all that bad. Besides, he had the love of the most beautiful girl in the world. What did he care what the other people thought of him?

The entire limousine trip took about fifteen minutes with traffic, leaving the family and their guest some time to talk. Laura started the conversation.

"At least there isn't a hurricane like there was the last time we had New Year's Eve." They all agreed heartily.

"There was a hurricane?" Will asked. "Did…a large one, was it?"

Laura nodded. "Big enough for us to have to stay inside for an hour or two until it subsided. It was a quick but brutal one. No casualties."

"Laura, you're so incredibly crude sometimes," Elizabeth laughed. "My God, why are you speaking of hurricanes right now? I'm sure Will doesn't want to hear about hurricanes at the moment. We're going to a party."

Laura gave Elizabeth a pointed look. "Well, I _could_ be talking about a certain Christopher Mathers."

Elizabeth turned with wide eyes and shot fury into her sister through them. "Laura!"

Will was absolutely clueless. "Who's Christopher Mathers?"

"No one," Elizabeth replied quickly.

"He isn't no one," Weatherby said. "He was Elizabeth's boyfriend before she moved to London."

Will grinned. "Oh really? What's the big deal, Elizabeth? I'm not bothered."

"Neither am I!"

"You're all hot and _bothered_, Elizabeth!" Laura giggled. James just sent his wife a roll of the eyes. The two Swann sisters always got along, but there were those times when their arguments were insufferably trivial. And they egged each other on. Always.

"Laura, stop it! I'm not bothered at all!"

"You are!"

Elizabeth pointed to her face. "Look at this face! Look at this face! Do you see bothered on this face? Am I bothered? Look at it! I'm not bothered!"

Will just laughed. "Calm down, Elizabeth!"

Inside he just wondered why she _was_ so bothered. What had gone on between her and this ex-boyfriend? Why was she so defensive? Why didn't he ever know about him before if he caused this much torment in Elizabeth's mind? Was her mind in torment? Or was she just embarrassed in front of him about the whole thing? He was utterly confused, but he didn't let it show as he laughed.

James sighed. "Alright ladies, let's just…move on to another subject now."

Karl turned around and looked at them with a grin as the car came to a stop. "No time for that, we have arrived." He hurried out of the car after he pulled it around the fountain driveway and walked over the cobblestones to open the door on the other side. Will was the first one out. He gave Karl a friendly look that let the older man know he would help his own woman out of the limousine. Karl backed up with an amused smile and let Will reach in to take Elizabeth's hand.

When she stood again, her small matching purse in her hand, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Will."

They both grinned at each other as she clung possessively to his arm. Those girls in that party would absolutely know that the new good-looking man in the room belonged to her. She sized him up again as the rest of the party stepped out of the limo.

Once again, he cleaned himself up incredibly well. His face was clean shaven and his hair was slicked back, the curls sticking up in a few faces only succeeding in making him look even more handsome. His suit was smart and elegant, matching her dress to a tee.

Luckily before they left, Elizabeth had found a silver cummerbund in her father's closet that matched her dress perfectly and had helped Will put it on, as he had no idea how to do it himself.

His shoes were shiny and polished and he was straight backed and very proper looking.

She leaned up and kissed his smooth cheek again. "You make me proud."

He grinned and looked at her. "I tried my hardest."

They turned and walked arm in arm behind the Norringtons and Weatherby Swann. As they walked into the room, there was a flutter of hellos and other greetings, hugs, kisses, and more hugs. Smiles surrounded them, but changed slightly when Elizabeth walked in on the arm of a new young man.

There was a near unbreakable silence that caused Will to lose that color Elizabeth had restored to him in the car. She clutched tightly to his arm with both hands and practically pulled his rigid form into the room fully.

What was worse, Elizabeth let go of his arm as she was bombarded with the glee of all her past friends. One in particular pushed to the front and hugged her fiercely. "Elizabeth, it's been a whole year! Why don't you visit us more often?"

Elizabeth was about to answer when another pushed through. "And who is this handsome guy behind you?" They all agreed and stared at the poor boy.

Biting her lip apologetically at Will, she went up to him and weaved her arm through his proudly. "This is William Turner. He's my boyfriend."

The girls all looked at each other with meaningful looks, a meaning neither Will or Elizabeth could quite grasp as they looked at them. "Boyfriend? Oh Elizabeth, you are always so lucky!"

Elizabeth grinned. "I know. Will, this is Amy, Jessica, Barbara, and this is Penelope." She went down the line and each girl waved. Penelope stepped forward and outstretched her hand, palm down, obviously (and annoyingly to Elizabeth) wanting Will to kiss her hand, as was accustomed to the gentleman who frequented these high society balls.

Completely oblivious to this custom, Will awkwardly took the hand and shook it, receiving giggles from a few girls and a fake smile from Penelope. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"Likewise." Penelope kept her eyes on Will for awhile as the girls all chattered away at Elizabeth, who did her best to keep respectable comments every once in awhile in the forefront. She wouldn't dare say anything rude. The scandal would be near irreparable.

Elizabeth had once told her lover that these people weren't in the eighteenth century, but she slowly came to realize during her conversations with the girls that she wasn't entirely correct.

She highly doubted she would escape the questions about William Turner, but was still slightly surprised when Penelope took her arm and led her away, excusing herself and Elizabeth away from Will and the other girls. "So, Elizabeth…where did you find _him_."

With a small smile, Elizabeth answered. "London. I met him in London."

"Why didn't you write me of him?"

"I didn't find it that important to write _anyone_ about. I called my family every once in awhile and they knew of him, but I never wrote anyone about him."

_This is the twenty-first century. Why am I talking about writing this woman about my love life? Why is this party so utterly strange and alien to me all of a sudden?_

"…and then I said 'Oh who is that man Elizabeth is clinging to so desperately?'! And lo and behold, he's your newest expedition," Penelope finished, her blue eyes shining in excitement. "Tell me everything!"

Elizabeth shook her head, willing the insubordination out of her tone. "Penelope, he isn't an expedition."

"What?"

"Will isn't an expedition. I don't have expeditions."

"Then what do you have?"

"Relationships."

"Mhm…sure, Lizzie."

Elizabeth just narrowed her eyes at Penelope and pouted her lips. "I'm serious, Will isn't an expedition."

"With a face like that, I'd hope not. Oh, I'd wish for that expedition to go on forever," Penelope giggled, looking over at Will who was fidgeting nervously, but being civil and polite (for which Elizabeth was thankful and relieved of) to the girls fluttering about him.

"Penelope, I love him."

The other young woman was silent, before she opened her mouth to say something and shut it, amused, again. In all her twenty five years of life, she had never heard anything more amusing and preposterous. But oddly enough, she did not laugh.

"You what?"

"I love him." Her eyes strayed to Will again. She knew his strong shoulders from the rest of the men in the room so easily that she could have been blindfolded and walked right to him.

"I heard you, Elizabeth."

"Oh? I thought you hadn't."

"What I mean is…how do you know?" Penelope continued, ignoring Elizabeth's sarcastic remark.

"I just do. The feeling I get when I see him, when I hear his voice. I feel him take my hand or stroke my cheek and nothing in the world could make me unhappy." She smiled dreamily. "I love him."

"I understand how you could say that. He's hot. And his voice is dreamy as well. But do you really love him? I mean, I heard Chris is…"

"Chris is what? Asking for me? Is he here? Frankly, Scarlet, I don't give a damn." She grinned at her own reference cheekily.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Chris just seems so…lost without you. I daresay he's been milling about this whole darn ball looking for you. He was just asking _me_ whether you had arrived yet right before you got here."

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shut her eyes in utter mortification. She knew his voice anywhere. When she turned, she came face to face with Christopher Mathers, the man who broke her heart two years before, and now couldn't even make it beat.

"Hello Chris." She smiled wanly.

"It's good to see you."

"And you."

He did seem a bit different now, though. He didn't look as completely full of himself and egotistical anymore. Shyly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've missed you, Elizabeth."

She shook her head. "Don't say that, please. It's wrong."

"My feelings for you are wrong?"

"Everything is wrong." Her features were strong and filled with sincerity. She meant what she said and he knew it.

"I'm changed. Why don't you give me a chance?"

"Elizabeth?"

This time, Elizabeth's heart did a back flip and she felt her skin grow warmer as she felt a gentle hand rest at her bare shoulder. She knew it was Will the moment she felt his presence. She didn't even have to look.

"Will," she breathed, thanking God that he came when he did, but at the same time cursing him for horrible timing. This would be awkward.

With a capital "A".

"Hello," Will said, catching the relief in her voice and tilting his head in question at her when she looked up at him. She shook her head slightly. Will turned to the slightly taller man with light brown hair and green eyes. He had a strong build, like he could tear an alligator in half with his bare hands. It was a frightening prospect to Will. As much as Will believed in his strength and fitness, this guy could kick his ass.

"And who is this?" The man asked in his rough voice.

"William Turner," Will said, outstretching a hand to Chris. The older man shook his hand and cleared his throat.

"Chris Mathers. Nice to meet you." His eyes never lost the question in them, the slight jealousy.

Will blanched, quickly allowing his body to take a protective stance and stand up straighter. "Likewise." Elizabeth noticed Will's voice became lower and tenser.

"Chris, this is Will," Elizabeth said, wrapping her hands around Will's rigid arm. "He's my boyfriend."

There was a long, long, long pause, both men staring at each other. There was an explosion between them, anger tensing both of their shoulders. Chris' curious and suspicious look in his green eyes suddenly flamed up into anger and hatred. This man was standing between him and his happiness.

There was no formal tone between them anymore. Both threw away the manners, politeness, and everything else that was demanded of them. Elizabeth thought Chris would haul off and hit Will at one point.

"Will…would you do me a favor and grab me a glass of champagne?" She asked Will softly, trying in vain to get his eyes back to her. At her words, though, his head shot around, his dark eyes wide and soft as he stared at her.

"Now?"

"Yes, love. Please." Her eyes begged him and he swallowed, concern shining in his eyes for her, before he turned back to Chris with a glare, then squeezed Elizabeth's hand and stared into her eyes before walking away. "Thank you," she whispered after him.

She turned back to a seething Chris and faced him with bravery and strength. "What, Chris?"

"Boyfriend, eh?"

"Yes, boyfriend. Do you have a problem with it?"

"I have a big problem with it. I've spent the last two years pining for you in business school and I come back to find you've gotten yourself laid in London?" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Laid?" She asked, feeling the heat surge through her. "What do you mean 'laid'?" She asked him, her light brown eyes burning.

"Oh come on, Elizabeth. Where did you pick him up, the garbage dump?"

"You've certainly matured. How old are you? Fifteen?"

"And you? Using that poor fool to make me jealous?"

"No!" Elizabeth seethed. "I'm not using him."

"Oh really," he scoffed, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a more secluded area of the room. "Don't lie to me. You haven't forgotten what we had."

"We had nothing," Elizabeth said.

"You let _him_ into your bed?" He asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I never had that privilege." There was silence in which Elizabeth was sickened and Chris was suddenly regretful. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It was. Now leave me alone. Will should already have my glass of champagne." Elizabeth began to turn around to go back to Will, but Chris caught her arm again.

"Will is busy. Your old friend Penelope has cornered him over by the champagne table. We still have a few minutes."

"Chris, please let me go."

He let her go and smoothed his jacket. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"Oh shut up, Chris. You don't love me. You love the concept of me. You love having me. You don't love me. You never did. And I never loved you, either."

"You lie."

"I don't." She smiled matter-of-factly at him and shrugged. "I'm sorry. It ended two years ago and I moved on. I met Will."

"Yeah…Will." He looked amused.

"What's so funny?"

"He's kinda puny, don't you think, Lizzie? Really…at least cheat on me with a _real_ man."

"First of all, I'm not _with_ you, so I couldn't possibly be cheating on you! Second of all, William Turner _is_ a real man. More so than any other man I've ever met, and that certainly includes you!" She turned to go again.

"He can't be better than me," he said. He sounded slightly pitiful.

Elizabeth turned back to him and looked him straight in the eye. He was handsome, she couldn't deny it. But she could never love him in the way she loved Will. She could never love anyone in the way she loved Will.

"I love him, Chris."

"What?"

She looked into his eyes, moving closer to him. "I love him."

"You couldn't."

"I could, and I do."

Finally, she turned and walked away from a stunned Christopher Mathers, going straight to a cornered Will. Penelope was entirely too close to her lover than was necessary, so Elizabeth pushed herself in between them (much to Will's relief) and took her glass of champagne.

"Thank you, my love. I'm parched." She drank the champagne all in one gulp, leaving both Penelope and Will speechless. "Excuse us, Penelope." She handed the older woman her glass and took Will's hand, pulling him out of the back doors and into the back patio where a romantic fire was in the outside fireplace.

Will looked concerned as she stood there with her eyes blank. "Will…I feel so cold."

"Get closer to the fire…" He started, but when she looked up into his eyes, he realized her meaning and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her body and brought her close to him.

He felt her breath shakily against his shoulder, before she turned her head into his neck. "I'm sorry about that, Will. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"What happened to upset you so terribly?" He asked her, pushing her back a bit and looking into her eyes. "Did he hurt you?" His eyes were darker than usual, she noted.

"No. No, of course not. I'm alright, just…confused."

"Confused?" He swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Confused as to your…your feelings?"

Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes and set a hand to his face. "No. I know exactly where my feelings are. I love you. Nothing can change that."

Will suddenly looked confused. "Then what?"

"He said he loved me, Will. And he sort of sounded as if he—as if he meant it. He's changed. He's a better man than he was. That's for sure. But he still has that temper I remember and that…he says the most crude, monstrous things." Her voice broke and she pushed herself back into his warmth again.

"What did he say to you?"

"He thinks I didn't sleep with him out of spite…for some reason, he's sure I've slept with you."

Will felt terribly awkward having this conversation with her. "Do you…ahem…do you regret this?"

"Regret what?" Her eyes searched his.

"Moving to London…us…?"

"Oh God, Will. Never! I will never regret anything with you. I love you so much, I love you, Will. Don't ever let me make you think I regret this. I'm glad I saved myself for you. I couldn't have parted from my innocence with anyone else." She leaned up to him and kissed him.

This was as much a reassurance to Will as anything else could be and he relished in the fact that he was her first time, for he hadn't exactly known this fact before. It was in this very moment that he realized how incredibly special their love was.

It was true. It was pure.

It was something no one could breach.

There was a rustle beside them, causing Will to pull from the kiss and clutch Elizabeth protectively to him. Chris stood there staring at them angrily. "Slut…" he mumbled lowly.

Elizabeth just turned her face into Will's lapel meagerly, but felt Will tear himself from her and march right up to the taller man.

"Say that again and I'll hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you've brought one of your blacksmithing hammers in your back pocket?" He laughed at the shorter, less muscled man in front of him. Will's curious and surprised look spurred him on. "Yes, I heard you were a blacksmith. Wonderful trade. I wonder what kind of revenue that brings in…"

"Leave that out of this. You don't talk to a lady like that, especially not mine."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

"She doesn't belong to you, ass hole."

Will just stared at him, his eyes blazing. No words could come to his mouth, but Elizabeth frighteningly saw him clenching his hands at his sides. She stayed back to make sure she could hurry inside in case either one of them began throwing punches.

"Did you hear me?"

"And she belongs to you?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, you're a loser. Go back to your business school and get yourself a floozy you can sleep with whenever you want."

A moment later, a punch rang out and Will was sent staggering backwards, holding his face. He charged back at Chris and jumped at him. After yelling Will's name, Elizabeth spun and hurried inside.

"FIGHT!! HELP!"

Three of the men, James including, tore outside and pulled the two men away. A fourth man, Charles Nottingham came out to join them, holding Chris back from tearing Will to pieces.

Will was lifted from the ground with a bleeding nose and smarting eye and he was clutching his side painfully. Elizabeth burst through the crowd to reach Will, but found her father grabbed her and held her back.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Charles barked.

James eased Will onto the ground and looked at his face. "He got you good, mate."

"I got him too," Will said, defensively. James only shook his head, amused.

When Will looked up, he saw the whole of the party eyeing him with disapproving, sickened looks. Why only him? Why weren't they looking at Chris like that? He started it. He threw the first punch! He was being…clingy and insulting Elizabeth!

Will was only defending himself!

James helped Will up and maneuvered him through the people who shook their heads with disappointment. Everyone hurried to Chris and helped him, pitifully stroking his clothes and asking him what the barbaric blacksmith had beaten him for.

In reality, the shame showed on Will's face, for his injuries were a good deal more pronounce than the larger man's. James patted his back compassionately. "It's alright, Turner…you've got a few of us on your side." Laura appeared on his other side and strung his other arm over his shoulder.

"A few of us, Will."

* * *

(A/N:) Alright everybody. I love you so much I'm sneaking on to the computer VERY VERY quietly.

By the way, I have a new laptop. YEEEAAAHHHH!!!!!

And thanks so much for the reviews...hope a few requests were granted. Send some more if you think of anything. TA!!!!

-williz

P.S. DONT FORGET, HALI!! THIS IS STILL FOR YOU!!


	7. Apology, My Arse

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

"Father, that's completely out of line!"

Weatherby Swann rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration with his daughter. "Elizabeth, you know it isn't."

"You don't even know him!"

"Look, there was no reason for the misconduct he showed to Christopher tonight. _That_ was the only out of line thing I saw!" Swann gave his daughter a meaningful glare. "I'm not saying he's out of my house! I'm just saying I'm disappointed."

"There's no reason for you to be disappointed!" Elizabeth argued. "I was there! I saw what happened! Will was protecting my honor!"

"Nothing can explain fighting."

"Unless your name is Christopher Mathers, is that right, Father?" She asked, pursing her lips, raising an eyebrow, and setting a hand on her hip with an attitude. When he didn't reply, she burst from the room, her silver dress crinkling noisily as she walked quickly to the stairs from her father's library and went up them.

Laura heard Elizabeth shuffling down the hall to the room she sat in with Will and her husband before there was a light knock on the door and her elegantly done hair poked inside, followed by a beautiful face with anger in it.

Elizabeth stepped in then closed the door again. "How's the patient?" She asked softly, coming over to sit on Will's other side.

William Turner sat in the bed propped up with pillows, his eye swollen and blackening, his lip bleeding, and favoring a bruised rib. Laura dipped the cloth in water again, then took up her bottle of Bactine.

"Please don't put that anywhere near my cut," Will asked, softly, his eyes pleading with Laura.

"No can do, you need this to make it heal faster." She put the Bactine-soaked cloth on his lip, causing him to wince.

Elizabeth bit her lip with a small pitying pout. "Need some ice for that eye, love?" She asked Will, brushing a few strands of his wild hair back against his head.

"Got some," James Norrington said, kneeling beside the bed and handing it to her.

"Thanks, James." She set it to Will's eye. "Hold that there, Will. It'll reduce some of the swelling." He mutely nodded and held it to his eye, wincing again. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his forehead. With a smile, she stood and walked to the window to peer out. It was dark still, even though the morning was growing ever closer. Midnight had long gone and it was the first day of January, almost five in the morning.

Leaning forward with her forehead against the cool glass, Elizabeth shut her eyes and sighed, suddenly incredibly tired. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to smile lightly at her concerned sister.

"Need to talk?" Laura whispered, squeezing Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Yes."

With a wink, Laura turned and touched her husband's shoulder lightly, before walking out of the room.

"You kids take care of each other," Liz giggled as she walked out of the room, blowing a kiss at Will.

When the two girls arrived in the room Laura and James shared, the room Laura always slept in when she lived in the manor, before she was married to James Norrington, they went to the bed and sat down.

"I heard you and Dad arguing, Liz. Was it about what happened tonight?" Laura asked.

Elizabeth merely nodded, looking down at the hardwood floor of her sister's room. "He doesn't believe me. I know what happened, I was there. I saw."

"What happened?"

"Chris was jealous of Will and he followed us outside. He saw Will and I kiss and immediately took it upon himself to pose a threat to my honor. Will became angry and threatened to hurt him if he came near me again. Chris was inflamed and hit Will. They broke out into a fight and that's when I called for help." She clutched her hand on her knee and then laid back against the sheets.

"Men…"

"I know."

"Well, what's Daddy's problem?"

"He likes Chris. Apparently while I was up in London falling in love with William Turner, Christopher Mathers was down in Port Royal buttering my father's chops. And now Dad likes him. And thinks he's changed." She paused. "He hasn't."

"I didn't think he had for one moment. Once a two-timing pervert, always a two-timing pervert."

"I agree."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth sat up and tilted her head, staring at her older sister.

Laura just shrugged. "Well, I mean, obviously Dad isn't going to be too fond of your guy. And he obviously wants you to accept Chris back."

"I don't want anything to do with Chris. I'm not going back to him. I don't know what I was doing there in the first place." Elizabeth shivered in disgust.

"Good. Then make sure your man knows that."

"What?"

"I think his manly pride has been dimmed."

Elizabeth smiled softly. "Oh…I see what you mean. Get your husband out of there and I'll go talk to him."

"You had better."

Elizabeth nodded and stood, walking to the door, before turning back and going to hug her sister. "Thank you, Laura."

"For what?" Laura asked when her younger sister let go of her.

"For listening to me when I needed to be listened to. For treating Will with respect."

Laura giggled. "He needs respect. He's the best one you've had yet."

With a wicked smirk, Elizabeth walked to the door and winked. "He's the _only_ one I've had." Hearing her sister's laughter, Elizabeth walked into the hallway and went back into the room where Will was icing his eye.

Both James and Will looked up from their conversation when she stepped in. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" She asked, amused.

"Nope, just man talk," James said, standing up. "I have some business to attend to with your father anyways, so you can take care of your own Terminator."

"Terminator?" Will asked, laughing.

"Trying to kick someone's arse who is taller and stronger than you."

"No one's taller or stronger than Terminator."

James laughed as he walked out of the room. Elizabeth shut the door behind him and then walked to the bed to sit by Will. She reached up to take the ice from his eye and winced a bit, before kissing it very lightly.

"Feels better already," Will muttered as she set the ice back on his eye. She noticed the way he didn't exactly meet her eyes now that Laura had mentioned it. And when he did meet her eyes it was just for a short moment.

"Will, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, except my ribs hurt."

She shook her head. "It's more than that, Will. You wont meet my eyes."

He looked up at her. "It's nothing."

"Stop it and talk to me."

"He kicked my arse." He completely looked away at the window then, shame in his features. Elizabeth moved so that she sat directly next to him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"He did _not_."

"He did. Did you not notice that his lip had a cut and I have a black eye, a bleeding nose, a sliced open lip, and a bruised rib? There's something in that, y'know." He sighed, frustrated with himself.

Elizabeth shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You were the noble one in the fight. He was underhanded and cheated. And you were brave and I love you." She kissed his jaw softly.

"It's damaging to a fella's pride when he gets a beat down like that, Elizabeth. You aren't a man, you don't understand these things." He brought a hand up and rubbed his face.

"You're right, I don't. I don't understand why you're so upset over it, Will. That makes no difference whatsoever to a girl, especially not _this_ girl. In fact, I think you are incredibly honorable for not fighting him as strongly as you might have." Elizabeth stroked his smooth cheek softly, not missing the irony in her lover's face at her comment.

"I was actually fighting as hard as I could," he said just above a whisper, his face reddening with embarrassment.

Elizabeth held in a small laugh and kissed his cheek, cuddling closer to him. "Oh…well, don't be ashamed, love. Chris has this thing about boxing and wrestling. There's nothing _anyone_ could have done."

"I can't even protect your honor."

"Now that's not true!"

"It is! I tried to protect yours and I did nothing but kill my own."

"Stop it now, William Turner. I've never been more proud or loved you more than I do now. So just stop it. You're an amazing man, strong, intelligent, charming, and you have the most wonderful manners I've ever known. _That's _what is important to me. That's all that should matter." She kissed his lips softly, letting him reach around her and pull her closer.

When they pulled away, the light was back in his eyes and he grinned widely. "You're even more beautiful than you were a moment ago."

* * *

Weatherby Swann took out the letter opener from his desk and tore open the intricate envelope. Pulling the letter out, he unfolded it and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "What's this?" He asked his daughter that brought it in.

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered, shrugging, her eyes brimming in happiness. Now that she had two days of rest since the incident on New Year's Eve, she was refreshed and stronger, knowing that Will's pride was replenished from their talk.

As his eyes scanned the paper, he looked up at his daughter, a small smile on his face. "It seems we're invited to a small dinner party at the Rosings' tomorrow night. They wish to make apologies to William for the mistreatment."

"Is that what the letter says?"

"Oh, no. This is business from my firm. Jonathan Rosings called me earlier this morning to invite us. He says they felt terrible for the way Christopher treated your William New Year's Eve and that the boy wants to apologize, as well as the rest of them. They feel they were rude and gave him the wrong idea about their hospitality." He gave her a look that said he expected her and William to join the dinner party's guests.

"I will speak to Will about it. But I'm sure he will be game to go." She leaned down and kissed her father's cheek before walking out of her father's library.

Weatherby Swann had surely missed his daughter's presence in the home the two years she had been living back in London. He cherished the times she flew back. This time was the longest yet. He thought many a time that maybe he could persuade her to stay in Port Royal with him.

There really was nothing keeping her in London now. Except for William Turner.

A nice boy, but entirely improper for his Elizabeth, he thought. Nevertheless, he allowed it to happen, for he knew his daughter wouldn't stand for anything else.

Will was lying on the hammock he and James had hung up the day before between two palm trees just below the wooden stairs that led to the sand from the backyard of the Swann residence.

The sun was cool and there was a slight Caribbean breeze that made Will's curls flutter about his face as he folded his arms behind his head and sighed wistfully. There was a spattering of sun through the fronds of the palm trees as he idly swung back and forth.

He heard the soft shuffle of sand and opened one eye to see his love staring amusedly at him. "Good afternoon, milady," he said with a grin, opening the other eye.

"Good afternoon, my sir. Enjoying your nap?"

"Immensely. What is on the agenda for today?" He patted the hammock beside him, aware that there really wasn't much room for her. Ah, but the more reason to cuddle her. She smirked with a shake of her head and stopped the hammock's swinging, before hopping up and flopping on top of his body hard.

"OOF!" Will exclaimed, groaning teasingly. "Lady what have you been eating?"

"Excuse me!"

He laughed and hugged her close, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "We've been invited to a dinner party tomorrow night at the Rosings'. It seems they wish to apologize to you, as well as Chris wants to make amends."

Will cleared his throat. "I see."

"I know that tone."

"What tone?"

"You don't want to go," she replied, resting her hand beneath the cotton of his t-shirt. He reveled in the cool feeling of her hand against his warm skin.

"Of course I don't. I'd rather not get my arse whooped again, thank you very much."

Elizabeth leaned up to look down at his face, a cheeky look on her face. "Oh come on, this time James will be there to help you out."

"Hey!" He laughed.

"Please come, Will. For me?" When he didn't answer, she kissed his nose and set her lips beside his ear to whisper. "It will put you in my father's good graces again, I'm sure."

"Aww don't use that against me, please, Lizzie."

"I'm just saying, Will. He'd recognize it as a chivalrous act that takes a great amount of courage and strength. I swear he would see you in a better light." She kissed his nose again. "Please, Will? If not for me or my father, than for yourself?"

"Oh, fine."

Elizabeth grinned widely and kissed his lips, rounding his neck with her arms and moving so that her legs were on either side of him. Will decided this was much too close to the house for this sort of behavior, so he cut it off soon.

"You'll be the death of me," he whispered to her sultry smile.

* * *

"It looks wonderful on you, Will. Don't worry. They wont even notice!"

"It's so embarrassing, though! I wore this suit the last time I saw them! They'll know!" He ran a disgruntled hand through his dark locks and let out a puff of air.

"No they won't, it's a different tie!"

Indeed the dark blue tie he wore on New Year's Eve was at the bottom of his suitcase, the blood stain cleaned from it, thankfully. Now he wore a silk black tie that accentuated his dark eyes.

"Now come on, William, we're going to be late. Father, James and Laura are waiting outside with Karl and the limo." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out. She was in a tea length dark blue dress the fluttered beautifully about her knees when she moved, the elegance of the halter neck revealing her slender, shapely shoulders.

When they got outside, everyone piled into the limousine and shot off towards the Rosing home. About fifteen minutes later, they filed out of the car and began the walkway up to the front door of the home.

Elizabeth clung to William possessively, hoping her tight grip on his arm would give him a bit of courage. She saw some color dissolve from his face as the door was opened. They stepped inside as greetings were exchanged.

Will and Elizabeth both noticed the same people were in the dinner hall talking and eating shrimp cakes with parsley. Chris was in the corner with a glass of champagne, laughing at a joke his father was telling to the other gentlemen.

"Elizabeth, come, I want you to get to know Priscilla Rosing, she is interested in your London life." He chuckled and pulled her from Will's protective grip, much to the chagrin of the young man.

He was practically left alone, until James stood beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Will my man. Ol' James has got you." He guided him to a group of young men who all began a discussion about Will's weaponry and blacksmithing. They were interested in his techniques, giving Will something he could definitely talk about. He subconsciously thanked James Norrington for the millionth time since he arrived in Port Royal more than a week ago.

Elizabeth spoke with Priscilla about London for only a few minutes before Miss Rosing had to see to the dinner in the kitchen. Elizabeth was finally left to her own and she took one of the appetizers from the small tray on the long table on the other side of the room from the dining table. She never had lost her taste for rich foods. She couldn't possibly. She'd grown up with them.

Although a good hamburger sounded delicious to her right about then.

"He's a terrible thing to have in one's home," she heard behind her. Pouting in slight confusion, Elizabeth turned and unconsciously stepped behind a pillar in the room. "What I don't understand is why Weatherby doesn't just say 'Enough is enough. Go back to London to your blacksmithing.' He should really control the selfishness of that girl."

"She certainly is selfish, isn't she? Subjecting her father to her behavior. He's already lost his wife, he can't put up with anymore grief."

"Oh I agree. Poor Laura as well. She chose the right man to marry, a man who could provide for a family."

"Oh, are they wanting children, yet?" The voices died out as the conversation topic was changed.

Elizabeth stepped out from behind the pillar and numbly walked to the other side of the room, glad no one had accosted her as of yet. Unfortunately, she thought too soon, because Chris popped up right in front of her with a nervous grin on his face.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Good to see you again."

"I can't say the same for you," she said icily.

"What have I done?"

"You caused a fight with my boyfriend that could have been worse than it was."

"Did I hurt him _too_ badly?" Chris asked, stepping closer. "I don't know my own strength. Are you sure he's a blacksmith? Because honestly, Elizabeth--"

"You leave him alone!"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding with you. I just want to apologize."

"That's bullshit."

"Whoa, Lizzie…" He took her arm and pulled her behind a pillar, pushing her against the cool marble. "Don't make a scene. I just want to talk to you, ok?"

"Let go of me or I'll scream."

"No, you won't."

"I will, I swear to God I will."

He let go of her. "Look, I love you, Elizabeth. I just want you to listen to me. I've been a shell of a man without you here. Every moment you're in London, I feel empty, lost. Please believe me. I love you."

Meanwhile, Will looked around the room for Elizabeth, and, not seeing her anywhere, he figured she went out for some fresh air. He was about to excuse himself from the conversation when another young man asked him a question.

Annoyed, Will answered the lengthy question out of politeness, figuring Elizabeth would come back on her own time.

"Stop saying these things to me," Elizabeth begged. "Please stop. You're frightening me, Chris. Please stop."

"I don't mean to frighten you. I just want you."

"You can't have me, Chris."

He stared intently into her eyes, his gaze dark despite the lighter color of his eyes. "What do you see in ways of a future with Mr. Turner?"

"Love. Happiness."

"Do you see the things you've always wanted? That mink you want to wear at wintertime, an engagement ring with the best of diamonds in it."

"Those are all material, Chris. I don't care--"

"You say you don't care, but you will. And you'll eventually blame him for coercing you into a marriage like that. You'll miss your family and friends here. Everything will be lost. When the love and happiness dies out, there will be nothing left."

"It wont die out."

"It will, trust me."

Elizabeth felt tears starting at the corners of her eyes, but pushed them back. "You cannot make me believe you."

"Don't try to tell me you don't believe it. Don't try to tell me you aren't thinking about what I'm saying, what you're hearing around this room. You know what you're hearing and you're listening."

"I'm not."

"You are. I know you, Elizabeth. I can see it in your eyes. You see the problems now, don't you? You see what will happen in the future. You see what sorts of things will pose a difficulty. His income, his lifestyle…"

Elizabeth tried to push him away, but found her arms were weak and lifeless at her sides. Her whole body was numb. Why was she listening? Why were his words sinking in? Before she could think any further, she felt a pair of rough lips press against her own.

She pushed him away quickly and watched him walk away. She was numb. Why had he just kissed her? Why hadn't she reacted quicker than she had to push him away? Why did she listen and why did she feel the beginnings of understanding twinge in her heart?

Elizabeth loved Will. More than anything, she knew she would never stop loving Will. But what if all this was true? What if the life ahead of her with Will was difficult? He didn't belong in this world. But did she?

She didn't belong in this world anymore than Will did. Or did she?

Elizabeth rubbed her face of every emotion that danced across it then stepped from behind the pillar in time to hear "Dinner served!"

As everyone sat at the table, Will pushed Elizabeth's chair in, then circled around to sit across from her. He was disconcerted by the numb look in her eyes but hadn't the time to ask her if she was alright without causing any embarrassment at the dinner table.

The meal was set out and many commented on the eloquence and smell of the food. It did, in fact, look and smell delicious and rich.

Will couldn't keep his eyes from Elizabeth, wondering what was wrong with her. He was forced to, however, when Christopher Mathers spoke up. "So, Mr. Turner, your blacksmithing seems to be a cause of great stir with the young men such as myself here. How do you do it?"

"Do what, Mr. Mathers?"

"Blacksmithing, Mr. Turner. How do you do this whole thing? I hear you use the old, barbaric ways."

"There's nothing barbaric in it," Will said, pushing the anger from his voice. "It's tradition and much safer for the environment."

"Oh? What about the blacksmith? Surely it's dangerous for you."

"Sometimes, but I haven't been too terribly hurt since I started."

"When did you start?" Another elderly lady asked.

"When I was just a boy, we had a family friend apprentice me in blacksmithing. Mr. Brown taught me everything I know. I think I was maybe ten years old when I first started learning the trade."

"For a boy to be in that sort of environment at that age is unnecessary, don't you think, Mr. Turner?"

"Obviously that isn't what he thinks, Mrs. Eldridge, if he was that boy," Chris laughed, giving Will a purposefully malicious look.

"It was perfectly safe--"

"What sort of cleanliness could that have taught you, Mr. Turner? Certainly nothing like what we have here."

"No, I doubt it," another said.

"Your father must not be a very thoughtful man. Why would a man send his son into a habitat such as that at such a young age?"

"We needed the money," Will found himself saying.

"Then get two jobs! To put one's son in such a business it absolutely disgusting. It makes me sick to my heart to think about the negligence of some parents in that sort of society…"

"What sort of society do you mean?" Will asked, setting his napkin on the table.

"Well, the one you live in. Obviously not ours," Chris answered.

"What sort of society do I live in?"

"An unclean one," Chris answered. "One not fit for any of us here."

"Fit enough for me," Will said, standing.

Keeping completely calm, Chris shrugged, laughing to the other guests. "Exactly my point, I'm afraid."

"Keep your mouth shut, Mr. Mathers, or I'll shut it for you. My father was an honorable man. He did his best to raise me how he thought fit. He was there throughout my entire upbringing until his death when I was eighteen. Can you say the same of your father?"

Before Chris could answer, Will continued.

"Was your father your backbone when you grew up? Did he teach you the lessons worth knowing in life? Did he even love you the way mine did? Don't judge my father who spent his life giving to mine. Don't judge my family or my _society_ when, in fact, it's _this_ damn society that's so corrupt and unfeeling!" He stopped, aware of the eyes on him, aware that his face was suddenly red hot.

Chris looked entirely pleased with himself. "I appreciate you pointing out the problems in your upbringing so clearly for us to see, Mr. Turner. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Will's eyes lowered to the white tablecloth where his untouched food sat. Suddenly, on a whim, he looked up to Elizabeth, expecting to see pride and love in her eyes.

But her eyes didn't meet his as he expected them to.

Shame and embarrassment laced her light brown eyes. Will's entire body slumped, his heart shattered, and his pride and strength dissolved from his soul. Shame and embarrassment? She was ashamed of him, embarrassed of him.

Her hands clenched the silverware at the side of her plate tightly. She felt everyone's stares on her at once, even Will's. She could have had no idea what was on her face at the moment, but all she knew was that a second later, the man she loved pushed his way out of the room, his face set hard and absolutely anguished.

The one ally he had in the room, the one in the room who loved him, who would always stand by his side, was no longer there.

There was just a ghostly apparition where she used to stand by his side. Nothing but a figment of his imagination, he realized now. He had no allies here, he had no allegiance. All he had was himself.

And now he barely had that, for he felt everything had been stripped from him. He had nothing but the flesh and bone of his healthy body. The blood rushed through it but he felt nothing. His heart pounded but he ignored it. What heart?

There was no such thing as heart.

He stopped at the limousine where Karl stood smoking a cigar. "Will, my man! Why the long face?"

"Take me home, Karl."

"What?"

"Take me home."

"Sorry, man. My license doesn't cover flying. Just driving."

"You know what I mean."

Karl stood up straighter at Will's tone and cleared his throat. "A'right sir."

Will got into the limousine and sank back against the seat, shutting his eyes tightly and pushing his emotions down. He breathed deeply, feeling a terrible aching pain in his chest. All he could see when his eyes were shut was Elizabeth's face when he looked at her.

Shame.

Embarrassment.

He embarrassed her. Then why was he even here? Why did he follow her in a damned plane ride for a billion hours and get his pride and ass whooped by her ex-boyfriend? Why was he here in Port Royal at all if he embarrassed her?

He was confused, sickened, and heartbroken.

He opened his eyes, willing the image away, but found it only increased tenfold.

Finally, the car stopped and the door opened, revealing Karl leaning down and staring at Will. He climbed in and shut the door, just looking.

"What?"

"Don't what me, boy. Why are you coming here all alone and where's the rest of the family? What's happened?" Karl leant closer, his gaze hard, but kind at the same time. Almost concerned.

"Elizabeth is embarrassed of me. That's all there is to it."

"What happened?"

"I stood up at the dinner table to defend my honor and to defend the honor of my dead father, as well as my upbringing and I looked to Elizabeth for support and I see nothing but shame and embarrassment."

"She didn't mean it, man."

"She did. She didn't even look at me. If she's embarrassed of my upbringing, there's nothing to it. Now let me out."

Karl only sighed and started moving out of the door, but stopped to look back at Will. "She loves you, man. She loves you a great deal." With that, he got out, let Will out, then watched as the young man shuffled into the manor and disappeared inside.

* * *

Karl watched as Weatherby, Elizabeth, James and Laura walked out of the Rosings' house and started for the limo. He gave Elizabeth a disparaging look that she didn't catch, as she was staring at the ground in what seemed a mixture of anguish and confusion.

As she bent to get in the car, Karl set a friendly hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look before rounding the car to the driver's seat.

The entire way home saw the family completely silent, Weatherby confused and James and Laura angry. They were angry with Elizabeth and she knew it.

She was angry with herself, but so terribly confused. And hurt.

Why did she listen to those damn women? And why did she listen to Chris? Out of all the people to listen to, why did it have to be him?

They arrived home and Elizabeth just got out and went straight around the house to the garden where she sat on the stone bench and buried her face in her hands. Silent tears streaked down her face as her shoulders shook and she sniffled.

Weatherby and the Norringtons just went inside and got ready for bed, knowing that if they were to pry or meddle it would definitely not make matters any better.

An hour later, Elizabeth went inside the back door, her tears dry and her make-up back to normal. She walked up the stairs and turned as if to go to her room, deciding it best not to talk to Will yet, as much as it hurt her to allow him to think she didn't care any longer than he already did.

But there was a thumping noise coming from his room. A familiar thumping noise.

She quickly turned and walked to the guestroom on the other side of the hall. When she arrived, she pushed open the door slowly and saw William Turner folding up his shirts and putting them into his suitcase.

"Will?" Her voice was soft and scratchy, weak from the crying, weak from not being used for so long.

He turned, eyes wide, anguished. "Hello," he breathed, turning back and continuing.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're packing."

"I am."

"Why?"

Will spun and looked straight into her eyes. "I thought you loved me, Elizabeth, and when I looked at you, I didn't see it. In fact I didn't see anything but shame and embarrassment. Do I embarrass you, Elizabeth? Are you embarrassed of what I do?" He didn't wait for her reply, although she opened her mouth as if to.

"I had no allies in that room save you, Elizabeth. And I knew if I defended myself, my father, I'd have at least you to stand by my side." He threw his shirt in the bag angrily and walked right up to her. "Where were you?"

"I…don't know."

"I don't either, but you sure as hell weren't there! When I looked at you and saw your face I--" He stopped and swallowed, feeling as if he was strangling for a moment there. "I'm flying back to London."

"What?" He voice was strained. "Already? Well, let me pack my things and--"

"Alone," Will interrupted.

"What?" Elizabeth whispered, tears clouding her vision. "Alone?" She looked away and shut her eyes in pain. "Why?"

"You need to stay here with your friends and family. I have nothing here now. You need to think about what you really want. I want to know if you really love me. I want to know if you can live with someone like me, someone with a future like mine."

"Will, please--"

"No, Elizabeth. I counted on you in my weakest moment and you were ashamed of me, embarrassed. Do you know how that made me feel? I still feel the ache in me, in every part of my body, Elizabeth." He raised his voice slightly. "You broke me!"

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and shut her eyes tightly, her shoulders shaking with her heavy sobs. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, Elizabeth," he said, his voice softer, more loving. He moved closer and reached up with his thumb to stroke away a tear. "But you obviously still don't know if you could be with someone like me. Someone with my future. An unknown future. And I can't be here while you figure that out."

"I don't want you to go," she whimpered, hugging him.

"I don't want to go, either, Elizabeth. But you hurt me, and until you can find a way to show me you really want this, you really want what we have, I have to go. I have to live my life. I have to make my living. For me. For my father."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, pushing her towards the bedroom door. "For you."

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke from a fitful sleep. She had barely received four hours of sleep that night and had a pain in her head from crying herself to sleep. Will was leaving and she had to do all she could to stop him.

She had to make him see before he went back to London. Before she lost him forever.

She pulled on her robe and combed her hair out before bursting out of her room and down the hall to Will's. She threw open the door, ready for yelling, arguing, make-up love, or what have you.

She was sorely disappointed, for the bed was empty and made and the drawers and closet were empty.

He had already gone.

* * *

(A/N:) Oh daaang...now we're getting serious, aren't we? That came out of nowhere, didn't it? Bwahahahaha! Don't worry, your requests have been jotted down in my handy dandy notebook (hehehe! and I wrote it with a big ass crayon, too. HEHEHE! HEEHE! Ten points to whoever gets that joke.) and I'm looking at them later.

You guys be happy!!! It took a LOT of work to get Microsoft Word on my NEW laptop that I got for my 18th birthday a week or two ago! Yeaaaah! And I did it all for YOU guys! Be happy!

Toodles! Thanks for the reviews!!! And thanks for reading!

R&R&R!!!! Yeaaaah, beeeetcheeeeees!!! Hehe! Gangsta, yo.

-williz


	8. The Big Sleep

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

Karl pulled into the round driveway of the Swann home with a heavy heart. He had been very reluctant to drive young Turner to the airport for a flight back to London. He knew why he was going, even understood it, but he still felt terrible. 

A good man was hard to find these days, and Elizabeth had found him and let him go.

When he got out of the limousine and shut his door, he walked into the home. There was something stale and numb about the atmosphere. The air was stagnant. Sadness plagued him as he saw the young woman burst down the stairs to him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Where did he go? Where is he? Is he still in your limo, Karl?" Elizabeth asked, trying to control her tears.

"No, miss. He's on a plane to London."

She recoiled from him with immense pain and shame in her gaze then sat down on the bottom stairs, dropping her head in her hands. As she cried, he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. "There, there, miss. Everything will be alright."

"Why did you do it, Karl? Why did you take him there when you knew that…." She stopped, seeing her father behind Karl in the doorway to the library.

"I told Karl to, Elizabeth," Weatherby Swann said, his eyes strong.

"What? Why? How could you?!" She asked, standing up and walking to him. "You've hated Will from the beginning, haven't you? This is all your fault! He would still be here and my love life wouldn't be ruined if it weren't for you and your obsession with Chris!"

Weatherby grabbed her by her shoulders and gritted his teeth. "Stop being a spoiled brat, Elizabeth! How old are you? I do not hate William. You need to sit down, drink something, and calm down!" He said, pulling her to the couch in the living room and sitting her down. "Karl, please do me a favor and bring in the stout."

Karl bowed and walked out, returning in a half minute with a small bottle of stout and a little shot glass. Weatherby thanked him, watched him leave, then poured the stout in the small glass.

"Drink this. Then I need to talk to you and obviously explain some things."

Elizabeth threw the alcohol down, gritted her teeth with a wince at the warmth shooting down her throat, and gave her father the glass back.

"Good," Swann said. "Now…you need to understand that last night changed a lot of things, not just between you and Will, but also within me." He eyes deepened into a darker blue. "When that young man stood up at that table and defended his father, I saw so much of myself in him that it nearly knocked me over. I realized then that he _was_ an honorable boy and that I actually liked him very much."

Elizabeth let out a small smile, but it disappeared in a moment.

"I was proud that you had chosen someone with such strength and caliber, but then I saw your face and felt disappointed, disgusted even, with what I saw there. Apparently, so did Will. I'm disappointed in you, Elizabeth. Very much so." His eyes were angry as he looked at her.

"Disappointed in the way you handled last night, disappointed that you didn't stand up next to him. I would have, but it was not my place. It was yours. And you left him there alone."

"I know," she breathed. "I was stunned and…I was numb…I didn't know what I was doing. You don't know what went on last night when…"

"I don't care, Elizabeth." He paused. "What _did_ go on?"

Elizabeth Swann sniffled, and looked away. "I don't know why I listened or cared, but it was just overwhelming." He waited for her to continue. "I heard the Jennette sisters speaking last night about the disgrace I've laid on this family by having someone so…I don't even remember the word they used, but it was awful and it hurt. I wanted to jump out and say something, tell them how wonderful and perfect Will was, but my feet were rooted to the floor. They said terrible things and I couldn't do anything but listen."

Weatherby sighed, knowing that if he had the choice, he would make a point of choosing better friends.

"Then Chris cornered me, Father. He wouldn't let me go and he kept persisting and putting ideas into my head about the lack of future William Turner had. He told me he loved me and said so many things that disgustingly made sense to me. I had no thoughts of my own and for some reason I couldn't put what he said out of my mind. I was sickened and couldn't feel a thing. The next thing I knew, I looked up to see Will rushing out of the room. It didn't really hit me until I thought about it later. I didn't really know what happened…" She began to cry again, holding a hand to her mouth.

Her father sat beside her and rounded her shoulders with his arm, pulling her into him and comforting her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"It won't. You allowed him to go."

"For his and your own good, both."

"How is the man I love leaving me for my own good?" She asked him, shaking her head in confusion, tears dripping down her soft cheeks.

"You need to think, just as Will said. You need to sort out your priorities and decide what you want, who you want, where you want to be. You need to make that decision. He cannot put his life on hold if he doesn't know how you truly feel, Elizabeth. He is a working man, and a human being. He cannot be there at your beck and call. Do you understand why I let him go?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I must go to London to him."

"Not yet. Think for a few days, spend another week here, sort out everything in your mind and heart, and decide then. That's what he wants, and that's what you should do. It's for the best, love." He patted her head and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth. And I'll always be here for you, know that. Just think on it."

He stood up and left Elizabeth alone with her thoughts. All she could think of was the feeling of Will's arms around her, hearing his soft baritone in her ear when they danced, feeling his lips on hers.

She set her fingers to her lips, letting another tear drop from her eyelid. She remembered the first time he kissed her. She would never forget it as long as she lived.

* * *

**TWO YEARS BEFORE**

The tea kettle whistled loudly as Elizabeth pulled her gray sweater over her head. Without checking her hair or anything, she rushed from her bedroom in the apartment to the kitchen and grabbed the kettle from the stove. Setting it on the counter, she took out two large thermoses and poured the hot green tea into each of them. It filled them to three-quarters.

The sweet smell wafted from the thermoses, causing her to shut her eyes in ecstasy. She was blown from her green tea heaven by a crisp knock on the door. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly screwed the lids on, calling "Coming!"

She hurried to the door and opened it, revealing the tall, dark and handsome figure of William Turner, his shoulders and hair damp. "Will! Hello."

"Hello," he chuckled. It had been two weeks since their first date. Today was going to be their fifth. Elizabeth wrote each down in her private calendar, counting each day until the next one. They hit it off wonderfully from the start and they each held something akin to great likeness for each other.

But…

They had yet to kiss. For that, Elizabeth was annoyed. It wasn't as if either of them had shied away from it or just plain didn't want to. In fact, the moment was never there. Or if it was, it was ruined moments later by some interruption or another.

He stepped inside when she opened the door. That was when she took in his appearance and groaned. "It _isn't_ raining, seriously."

"It is," he replied matter-of-factly.

"You can't be serious! We were going to go running! Why does it rain the one day we decide to do something productive?" She asked him, shutting the door. He wore a t-shirt with a warm olive green sweater over it and tan slacks.

"Mother Nature hates us, Elizabeth," he chuckled. "Anyway, it started raining before I left, so I put warmer clothes on top of my work out clothes and drove here."

"Good idea. In fact, I should too." She took the black jacket from him when he shrugged it off his shoulders and hung it in her entry way closet. "I'll be right back," Elizabeth said, smiling warmly at him as she disappeared into the hallway and her room.

Will cleared his throat and looked around from where he stood. He had never been in her apartment before. And he never imagined it could actually look so large and gorgeous. Everything was immaculate, save the coffee table which had newspapers and magazines strewn over it with a half full coffee mug on top of them.

She must have just woken up when he had called her this morning to ask if she wanted to jog with him and forgot to clean up the mess she left, she was so busy worrying about getting ready in time.

Will was sorry he had rushed her.

A moment later, she came back out, having not changed her gray sweater, but she put on some dark blue jeans and combed her long, honey hair. "So now what do we do?" She asked with a little pout, gesturing towards the two thermoses on the counter with the green tea in them.

He tilted his head walking towards the kitchen. "What are those for?"

"Well, I thought it would be a cold morning, so I sort of decided to make us both some hot green tea. To keep us warm out there, of course."

He grinned. "Can I still have it? It's pretty chilly out there."

She laughed and picked them both up. "Yes, you can, but since there's no point in running today due to Mother Nature's bitchiness, I'll pour them into mugs."

He laughed as well and helped her.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at her kitchen table, drinking tea.

"What do we do?" she repeated.

"We could do anything. Or nothing. The world is our clam," Will answered, sipping his tea.

"Oyster?"

"Ohh, oh yeah. Oyster. I'm bad at idioms and figures of speech."

She giggled. "We could stay here."

Will looked up at her over the rim of his mug. "In your apartment?"

"That's here, yes. If you want to. I mean, we could go somewhere else if you would like." She shrugged.

"No, I'd love to stay here."

With a big smile, she stood and hastened over to the cupboard beside her television. "I've got movies if you want to see one. It's the perfect day for a movie, a nice mug of hot tea, and cuddling."

There was silence as they both slowly turned their heads towards each other. Elizabeth blushed when she met his eye, allowing Will to have a small amused smile on his handsome face.

"I—I meant—not cuddling, I meant it's…" She just stopped and turned back to the movies. "We have classics: comedy classics, drama classics, suspense classics. We have chick flicks," she said, turning to look at him.

Will stood up and walked to her, kneeling down beside her. "Hmm….I love chick flicks, but for some reason, I'm not in a chick flick mood."

Elizabeth laughed. "Every man likes a good chick flick."

"Only the best," Will said, reaching in and pulling out a movie.

"_The Big Sleep_, Will?" She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know anyone under the age of sixty liked these movies save me." She blushed slightly, for unknown reasons. Maybe it was because she suddenly realized how wonderful he really was. And how much she actually wanted to be with him.

"You know what he'll do when he comes back? Beat my teeth out, then kick me in the stomach for mumbling," Will said in his best tough guy, Philip Marlowe voice, winking at Elizabeth and standing up. "I haven't seen this since I was a kid," he chuckled.

Elizabeth stood up and took the movie to put it in. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable then," she said.

As it turned out, an hour into the movie, Elizabeth sat leaning against Will, her head on his shoulder. Her feet were tucked up beneath her with a blanket over her. "You know what I love about these movies?"

"Hm?" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Look at how Marlowe steers the car. I mean, if you think about it, if someone were to really move the wheel back and forth that much, seriously…I think they might swerve and crash or something."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's so true! All the old movies have it!"

He agreed audibly and reached up to wrap his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. Elizabeth bit her lip to stifle a smile and moved closer.

So they _were_ cuddling after all.

Lauren Bacall looked up to Humphrey Bogart, her real life beau, and they kissed. They stared into each other's eyes and their love radiated through the screen into the young couple on the couch in the warm living room.

"I liked that," Lauren's character, Vivien, said. "I'd like more."

When they kissed again, Elizabeth felt Will's other hand wrap around her side as he turned towards her. She moved to look at him too. His eyes were a deep brown now, deeper than she remembered them being as he leant down to her.

Elizabeth could feel her nose lightly brush against his as their lips almost met….

_BANG! BANG!_

They jumped apart, Elizabeth to one side of the couch, Will to the other.

Humphrey dove behind the wheel of the old 1940's car as a bullet whizzed passed him. He took out his gun and gritted his teeth, making sure his hat was still on his head straight.

Will began to laugh, putting a hand over his eyes in embarrassment. Elizabeth laughed as well, throwing her head back. But she couldn't fight away the frustration of the missed moment, once again.

"Hey, what do you say we go down to get some pizza?" Will asked her when their laughter died down.

"I could use some right about now."

"Yeah, me too. Let's go."

Elizabeth turned the movie off and they stood to go to the door. Elizabeth took her jacket from the closet and Will helped her shrug it on. She also wrapped a scarf around her neck as Will shrugged his own jacket on.

He took her hand and they walked out into the hallway, then outside. The rain was subsiding a bit, but still came down heavy. Wrapping his arm over her shoulder, he began to walk out in the rain with her, pulling her closer to try and protect her from the wet and cold.

When they got to the little pizza parlor on the corner Will had seen when he drove up the street to Elizabeth's apartment building over an hour before, Will hurried Elizabeth inside. There were only three tables filled out of the ten or so in the room.

They went to the counter and ordered their pizza and sat down to share it. "What are the odds that we both like pepperoni?" Will asked with a sarcastic laughter.

"I know, what a coincidence! We must be the only two!" Elizabeth answered back with a glint in her eye.

As they ate, there was little conversation, but the slurping of their soda's and chewing of their pizza. A few times, they grinned over their food at each other. Especially when a string of cheese got caught in Will's light facial hair beneath his bottom lip.

Elizabeth giggled and leaned over to wipe it away with her napkin. "There," she said softly.

Will grinned with a slight blush. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, they paid and were ready to go out into the rain again. Luckily, it had subsided to just a sprinkle.

They walked arm in arm back to Elizabeth's apartment building, in silence but comfortable with it. As they walked up the stairs to her apartment, Elizabeth felt Will tighten his hold on her a bit.

Slipping her key in her lock, Elizabeth opened her door and started going inside, but felt him pull her arm gently. She turned with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you coming in?"

He stepped in, his eyes on hers the entire time. Shutting the door, she turned to smile at him, but found his arms around her waist. She stepped closer into his warmth before she felt his lips rest just beside her mouth. Disappointed, she smiled up at him and turned to walk away.

She took off her coat and scarf and hung them up, seeing that Will was doing the same with his own coat. Her face set in disappointment, she turned to him and smiled again. "Now what do we do?"

He looked a bit flustered and cleared his throat. "I, uh…don't know."

Elizabeth wondered why he looked so nervous and contrite. Shrugging inwardly, she turned to walk to the kitchen but found each of his hands on either of her shoulders. He turned her around and gently leant down to kiss her lips.

Will felt his insides clench as he felt her sink into him. Her upper lip was slightly moist from the rain outside, he noticed, and as he raised a hand to her cheek, he felt that her entire face must be damp.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, could think of nothing. She could feel nothing. Nothing except his lips on hers. Her heart erupted as she molded into him, her arms finding their way around his neck. Not only was he the hottest man she had ever seen, but he was kind, thoughtful, hardworking, and an absolutely wonderful kisser.

As he pulled away a few moments later, Will opened his eyes and leant his forehead against hers. She opened her own eyes and looked up into his. "You didn't let me finish," he whispered, a silly grin on his face.

Elizabeth felt ridiculous, but allowed herself a giggle anyways. He had kissed her beside her mouth and she had pulled away, disappointed that it hadn't been her lips. She cursed herself as she realized if she hadn't pulled away, he would have kissed her lips then.

But she wouldn't give up what just occurred between them for anything. She hoped to God this wasn't the last of his kisses, and she certainly hoped every other of his kisses was as good as his first was.

She could have no way of knowing that the kiss that day wasn't even close to his best.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Will sat on the floor of his blacksmith shop with scraps of metal surrounding him. He hadn't made a good sword in too long and now that he had the time, he cut himself, burned himself, and smashed his fingers.

He was also sick now. Not physically, really, but in his heart. He slumped back against the counter and shut his eyes while letting out a big puff of air.

When he opened them a few minutes later, he looked down at his bruised and bleeding hands. Deciding it futile and dangerous for his health to remain at his shop any longer, he stood up slowly and wiped his hands with a towel.

Wincing at the pain, he decided he needed something better than just a towel and went into his backroom to the bathroom, where he cleansed his hands very well and poured ointment on them. They stung and he bit down at the pain, but finally, it subsided slightly, or at least enough for him to wrap with a bandage.

Deciding he wanted a drink, Will walked down to the _Black Pearl_ and went inside. Going to a table in the back, he plopped down on the chair and dropped his head on the table, fighting the pain he felt inside and out.

It had been a week since he had seen Elizabeth and she hadn't come to him yet. This was a bad sign, he knew. This meant he walked out on the most important thing in the world to him and lost it. He lost Elizabeth.

William Turner felt a fool. Nothing was worth that. Nothing was worth losing her, the most important woman in the world to him. Not even his pride or honor was worth that.

No, that wasn't true.

Her happiness was more important than keeping her. If she wasn't happy with him, he would let her go. Was she not happy with him? Was she frightened away by the prospect of his lack of means, lack of a clear cut future?

Nobody has a clear cut future, really. Anything could happen.

That was life.

He felt a hand on his back and jumped, startled. When he looked up, he saw Anamaria looking at him. "Hey, li'l man. You ok? Where's Lizzie?"

Will just shook his head, his throat clenched too tightly to talk. When she saw the turmoil in his eyes and how close he was to breaking down, she looked around the half full restaurant and pulled him up. He followed her back into the 'Employees only' room and sat him down at the table there.

"Did you two have a fight?"

Will just cried. He was ashamed of his tears, ashamed of the raw feelings he was expressing, the raw feelings he had kept inside. He felt her strong arms wrap around his shoulders when he heard another voice.

"Ey, wot's wrong wit' Will?" Jack came over and knelt in front of the younger man, looking up at his wife. She only shook her head at him and comforted Will. "Will, we ain't gunna know nothin' if'n yeh don' tell us."

"Let 'im be, right now, Jack. He'll tell us when he wants."

They waited a few more minutes, in which Will stopped crying but just sat, staring at the floor and Jack and Ana stood and stared at each other. Finally, Will looked up and wiped his face. "Sorry."

"Don' be sorry, Will, mate. Jus' tell us wot's up."

After a deep breath, he told them both everything, with a large amount of composure too. When he finished telling them, they both sat down at the table with him and sighed.

"Will, you just walked out?" Anamaria asked, feeling Jack take her hand from under the table.

"I had to. I couldn't just stand there and let everything be ok with only a sorry. That isn't how relationships work. I felt she needed to think alone on what she wanted. I know we're young yet, but I feel different when I'm with her. As if I could…spend the rest of my life with her." His eyes were soft as he looked down at his bandaged hands.

Jack took his hand. "Wot's this all about?" He asked, gesturing to the bandage.

"I tried to go back to work today. Didn't work out."

Anamaria sighed in frustration. "Why on earth would yeh work when yer nervous system is so shocked, eh?"

"I have orders to fill," he said, swallowing hard. "I can't fill them though, obviously." He raised his hand up bitterly.

"She hasn't come back yet?" Jack asked.

"No," was the whispered reply.

"She will."

Both men's heads swiveled to look at the woman in the room. "Wot?" Her husband asked.

"I said she will. Lad, I see her every time she comes here, every time I meet her at your apartment. In the last two years I've gotten to know Elizabeth Swann better than I 'ave lots o' people. She loves you. More than anything." Anamaria smiled.

"Does she?" Will asked.

"Yep."

He let out a small smile. "Then where is she?"

"Thinkin' like yeh tol' 'er ter," Jack said with a shrug.

* * *

A few days later, Will lay on his bed in his apartment. He had the beginnings of a beard from not shaving for awhile and bloodshot eyes. His face had an imprint in the shape of his sheets from laying prone for such a long time in that one position. 

He didn't hear the squeak of the door to his unlocked apartment and he didn't hear the sound of a bag being put down.

Nor did he notice when someone walked to his kitchen, family room, nor den.

"Will?"

He heard a voice faintly in the back of his head, but he dare not answer it. His mind was playing tricks on him. She wasn't coming back. She was staying in Port Royal and marrying Christopher Mathers. She only cared about him and she wanted a mink coat. She wanted to have pearls and diamonds and live on the beach in a beach house…

Somebody touched his shoulder softly. "Will…oh God, Will are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her lazily. At first, he didn't realize who it was and thought a random beautiful young woman broke into his apartment. In that case, he would drown his sorrows in a good screw and be done with it.

But no, he couldn't do it. Elizabeth followed him everywhere he went, with every thought in his mind. If not physically, then mentally.

Then everything popped back into place and Elizabeth Swann was staring in concern at him. "Will, look at me. Are you alright? Will?" She feverishly wiped the hair back from his face and felt his cheek. "Will…"

He only grunted in response. "Elizabeth…" He sat up as his eyes narrowed. "…what are you doing here?"

She only tilted her head. "It's bee almost two weeks, Will, since…and I've thought it through."

"Only two weeks, Elizabeth? Wow, that's amazing…" His tone was sarcastic, and Elizabeth didn't appreciate it. She supposed she deserved it though. She took in his appearance. He was bedraggled and unshaved, rings under his eyes, wrinkled clothes, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes without the light she was so used to seeing in them.

"Will, what on earth are you thinking? Have you just been lying here for two weeks?" She asked, sitting on the bed beside him with demand in her eyes.

"No, not two weeks. Only five days. And what's it to you?"

"I love you, that's what it is to me !" She said, raising her voice a little. "How long has it been since you moved from here?"

"You love me?" His voice was soft and hopeful, causing her to almost forget that she was angry at him.

"I'm trying to tell you that, Will, but you're being so damned sarcastic!" She replied, glaring at him.

"Can you blame me?!" He shot back.

"NO!" She yelled. "No, I can't! I would _hate_ me, Will! And I do! Because I nearly gave up what was most important in the world to me and I want it back!"

Will let out a humorless little chuckle. "What, your striped tube socks?"

"Shut up, you arse hole!" She said, turning away and letting tears drip from her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"You know I meant you! Why do you have to keep going on? I love you, Will, and I made a mistake. I regret it. I didn't know what I was doing. I know now. I love you. If I were you, I would throw me out into the hallway and hate me forever, but I'm asking for another chance to prove how much I love you." She turned back to him, sniffling slightly.

"You can't break everything in me and expect to waltz into my apartment, say 'I'm sorry' and be forgiven just like that. I'll not be trampled on, Elizabeth. I'm not a Persian rug, nor am I a Chinese rug. I'm not a rug, Elizabeth! Not anymore!" He rubbed his bearded chin and sighed, getting an immense headache suddenly.

"I know, Will. I know you won't forgive me at first. I wouldn't love you so much if you did. I just wanted you to know that I'm here in London. And I'm not leaving. When you're ready to listen, I'll be here. Until then, think about it." She leaned forward and kissed his nose lovingly. "I love you so much."

More tears came from her eyes as she stood and walked out of Will's room. He flopped back down onto his bed and rolled over. He was suddenly very hungry.

"Elizabeth!"

She came back into his room, eyes downcast. "What is it?"

"Can you make me some food? I'm starved."

She got a little amused smile on her face as she wiped her eyes free of the tears. "Are you serious?"

"I haven't eaten properly in five days, Elizabeth. Of course I'm serious." He paused, before adding, "That doesn't mean I forgive you though, I'm just too hungry and weak to make something myself and I…I couldn't stop loving you if I tried."

Elizabeth walked up to him and flopped down beside him, wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggling into his neck. "Things will never be the same between us, will they?"

"They will be," he whispered. "Just give me time."

She nodded and then stood up, breaking contact. "Eggs and bacon? Or would you like pancakes? Anything."

"Even if you have to go to the store for it?"

"Don't go _that_ far, Mr. Turner," she giggled.

"Aw, but I really want some fettuccini alfredo," he said, pouting up at her.

She pouted back. "Fine. I'll be back in ten minutes, you big baby."

He grinned and just as he heard her open the door to the hallway outside of his apartment, he called after her, "You're still not entirely forgiven, you know!!!"

"I know!" He heard, before the door shut behind her.

"Not entirely," he said, under his breath. He stood up and disappeared quickly into the bathroom for a nice shower and shave.

After about a half hour, Will started becoming nervous and worried for Elizabeth. It should have only taken her a fifteen or so minutes, as the store was only one block away. He sighed in relief when the door opened and she stepped inside, but frowned when he saw two bags full of things.

"God, Elizabeth! You walked all that way with two bags?" He exclaimed, hurrying over to help her put them down. When she looked up and pushed the hair exhaustedly from her light brown eyes, she caught sight of his new, clean appearance.

"Oh, Will…" She kissed his chin lightly.

"Before you make me food, can I just…can we talk? Please?" Will asked and at Elizabeth's nod, he guided her over to the sofa and plopped down, allowing her to sit very close next to him.

"Elizabeth, the second I got on that plane, I thought I threw away everything," he said. "But at the same time, my pride told me to keep going. So I did. I kept going. A week went by, then a few more days, and I thought—I thought that I had lost you."

She only giggled. "You told me to think, so I did."

"For so long, though?" He asked her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I wanted to be sure, Will. I think it is important for both of us to be sure. You are the most stable part of my life, the part I have no doubts or fears about. I love you so much and I can't see a future without you." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him tightly, turning her face into his newly smooth shaven face.

"Likewise, love. You just…well, you hurt me."

"I know. If I could take it all back, I would. I was so confused on that night, so incredulous that I had listened to them and their disgusting words. I'm so sick of that world, Will. I don't belong in it." Her hand dropped down to play with the front of his shirt while the other hand played with a curl at the back of his neck.

"You're so beautiful in it."

She cocked her head. "What?"

"I watched you sometimes, standing out on the shore in the sand at sunset, your hair down and whipping about your face in the sea breeze, happy and filled with such contentment that I honestly thought half the time that you'd float up into the heavens like the angel I always feared you were." His fingers lightly grazed the side of her face, before she sat up and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I don't understand…Port Royal?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in question.

"Yeah, Port Royal. You seem so right there. Like you were made to lie in the hammock strewn between the two palm trees, made to walk through those crowds of socialites. Damn it, Elizabeth, you put all of them to shame!" At her silence, he continued. "They look as if they don't belong in Port Royal, as if they are there because they have to be. You look as if you were made for it. Like some sea goddess or something."

"So?" She said, feeling a warmth spread through her at his words.

"So, you seem out of place here in London. After I saw you in Port Royal with the backdrop of the blue-green sea behind you, I started wondering what on earth makes you want to live here in London when you could have all that Caribbean air at your disposal. I would up and leave in a moment if I were you." He looked down and cleared his throat at her piercing gaze.

"Really?" She asked him. He nodded, prompting her to continue. "Even though everything you have ever valued in your life, everything you have, everything you have worked for is here in London?"

Will slumped, diverting his eyes again in thought.

"No, I guess not. But you haven't really got all that much here, have you?" His mouth twitched a bit.

"Same as you," she said matter-of-factly.

The young man just tilted his head with a raised eyebrow that inaudibly said 'You can't be serious'.

She continued. "Everything I value in my life, everything I have, everything I've worked for in here in London."

"Your apartment?" He shrugged.

"William Turner! You!" Elizabeth said, adamantly.

They met each other's eyes and realized at that moment that their lives would always be intertwined. It wasn't a matter of _if_ they would ever marry in the future now…only _when_.

Elizabeth leant forward to capture his lips in a soft, loving kiss. As it increased in fervor, Will found himself on his back on the living room sofa, Elizabeth on top of him and running her hand under his shirt up his bare torso.

He lightly pushed her away, but kept her firmly on top of him. She pouted slightly, but grinned when he spoke. "Unfortunately, my couch isn't as comfortable as yours, so I suggest we move this to the bed."

With a giggle, she sat up and allowed Will to follow. She squealed with some laughter when he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, where his bed was still unmade.

Setting her on the bed lightly, he crawled on top of her and pushed her sweater over her head. He felt her shiver as the freezing cold winter outside practically froze his room. Wrapping his warm, strong arms around her, he undid her bra and pulled it off, throwing it on top of her sweater. As his hands surveyed her upper body, his lips pushed against hers, capturing her moans and sighs in his mouth.

He felt able fingers brush against the drawstring of his lounging pants and pull slowly, before slipping into them and beneath the elastic band of his boxers. With a small smile against her soft lips, he pushed his hands to the top of her jeans.

Pulling her hands from inside his pants, she pushed his shirt up his body and over his head, dropping it beside the bed. She latched her hand onto his pants and tugged them down, leaving them at his knees as she unbuttoned her own jeans and pulled them off.

Both quickly got completely undressed and slid beneath the covers, their eyes never leaving each other. Electricity exploded through the room as their bodies met. Will's thick, curly hair was pushed from its tie and was left flopping down over Elizabeth's face as they made love.

It was slow, invigorating, and the most beautiful few hours of their lives. Lips met skin, lips, hair, eyes. Their flesh joined as one, molding together in love. The passion that soared between the lovers filled the entire room, moans and sighs. The muscles in the man's back clenched with each movement he made, soft, feminine hands slowly grinding their way down the indentations of his spine and muscle.

One slender finger moved up to the base of the young man's neck, pushing beneath the dark hair there, feeling the top of his spinal cord. She went down each bump, feeling the conversation, the connection between them. She felt him shiver beneath her fingers, hearing a moan against her lips. He pulled his lips away from hers and dragged them down to her neck as her fingers went lower and lower, disappearing beneath the covers that stopped at the small of Will's back.

As he bit her ear lobe, Elizabeth giggled breathily and pushed him over, lying atop him, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her. Arching her back, she grazed her teeth against his throat, tasting Will Turner and the soap he used to wash himself just before she came back.

The groceries on the counter in Will's kitchen went completely unheeded as they sit there, alone. Will and Elizabeth were lost in each other, mind, body, and soul.

They never sped up, but only moved slowly against each other, reveling in their closeness and love. During the deep and penetrating love making between William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, both realized the forgiveness and the forever that resided within their hearts. They were forever and it would always be that way.

Finally, a few hours later, they lie together, still clinging desperately to one another, completely spent. The sheets were strewn all over the bed, twisted around them, falling off the side. The duvet was completely on the floor. One of the pillows was stuffed between the headrest and the mattress that was slightly askew on its bed.

The other pillow was beneath the heads of the lovers as they stared at each other, smiling softly. Will's fingers lightly moved from her forehead down to her lips. "I love you," he breathed.

With a dreamy smile, Elizabeth moved even closer, pushing her face into his neck. "Oh God, you know I love you too." After a pause, she looked up at him, a tear squeaking out of her eye. "Am I forgiven?" She whispered, tightening her grip on him.

"Completely…are you still ashamed or embarrassed? Are you fearful of your future with me? Do you trust that I can and will take care of you?"

She nodded vigorously. "I am so proud of you and I trust you with my life. I never was ashamed or afraid. I know now that as long as we have this…our future together will be bright. I don't need a mink coat or a diamond to know that. Just this…"

He chuckled softly. "A mattress and pillow?"

She laughed as well, smacking his arm as he grinned cheekily at him. "Yes…and a duvet."

They both laughed, kissing again as the sheets tightened around them, bringing them even closer.

Both literally…and figuratively.

* * *

(A/N:) Good morning/afternoon/evening. Don't know when you guys are reading this. BUT I hope you enjoyed it, whenever it was. R & R & R, eh? Heheheh, I love it. anyways, keep the requests coming!! I hope the first kiss was to your liking, Shaliza!!! I figured I would make it romantic, but more realistic than something with fireworks and a romantic moon winking behind them or something Hollywoodistic like that.

So I hope I have fulfilled any requests in this chapter. Keep them coming, seriously. That's what this story is for. To appease all those Will/Elizabeth shippers who are unfulfilled on fanfaction right now. (sigh) Like me.

And hopefully this will shove a few of the enemy stories out of their slots. Bwahahaha! Read, Review, and Request!!!! R&R&R!!

-williz

P.S. Halister Balongalong. That's all that needs saying. (wink)


	9. Horses, Triple L, and Officers

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the stairs of her apartment building and stopped in the lobby where the landlady stood, talking on her cell phone.

She almost stepped right by Molly and out into the street when Molly held up a finger for the younger woman to stop. Tilting her head, curious, Elizabeth Swann did so and leaned against the desk.

"I know you think it's impossible, damn it! Do I sound like I care? Jim! Get your ass in dear and visit Mum!" Molly barked into the phone. "You never go and it's high time you do, you prick!" With a wink, she handed a nearly exploding with laughter Elizabeth a small package about the size of a cell phone. Elizabeth grinned and thanked Molly, before starting outside.

She heard a beep behind her. "Elizabeth!"

Turning, Elizabeth looked to see Molly putting her cell phone back in her pocket. "Yeah, Mol?"

"Your man came by at seven-freaking-thirty this morning and gave me that to give to you," she said, pointing at the small box still clutched in Elizabeth's long, elegant fingers.

"My man? Now who's that, I wonder?" Elizabeth teased, tapping her chin and looking up at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner.

Molly laughed. "Ooo! Elizabeth, if I weren't so fond of you, I would totally tell Will!"

Elizabeth found herself grinning cheekily, before rolling her eyes and stepping outside. "Well, good thing you're such a wonderful person!" She called behind her, sarcastically, finally going out the door. She giggled when she heard a faint "Hey!" cut off when the door clicked shut.

Standing at the crosswalk, Elizabeth pulled her long, tan trench coat tighter to her body. She looked down at the small box in her hand and smiled lightly.

As she waited, she opened the box. A folded up piece of paper sat on top. She pulled it out, holding it loosely between her two fingers. A small, silver pin sat at the bottom of the box. It was heart-shaped and smooth. She pulled the pin out and turned it over in her hand, grinning widely when she saw that it said "I love you" on the front. Lovingly, she pouted her lips and pinned it to the lapel of her coat.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and the note Elizabeth had yet to read flew from her fingers. She gasped and chased it down the sidewalk, but a booted foot stepped down on it.

Her neighbor, Danny, bent and picked the note up from beneath his foot.

"Danny!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. He just grinned and handed her the note.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Where are you off to?" Danny asked, stepping closer. A piece of Elizabeth's hair that was half pulled back fluttered gracefully in front of her warm eyes in the breeze. He wanted so terribly to push it back behind her ear for her.

"To see Will at work," she said, tucking the hair behind her ear herself.

Not quite what he had in mind.

"Ah, your boyfriend," he said, clenching his jaw and setting a hand on his pocket. "Well, I'm just retuning home from a party…"

"Oh Danny boy!" They both heard behind him. They looked to see a pretty young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, a little shorter than Elizabeth, coming up with a hearty grin.

"Amelia!" Danny said, turning back to Elizabeth, feeling the blonde tuck her arm in his. "Elizabeth, this is Amelia, my girlfriend. Amelia, Elizabeth is my neighbor."

If he expected any sort of negative or jealous reaction from Elizabeth, he was sorely disappointed, for her face lit up happily.

"How wonderful!" She said, grinning widely. She reached out to shake Amelia's hand warmly as another strand of hair fluttered in her eyes.

Even with the weight of a beautiful young woman he called his girlfriend pressed against his side, Danny could barely suppress his preference of having the young woman in front of him at his side instead of Amelia.

And he felt only minute guilt.

"Well, I should go. It was wonderful seeing you again, Danny, and I'm glad to meet you, Amelia." Elizabeth tucked the note from Will in her pocket as she began to back away from the couple.

"Likewise," Amelia said, waving.

"Elizabeth, maybe we should do something together sometime soon?" Danny asked, stepping forward.

The young woman still felt strange, out-of-place vibes coming from her neighbor, so she feigned a friendly smile and nodded.

"Yes, Will and I could double date with you and Amelia. That will be fun! Talk to you later!" Elizabeth finished, unfortunately not missing the disappointment in the handsome young man's eyes. Was it possible Danny still held hope for her? Elizabeth wondered.

She doubted the subsequent chill wasn't entirely from the cold London morning as she winced, crossing the street. She finally stopped to lean against a light pole and pulled the note that was folded in a petite square from her pocket.

Unfolding it, she smiled dreamily as she recognized the artful curve of her Will's handwriting when he wrote her name:

_Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth…_

_You are beautiful,_

_Electrifying,_

_Exciting,_

_Beguiling…yadda yadda, etc..._

_So wear this pin whenever you forget how_

_perfect you are._

_And be reminded that a perfect man_

_(he needs no mentioning, hopefully!)_

_loves you so much that he has probably _

_smashed his fingers with his hammer _

_a few more times today than is healthy,_

_harboring beautiful thoughts of you._

_He told me. And now I'm completely jealous,_

_because I have finger injuries as well,_

_damn it, and you belong to ME!_

_Despite your philandering, you gorgeous devil,_

_I still love you. And await you with strong,_

_awesome, sexy, open arms._

_Wear the pin._

_I love you!_

_Love, Mr. Perfect (ala your William)_

Elizabeth pressed the note to her chest and leaned her head back against the pole, her brown eyes shut in ecstasy as she laughed.

Folding the note back, she bit her lip and quickened her walk to a brisk pace. She turned onto the street in which Will's smithy was.

As she stepped inside, the small bell on the door jingled. She saw Will speaking to an elderly man. He was so involved in the conversation that he didn't even turn to look at his new customer.

"I actually would suggest mounting something with a longer blade, Sir. See, this blade here has the perfect curve, filigree laid into the handle. Nothing says 'I'm important' like gold filigree, Sir."

The older man chuckled. "You might have a point there. See, Charles across the street has a 17th century cutlass mounted on _his_ wall and he thinks he's got everything," he grumbled.

'Men,' Elizabeth thought, rolling her eyes as she walked a little more into the shop.

"Well, Sir, I don't personally like the look of a mounted cutlass. It reminds me of an old, dirty pirate with missing teeth, you know?" The young blacksmith received another chuckle.

"And what does a blade remind you of?" The elderly man asked Will, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, Sir, many things! I, for one, imagine a lieutenant of the British navy sitting high on his noble steed, his hand on the ornate hilt of his blade." Will set his hand to his hip and narrowed his eyes proudly as he copied the stance. "And while the cutlass represents the ugly, mean pirate, the blade could be used by the dashing, brave, young lad, rescuing his lovely lady."

Will's eyes flitted to the side as he saw something move. He immediately met his love's gaze and grinned widely. She blew him a kiss before he turned his attention back to the customer, who stared at the blade on the wall.

"What should I do, young man? I am at a loss." Helplessly, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanna know what'll really knock your friend on his behind, Sir?"

"Do I ever!" The man replied, leaning closer to Will in wonderment.

"Two blades, identical in size, shape, everything, mounted on a rich, mahogany wood, crossed, and then you mount _that_ on your wall right above your fireplace. Voila! It'll be amazing!" He said it so easily, that Elizabeth was almost ready to buy the damn blades. Of course, she stopped herself.

"Hm, that does sound good. My only worry is that Charles' cutlass is supposed to actually be made in the 17th century. You, young man, made these recently, am I correct?"

Will suddenly had a twinkle in his eye as he grinned. Elizabeth bit her lip. 'Uh oh.'

"Supposedly, Sir. He have any way to prove that?"

"Well…er…no, he doesn't, but…"

"Sir, let me assure you. These two blades are identical down to the very last detail. And I immerse myself in research for _every_ period project I have. These blades are closer to 17th century blacksmithing than 17th century blacksmithing!"

Elizabeth smiled at Will. 'Oh, he's bloody good.'

"My wife is going to have my head if she doesn't see these before I buy them…"

"And my own head as well…for being an accomplice," Will joked. The elderly man laughed.

"Yes, indeed!" After a pause, he turned to Will. "Would it be alright for me to come back tomorrow with the Missus, Mr. Turner?"

"Of course! They've got your name on them!"

"Well, thank you, young man. See you tomorrow!" As the elder man walked out of the door, Will heard a shuffle behind him.

"Excuse me, Sir." He turned to look at his beautiful Elizabeth, smiling innocently.

"Yes, miss?"

"I'm trying to find some sort of weapon that will assure my boyfriend does everything I want him to," Elizabeth said, grinning as she stepped closer.

"Uh, nope. Can't help you there." Will shook his head.

She gasped. "Terrible customer service! Where's your manager, Sir?"

"I am the manager, lady. And if you don't behave, I'll throw you out of my smith." He grinned even as he said it.

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently closer and hugging her. Elizabeth melted into him and sighed, wrapping her own arms around his torso. She felt his lips kiss her temple before he pulled back.

"Hello, beautiful.'

"Hello, Mr. Perfect," she giggled, a meaningful sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey! Did Molly give you the…" He stopped when Elizabeth tapped the pin on her coat lapel. "You like it?" He asked softly.

"How could I not?" She asked, reaching up and setting one of her soft hands against his warm cheek. She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his lips softly. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Welcome." Will looked around. "Say, I dunno how professional it would look if a customer walked in here and saw the blacksmith smooching his girl."

"Who cares?"

"I do, Missy! C'mon, it's slow today. Let's go to the back, eh?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow coyly. "Sir, I am blasphemed. I ask you for a blade and you reply by inviting me to the back of your smithy? Shame!"

Will's grin seemed very cheeky, indeed. "You're my woman! What do you expect?"

She sighed, then threw her head back dramatically. "Oh, alright then! Take me away, thou noble steed!"

Will led her to the back, then stopped. "Steed? Woman, I am _not_ a horse!"

"What? Horse?"

"Steed is a horse, hello Liz!"

"Oh, cheers then. But my statement stands." She put her hands on her hips and raised her head proudly.

"Liz, I'm not a horse!"

"You sure ride like one. Ohhh! Hahaha!"

"Cheeky!"

Will pounced at Elizabeth, but his fingers just barely missed her as she squealed and ran. He chased her, before she put the anvil between them.

"You _better_ run, poppet. Arrrgh!" He reached over the anvil and grabbed her coat, succeeding only in pulling it from her. "Damnit!" She only laughed at him as he kept missing her. "You minx! Vixen!"

"Eeep!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she tried to run around the sword rack and she felt his fingers tightly close on her wrist.

He finally succeeded in pinning her against the wall with his body, pressing her wrists against the stone behind her.

"No!" She yelped, laughing hysterically as she felt his lips nuzzle against her neck. She squirmed in vain as he growled, nipping lightly at her skin.

Her squealing stopped as he began to work his lips up to her jaw. She bit her lip and let out a strong breath of air as his lips dragged to just beside her pouted mouth.

Will pulled back and looked in her eyes with a smile. She matched his smile and clenched her fists. Her lover let go of her wrists and rounded her slender waist with his arms, feeling her own arms slide around his shoulders.

He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, feeling her tongue brush against his lips. He opened his mouth and pulled her closer, hearing her light giggle.

The bell of the front door rang and they heard footsteps coming through the shop. Will pulled his lips from Elizabeth's and turned his head. "I'll be right with you!"

Elizabeth pulled him back to her and kissed him again, lightly giggling. "Elizabeth, I—ow!" She had bitten his bottom lip as he tried to move away.

They heard someone clear their throat in the front and Will wrestled himself from his girl to go to the front.

The blacksmith appeared in the doorway ruffled, red-faced, and sucking on his bottom lip.

"Inspector! Hello, sir!"

Elizabeth covered her mouth to retain the explosive laugh that threatened to erupt. Will looked so embarrassed, she almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

As Will stepped into the front room, Inspector Thomas Banks grinned smugly at him. "Good afternoon, William."

Elizabeth stepped into the doorway and had the same smug grin on her pouted lips. She wanted to make sure the inspector knew what he had interrupted, without saying a word.

"Miss Swann! Why hello, I didn't know you were back there!" Banks said with a grin. All three of them knew this was a complete lie, but no one mentioned it.

"Hey, Banks!" Elizabeth grinned, stepping up to Will and holding his hand. "What did he do _this_ time, Inspector?" She turned to her boyfriend. "Will, did you open up shop on a Sunday again?"

Will rolled his eyes and looked to the laughing policeman.

Inspector Thomas Banks was over six feet tall with broad shoulders and a strong, hard face. He was no nonsense and stronger than five men, but whenever he stepped into Will's blacksmith shop, he had a wide grin and a ready laugh.

"What can I do for ya, Tom?"

"New recruit needs a badge, mate."

"Alright then. The regular kind?"

Banks responded only with a shake of his head. "Unfortunately, no. Chancellor's son just made damn lieutenant, so God help us all," he said with a laugh.

"Chancellor's son?" Elizabeth asked. "What makes him so special that he gets a different badge than the other lieutenants? He's not _that_ great," she said, rolling her eyes. Will turned to her with his brow furrowed, his mouth opening to question her, but Banks interrupted.

"Chancellor's son. I value my job, lassie. And if Jeremy Bernard wants a couple swirlies on his bleedin' badge, I give him the swirlies." Banks shrugged and started walking out.

"You know what to do, mate." He tipped his hat. "Will…Miss Swann."

With a grin, Inspector Banks walked out of the smithy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Inspector Thomas Banks has left the building," Elizabeth proclaimed, laughing.

Will's mouth still hung open and his finger was still poised in the air, as if he was frozen. With a loving giggle, Elizabeth leant up to kiss his nose, while one hand gently pushed his finger down and the other shut his mouth.

She turned to go to the back, but found a strong hand pulled her back by the wrist. "Oof, darling!" She said as she slammed into his front. "What's wrong?"

"You know the Chancellor's son? You know Jeremy Bernard?"

She only nodded. "We have a bit of a history…"

"Oh God," Will groaned, throwing his hands up and walking passed her to the back. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Elizabeth followed him. "Will, don't be difficult. I'm not talking history like you and me history. I mean I met him, knew him, like."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure. See, in Port Royal my father entertained a shit load of these English important bastards. The Queen, the Princes, Princesses, Prime Ministers…the bloody Chancellor and his family, including Jeremy." She shrugged. "They were boring really."

Will scoffed.

"No, really! They were! I remember the Chancellor visited a few months before I moved here. Brought his son with him, his wife." Elizabeth sat on the desk beside where Will stood.

"And?"

"And Daddy took them into our home."

"It's big enough," Will mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She shot him a suspicious look, but continued anyways.

"Well, I think Jerry was probably…hmm, 24 at the time?"

"Jerry…?"

Elizabeth ignored him. "He fancied me even though I thought he was the most annoying, rude arse face I had ever met. But Daddy wanted me to be nice. So I was."

Will looked at her sideways. "Give me your definition of 'nice' in the context you just used, will you?"

Elizabeth reached up and tenderly turned Will's head to look at her. "He never touched me, love. I told you that you were my first, didn't I?"

He smiled and nodded. She grinned back at him.

"There. I wouldn't have touched him to slap him." She shuttered. "But he was awfully fond of me. I might have let him go a bit, and maybe…just maybe…he, erm, you know…"

She bit her lip as Will raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't know. Enlighten me."

"Well, thought I reciprocated something."

Will just shut his eyes, turned around, and dropped his forehead against the wall with a loud thump. "Elizabeth…" He groaned.

She winced. "Sorry," she said, sheepishly.

"I have three fucking guys to compete with, Elizabeth! My God! And out of the four of us, I'm the least damn qualified!"

Elizabeth moved from the desk and stepped in front of him. "That's a lie!"

"Seriously, three guys, Elizabeth!"

"Hey, in my defense, this Jerry thing was before I met you _and_ I didn't realized the whole Danny thing at the time!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Alright, one then!"

"And the Chris thing…" she started.

"The Chris thing nearly broke us apart," Will finished, his eyes soft. Elizabeth wanted to tell him it wasn't as if she had been unfaithful in any way, shape or form, but he kept talking. "Do you understand why I get worried? Self-conscious?"

She shook her head. "No. You're a wonderful guy, Will."

"That's hard for me to believe when I've got stock brokers, businessmen, and the bloody Chancellor's son as competition," he chuckled bitterly.

"Competition?!" She asked, backing up. "I'm not some trophy, William Turner. I'm a woman and I make my own choices. It's been two years since I made my love known to you, and if my choice isn't evident to you now, Will, you're a bloody moron." Her eyes blazed into his.

He stepped forward and hugged her. "Sorry."

"It's ok," she breathed. "Just promise me you'll stop all this stupid talk, yeh?"

"K, I promise, my love." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and nuzzled his nose with her own.

"Give us a kiss," she whispered, teasingly, and was rather surprised when he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Smiling against his lips, she pulled him closer. He separated their mouths for a moment and had a dumbstruck look.

"What?" She breathed. His lips curved into a smile.

"Why are you so…wonderful?"

"I've gotta keep up with you, Mr. Perfect."

They both grinned at each other and Will took his lover's hand in his. "I think I'm closing up for the day. It's been slow anyways." He began unrolling his white shirt sleeves.

"You can do that?" Elizabeth asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes! I don't work for anybody!" He winked at her, then went to the front door, locked it, and flipped the closed sign facing the street. "Probably shouldn't be doing this," he said, turning to see his girl watching him, leaning over the counter.

"Why not?"

"Ah, I need some more business. I'm losing my touch I think." He pushed his grubby hand through his dark hair and sighed.

"You're not losing anything," Elizabeth said, coming around the counter and leaning against a stand with swords on it.

"This whole blacksmithing phase is fading, I fear."

"Phase? Will, it isn't a phase! You're so talented. What you do…honestly, Will. There's nothing more beautiful." Her eyes shone in such sincerity that Will could do nothing but divert his own eyes.

"Nah, it's just my living."

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than anyone else could ever know, Will Turner." She walked up to him and rounded his waist with her arms. "You always look so happy when I see you pounding away on some piece of metal or other."

"Do I?"

"Yes. As far as I can tell, you'll be doing this for a long time, my love. You were built for it."

"Then what will become of me when this place closes down?" He asked, looking up at the swords around him, the numerous works of art.

"Don't talk like that," Elizabeth scolded softly. "You aren't closing down. No one can do this with so much skill and passion as you. You're an inspiration, my love. My father even said so."

A small smile of awe snuck onto Will's handsome features. "No way…"

"Way! He really likes you, Will." She kissed him softly, sidling up to his front. "You know…_I _really like you too."

"Do you, really?" Will asked, kissing her nose.

"Oh so much."

"I love you, Elizabeth Swann. I would do anything for you. Anything." Elizabeth kissed him languidly, leaning her full weight into him and letting him just hold her to him.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Would you…treat me to a romantic night out tonight?"

"You're on," he chuckled.

A few minutes later, they walked hand in hand back to Elizabeth's apartment. They were quite a couple to be seen walking down the sidewalk. Eyes followed them as they strode by.

The tall, dark, handsome young man, well dressed and grinning, holding the hand of the absolutely beguiling and beautiful young woman. Both every so often met gazes, love brimming in their eyes. It was a sight to see, their true love.

As they ducked into Elizabeth's apartment, Will looked down at his disheveled appearance and blushed.

"I'm going to hop in your shower right now. I'm a mess; how do you live with me?" Will asked, looking up at Elizabeth as she hung her coat in the hall closet.

She giggled, shut the closet door, and turned to lean back against it. "I _don't_ live with you, but I can't say it seems such a difficult thing to imagine."

"Bah, you're biased," Will teased as he pulled some of his extra clothes from Elizabeth's bedroom closet.

She followed him. "How so?"

"You love me!" He answered, as if it was a well known fact. To anyone who knew Elizabeth Swann, it was.

"I do," she said, kissing him softly. "Go shower. You really _are_ a mess."

"Aw, you noticed!" Will pulled her in for a big kiss, rubbing himself all over her shirt and face.

"William!!" She screeched, trying to smack him as he disappeared into her bathroom. "Oh!" She growled, smiling despite herself.

Elizabeth walked to her vanity and wiped the smudge on her cheek, rolling her eyes. How was it that Will could look so completely sexy with dirt on his face, when she just looked…dirty.

About twenty minutes later, as she stood looking out of her window at the sudden pouring rain, she felt strong hands wrap around her waist. She turned her head as Will's lips touched her cheek lovingly.

"Rain?" Will asked.

She only pouted back at him. "Mhm; there goes that romantic night we planned."

"Who says?" He asked. Elizabeth felt his bare muscles against her back and she looked to see her boyfriend in nothing but a towel. She blushed gracefully and looked away.

"Darling, put some clothes on. You'll scare whoever is out there looking up here." Will tilted his head, then looked out the window.

"Who in their right mind would be out there right now, and even if they were, what kind of person wants to see this?" He asked, motioning to himself.

She only scoffed. "Only every single living, red-blooded woman, and probably some men…if they're into that sort of thing."

She heard the curtains flutter shut as Will pulled on them. "Ahem, that's enough of that. I'm putting clothes on."

He started out of the room, but stopped, turning back to her. "Oh, and get ready to go out."

"Uh, Will…it's pouring…remember?"

"Yep! Just get ready and trust me, yeh?"

"Ok." With a shrug, she went back to the closet and pulled her coat from the hanger and shrugged it on. As she buttoned it and wrapped a tan scarf around her neck, Will came back out, fully dressed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep! Where we going?"

He ignored her and opened her front door. "C'mon, I parked my car in your garage this morning when I dropped your present off."

"Oh, my guy isn't just brawn, but brains too!" Elizabeth teased, picking up her purse as Will opened the door for her.

"Hey, hey! I've got lots of surprises up my sleeves, so don't tease, eh?" He took her hand and continued down the hallway to the elevator.

As the door shut, Will pressed the garage floor button and began kissing Elizabeth. As they pulled away, Elizabeth bit her lip. "Our romantic night in the elevator?"

"No, Liz. It's just starting." The door opened and he pulled his excited girlfriend behind him until he found his car. He opened her door for her, then helped her in.

They pulled out of the garage and at once a torrent of rain pelted down against his dark blue car. He reached up and put a CD in, then turned the heater on.

"I bught you this CD!" Elizabeth sung, turning it up. "Timeless…Sergio Mendes. You like it?"

"I'm in love with it."

"Good."

They drove with the mellow rhythm of Sergio Mendes' piano beat and soft merging of the drums. It was a comfortable atmosphere with the pattering of the rain against the car, the warmth of the interior, the easy music.

Elizabeth reached over and took Will's hand from where it rested against his leg. She squeezed his hand and turned her head to stare at him as he smiled, watching the road ahead of him.

Finally, the car stopped in a parking space in front of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "Will…"

"Keep the trust, baby…" He bundled himself up tighter and leaned over to kiss her lips quickly. "Stay here; I'll be right back."

Will got out of the car and ran into the restaurant, pulling his collar up further on his neck. Elizabeth smiled amusedly as she watched him hop over puddles until he disappeared.

"Will'um!" Jack laughed, coming up to the young man. "Where's Lizzy?"

"In the car. Can I get two hot number fives to go, Jack? And make it fucking snappy, mate. I don't want any of this slow shit," Will said, winking. A woman nearby covered her child's ears and gave Will a stern look. Will cleared his throat as Jack leaned down to the woman.

"Sorry, Ma'am….he's got the tourrettes…"

Will shot Jack an 'I'm not amused' look.

Jack stood up to look at himself. "Ey, get it yerself'n!" Jack said, pulling Will's beanie down over his eyes. "An' they's always 'ot!"

Jack came out with them five minutes later. "Ter bad yeh already called them in," Jack grumbled, ignoring Will's laughter. "I wanted ter make yeh wait, ter."

Will took the food. "Thanks, Jack!" He ran towards the door.

"Ey! Pay for tha', yeh whelp!" Jack yelled.

"Put it on my tab!" Will called out. Anamaria came to stand next to Jack. "Got it, already! Have fun, mate!"

Jack turned to glare at Ana Maria. "W—Wha—Why yeh goin' over meh 'ead?! Stop it!" He yelled, then grumbled repeatedly about _his_ restaurant and the whelp thinking he's special and all that.

Ana rolled her eyes and walked away.

Will pulled himself into the car and reached behind him to set the food on the backseat. "You like the number five, yeh?"

"Mm, extra cheese?"

"Yup!"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You treat me so well, Will Turner. Now where are we going?" She asked.

"Disneyland," Will answered.

"What?!"

He laughed as she smacked his arm.

Twenty minutes later, Will stopped his car and undid his seatbelt. He turned to Elizabeth and saw that she had a drowsy spell from the weather and dozed off. With an adoring smile, he kissed her forehead. She whimpered softly and opened her eyes with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Starshine. The earth says hello," Will whispered, pushing the soft hair away from her face.

Elizabeth giggled, then sat up straighter, looking outside of her window. "Where exactly have you taken me?"

"It's what I like to call the 'triple L'…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Lover's Lane of London."

"We're at Lover's Lane?"

"..of London," Will corrected. "Not that you can really tell, but this is it," he said with a grin. "Now is your man romantic or what?"

"Oh, he so is!" She kissed him softly, then smiled coyly. "Now what are we supposed to do in this…triple L of yours?"

The beautiful young woman rolled her eyes as her boyfriend thrust the bag of food in between them. "Ta da! We eat!"

After the distribution of meals, Will turned to look at the backseat thoughtfully. "Hey, Liz…?"

"Hm?" She licked her fingers as she looked up at Will.

"Wanna eat in the backseat?"

"I'm fine…" she started, but then she looked to see Will, lamely sitting with his food smashed between him and the protruding steering wheel. "Oh."

"Yeah, sort of snug."

She lifted her good and set it in the backseat, then climbed over the seats precariously, plopping into the other seat. Will handed her his own food back to Elizabeth, then followed her over.

Unfortunately, his pant leg became tangled in the driver stick and he lost his footing, flopping face first into the seat.

Elizabeth gasped, then bit her lip, trying to push the laughter back. Will just glowered up at her. "Do you want to help me, love? Or are you just going to sit there laughing?" He asked in a monotone, pointing at his leg that was still attached to the stick.

"Sorry!" She laughed, reaching over him and grabbing his pant leg. What she didn't realize was that her other hand automatically moved to rest on his behind for leverage as she untangled his pants. "See, Darling…this is why we don't wear pants with holes. As fashionable as you like to be…"

"There's a hole in my pants?" Will asked, trying not to concentrate on the placement of Elizabeth's hand. She laughed.

"There. Now come back here and sit down properly."

He followed orders and they immediately proceeded to eat. About fifteen minutes later, the boxes of food were stacked in the front seat and the lovers laid on the back seat, tangled in each other's arms, listening to the rain hitting the roof of the car.

"Rain sounds beautiful…" Elizabeth breathed, dreamily.

"Sometimes. When you're walking in it, not as much." Will pulled her tighter. "But right now, here with you, I can definitely say it _is_ beautiful."

Elizabeth's gaze softened before she softly pressed her lips against his. She felt his warm hand rest upon her cheek as the kiss deepened. He rolled over so that she was pinned beneath him. They had already stripped themselves of their hats, their scarves and their jackets, so they only had sweaters and pants on. Elizabeth's boots lie beneath them on the floor next to Will's.

The young man's hand moved under the warm fabric of Elizabeth's sweater and pushed up her stomach to just beneath the hem of her bra. Likewise, he felt Elizabeth pull his sweater up. He lifted his arms so that she could tug it off of him, leaving him only in a plain, cotton, white t-shirt.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth was wearing her bra and trousers pinned beneath her boyfriend who wore nothing but his own trousers. Will's mouth moved up her stomach, his facial hair scratching at her skin, causing her to squeal and giggle. "Will, stop!" She cried, laughing.

He looked up at her with a mischievous grin and continued his torture, before moving his lips up to her neck. He rounded her body with his strong arms and kissed her mouth with passion unknown to many, his fingers latching onto the clasp of her bra.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

A flashlight was shined through the steamy window into Will's eyes. "OH SHIT!"

Elizabeth pushed him off of her on impulse and clasped her bra again, pulling her sweater to her front as Will pulled his undershirt on backwards, the tag sticking out at his neck. He unrolled the window to see an officer in a windbreak with an umbrella and a windbreaker over his uniform.

"Good afternoon, sir…is there a problem?" Will asked innocently. Elizabeth moved up beside him and both she and the officer gasped.

"Elizabeth!"

"Jeremy!"

Elizabeth turned to Will. "Will!"

"What?!" He cried, his eyes wide.

"Y…Your shirt," she whispered. He looked down and noticed the tag at his front.

"Oh…whatever. W—Jer…who is this? Uh…" He was totally confused.

"Erm…Mr. Bernard, how nice to see you…again…"

"Yes, uh…nice to see you…ahem…too…you—erm, we…"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um…Jeremy, this is my boyfriend, Will! Will, my old friend Jerry." She smiled at her boyfriend. Jerry shot her an 'Old friend? What?' look.

"Nice to meet you…" Will said, wanting so terribly to laugh really hard at the whole situation.

"Erm…yes….likewise…"

There was another silence, completely awkward again.

"So, uh…what seems to be the problem, officer—er, uh…what's your name?"

"Jeremy…" Elizabeth said, shooting a look at Will. She held her sweater tighter to her front, aware of her near nakedness beneath it. She felt completely overheated now.

The young man outside of the car cleared his throat. "Seems there's going to be a mudslide. This rain's getting harder, so I suggest you both go home…"

"We definitely will. Thank you, Jeremy."

"Yes, uh…."

"It was nice meeting you," Will said, not noticing that his belt was unbuckled and his zipper and button undone.

"Nice meeting you too."

To avoid anymore problems, the young officer turned and quickly walked back to his car. Will shut the window before more water got in, then started laughing uproariously.

"Shut up!" Elizabeth barked, folding her arms over her chest. "That was completely embarrassing."

"And hilarious!!!" Will said through his laughter.

"It wasn't!"

"So was!!!"

"Oh, God, I'm mortified." She pushed her face into her hands, dropping the sweater.

"You know what makes this even funnier?"

"What?" She groaned.

"I'm the one making his police badge."

* * *

(A/N:) I know. I'm a terrible person. I said I'd post awhile ago and here I am a billion years later. Seriously, I think I found a wrinkle on my face since I last posted. But I hope this made up for it. OH and just so you know, I added a bit of Keira's personality to Elizabeth, as well as a bit of my own this time. And I'm a bit in Will as well. The cussing parts especially. HAHA!

But yes...hope you all enjoyed it!

Thanks for the reviews! Any requests, send them on to me!!! R & R & R!!!

-williz


	10. The Two Faces of Illness

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

_ACHOO!!_

William Turner bolted up from where he lay in bed, his own sneeze having woken him up. His strong hands rubbed at his stubbly face. He found he couldn't quite open his eyes all the way, so he rubbed them harder, finding them even more blurry than before.

"What the…_ACHOO!!!_" He groaned, falling back against his pillows.

_Damn it._

He barely rolled out of his bed and coughed. He finally cleared his eyes and found he couldn't breathe through his nose. "Oh shit…" He stumbled into the bathroom and pushed his face into the sink, splashing it with the cool water.

It didn't quite help the heat that seemed to be radiating from his skin. He grunted a curse again and dried his face, before stumbling back to the bed and tripping into it with a gruff "oof!"

With both of his feet hanging off the side of the bed, he immediately fell asleep again, his hand slamming down of its own accord against the alarm clock that began to beep. Cut off in the middle of its loud bleat, the alarm clock hit the carpet with a loud ring and begrudgingly lay alone at the foot of the table, staring up at the ceiling with a growl.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled her jacket tighter about her body and tugged her old fashioned hat down further on her head as she walked down the street. Her long, black high-heeled boots kept the rain from her feet as she stepped over the puddles.

There were a few people hurrying passed her with umbrellas, while some had only hats as she did. She cursed herself for coming out without an umbrella and being too lazy to go back up to get one.

For now she dreaded the next block to her boyfriend's blacksmith shop.

With an annoyed huff, she walked passed an admiring young fellow who whistled at her as she turned away. Finally, she saw the sign extending from the building in which Will surely resided. She was curious as to why the sign wasn't on. Will always turned the sign on when he was working.

_Forgetful, my William._

But the thought was lost when she turned the handle to the door and found that it not only didn't turn, but the lights were completely off inside and the closed sign was turned outward.

She tilted her head in confusion, but heard footsteps behind her. "It's closed, miss." She turned and gave the random man a 'Who the hell are you?' look, which set him back a bit.

"Yes, thanks, so I see."

The guy held his hands up in an 'Excuse me!' position and kept walking, leaving Elizabeth to stare into the shop again. The back light wasn't even on. He wasn't here. The night before after he had walked her to her apartment door and kissed her forehead, he had said he would have lots of work today.

He had lied, obviously. Did he realize she might come? Probably not.

She ducked under an awning and took her cell phone from her coat pocket. She dialed Will's number and placed the small flip phone against her ear, bouncing up and down on her toes to try and warm herself up.

_Rrrring! Rrrring!_

Will rolled over and breathed out heavily, before reaching over and grappling on the table for his phone. When he finally got it to his ear, he realized he didn't answer it yet. With a growl, he pressed 'send' and lightly growled "Hello?"

"William Turner, where are you?"

"Huh?"

"I asked where you were?!" The rain was coming down harder now.

"Who's this?" He grunted, scratching his chest and yawning.

"So help me God, you did _not_ just ask who I was…" Elizabeth warned.

"Uh…Elizabeth! What…what are you…is everything alright?!" He asked, sitting upright and more alert, though not fully as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine, except for my bloody _freezing_ toes! I risked my own health coming out here to visit you and you're not even at work. Where are you?!" She giggled, noting his strange tone.

"At home."

"Why? You told me last night you were working today."

"I _am_ working to—Oh shit! What time is it?!" He turned to his clock with wide eyes and saw that it was four in the afternoon. "What the hell?!?!"

"Yes, it's four o'clock. Where are you?!"

"I told you at home. Shit, I slept in." He stopped, not being able to hear Elizabeth's reply of "You sure as hell did!" as he sneezed loudly into the receiver.

Elizabeth jumped. "Bless you…Will are you alright?"

He shook his head, as if she would be able to see it as she stood on the sidewalk, soaked and shivering, cars roaring passed with water shooting up every which way. "I…I think I might be sick…"

Elizabeth stuck a finger in her other ear and turned away from the street. "What?!"

"I'm sick!" He yelled, hacking and coughing afterwards.

"Well, shit, why didn't you call me? I'll be right there."

All Will heard was the click of the line as Elizabeth shut her phone and ran out to the curb to wave a taxi. Once it pulled up, she got inside and gave Will's address, leaning back against the seat and sighing.

Like hell was she going to walk to Will's apartment!

About ten minutes later, Elizabeth handed the driver his money and hurried as fast as she could indoors. Only a minute or two later did she take out her key to Will's apartment and step inside. The moment she entered, she heard a loud, booming sneeze from his bedroom.

She pouted and smiled a bit, shutting the door softly. As soft as she had shut the door, she heard a cracked voice call out her name in question.

"Yes, love…Nurse Elizabeth is here to take care of you," she called to him, pulling her layers of clothes from her body. As she hung them all up, she trudged into Will's bedroom and saw his face buried in his pillow as he lay sideways on his bed. His limbs were spread eagle and he coughed miserably into the pillow, causing his body to bounce with each hacking cough.

His girlfriend walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and roll over. "Shit, Liz! Freak me out, why don't you."

"Sorry," she giggled. She looked at his face and noticed how pale and pallid it was. His eyes were bloodshot and seemingly sealed shut by what Elizabeth loved to call 'eye gunk'. "Oh, Darling, you look terrible!"

She sat down next to him and pushed his bedraggled hair from his face, feeling his forehead. "And you're burning up! When did this start?!"

He sighed. "I woke up with it early this morning, washed my face, fell back on my bed, and promptly fell asleep. I don't know why my alarm didn't wake me up like it always does."

Elizabeth promptly looked at the alarm clock on the floor. "Looks like you broke it."

He looked slowly down at the ground. "I did? Awww!!" He groaned, falling back against the pillows again, covering his painful head with his arm.

Elizabeth rubbed his bare chest soothingly, but pulled away when he flinched. "Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"No, you're wet and cold. Go get a shower."

"You need one more than _I_. I just need a towel." She got up to go to the bathroom and got herself a towel. She began to dry off her arms and face, but her hair was still dry where the hat covered it. It was fortunate for her that she had pulled it all up in a messy, but stylish bun beneath the hat.

She lifted the sheets and motioned for Will to climb beneath them, of which he did, and then tucked them around him. She noticed he shivered slightly, so she leaned down and went to kiss his cheek but he shied away.

"Nah ah!" He exclaimed. "If I truly am sick with something contagious, I don't want you near me…which is what I was _going_ to say on the phone before you—Ah…ah…_ACHOO!_"

"Bless you."

"Thank you. As I was saying, before you—_Achoo!!!_"

"Bless you!"

"Thankyou!"

"You were saying?"

"I don't remember."

"Awww," she leant down and kissed his cheek, knowing exactly what he was trying to say, and glad he had forgotten it. "Here, rest a bit and I'll get you some tea."

"Alright," he whispered, letting his eyes slip shut as she kissed his forehead again. She steeled away to the kitchen and put the kettle on, before going back to his side.

"Will…" she whispered, pushing his hair from his forehead.

"Hm?" He mumbled, opening his eyes.

"You got sick from that rain last night, didn't you?"

"Mm, nope."

"You so did."

"Mm, yep."

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Of course I love you, Darling," he said off-handedly, before she smacked his arm and they chuckled together. Elizabeth pulled her boots off with a bit of difficulty as Will watched, his eyes admiring as he eyed the three inch heels of her boots.

"How the hell do you walk in the rain with those heels?"

"I'm a woman, Darling."

"You're crazy, that's what."

"I repeat: woman."

"Are you saying women are crazy?" Will asked, lifting a surprised eyebrow.

"We all get crazy every now and again. It's a part of our menstrual cycle. But while women are crazy, men are perverted."

"Hey! We are not!"

"All men have a tad bit of a perverted side to them, some more than others! That's all I'm saying," she said as she laid her head beside his and wrapped an arm around his torso.

"When have I ever been perverted? Name one time."

"That time when…" she whispered in his ear, her hand involuntarily squeezing his hip.

"I did _not_!"

"You most certainly did! And then you covered your crotch with my hat!"

"I didn't! I don't remember that at all!!!"

"You were drunk!" She laughed, nuzzling her face in his neck. She gasped when immediately Will's laughter turned into a sneeze. With a small giggle, she handed him a tissue as he sneezed into it a few more times.

"Lizziiieee…" he groaned, plopping back down against the pillows. She made a pitying little noise and pouted, massaging his temples with her fingers. His whining would usually bug her if she didn't find it so incredibly adorable. He looked like a helpless little boy.

And it made her insanely happy to lie there and care for him.

She kissed his cheek lovingly and massaged his chest. "Feel a bit better?"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head in contentment. "Ah, yes. Although my cold seems to stay the same." He laughed as she smacked him again.

"Why are you so cheeky, Will? Aren't you supposed to be sick?" She raised a critical eyebrow that said 'Faker!' and smirked a bit.

"Does a cold shut off my brain, my love? My oh so fantastic brain? Of course not! What about my—_CHOO!!!_ _CHOO!!! CHOO!! Cha—CHOO!_ Charm?!"

"Your choo-choo charm is always in good form," she giggled. "Stop being so cute."

"Sorry, love." He smiled sheepishly. She ruffled his hair adoringly and cuddled against him before the tea kettle began whistling. Her eyes shot wide open and she sprung from her warm spot against her ill lover, inadvertently hitting the top of her head against his chin.

Will's jaw snapped shut and he winced as Elizabeth bent down to him. "Oh, love! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" The tea kettle whistled louder as if saying 'Bitch, get over here! I'm gunna blow!' and Elizabeth started for the door, before turning back and watching as Will grabbed his chin in pain.

"Ow, ow…"

"Oh, love! Are you alright?"

"Go!" He mumbled, his tongue numb, as it was between his teeth when she hit him.

She squeaked slightly, then hurried into the kitchen, grabbing the tea kettle with her bare hand from the stove. She yelped loudly at the burning sensation on her hand and dropped the kettle against the counter, splattering the hot water all over the cupboards and floors. Thank goodness none of it got on her own self, but her hand still stung terribly. She watched as steam rose from the tiled floor and wooden cupboards until the pain in her hand cause tears to sting at the back of her eyes.

She slumped back to sit against the other cupboard and sniffed, before beginning to cry, finally.

Will sat straight up the moment he heard her cry and the splatter. Worried, he threw the covers from his overheated body and stood, starting for the bedroom door. A wave of dizziness hit him hard and he swayed dangerously before falling forward on his knees. He shook his head, got up, and then hurried into the kitchen again, the silence causing him great concern.

As he entered the kitchen, he looked down to find Elizabeth clutching her bright red hand and tears running down her cheeks. She sniffled loudly as he hurried to her and leant at her side.

"Hey, hey now…what happened?" He reached forward and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"I burnt…" she sniffled loudly. "I burnt my hand and spilled the hot water on y—your floor," she said brokenly, still trying to control her tears.

"Aw, there now, love. No harm done. You burnt your hand? With the water?" He took her hand gingerly into his and saw how red it was. At least the skin didn't look damaged, but he dared say it still hurt pretty bad.

"No, I touched the kettle when it was still on the s—stove," she finished, feeling ridiculously stupid and weak.

"Come on," he said, taking her in his arms and lifting her up. He set her gently on the counter beside the sink and turned on cold water. "Hold your hand under this while I clean all this up."

"Will, you're sick. I'll do it."

"No…you won't. Keep the water on your hand and I'll clean this." He turned around and tried his hardest to disguise the sneeze. It didn't work very well, but for his sake, Elizabeth pretended she didn't see or hear it.

He grabbed a few towels and began mopping the floor up with them. Luckily the tea kettle was still in top notch form, as she hadn't dropped it to the floor, only the counter. And the only reason water spilled was because it had tipped on its side.

When he was finished mopping it up, he carried the dirty towels into the laundry room and turned his washer on, before coming back out to see Elizabeth staring at the granite counter she sat on, her eyes embarrassed and thoughtful. When she looked up at him, she was incredibly sheepish, and he saw the traces of her tears in her eyes.

"Will, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking! I feel so incredibly stupid and I…" She was stopped as he took her injured hand in his and pulled it from the water, turning the faucet off. He tried her hand tenderly, then kissed where he knew she would be most sore.

"Come, we have to wrap this properly and put ointment on it."

"I can do that," she said. "Go back to your bed. You've already done too much."

"No, I'll do it."

"You're sick!"

"I don't care. I want to do this for you." He took her by her waist and lifted her from his countertop, setting her on her feet in front of him. Silently, they walked into the bathroom where Will opened his medicine cabinet and pulled out some burn ointment. Squeezing some into his palm, he rubbed his hands together, and then took Elizabeth's injured hand. He soothingly massaged it against her burnt skin, looking intently down at his job.

But he knew all along that Elizabeth stared at him adamantly. He took some wrapping cloth from the cabinet next and ripped some off with his strong teeth. He wrapped it gingerly about her palm, and then tied it neatly, before turning to wash his hands from the ointment.

"Feel a bit better?" He asked softly.

"Much, thank you. You needn't have done that." She was bashful suddenly, completely aware of her own clumsiness and his absolute infatuation with her, despite her obvious faults.

"Good. I'm…sorry about me rushing you so much you grabbed the…you know…"

"No, I'm the one who caused you to bite your tongue and get out of your sick bed to take care of my clumsy arse." She giggled. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I love taking care of your clumsy arse. If it makes you feel better, I love your clumsy arse. It's cute." The bashfulness was immediately gone, replaced by their tender and loving care and teasing.

"Well, your own arse isn't so bad either, Mr. Turner."

"It's called exercise," he said, pulling her out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

"You have arse exercises?" She asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"No!" He laughed. "I have exercises. Period. You know what, why are we talking about arses?"

"You brought it up!"

"Did not!"

Elizabeth suddenly sneezed, causing Will's eyes to widen. "Are you sick?!"

"No, I'm just allergic to _lies_!" She laughed hard, causing him to roll his eyes.

She pushed him onto the bed. "Now, even if I cut my finger off and I'm bleeding all over the kitchen, I don't want you out of this bed again. You're sick!"

He grinned as she kissed the top of his head. "Please don't play with my knives."

"Haha. Very funny. I have a few calls to make. I'll be back."

"Who you calling?"

"Who are you? My father?"

"Hey!"

She giggled. "I'm calling Becca."

"Tell her I said 'Hi, Bitch.'"

Elizabeth just laughed as she went out to the entry way where his phone was. She would have to cancel movies tonight with Becca. Will was sick and she wasn't leaving him alone. Besides, she had breakfast with Becca…and lunch.

Rebecca answered her phone on the second ring. "Elizabeth, don't even cancel on me. I picked out a major film for tonight."

"Whatever happened to hello?"

"It died the fifty-thousandth time you canceled one of our get-togethers. I haven't seen you for…"

"What, five hours?" Elizabeth laughed. "Don't be selfish! Will is sick."

"He's totally faking to keep you there with him. You know it's true!" Becca complained, good-naturedly, grinning despite her tone.

"Well," Elizabeth laughed. "I would believe that if it weren't for his high fever. Can we rain check, Becca?" She pleaded. "Please? You know how William is. He's so damn macho and thinks he's so tough, but I know he needs me. Please please please….please Beccs?"

"Beccs? I'm not David Beckham, love. And I certainly am not married to a Spice Girl."

"You've always wanted to marry rich, why not marry one, Becca?" Elizabeth shot back with a smirk.

"Because that's a same sex marriage and that doesn't fly in my life…I'm ninety percent straight."

"And then other ten percent is slut, yes I know."

"Hey!!!"

They spoke for a another few minutes until Elizabeth hung up and walked back to Will, who lay motionless, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the wall. She climbed into his bed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Will turned to her and smiled, before groaning. "I hate being sick."

"Yes, everyone does, love."

"Ugh…"

As the room became darker, Elizabeth turned on the lamp beside Will's bed, reaching over his body. Before she could lie back down beside him, his hands wove around her waist and held her. She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Mr. Turner…your hands, please?"

"Hm? My hands?"

"Yes, they are on my waist."

"Are they?"

"Yes, they…" Her sentence was cut off then as the lights flickered once and died a moment later. Elizabeth gasped and grabbed onto Will's shoulders, feeling his grip tighten on her midriff.

"Great…the power's out."

"Should I go and see…"

"No, just stay here. It'll all work out in a bit. I'm sure someone's down there already working something out." His voice died down as he felt shivers cascade up and down his spine. He was suddenly feeling a cold sweat break out.

Elizabeth felt him quiver a bit and she nuzzled closer. "Are you alright?" She asked him, but he placed his fingers over her lips.

"Sh…" he quietly warned.

He felt suddenly that they not only weren't alone, but were also being watched.

* * *

He stood silently, the rain pouring on him, his beanie pulled down passed his ears and his trench coat collar pulled up to cover his otherwise exposed neck. His eyes were hard and gray as he watched the people pass by.

He ducked beneath an awning and took his hand from his pocket to look at the watch on his wrist. It was fifteen minutes passed six o'clock. Nobody would be home at this time. He had made sure they were all at work or at family's homes.

Nobody was there.

And there were treasures to be had, he knew.

A package sat beside his feet with the name _Chatterly_ on it, seemingly for one of the tenants in the building next door. He picked it up quickly and went up the steps to the building's door and knocked once, twice, and again.

A large, rotund police officer looked up from his paper and came to the door. He opened it and stared dubiously at the shady-looking man. "Can I help you, Sir?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I have a package for a…Mr. Chatterly."

"Chatterly?" Clearing his throat, the officer turned to look in the residence log. Far as he could tell there were no Chatterlys in the building. In fact, that man had no uniform or badge…

But every other thought was lost on the poor man, as he felt the sharp pain of something heavy hitting the back of his skull and his vision went black.

The heavy body was dragged behind the desk and tied up with the long, thick rope that had been tucked in his oversized coat. The tall police hat, the gun, and the night stick were taking from the belt of the officer, all resting upon the person of the violent stranger.

He spun the gun in his hand Old West style and grinned as he walked down the basement stairs, the hat residing crookedly upon his twisted head. He turned on the light then searched for the fuse box. He saw it in the corner. As he reached the fuse box for the entire building, he saw that he needed a key.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, rifling through his pockets to find something pointy.

Finally, he gave up, shrugged, grabbed a crowbar from nearby on a crate, and savagely hit the lock of the box, severing it and causing it to clatter on the floor loudly.

"Oopse," he chuckled, covering his mouth, a nonsensical glint in his eyes. He pulled the damaged box open and peaked inside. He was no technical man, nor was he an engineer. He just wanted some money.

So instead of checking to make sure there was a switch he could just turn off, he tore a few wires from their sockets, causing all the lights to go out. In the stark blackness of the room, the middle-aged man pulled the flashlight from his other pocket and soon sent a straight beam of powerful yellow light across the room.

He followed it to the door and walked back up from the basement. He decided he better hurry up and get in some apartment soon before anyone decided to do something about the power. So he quickly went up the stairs.

He wasn't exactly surprised when no one came from their rooms. As he had planned, they were all still at work or somewhere else. He stopped at one door, then felt at the handle….hm, lucky…not locked.

He opened it silently, and then went rigid as he heard voices. He was about to leave, when he heard a female voice.

Something sinister and perverted awakened deep within his crooked soul. Suddenly, there was something almost as exciting as money. And he suddenly wanted it. He wanted her.

He shut the door silently behind him, and then stepped in a bit further. He heard the voices in the room raise a bit before he heard someone shushed.

He pressed his back against the wall beside the doorway of the room where he had heard the voices. He heard movement, which sounded like the movement of sheets. He heard someone breathe "Stay here" and heard the creaking of bedsprings.

He poised himself to pounce and the moment he saw the flash of a person, he pounced.

* * *

Will heard the sound of a shuffle right outside his bedroom doorway, then nothing else. He sat up quickly, his ears pricked forward as a dog's would be. He gently pushed Elizabeth back to the pillows, then breathed "Stay here" to her.

He felt her squeeze his bicep tightly, afraid for him. He was rigid, his muscles tensed to their fullest extent.

He stood up and snuck to the doorway, ready for anything.

As the young man walked through the doorway, he heard a sound beside him and felt arms go around his shoulders. He cried out and vaguely heard Elizabeth gasp aloud as he hit the wall on the other side.

The two men struggled for a moment, hands gripping at throats, teeth biting, a knee went into the younger man's ribcage, causing him to cry out.

Elizabeth knew she could do nothing but call the police, for if she tried to help Will, she might be attacked as well and would be no help then. She snuck from the bed, her heart hammering loudly in her chest as she spotted the cloaked man's hand go for the large night stick at his side.

She visibly winced as she heard the thump of the large object against the wall, albeit how glad she was that it wasn't Will's skull. Grabbing the phone, she quickly dialed the police and waited as it rang. It rang once, twice….

"Hello? Hello?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She quickly explained the situation, an audible quiver in her voice, gave the address, and hung up the phone. The frightened young woman then dove underneath Will's bed and watched the scene unfold just outside of the doorway.

For being sick, Will was defending himself rather well, but she was absolutely shaken to her core to see him tiring. His face was pale and his stance weak. She knew if he had a sword, the other man would have nothing on him.

The stranger had since dropped his nightstick at their feet. He suddenly turned his darkened gaze to look right at her. As their eyes met, she felt ice shoot through her limbs, and felt the sweat on the back of her neck. His smile was wicked, absolutely evil, and made her wish she were never born.

At the smirk on his enemy's face, Will knew he had seen Elizabeth. Without thinking, he immediately turned to look at his lady love. He saw her under the bed and moved to go to her, but he saw her look of utter dread suddenly and knew his mistake.

Elizabeth watched as the man, with absolute satisfaction in his features, raised the gun and brought the butt of it down against the back of her boyfriend's head. His eyes fluttered as he fell forward, sprawled on the carpet.

She squealed, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at his deathly still body in the middle of the doorway. The young woman fought down the urge to vomit and wail at the same exact time and scrambled from beneath the bed.

He put the gun back in his pocket and started for her, hunger in his eyes. She tried to get away, but his strong, clammy hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to squirm and yell as he pulled her to him.

He smelled of body odor and alcohol. She felt absolutely ill and worried as she thought of the image of Will completely still on the floor. She struggled as much as she possibly could until his hand clamped down on her mouth.

Tears began to squeak out of her brown eyes, which shone beautifully even in her moment of terror. They sparked a passion within the man that he had never had before in his entire life.

She was beautiful. This was a plus.

She felt herself pushed against the wall roughly, his body pinning her in place as one hand pressed violently against her mouth, muffling her cries. The other hand began to stray down her side.

Shutting her eyes, Elizabeth breathed hard through her nose, feeling his hand drop to her thigh. "Your pants…" He started, sending disgusting quivers through her body, but she felt suddenly the disappearance of his presence.

She dropped to her knees and backed into the corner, opening her eyes to see Will completely conscious and dragging the man away from her. His bare arms flexed as his jaw clenched.

She still had sense enough to get as far away from them as possible. But before she stumbled to her feet, she saw Will shoot fire from his nearly black eyes as he lifted the man to his feet and threw him against the other wall.

Scrambling out of the room, she barely heard Will yell for her to run before she shot through the hallway and into the entry way. She immediately opened the door into the building's hallway just outside of Will's apartment.

She ran straight into an armed officer and squealed, causing him to catch her quickly and

clamp his arms around her. "It's alright, which one is he in?" She pointed to Will's apartment, where the door was ajar.

The officer passed her to another man and a few of them started for the door.

Suddenly, a loud sound exploded from within the apartment. Someone inside had fired a shot. Elizabeth felt her heart explode from her chest as her eyes widened. "Will…" she breathed, terror ripping through her as she pulled herself from the strong arms and cannoned into the apartment.

She nearly tripped herself, she was moving so quickly. It was as if her torso was separating itself from her legs.

Shoving herself into the room where she had left Will with the psychopath, she saw two immobile bodies lying prone on the floor, the gun between them. She dove down beside Will and turned him over, her hands feeling desperately all over his body to check for any bullet wound.

A split second later, three officers burst into the room and apprehended the intruder, grabbing him and pulling him from the floor. He shook his head and allowed himself to be handcuffed.

As Will began to open his eyes, he felt pain in his head, his chest, but nowhere else. Blinking, he focused on Elizabeth, whose eyes were elsewhere. He followed her gaze to where his enemy stared at them.

There was something intangible in his gaze. A loss. A loneliness. A sickness.

Allowing himself to be escorted out, the middle aged man dropped his head to his chest, allowing the officer's hat to flop down from the top of his head and fall to the carpet of the hallway.

The last thing the couple heard before he disappeared was "My hat!" from the gruff throat of the unbalanced man.

Elizabeth shut her eyes momentarily, before looking down at Will. He smiled to let her know the gunshot wasn't as a result of anything that had hurt him. Or the intruder. She looked up and saw a hole in the bedpost, right in the middle of it, perfectly wedged in the wood.

Her numb feeling was soon gone as she lowered her head and began to cry, covering her face with both of her hands, her chest heaving with her sobs.

Her boyfriend quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. There was an understanding between them.

As sick as the man was…there was something else in him. Somewhere along the lines, that man was forgotten. By everyone. Somewhere along the lines, someone missed the creepy glint in his eye.

Somewhere along the lines, he could have been helped.

But he wasn't.

And this was the result.

William Turner and Elizabeth Swann both knew this the moment his eyes had met theirs. He was not there. No part of him was there.

And they knew.

Elizabeth moved her lips to Will's ear, gripping him tightly.

"Forgive him," she breathed lightly, her eyes shutting tightly.

"I do."

Elizabeth was suddenly pulled from Will's arms. Her immediate response was to reach out for him in a struggle. "No…Will!"

But he calmed her down with a soft smile. She looked up to see the policeman checking her eyes for shock. "You alrigh' there, lassie?"

She shook her head a bit to pull herself from her dazed thoughts. "I—I'm fine." She stood quickly and followed the men to where Will sat on the bed, being checked for any injuries. They only found a cut above his left eye and his lip bled a bit from where the man's fist had made contact.

Other than that, there were a few bruises, but he was perfectly alright otherwise.

"_Achoo!_"

Elizabeth smiled and put her hand on his back. _Except for that cold._

The fond hand on his back brought William Turner a security that he was terrified he had almost lost. As much as he forgave the man for his injustices, he held a contempt and disgust for him as the images of his hands around Elizabeth's neck flashed through his mind.

Paying the medic no mind, he spun and wrapped his arms tightly around Elizabeth's middle, burying his face in her stomach.

As she stroked his hair back, she nodded to the medic in thanks and the man stood, understanding, to give them a bit of space. Will lifted his head from her stomach and peered up into her bright eyes. His eyes traveled down a bit to see the red marks on her neck from the fingers of the man.

Reaching up and having to stand to do so, he stroked the red marks on her neck and hugged her fiercely. She hugged him back just as fiercely to let him know that she was alright.

They were both alright.

But their memories would never let them forget the look in that man's eyes as he was carted off to prison. The loneliness in his eyes that they would never feel for the rest of their lives. He was to be pitied, and it was this which was a sadness in itself.

* * *

(A/N:) Taking it up a notch or twelve in creepiness, you ask? Why yes, I am. Thanks for noticing.

I decided to go a bit darker with this chapter. But you have to admit, some of it was funny. (grin)

This is me trying out some different things. A few of you had requests that I didn't include, but will be in the next chapter or the one after that. Thanks for reviewing and reading, and thanks for the requests as well, guys!!! Like I said, it's for you Willabethers...and uh...after that trailer...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEEEEEEEES!!!!! Keira totally used her tone of voice that is my favorite "I DONT'T THINK NOW'S THE BEST TIME!" heehee! Cute.

Anywho, there's more coming. Thanks for being patient!

R&R&R!

-williz


	11. Football Barbie?

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

"Mate, tomorrow's yer birthday! Stop bein' a crazy an' get yer arse out o' this damn stuffy joint," Jack scolded, placing a hand on Will's back.

Will just chuckled. "That's precisely why I'm taking _tomorrow _off, Jack," he said. "Besides, I've got things I need to finish here, then I'll go home."

There was a long pause. "So when yeh askin' 'er?"

"What do you mean?" The younger man asked, looking up from his work. "Asking her what? And who?"

"Elizabeth, mate. Who else would yeh be askin'?"

"Asking what?!" Will asked again, turning around and putting his hammer down.

"Askin' 'er ter marry you, f'course! Wot else! Seriously, mate, I ponder 'bout yer brain sometimes."

"My brain is just fine." It was then that Will caught on to what Jack had just said. "Jack! Don't talk about that so loud! Since when did I say I was asking her to marry me?"

"Yeh didn't."

"Exactly, now will you go so that I can finish this faster? Please?" He huffed, wiped his forehead, then turned away, picking the hammer back up again.

"Nope, all yeh do is work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work, cuddle yer lassie, work, work, work, work, cuddle 'er some more, work, work, maybe a bit o' sleep 'ere an' there, 'ave extra-marital fun wif yer lassie…"

"JACK!"

"And did I mention work?" Jack finished, fingering one of the blades hanging up in a rack.

"Jack, seriously. Stop it. Go. You're distracting."

"Me and some mates are going out to the park and playing some football. Come wit' me."

"I'm….working."

"I….know," Jack mocked, rolling his eyes. "Just come an' I'll leave yeh alone…until tomorrow."

Will just laughed and shook his head, putting his stuff down. "You know what?"

"Wot?"

"I hate you, Jack."

"Love you too, brother."

* * *

"GOOOOLAASSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Jack called loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth and jumping up and down.

As Will ran passed him, they gave each other high fives and got back in their places.

"C'mon, that goal wasn't even right, mates!" The blonde, tall, skinny young man said as he got off the floor. "Will, mate! C'mon! Ya bloody knocked me off my feet!"

"I do that often, Kenny. It's called football. Now get off your arse and start playing," Will laughed, ready for some more.

"BEEP!" Jack yelled in his gruff voice. Harry had forgotten the whistle they always used for the ref. This time, they had no referee either, so Jack was it.

The team with the jerseys on kicked the ball off.

Mike held the ball for a few seconds and when Gary got close enough, he lobbed it off to Kenny. The moment Kenny got the ball, he was knocked off his feet by Jack and had the ball taken from him.

Jack dribbled up the side, did a rainbow over Jesse's head, and took a kick off the midair ball, sending it across the field where both Will and Link stood, waiting for it.

Will ducked under the ball, throwing Pete off and causing him to look at him with a confused look on his face. Will never let a ball go, even when it seemed he wouldn't get a good foot on it. That was known among the football guys.

But the moment he saw Link come from the corner flag towards the ball, he cursed himself. Link leaped in the air, his long, curly mop of black hair flying around his head, and bicycle kicked the ball right in the back of the net.

"Oh yeeeaaah!!!" Will said, getting up from the ground and helping Link up. "That was a slice of the good stuff, mate!"

Link laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "Yeah, you're jealous, innit!"

Burt Jenson looked at his watch and put his fingers in his mouth to whistle. "Oi, mates! Time's up! It's been a two hour game and I've got a family!"

"Ahhh, bugger to your family, Burt!" A shoe went flying and hit Jim in the head. "Ow, ey!"

"Don't mess with my family!" Burt yelled good-naturedly in his Irish drawl. "I'll see you mates later. I've got some milk to pick up a'the store."

They all bid him farewell as Jim tossed him his shoe and he lumbered away. A few of the other guys decided to go home as well, leaving Will, Kenny, Jack, Pete, and Link.

Will draped a towel over his neck and kicked the ball up skillfully into his hands, tucking it under his armpit. "What say you blokes to a good drink at the _Pearl_?" He asked. "As I can remember, you fellas don't have families," he teased.

"Aye, but I've got a wife!" Jack said. "And she's over at the _Pearl_ workin' as we speak! I don' want meh lady 'earing any o' this stuff!"

"Too bad, that's the only place we get free drinks, Jack. So sorry," Link said, ruffling his friend's black mane of hair.

"Awww c'mooon!" Jack said, following the other four young men out of the park. "Please?! I'll pay!"

"Nah, I haven't seen your pretty wife in too long, Jack," Kenny said, winking at Jack. "I think I'd rather go to the _Black Pearl_, right mates?"

"Right," the others agreed.

A few minutes later, the five sweaty, tired men sat with mugs of beer, drinking and talking, laughing raucously when Anamaria hit her husband in the back of the head with her towel she used to clean some of the tables.

"My God, Jack! Be a good host and get them something to eat too!" She said, laughing at his discomfort.

"Shit, woman, I…"

"Wot?!" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said…sit woman! I'm going to get some food for the fellas…hehe…hehe." He stood up with wide eyes and ignored the laughter of the other four men as he stood up and went to the back. "Calamari," he yelled to the cooks.

He growled and went back into the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

"How do you keep such a tight hold on that guy, Ana?" Pete asked, taking a large gulp of his beer. "In school, the women were all over that fool and he went right back at them just as ardently! He's whipped, lass!"

She just laughed. "I don't know. I think he just needed the right woman to come along," she joked.

The men laughed. Will leaned forward.

"As long as you never tell Elizabeth your secret on how to keep your man whipped, I'm fine…"

Anamaria laughed, slamming the table with her hand. "Done!"

They spoke for awhile, Jack still getting some work done in the back as the calamari came out with the special sauce. The men dug in immediately and chomped loudly, Anamaria staring amusedly at them and shaking her head. 'Men,' her eyes seemed to drawl.

"So Will! When ya gunna pop the question?" Pete asked with his mouth full.

"Arrrrgh!!! I haven't even thought about that yet! Do you mind if I have my _own_ relationship?? My God!"

"Well, seriously, mate! You've dated her for seriously, like…what, 5 years?" Kenny burped.

"Two years….we've been together for two years…"

"Almost three…" Ana corrected, smirking at his discomfort.

"Right, fine! Almost three years."

"Then seriously, mate….it's a wonder ya haven't done it yet," Link said. "I mean, it's a terrible waste of good woman for ya not to marry 'er now. Innit?"

Will ignored him and stared into his half-filled mug of Guinness beer. "Look, just leave it. Maybe I'm not ready for it, yet. Will you let me handle it? Considering she's _my_ girl?" He gave them each pointed looks.

"Not fer long if yeh don' ask 'er soon," Jack chimed in as he walked from behind Will and plopped down backwards into a chair, raising an eyebrow.

Will merely sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, this was becoming an extremely tiresome conversation.

* * *

Rebecca stared at her friend as she sat at the lunch table in the orphanage both she and Elizabeth worked at. They were eating their fruit bowls and yogurt together, talking.

"What would you do if he did though?"

"Well, he wont."

"But if he did."

"He wont."

"If he did, though…what would you do?" Becca only blinked at her friend.

"Nothing…I guess…"

"Well, you'd have to answer him sometime, right?"

"Innit…yes….but….I don't know. Can we drop the subject?"

"And why are you so sure he wont?"

"It's just…it's Will. He's content with how we are right now. And I don't think he would do anything he believes will jeopardize our relationship. It's comfortable!" She stirred her strawberry around a bit in the vanilla yogurt.

"What if he did, though?"

"Will you stop asking that?! You sound like a broken record!" Elizabeth barked.

"Well, answer me and I will!"

"No! Just drop it!"

"Ugh, you're so stubborn, Lizzie, seriously. My God. A simple yes or no, that's all I ask."

"Well, I can't grant you that at this moment…so quit it."

"You're a brat."

"You're pushy!"

Rebecca just sat there and stared at her friend with a blank expression. "Don't make me say it, Elizabeth Swann."

"Don't make you say wha—Ooh…oh no! No! Rebecca, don't say it!" Elizabeth's eyes were wide.

"…am I bothered?"

"Nooooo!" Elizabeth moaned, laughing. "You are so ridiculous!!"

"Are you disrespectin' me?" Becca asked again. "Look at my face, though! Am I bothered?"

Elizabeth laughed out loud, trying to hide her face. "You are so mean! You know what that does to me!"

Both girls laughed, finally getting a hold of themselves. They just ate then, the silence comfortable for a few minutes. They looked out of the window at the same time to see a man walking passed the window.

He was painted golden and walked like a robot, his hat thrust out in his hand, collecting whatever coins people placed in it. He turned his head and pointed at them, then waved robotically. They waved back, stunned.

He had underpants on the outside of his pants. They were gold as well. "Golden panties," Rebecca said, her eyes wide, matching Elizabeth's.

There was a moment of silence.

"That is well bing bing."

Both young women burst into laughter once more, earning concerned stares from their employers and some of the children as well, but they didn't care as they hunched over, tears streaming from their eyes.

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock in the evening as Elizabeth knelt next to little Carol, who drew on the small easel.

"What should I draw, Elizabeth?" The seven-year-old girl asked.

"Well, I don't know. What do you like?"

"I like trees."

"Draw me a big ol' tree with apples on it," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Red apples."

"Ok!" The little girl exclaimed, and immediately began to draw what the young woman had requested. Elizabeth watched with a grin before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see her employer, Mr. Roberts, smiling down at her. "My dear, there is someone here to see you."

"Oh?" She asked, tilting her head. She highly doubted it was Will, as he told her two days before he had to work three long days in a row to get his orders finished for his birthday. And tomorrow was his birthday, so he was working extra hard today.

She stood up and followed Mr. Roberts. "Where are they?"

"In the playroom," he said, opening the door for her and nodding her in. She smiled her thanks and walked in, surprised to see Will on the ground with a Barbie in his hand.

"And then you can make Barbie go to sleep, Will! Because tomorrow she has a big day! She's going shopping!" The eight year old girl said as she brushed the red-headed Barbie's hair.

Will looked completely awkward holding the Barbie doll. "Erm…where's her bed?" He mumbled.

"She doesn't have one yet, silly! Here, put her on the floor and cover her!"

"Oh, yeah…erm…right!" He paused. "For a second there, I thought she was going to sleep in her Barbie van! Hehe! Hehe…." The young man saw that the little girl was just giving him an annoyed glare. "No? Alright then. The floor it is…"

He set Barbie on the ground and covered her with a blanket. "Are you sure Barbie's alright with these lowly conditions?"

"She says it's like camping. She's fine."

"Ah, yes…I see," Will said, doing his best not to laugh. "And where's Ken?"

"Duh! They broke up! Didn't you read it in the newspaper? Barbie's a woman of the future! She doesn't need a man!"

"…yes, well she's also sleeping on the floor, so we see where that got her." He received another glare and shrugged sheepishly. "What?! It's true!"

Elizabeth, trying her best not to laugh out loud at the scene, walked up to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek from behind. He immediately leapt up, blushing profusely.

"Uh, I—I—We were just…"

"Playing Barbie?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms and raising an amused eyebrow.

"Uh…nah, I was just…"

"Will put Barbie to bed for me!" Olivia said, grinning.

"That's very kind of you, love!" Elizabeth said, grinning madly.

"Yeah, yeah…" He took her arm and began to lead her out of the room. He turned to her and said softly. "Did you know Barbie and Ken broke up?"

"Duh, Will!" She giggled.

"What's this world coming to?"

* * *

Elizabeth kissed Will's cheek as he took her hand. "So why _aren't _you working right now?" She asked.

"Jack infiltrated the smith and made me play some footy with the fellas, then we got some drinks, and I just didn't feel like going back to work. So I decided to come pick you up from work. I have plans."

"Plans?" She asked, smiling up at him as they walked out of the orphanage hand in hand.

"Yep! Come on." He pulled her along the street, then whistled for the next cab. Quickly, one pulled over and he opened the door, allowing Elizabeth to get in first before he slid in next to her. Shutting the door, he leaned forward to the driver.

"The park, please."

"Aye."

As they drove off, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "A cab?" She asked, looking a tad bit shocked.

"Yes, ma'am…and I'm paying for it too."

"No mad dashing out of the cab anymore?" She asked dryly.

"That was only once!" He defended.

He saw the driver look up at him through the rearview mirror and his eyes widened. "Really, only once! I have my wallet here with me!"

Elizabeth laughed at Will, clinging to his arm as the locks on the doors automatically clicked locked.

The car stopped, Will paid, and they got out. He pulled her into a clearing as she gasped. They were at the skating rink, but it was oddly empty. The last, people who had been on it were lumbering off in the distance apparently done with their ice amusement.

The little ice skates rental kiosk was still open, so Will rented two pairs, one much smaller than the other.

They put them on, then went out onto the ice. Elizabeth seemed incredibly nervous.

"Will, must we do this? I'm…well, I don't much like it."

"What, ice skating?"

"Yes, I've never been too fond of ice skating."

"Come on, love! It's fun!" He pulled her out with him, but immediately, she lost balance and landed on her bum directly. She winced and looked up him, slumping.

"See? I suck."

"You don't suck! You alright?" He got down on his knees in front of her.

"Can we go home now?"

"Nope, you're learning to skate."

"Oooh no, Wiiiilll…" she groaned. "Please take me home now."

"Nope! Come on, up we go." He gently pulled her up and held her. She tried her best to brace her legs and stand, but her legs were wobbling and the skates moved a bit of their own accord. She held onto his strong hands tightly.

"Will, I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can! Come on and hold onto me. I wont let you fall." He took both her hands in his and began skating backwards slowly. She hobbled after him, making loud scraping noises in the ice as she literally ran after him on the ice.

She slipped and pitched forward again, but he caught her against him and held her up. "See? I'm not letting you fall. And why are you running, Elizabeth? This isn't grass, we don't run. We glide." He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," she pouted.

"Alright, alright…I'm sorry love. Come on."

A few minutes later, she was gliding with him, although she was still very stiff and it seemed she was still nervous. "You're getting it!" Will exclaimed, grinning proudly.

The pride in his eyes made Elizabeth's heart soar as she beamed up at him. "I'm ice skating!"

"You're ice skating," he said softly.

They skated around the pond a little bit more easily then. Will turned so that he was in front of her, facing her and skating backwards so that he could talk to her. He was skilled enough in ice skating that he could do this without worry.

"You know what they used to call me?" He asked. But he was skating backward, so he didn't notice the small branch that had fallen on the ice prior to their arrival. His skate hit it and he flew backwards, his feet raising in the air over his head and landing flat on his back. "OOF!!!!"

He made a wincing face and lay there, completely still. "Ooow…" he gasped, the breath nearly gone from his body.

"Oh, Will! Darling, are you alright?" She gracelessly flopped down beside him and lay on her stomach beside him, hovering her top half over his and pushing his hair sticking out of his beanie from his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling.

"What did they used to call you? Klutz face?"

"Nah, Kermit the frog."

She laughed. "Why?!"

"Because I was the best swimmer on the team and could skate like a pro. So they figured, water equals frog, I guess. And thus I became Kermit the frog." He shrugged.

She only laughed. "That's silly and random."

"Isn't it though?" He asked. He winked up at her. "Kermit theeee frog heeere…news has it that Elizabeth Swann sucked at ice skating at the beginning of the evening and now is fit for the Olympics thanks to William Turner's excellent coaching. That's all for news."

Elizabeth giggled. "You sound just like him!"

"I practice."

"I bet you do, you dork." She leaned down and kissed his cold lips. "It's cold."

"It is. Let's go home."

"Whose home?"

"Erm…_mine_. It's closer, and there are a few snowflakes in your hair. Which means it's starting to snow."

"Romantic."

"You're beautiful."

Elizabeth was taken off-guard, but smiled anyways. "Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

They got up and skated back to the side, but the moment the blades of their skates hit the snow, they toppled over in a heap, Elizabeth squealing with laughter as Will landed above her, pushing her body slightly into the snow.

"You did that on purpose," she accused, narrowing her eyes teasingly.

"Mebbe…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He stood and reached down to pull her up.

A few minutes later, they stood with their ice skates in their hands, giving the man in the kiosk their rentals and walking hand in hand out of the park. "See? You're a professional now," Will said, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Hardly!" Elizabeth scoffed.

It was awhile later when Will pushed open his apartment door, snow covering his head and shoulders. Elizabeth stepped inside first, snow falling from her coat. Then Will followed with a thoughtful look, shutting the door behind him.

They took off their outer layers and showered.

An hour later found them on Will's couch in silence, staring out of his window at the thick snow falling to the ground below outside. Will's arms were wound around Elizabeth's torso as she tucked herself into his chest. Her maroon, cotton sweater went passed her wrists and the hood was over her head, giving her a comfortable look.

Will had on a Chelsea Football Club sweatshirt, which seemed to not only keep him warm, but his significant other as well.

There was a comfortable quiet between them. They breathed together and every once in awhile, Elizabeth would nuzzle closer to the man she loved, or drape her leg over his to make them even more one than they already were.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up, his quiet voice startling her from her dreamy stare into the snow falling outside. "Hm?" She mumbled, her mouth pressed against his chest.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Sure. Global warming and all that. Of course I do." She turned her face away from him again and shut her eyes lazily, swinging her arm over his chest and squeezing him to her.

"No, no…I mean, erm…_our_ future, Lizzie. Do you ever think about our future?"

"You and I?"

"Yes."

"I always think about our future, Will." She raised her head and sat up a bit on her elbow, looking down at him, her long, wavy hair spilling out a bit from the hood and dangling tauntingly above him.

"What do you think about it, then?"

She tilted her head a bit and thought for a moment. "I don't know. All I know is that we have one, because I cannot think of my life in any way, shape, or form without thinking of you also."

"Hm, same." There was another long pause in which he seemed slightly dazed as he thought. Elizabeth only stared at him, watching his eyes. "But…do you think maybe somewhere out in the world, there might be some guy who was made for you? Some guy that isn't me?"

"No."

Her answer was so quick, it caught him off guard. "No?"

"No. There is no one better equipped for living with me than you, I've come to realize."

He chuckled. "That's true, it's a very tedious affair, isn't it…what with your stubbornness and all that."

"Oh shut up, you jerk," she giggled. "I'm trying to be serious."

Will looked up at her and waited for her to continue. He reached up and twirled some of her fallen hair with his finger.

"Will, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just…I didn't know how you felt about it and I've been thinking lately."

"About what?" Elizabeth asked, feeling her heart thump wildly in her chest. Suddenly, her lips were dry as she swallowed.

"About our future…together. The steps we have to take someday, you know to—erm—to make it final." He seemed a bit flustered now.

"How would we do that?" Elizabeth whispered, waiting for him to say the right words.

"I don't know."

Wrong words.

She slumped a bit and smiled wanly down at him, dropping her head back on his chest. Damnit, she had been wrong. She had thought he was about to take that step, that giant leap. And he hadn't.

Fighting the tears that threatened, Elizabeth burrowed her face in his chest. All of a sudden, the conversation was over and the air was thick around them. Will was completely oblivious to it as he sighed, thoughts spinning out of control in his head.

He knew their futures were intertwined, joined…but he had no idea how to pursue this. He had no idea how to propose. What could he do? He knew he would have to get permission from her father first.

That was daunting in itself. He was terrified.

But Jack and Anamaria were right. His footballer mates were right. He had to propose or he would lose her. He knew it. But what if she didn't want to marry him. They were still young.

As he pulled Elizabeth closer and kissed the top of her head, he remembered that tomorrow was to be his twenty-fourth birthday. He breathed in and smelled the shampoo Elizabeth had used to wash her hair. She smelled like Old Spice.

He chuckled.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What?" She asked, amused.

"You smell like man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, defensively narrowing her eyes.

"You used my Old Spice and you smell like a man. But you smell good." He grinned cheekily.

"That was all that was in there, you know."

"I know. I was in there."

"Yes, I know," she giggled, kissing his nose. "We were both in there."

After a pause, she shifted her body so that her face was right above his. "And unless you want to go out and buy me some female body wash and shampoo, you'll be stuck with a girlfriend smelling like a man. So there."

"I _said_ you smelled good! I love it."

She moved so that she was lying flat on top of his body, then tucked her legs between his, pushing her arms beneath his neck. "I never had the chance to really tell you how adorable you looked with that Barbie in your hands this afternoon." Her tone turned teasing.

"Hey, excuse me! I was being nice playing with that stupid thing!"

"I know! I said it was adorable! It was wonderful of you to sit there and actually hold one of those putrid things. I've always hated Barbies. Really." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What did you and your sister play with then when you were that age?"

"We kicked the football around!"

"No, you didn't!"

"We did!" She laughed. "Or we would play tag. We were tomboys."

"You'd never know it."

"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Turner?" She asked in a teasingly offended tone.

"It's just that you and your sister are possibly the most beautiful two women I've ever met in my life and you both wear….well you both dress great and look great all the time, and you're really girly, Elizabeth. Seriously." He moved his head up to kiss her nose.

"I'm not girly!"

"You are…I could put you in the most un-girly situation ever—like perhaps a pirate ship—and you would wear all the dirty clothes and curse and swear, and at the end of the day, you'd want yourself a bath and a clean bed." He laughed as she swatted his arm.

"Is it so wrong to want cleanliness?"

"You're girly!"

"I am not!"

"I love you though."

"I love you too, but I'm not _even_ girly!"

Will just laughed and enjoyed the feeling of her legs between his. Suddenly, his fingers flew to her side and began to tickle her. Elizabeth let out a loud squeal and began giggling madly.

"WILL! Stop it!" She giggled. "Stop!"

He leaned up and attached his lips to her neck, nuzzling her and simultaneously kissing her, only doing well to enhance her squeals. She kicked her legs while her giggles turned into an out right guffaw.

Suddenly her knee connected with Will's crotch area and everything stopped. She gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth and her eyes wide as Will just stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. "Oh Will…I'm so sorry!"

"Meeeeep," was all he was capable of as he rolled over. Elizabeth squealed once more as they both flopped down onto the carpet, sliding right off the couch. Will groaned, burying his face in her neck and reaching down to make sure his manhood was still there.

It was. Damnit to hell, it was….it stung terribly.

"Will, are you alright?" She asked, beginning to laugh. "I'm so sorry!" She laughed.

Will suddenly attacked her with a new vigor, tickling her and causing her to scream out, startled. She laughed loudly, begging him to stop. Her voice raised as he laughed, but suddenly there were four loud thumps beneath them.

They stopped.

"What was that?" Will asked.

The thumping happened again.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Someone's tryin' ta sleep down 'ere!" They heard a gravely voice call from the floor beneath them.

"I thought they only did that broom thing on the tele," Will said, looking up at Elizabeth as she lay on top of him.

They met eyes and burst out laughing. Elizabeth dropped her head on Will's shoulder, feeling tears begin to come from her eyes.

_Thump! Thump!_

They covered their mouths and muffled their laughter. The pain in Will's side dulled the pain in his nether regions now as he keeled over and hugged his face into Elizabeth's collar bone.

Finally, after minutes of trying to subside in their laughter, they succeeded, just lying there, entangled in each other's bodies and breathing hard.

"That was hilarious," Elizabeth breathed.

"Ridiculous, you mean. Oh, and thanks for kneeing me in my private area."

"I said sorry! How is it, is it ok?" She giggled.

"I'm sure it is. That hurt like a monkey."

"A monkey? Do monkeys hurt?"

Will shrugged. "It's a phrase."

"I know. Here, let me check it for you."

Will suddenly felt her hand graze him and his eyes popped. His eyes slipped shut as she rubbed him through his pajama pants. Elizabeth's lips connected with his chin as she moved her body over his again.

His warm hands pushed up beneath her sweater and felt her smooth, perfect skin at her back. He turned his face into her hair as she began pushing her own sweater up off of her body. She sat up, straddling him now, pulling the undershirt off of her as well.

Will smiled, seeing that she hadn't worn a bra as she began to untie her cotton sleeping trousers. She then proceeded to gracefully slither her way out of the trousers, leaving her only in her underwear.

Her lover was in a slight state of shock. They had just been teasing each other and then all of a sudden, she turned on him and became some sex crazed woman. It wasn't as if he felt the need to complain, but it wasn't like her.

Her fingers gripped his own trouser ties and pulled. The waistband loosened and she slipped her hands beneath it, pushing his trousers down to his ankles, leaving him bare from his waist down.

She then slipped her hands up his blue, Chelsea sweatshirt and tugged it off of his head. He was left in only a white t-shirt and the trousers still at his knees.

"W—What…?" He started, but found he couldn't finish as he noticed her underwear gone and she sunk into him, allowing them to join as they had many times over the past months. He groaned as she began to rock atop him.

With his hands gripping the carpet at his sides, Will let the pleasure ride itself out. He was flabbergasted at her vigor and boldness, but was not disheartened or disappointed in any way.

Only an hour later, Elizabeth was sitting on him and breathing hard, slumping a bit and looking down at William, whose eyes were wide and in shock. His chest moved up and down beneath his white shirt as he licked his lips.

"Phew," she breathed, holding her head a bit as she moved from him and dropped onto her back beside him. She looked down and saw his trousers still just below his knees. "Wow." Reaching down, she grabbed them and looked at Will.

He met her gaze, looked down, and let out a grunt, reaching down to pull them back up and tying the drawstring. "Holy crap, Elizabeth…" He said.

She looked up at him, seeing that he was still breathless and still trying to find his words. Honestly, Elizabeth wasn't too sure what had just happened. What she did know was that she thoroughly enjoyed it and hoped he had as well.

He just shook his head. "Christ…Elizabeth, what happened to you?"

"I don't know…" She was suddenly afraid she had been to bold and had frightened him more than anything. "I—I'm sorry, I thought maybe…"

"Sorry for what?!" He said, a grin starting on his face.

"I'm not sure…I was afraid maybe you didn't quite…like it." She diverted her gaze a bit, starting to regret what she had initiated with William Turner just an hour before.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know what the hell that was, but whatever it was…hot damn!" He exclaimed.

Elizabeth laughed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're such a dork!"

"What?!" He asked defensively.

"After all of that all you say is 'Hot damn!'" She laughed. "You're a dork…but an amazing dork. And I love you."

She pulled her clothes back on and sat on the couch, looking down at him as he smiled up at her. He got up and sat next to her, pulling a piece of fuzz from her hair.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Always."

* * *

(A/N): So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait. My musical went up this weekend and all last week was tech week which meant I was at school from 6-10 at night, and sometimes even 11. And the weeks before I had rehearsals forever. So I'm pretty much buuuushed. And this weekend is prom, so I'm pretty much going to be busy then too. The week after, we have the musical AGAIN! 4 shows in three days, so I'm busy busy busy.

And I decided now's the best time to get this out there. So here we are. I hope you all like it. Don't ask about the "well bing bing" because if you haven't seen the Catherine Tate show, you wont know what the hell that is. I hope I fulfilled some requests. I know at least one of you wanted Will on his friend time. Hence, FOOTBALL! WOOO!! Hehehehe.

And the Barbie part was just for my own comedic genius practice.

Hahahahha, hope you enjoyed!

-williz

P.S. The smut at the end was for Melleh. Hehehehehehehe! I owed it to her.


	12. Theater Recovery

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

William sighed as he stepped off of the bus, his backpack hung over his shoulder. He looked up at the gigantic, old, majestic theater and squinted.

It was strange to think that this whole thing belonged to him and had belonged to him since his father's death. It was high above him, but it was old-fashioned and elegant. The doors were shackled tightly and a few of the high windows were broken or cracked, but it was still terribly beautiful.

This building had been passed down to the first son of each Turner. And so far it had been kept in the Turner male line.

This was what William Turner feared the most. His business was entirely too slow at his blacksmith shop. He received so few customers, that it seemed his trade was forming more of a hobby than anything else. Something he did on the side.

None could possibly guess that he lived off of the small amount of money he was making. The young man hadn't even bought groceries in the last three weeks. He was surviving off of small portions and no heating in his apartment. His bill also hadn't been paid for last month.

The landlord understood his predicament, but still needed the pay for two months in the next few weeks if at all possible.

And Will had yet to tell any of this to his girlfriend.

He reached into his trouser pocket and felt the small, velvet box with his fingers. Inside of that box was the ring he meant to propose with. Before he did anything with that ring, he knew he would have to call Weatherby Swann for permission, as any respectable man in love should due. He wouldn't even consider it though…at least not until he picked himself up out of this drought in his income.

Will walked up to the doors and put his hand on the cold steel sealing them. He had the key to the building in his apartment, hidden in the drawer where he kept his father's things.

Ever since he realized what was happening, Will Turner had begun contemplating what might happen were he to sell this heirloom to someone outside of his family. The mere thought of letting something this priceless go to some other money monger made him feel sick to his stomach.

But the worse alternative was losing the most precious thing in the world to him.

Elizabeth Swann.

He knew that he could never support two people off of what he was receiving from sales lately. He barely ate two meals a day now. And they were small at that.

As if to remind the boy of life's idiocies, his stomach growled loudly.

With a grunt, Will ran his cold hand through his hair and turned away from the theater. He walked one block down the street and came to the London Roberts Orphanage. As he pushed the door open, he was immediately hit with a gust of warm, comfortable air.

He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and immediately felt two small arms tackle his legs. "WILL!"

He looked down and chuckled, his spirits already raised a smidgen. "Hello Bruno. How are you today?"

"Good! Except I accidentally knocked over Kelly's painting and nothin' 'appened to it but she's been really mean now. I said I was sorry though."

"I'm sure Kelly was just worried about her painting. You'll be alri…"

"William! Young man, it's good to see you." Mr. Roberts came out of his office and shook hands with Will, a large grin on his face. Ever since first meeting Will Turner, the man had come to think of him as a sort of son. The boy was better than any son he could wish for. "How is the business at the shop?"

Will's eyes dimmed a bit, not going unnoticed by the elder man, but brightened again. "As well as it could, I suppose. How is everything here?" He quickly changed subjects. Again, Mr. Roberts knew this but did nothing to let on and made a note in the back of his mind to inquire with Elizabeth about it later.

"Oh everything is fine. Fine. The Missus has lately been getting on my back about some of the children misbehaving, but I'm afraid they're just at that age. You know what I mean."

Will laughed. "Oh, I do indeed."

Both men turned when they heard the door to the washroom open. Elizabeth came out half wet dragging a pouting little girl out with her. "Will, I almost forgot! Oh, I'm sorry! Just give me a few minutes!"

"No rush, love." Will grinned at her, looking down at the little girl. Her angry little pout brightened as she met Will's gaze.

"Mr. Will! Mr. Will!" She pushed her wet, blonde hair out of her eyes and ran to him, leaving a little wet trail behind her little five year old feet.

"Belle! Are you giving Miss Elizabeth trouble?"

"She made me get washed and I don't wanna, Mr. Will! Tell her I don't wanna!"

"Well, I must say I commend you for not wanting to get washed!" He winked at Elizabeth who smiled amusedly down at the small scene. The little girl's eyes became wide.

"You do?!"

"Of course! Not every little girl is so kind and hospitable as to not wash so that the little bed bugs and germs have a home in her hair and in between her little toes every night!"

"EW!!!" She turned to Elizabeth. "Am I washed, Miss Elizabeth?!"

"You're done. No bed bugs or germs, I promise." She bit her lips to keep from laughing.

"Good! Mr. Will, sorry to not give the bugs a home, but I don't want them in my toes!" She skipped out of the room, still a bit wet, but Elizabeth figured someone else would take care of the girl went she went into the night room.

"Well, I'll let you kids be off then. I have work to do. Unfortunately." He gave them a wry smile. "Have fun at dinner, hm?"

"Thanks, Mr. Roberts." Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Sir. Hope to see you again soon."

"Likewise, William."

They watched as the man left them alone. Elizabeth reached up to hug Will. She felt how cold his skin was. "What have you been doing?" She asked, pulling back and feeling the cold skin of his cheek with her palm.

"I took the bus and walked a bit."

"But it's freezing outside! Why wouldn't you just drive?"

"Uh…I couldn't really bring myself to I guess. Tired of driving. I guess I wanted to try something new for once. Do you mind walking a little?" He felt absolutely ridiculous and ashamed. He had stopped car payments lately and took the bus or walked everywhere he went.

"Oh…well, alright. Of course I don't mind. I just thought you may be sick or something. Just give me a second and I'll change out of these wet clothes I have obtained thanks to little Belle and her bath." She giggled and kissed his lips before darting away quickly.

Will hung his head and reached into his pocket to feel the box again. By every so often feeling the velvet of the box and reminding himself of what was in it, he kept awake the fury and power of striving on and fighting to keep working. He had something to work for.

A future with the woman he loved.

* * *

"Will?"

"Yes, love?"

"I've just been thinking about things lately…where are you?" Elizabeth walked through the hallway of her apartment, looking into each room for her boyfriend as she went.

"In your room," he called out.

As she went into her room at the end of the hall, she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her. She watched him as he sat up from his laying position on her bed. "Why are you on my bed, Mister?"

"Technically, we share it."

"Don't be cheeky," she giggled. "Really, though. Are you feeling alright? You're sort of despondent and what not." She pushed herself from the doorway and walked to sit next to him, running a hand through his hair. "Hm?"

"I'm not despondent, what makes you say that?" He asked.

"You always come and stand next to me when I'm cleaning up the kitchen and all that, but you're all huddled in here on my bed alone. You feeling sick?"

"Nah, no of course not. I'm fit as a whistle." He grinned boyishly at her and leaned over to kiss her nose. "I promise, I'm extremely healthy."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, love. I promise."

"I know you."

"Honestly, Elizabeth. Are you so full of yourself that you think you can judge every one of my actions? Goodness!" She rolled her eyes as his eyes twinkled teasingly.

"Oh, God."

"I mean, who's going to love you when all the mirrors are gone?"

"Shut up!" She laughed, hitting him over the head with a pillow and pushing him over so that she lay atop him on the mattress. "Why do you have to be so cheeky?" Her tone took on a completely loving tone as she stared into his eyes and pushed his dark hair from his brow. She leant down to kiss his eyelids, but when she pulled away, she saw tumult in his dark eyes.

"Elizabeth, I have to talk to you. I can't keep anything from you anymore." He turned his head on its side so that he wasn't looking at her anymore and shut his eyes.

"What have you been keeping from me?" The young woman's tone was completely serious now. "Will…what?"

"Have you recently wondered why I'm hardly ever at my own home? Or why I haven't really been driving my car?" He asked her, looking back up into her confused and slightly worried gaze.

"Yes, I have actually. I figured you got in a bit of a tuff with your landlord again."

"No, he's actually being alright about it. Pretty understanding."

"Understanding about what, Will?" She asked, getting off of him and sitting at the edge of the bed. He sat up and joined her.

"I'm not making much money anymore, Elizabeth. Blacksmithing isn't going to cut it after this month. I'm out."

"Out?"

"No one's coming in anymore, Elizabeth. I've lost all of my customers. There are a few who still come in and buy. A few custom made orders every few days or so. But they aren't enough anymore. I'm out."

Finally, she understood. "Oh, Will…" She moved closer to him and set her hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I haven't paid the bill for electricity. So I have no heat, no running water, and I'm a month late in paying my rent. If I use my car, it will die and I've lost the automobile insurance I had. I'm losing things, Elizabeth."

She shook her head. "Will, how long has this been going on? Why didn't I know this before? Why did you keep it from me?!" She demanded, turning his face to look into hers. "Answer me! This is serious!"

"It's only been a month or so, Elizabeth. Not too long."

"That _is_ too long, Will Turner! Look at you! What have you been eating?" There was a sickening pause. "You haven't been eating, have you?"

"I have…"

"Will! I'm ashamed of you, tramping in here and…"

"Well how do you think I feel?!" He interrupted savagely, standing up from the bed and staring down at her. "You think I'm not ashamed?! The one thing in my life that I can actually succeed at is blacksmithing and I can't even earn enough to keep myself! How do you think it makes me feel to sit in my shop ten hours a day with maybe one customer who is 'just browsing'?" His voice quivered and he turned from her.

"Will…" She breathed, watching as he hung his head.

"How do you think I feel knowing that I've failed at life. After all these years, working, trying, overcoming what everyone thought I could never overcome, I've failed. And I've become, or I'm in the process at least, what they always thought I'd become. A failure." He sighed, his breath coming out shaky, his eyes shutting tightly and warding the tears off. The last thing he needed was Elizabeth seeing him cry now. He heard her stand from the bed and felt her take his arms.

"You are not a failure, Will. You will never be a failure. Never. Not to me."

"I am a failure. I have nothing left to do. I have no skills. No education passed high school. All I have is blacksmithing. Elizabeth, it's over. That part of my life is over. No one wants any of these traditional pieces of crap anymore. They want machine made, strong weapons. Shit!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why don't you take some classes?" She asked him, trying to quell not only his terrible feelings, but hers as well. If only she could dispel him of these thoughts and get him to think about solving the problem. But she understood him. And she knew he took pride in his work, in his skill, and he took pride in being able to look strong before her.

She knew he felt weak and it was killing him for her to see it.

But she didn't care. Will Turner was hers. And she wasn't going to let this happen to him.

"I can't take classes," he said. "I can't afford them. I couldn't afford them when my father was alive, when I had money, how could I afford them now that I have none?" He nearly spat.

"Will, come on. Be reasonable. Just keep working and we'll see what happens. What are you afraid to lose?" She smiled softly, but found his features were just as stony as ever.

"You, Elizabeth." His eyes suddenly reflected great pain. "I'm afraid to lose to you."

"You wont lose me, Will. How many times do I have to tell you I love you?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"That has every damn thing to do with it. And don't try to tell me otherwise!" She barked.

"Elizabeth, how could I possibly provide for two people the way I'm going now?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eye. "I can't."

"You don't have to provide for me…" She started, but was immediately interrupted.

"Not yet, maybe. But in the future…." He stopped completely, swallowing.

"The future, Will?" He saw a flare of hope, which gave him everything he needed, but he pushed the soaring feelings from his heart and kept talking.

"Elizabeth, my future is nonexistent without you in it." He stroked her cheek with every bit of love he had inside of him. "But the harder I try at making this stupid shop successful again, the further and further my dream of the future drifts from becoming a reality and it kills me."

Her head was reeling. Will Turner just professed to wanting a future with him.

"And the closer I become to doing what I promised my father I would never do."

"Will, no."

"I may have to."

"Will, no. You can't sell that theater! It's an heirloom! It's the most important thing you own!" She grabbed his hand. "Will, no. Don't do it."

"I may have to," he said, shaking his head. "I cannot forsake my own living for a building."

Elizabeth was silent, knowing she had no say in it.

"If I want a future, I might be forced to sell it."

"And if I am the woman who spends that future by your side, as I wish for every day, I don't want to see you living with the regret for the rest of your life." She hugged him tightly, hoping that this would at least buy her enough time to speak to Mr. Roberts. She had an idea.

* * *

"Mr. Roberts, if he loses that blacksmith shop completely, he will of course stay with me in my apartment, but I fear he would forever lose his self-confidence! And I don't know what to do at all." Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair and sighed, her eyes troubled.

"Yes, that is a problem. I don't quite know what I could do. I could offer him a job here. The children love Will." He grinned, finding himself having a soft spot for the young man as well.

"I know they do, and I think secretly William would enjoy working with them as well. Outwardly, he would do everything he could to deflect the kindness you show him. If there is one thing he will never lose, it is his pride." Her smile was whimsical as she thought of the boy she spoke of. And he was a boy.

Yes, he was twenty-four years old, and hadn't been a boy since he was practically forced into adulthood at the death of his mother when he was a child, but there were little things she noticed, faces he made, things he said, things he didn't understand…like a little boy. And she loved it.

"Then I know nothing that I could possibly do to help…I am very sorry for him. I know the projects I have seen him complete in that shop were amazing. His trade is far beyond skill, Elizabeth; he is a genius."

"I know it. And I'm afraid he may not. No one is buying, there is really no more market for it now that there are other hobbies for grown men to delve into, like golf, other sports. Fencing isn't so popular and collecting blades and other things of metal are no longer popular either."

Mr. Roberts nodded and shook his head. "It's a sad thing that he may have to get rid of that theater."

"Well, he can't! I won't let him get rid of it! It's the last tie he has with his father, with his family! It's something he can pass down to his children someday. He can't just sell it!" She missed the amused and teasing smirk Mr. Roberts threw in her direction at her mentioning of Will's children.

"It's such a beautiful building though. If William had the money to refurbish it, it could make him a good amount of money, couldn't it?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling.

He sprung back to sit straight when Elizabeth suddenly snapped and cried "I've got it!"

"What?!" He asked, surprised.

"The theater, Mr. Roberts. It could make you so much money!"

"No, no, no, Elizabeth. I cannot buy that theater from your young man! It would mean…"

"No, Mr. Roberts! I'm not saying you buy it. You could go into joint contract with Will and pay to have it refurbished. We can all pitch in and have it beautiful again, shining and bright, new curtains on the stage, reupholstered chairs, clean, smooth wood onstage. And we could use it for the orphanage! You know how much these kids like to put on puppet shows and plays!" Her voice was becoming faster and faster and more passionate.

Even Mr. Roberts couldn't hold himself back from leaning closer.

"By golly, we could use that stage, couldn't we? And we could have other drama troupes perform…you know, those traveling harlequins! And we would collect a percentage of their profits. It will be a hit in London! There aren't too many good theaters around!" His eyes were alight with excitement. Suddenly they dimmed. "I think your William might be too proud for even that, Elizabeth."

"He looks up to you, Mr. Roberts. I see it in him. You have a beautiful wife and share a wonderful marriage with her full of love and happiness, you are hard-working, and you've done something which has helped so many children over the years. He admires you. When he says no to me, he won't be able to say no to you. I'm sure of it." She paused. "Besides, it's a good idea, is it not?"

"It is, indeed. Bring that boy in here as soon as possible."

"I think he's out there with Sam right now."

"Good, send him in. We'll have a good ol' fashion business discussion."

Elizabeth stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Mr. Roberts! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You really do love that boy, don't you?"

"I do ever so much," she whispered, grinning with the sincerity of it. He laughed and waved her out of his office.

"Oh!" She turned to him. "And make sure Will knows I had nothing to do with this decision, and nothing to do with the planning of it."

"Of course."

She walked out of the office and strode into the play room where her boyfriend was on his hands and knees, the five year old Sam sitting on his back and holding Will's semi-long hair in his little fist.

"GO FASTER, HORSIE! FASTER!"

Will neighed and jumped up on his 'haunches' before going back down and chuckling with the little boy.

Elizabeth laughed. "Sam, be careful with that hair! I like it too much to see it go."

He let go and toppled onto the carpet. "Alright, Miss Lizzie."

"Thank you," she giggled, going over to Will and fixing his ponytail. He looked up at her and smiled widely, flopping over onto his back. "C'mon, Mr. Turner. Up you go." She reached down for him to grab her hand so that she could help him up.

"Why? I'm comfortable like this." His smile turned cheeky.

"Because, Mr. Cheeky, Mr. Roberts wants to talk to you about something he won't tell me about. That's why."

"A secret?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Oh, I like secrets. Help me up."

She rolled her eyes in amusement and hoisted him up. When he popped his head forward to kiss her lips, Sam groaned in disgust and ran away, earning a laugh from the couple. He took her hand and kissed her palm before walking into the other room where he continued into Mr. Roberts' office.

"Hello, William."

"Hello, Boss."

The older man chuckled. "Sit down, I've been thinking and I have a bit of a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Will asked before sitting down.

"A business one. It has come to my attention through eavesdropping on your conversations with others and through my own discussions with you and Elizabeth that you have a contract for a rather large theater in the community."

"Get to the point, Sir…I might know what it is. You want to buy my theater?"

"No, no. You've got the wrong idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, these kids are a rather entertaining and theatrical group and I was hoping you might open the theater up to the London Roberts Orphanage for us to put on productions?" His eyes were hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But the theater is out of commission. It's old and dirty and would take millions to get everything to do all of the clean-up and refurbishing. I'm terribly sorry. You know I would love for the kids to use it…"

"I'll pay."

"You'll what?"

"I said I'll pay…for everything." His face was completely serious.

Will stood up with his hands outstretched in front of him, shaking his head. "No, Sir. No, no, no. I'm not taking any of your money. There will be no charity money. I swore to myself when I started my job that I would never take charity."

"This isn't charity, Will. I am hoping you might like to sign a contract for joint ownership for the theater...the Turner Theater…and we would share all profits at fifty percent each. Then when I die, most assuredly before you, I'm sure, the theater will pass fully into your name and my money will transfer into donations. Then you may pass it to your son. I think it's a foolproof plan that both of us could profit from. But you would need to handle most of it, I'm afraid."

"Mr. Roberts, this…this is…I don't understand why you would do this?"

"Like I said, we need that theater, if you'd be so obliged, son." He smiled widely and outstretched his hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Will thought for a long time, staring down at the hand and sighing. "Mr. Roberts, this is a big decision."

"I don't see what you have to lose…"

"Nothing, but you have a lot to lose. Your money, Mr. Roberts."

"Of which I have plenty, William. Remember? This theater will be the making of you and I. Come on and shake my hand."

Will shook his head with an amused grin and shook the older man's hand who began beaming. "We have an accord, Mr. Roberts. I'll take care of all of the dirty work if you provide the funds."

"Deal!"

They stood and embraced as a father and son would. Will then grinned widely and walked out of the office, a new spring in his step.

Elizabeth met him near the door. "Elizabeth, we're going out to celebrate right now!" He exclaimed, lifting her in his arms and twirling her. She squealed with laughter as he set her down again, a wide smile on both their faces.

"For what?! What are we celebrating?"

"Blacksmithing is just a hobby, Lizzie. Just a hobby…I have a new job."

"What?" She tilted her head.

Will suddenly had a mischievous look in his eye. "The plan you had about making Mr. Roberts pitch that idea for joint ownership of my theater was excellent."

"My plan? What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes completely innocent.

"You trouble maker! I knew it was your plan. Your pretty little name is written all over it."

"I didn't…"

"But I love you for it."

"You do?" Her eyes were wide as she backed away a bit.

"I do. You were trying to protect my stupid pride, and in the process you came up with the best idea I've ever heard." He kissed her quickly, surprising the young woman as she laughed against his mouth.

"What in the world? I thought you would be incredibly pissed at me!"

"I am a bit. But the absolute excitement of this whole thing becoming real is overcoming my annoyance with you. And I love you. We have to celebrate. Tonight. Now. Sometime!"

She laughed. "Alright, can I finish my job first? Give me an hour. Go get some food or something and calm down a bit then come back for me in an hour."

"I've got to plan! I have so much work to do! I have to start!"

"Oh my God, Will! Calm down, love!"

"I'm calm as a cucumber!"

"Cool?"

"What?"

She shook her head, laughing. "Never mind. Just be careful and don't be so blindly excited that you wander into the street and get hit by a car because I can't imagine my life without you, alright?" She kissed his nose lovingly.

"Alright, love." He kissed her back.

"Good. See you in a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He said, excited as he jogged out of the orphanage's front doors.

"Miss Lizzie?" Sam peaked into the room with wide, confused eyes.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Is Mr. Will ok?"

"I'm not sure…he's a bit insane. But he's just excited."

"Ok. Wanna see my painting?"

"Of course I do." She followed Sam into the other room to see what his clever little mind came up with this time.

* * *

"Jack, it's going to be amazing."

"Don't you dare ask me if I'll help refurbish that gigantic piece of shit you call a theater," Jack said, walking through the kitchen of the _Black Pearl_ with a hot plate sizzling in his oven mitt. Will was following him and getting on the older man's nerves.

"Why not? You love that kind of stuff! And it's not a piece of shit!"

A woman looked up at him as they entered into the dining area, glaring in his direction.

"Uh…sorry…."

"Will, you'll frighten away the customers, mate. Now get out o' 'ere an' we'll talk about this later, savvy? I've got thin's ter do!" Jack said, rolling his eyes but amused all the same.

"Alright, alright….where's Ana?"

"Now don't go getting 'er involved in this either! Ya hear me?"

"Alright, alright….but…where is she?"

"Not tellin' yeh."

"Where is she, Jack? I just want to say hi. Can't I say hi? I just want to say hi to her. Jaaack…." He grinned teasingly. "Jaaack, c'mon, big brother. Jack? Jack, Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…"

"She's in the back alley feedin' the stray dog out there, alright?!" Jack barked, causing a few startled customers nearby to jump.

"Thanks!" Will ran off to the back door where the alley was.

"Don' go mentionin' this to 'er! Will?! WILL!" Jack called after him. He grumbled under his breath. "Woman'll go makin' me work on th'damn theater. Call it Sparrow Theater an' see wot kin'o' 'elp I'll give 'im."

Will stepped outside and saw Ana Maria clicking her tongue at a small, ragged mutt and setting a tray down in front of it with the skins from the meat. When she turned, she gasped, not expecting her husband's best friend standing behind her. "Will, God! Why yeh do tha'?!" She smacked him in the back of his head, then laughed when he yelped.

"Ow! God, Ana! What's that for?!"

"Fer bein' stupid! What are yeh doin' 'ere?!" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I've got some major news to tell you."

"Wot's tha'?"

"I'm signing my father's theater for joint ownership."

"Will! How could yeh? After all your grandfathers went through to keep that buildin' in th'family!" She smacked the back of his head again. "Who'd yeh sell it to?!"

"Ow, wait! Joint ownership with Mr. Roberts, Elizabeth's boss. He's the owner of the London Roberts Orphanage, Ana. Which means he's a good friend. He's writing the contract so that we split profits between the two of us. He's paying for refurbishing and the repairs. The orphans get to use it for their own productions and all I have to do is keep it up."

"Tha's not a bad deal at all," she said, raising one eyebrow and pursing her lips. "But it still ain't in th'family, is it?"

"In his will, Mr. Roberts has promised that the contract and all ownership will be passed to me after his death and passed to my son after my own. It will be kept in my family. All of his money that will go into the theater yearly will then be transferred into donations, rather than ownership paying."

"Why'd the ol' man do it?" She asked, grabbing Will's arm and pulling him inside with her.

"He likes me. He needs the theater. And Elizabeth probably tricked him."

"She would, wouldn't she?" Ana Maria said in laughter, crossing her arms. "I've always liked tha' lass o' yers. I really have."

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

"Look, nobody knows about this and you can't tell anybody, alright Jim, Kate?" Will looked face to face with the sixteen year old boy and fourteen year old girl standing beside him. "I know I can trust you two to keep my secret, but I really need to know you're willing to help."

"I am."

"Me too, Will," Kate piped up. She grinned at him. Will Turner really was incredibly hot, despite the ten year age difference between them. But she resigned herself to knowing he would always have eyes for Elizabeth, not that she really expected anything before. But he was still really hot.

"Ok, so…this is my plan. And I trust you both. Know that…."

The young man continued to regale all of his plans for the night to the teenagers. It had to be right. And if it was, he promised them favors. He knew not what he was getting himself into, but he recognized both Jim and Kate as good kids and he knew he had nothing to worry about.

He hoped.

* * *

Elizabeth took Will's hand and moved closer to him as they neared the large, towering theater. "Will, why are we here?"

"I have a hankering to explore my theater. I thought it would be more fun with my girl." He stopped in front of the padlocked doors. "Are you alright with it? Should I just come back alone tomorrow?" His eyes were sincere as he looked at her, no trace of teasing found in his chocolate eyes.

"No, no! Of course I want to see it. You scarcely ever mentioned it to me over the last three years, let alone took me inside and the curiosity is certainly there. C'mon, let's go in." Elizabeth grinned in excitement.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. You can hold my hand if you are frightened." This time, his eyes _were_ teasing, in fact, incredibly so.

"Ha ha, so cheeky it's charming. Just take me inside, Mr. Turner."

He released her hand with a laugh and fished his keys from his coat pocket. It took him about two minutes to finally get it unlocked and pull the gigantic metal chains from the doors. He then took another set of keys from the key ring and unlocked the large, wooden doors. Pushing the doors open, they were immersed in the darkness of the place.

Dust rose from the walls, the floor and everything in between, causing both of them to cough a bit. Elizabeth waited to hear Will put the keys away before grabbing his hand again. It was terribly dark.

"Should have brought a flashlight," she whispered, as if afraid to speak any louder.

"I did." She looked down and saw a beam of light suddenly explode from near Will's other arm.

"Oh. I didn't see that before."

"It was in my bag." Will always carried his large knapsack around with him when he needed more than just his wallet and phone with him.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to take you through the lobby to the stage."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the darkness overcoming both of their senses for awhile as they strove on. They realized they were lost a few times, but then found their way to the aisles and aisles of seats.

Elizabeth felt cold, and realized they were in a larger space. "This is the audience now?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe so." He flashed the beam over the backs of the dusty, grand chairs.

"How long has this place been unused?" The young woman asked, pushing back a chill that threatened to cascade through her.

"I would say it closed before my grandfather got it…so maybe in the late nineteen twenties."

"Yes, it shows…I'm sure there are other life forms dwelling in the dust particles that come off the ground with each step we take." Will chuckled at her comment and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Let's get up on the stage. I brought candles."

"Did you now?" Elizabeth asked, a coy look on her face and mischief coming from her tone.

"I did, indeed. Because I knew there would be no electricity, so get your dirty mind out of here."

She giggled. "Any red-blooded Englishwoman would think as I did, so don't trip."

"Don't trip?" He laughed. She laughed as well.

"Shut up!"

They made it to the steps leading up to the stage. Elizabeth immediately put one foot on the step and almost moved up, but Will pulled her back quickly. "Wait!"

"What?!" She squeaked, having been shocked by the speed of which he grabbed her and pulled her back into him.

"It might not be strong enough to support you. As incredibly light as you are, my love, I don't want to risk you getting hurt. I'll go first."

"Alright…but don't you get hurt either."

"I won't." He put one foot on the step and stomped lightly, deeming it sturdy enough for his weight to be on it.

But the moment he did put his weight on it, his foot busted through and there was a loud crash and a groan. His foot was in the hollow step up to his ankle.

"Will! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm good. Just my pride, really."

She giggled and helped him ease his foot out. "Holy shit, ow."

"Poor darling," she cooed, taking his arm again. "Why don't we just climb onto the stage from here?"

"Might as well," he agreed. "I'll lift you." He grabbed her by her lithe waist and lifted her easily up to sit on the stage. "Hope you don't mind dust on your ass, because there's no way of preventing it now."

"Who cares?"

He hopped up beside her and kissed her cheek, despite the fact that he could still barely see her. "I certainly don't. An ass with dust is an ass that's been somewhere."

She threw her head back and laughed, falling back against the stage comfortably. "And so what shall we do in here? What have you planned?"

He pulled his bag off of his shoulders and set it down beside him, opening the flap and rummaging for a few moments. Then he pulled out a few candles and a box of matches.

"Candles? Is that safe?"

"Yeah it's safe. No worries. I did this all the time when I was a kid. If a ten year old can do this safely, so can a twenty four year old." He set the candles up in the middle of the stage and took the matches out, lighting them and setting the stage alight.

Elizabeth looked around in awe at what she _could_ see. It was absolutely grand and beautiful, everything she had imagined an old theater would be. She reveled in what she could do with it when they started working on it.

Will plopped down next to her and pulled her close to him, looking up at the ceiling. The flames of the candle waved in the slight breeze that came in from outside through the small slits and holes in the roof, causing the shadows to dance across the ceiling of the stage. "You know, this is rather romantic," he said softly.

"It's very romantic. Was this your plan: to seduce me in your theater, Mr. Turner?" She leaned over him, propped up on her elbow.

"Partly. I also wanted you to see it, as I intend to involve you in some of the decorating. Women are mostly helpful when it comes to that sort of stuff."

"Oh, thanks a bundle," she giggled, smacking his arm lightly. He reached up to gently push her from him so that he could stand. "Where you going?" She asked, sitting up and looking at his towering form, the candle light creating shadows on his chiseled features. He grinned, bowing to her in a gentleman-like fashion.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

She smirked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I make it a habit not to dance with gentlemen I do not know, sir." Elizabeth turned her head away a bit, raising her chin haughtily.

"Ah, but don't you know me?"

She looked at him again, squinting up at him. "Hm…no. I don't believe so. I am sorry."

"Then shall I make acquaintance with you?"

"I see no reason why…"

He ignored her. "My name is William Turner, milady. Now may I have this dance?"

"I suppose." She thrust out her hand, her eyebrows raised in a teasing expectation. He took her hand and began lifting her from the ground, but he let go suddenly, causing her to land on her behind with a thump and an 'Oof!'

"William Turner!" She scolded, looking up at him with a slightly amused glare.

"Sorry, milady. Butter fingers. Runs in my family, unfortunately. Care to give it another try?" He grinned cheekily at her as he lifted her from the ground. With ease, he shed her of her scarf and jacket, leaving her only in her jeans and sweater. He himself had shed his jacket and scarf earlier.

Putting his hand on her waist, he took her left hand with his right, allowing her to place her own right hand on his shoulder. With his handsome features suddenly proud and haughty, he began to bring her around the candles in a waltz, both of them moving with grace and agility, as if they were from the time period in which the theater they danced on was built.

Elizabeth broke character and began to laugh, enjoying the dancing and curious as to where Will learned to waltz. As they began to slow the waltz, the soft tunes of old music began to reverberate through the theater. Elizabeth tensed, her eyes wide as she clutched at Will's shirt in surprise. "Will," she breathed.

"Don't worry, love," he replied softly, "Just dance with me."

He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, a twinkle in his eye telling her he had an accomplice or two that were playing the music. She relaxed, biting her lip and snuggling into him, putting her arms around his neck. One of Benny Goodman's old records spun from somewhere hidden. Remembering her father's old records when she was a child, she knew this was Moonlight Serenade, one of the more popular songs of the 1940s.

They stopped dancing and Elizabeth felt warm lips catch her own in a soft, loving kiss. Will's hand moved up to her neck and pulled her a bit closer as they embraced. As he pulled his lips away slowly, they both shut their eyes and reveled in the beauty of the crackling music in the background, the candles at their feet.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered as the record player stopped.

"Sh, just be quiet for now."

"No, this is important." The tone in his voice told her he was serious in his words and she moved her head back from his, opening her eyes to let him know she was listening.

"Elizabeth, before today I thought everything was going to change. I thought our relationship would change. I thought I would lose everything. But Mr. Roberts, you, you changed my life. I've got heading and a future that has so recently become so clear…" His voice got caught in his throat as he felt himself beginning to tense up.

Elizabeth just watched him, her lips parting.

"I love you," he tried again. "And when I think of the opening of this theater, I imagine every night being in Box 5 with the girl of my dreams sitting beside me." One of his hands moved down into his pocket and felt for the velvet box that resided there.

Elizabeth wasn't entirely lost on this gesture, but her heart was beating rapidly as she stared into his eyes. She listened to him talk on and on about the future, about the theater, about how much he loved her, wanting only for him to get to his point, as much as she loved his flattering remarks.

That is, if his point was what she thought it was. If it was, God help her, for she feared she would faint of happiness.

"What I mean to say…is that when I think of my future, I can't think of it and not imagine you beside me. In one year, five years, ten years…I'll be an old man with you beside me as an old woman. And then only thing I can think of to make this happen is if I take the next step." He was dumb in silence, swallowing and diverting his eyes to his feet.

Elizabeth was impatient as she stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "What's the next step?" She asked, her throat tight with emotion.

"Will you…"

A sudden gust of wind from nowhere blew across the stage, putting all candles out and pitching the couple into complete darkness, with only the sound of heavy breathing and the feel of their bodies pressed together to know they were alright.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry I took so long, guys. The year is winding down. College is looming over my head. I'm going to miss my friends. And my theater. Sad face. But I have lots that I'm doing right now. I wrote a few scripts that I got into the IB Theatre show, which is exciting. I believe two of my scripts are in. Yay!

But I watched At World's End tonight. It exceeded my expectations very much. I'm very pleased with it.

And Keira is the bomb. She completely was the best character and she did better on this film than I expected, even though I never expect any less, as she's a genius. But I'm excited that she was PIRATE KING! And now I point and laugh at all of the Elizabeth haters. You all suck because she was the main focus of this film. And I laugh at you.

The end.

Thanks for reviewing everyone. See you in a bit.

-williz


	13. A Ghostly Interlude

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

"_Will you…"_

_A sudden gust of wind from nowhere blew across the stage, putting all candles out and pitching the couple into complete darkness, with only the sound of heavy breathing and the feel of their bodies pressed together to know they were alright._

"God, William. Where did that come from?" Came the hoarse whisper from just below Will's ear. He shushed her softly and pulled her closer to him, cradling her protectively against his body, his ears alert for any threatening sounds near them.

"You alright?" He asked her in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm ashamed to admit that I'm incredibly frightened," she said with what sounded like humor to Will.

"It's alright, love. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll die before I let anything happen to you." The sincerity in his voice made Elizabeth's nerves ease up a bit, but she still clung to him, still unable to see virtually anything around her.

The only comfort she had was the feeling of Will's warm breath on her cheek as he nuzzled her. "We can't sit like this forever," he said, the velvet box already back in his pocket.

"Why not? I don't want to move. I'm scared."

Will looked around. "Jim?" He called out a bit louder. "Are you there?"

The young man felt his lover shift in his arms, and knew she would question him in just a moment.

"Kate? C'mon guys, this isn't funny. Come on out now." There was silence. Maybe they had already left. He told them that immediately after they stopped the music, they were to get out of the theater and go back to the orphanage.

He certainly hoped they had already left.

"Will…why would Jim and Kate be here, may I ask?"

"They, uh…no reason….they were just…"

"That's where the music came from?" She asked him, looking up at where she expected his face was, her eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Yes. They must have left already. They couldn't produce a gust of wind like that anyways…." Will started, but was concerned at the loud banging noise they heard directly behind them.

Elizabeth yelped and pushed herself further into Will's arms. "Will, what was that?" Her breathing was quick and fierce.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Probably the wind again. I've got you…"

_Bang! BANG!_

Elizabeth flinched, hearing the noise behind her now. "Will, oh my God."

"Don't worry," he breathed again, his own brow starting to produce a thin layer of perspiration. As much as he was trying to comfort Elizabeth, he felt unease at the situation. He could still see almost nothing around him and that made it easy for whatever or whoever was near them to catch him off-guard, if anything was there at all.

"Who's there?" He asked, attempting to make his voice sound threatening, and succeeding for the most part.

There was nothing but a gust of air again.

"Will, can we please get out of here?" Elizabeth's voice was weak against his neck. She now was pressed so close to him that it seemed they might mold into one human being. "Please?"

"Alright…let me see if I can find a candle."

He peeled her from his arms to kneel down and grapple around the dusty stage for a candle. His hand hit something hard and he wrapped his long fingers around it. He heard a grumble from below him and felt wetness from whatever he grabbed.

He yelled, staggering backwards, causing Elizabeth to scream out and scramble for him, or for wherever she could hear him. She clutched onto his jacket but found it torn from her grasp quickly thereafter.

She heard his shoes squeak against the stage before hearing the crumbling sound of a body hitting metal, then a groan.

"Oh my God! Will! Where are you?" She got on her hands and knees and crawled hesitantly in the direction she heard the sound of his ragged breathing. Her hand touched a pant leg and she grabbed at his calf. "Will…are you…?"

The leg was wet, soaking wet. And it felt like a child's leg, not a strong, football playing grown man. She screamed loudly and suddenly the spotlight came on from inside the light booth. It pointed directly center stage and stilled. Dust moved in and out of the light, dancing as if for an audience, swaying through the distilled air in the building.

"Will…?" Elizabeth's high-pitched squeak sounded. "Will?" She was transfixed on the light. Who the hell turned it on and why? And what the hell was that wet person doing and where was he or she?

She felt ice cold as she listened for any sound. "Will, where are you?" She felt tears at the backs of her eyes but held them in. Where was her boyfriend?

She heard a groan and turned, finally broken from the spell of the stage light. Rushing to the edge of the stage, she peered over and saw the squirming figure of William Turner on the ground beneath the metal seats. "Will!!"

She jumped down, careful not to land on him, and quickly went to his side, easing his head on her lap. "Will, are you alright?" She patted his face and his eyelids fluttered a bit.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth!" He sat up quickly, feeling dizzy suddenly and he grabbed his head, almost falling back to her lap. She caught him.

"Easy, love…" she breathed. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts a bit. Fell off the stage. I touched something wet and cold, Elizabeth. Something's on that stage." He sounded frightened and it was this more than anything that caused her to feel fear course through her.

"The light is on."

"Wha—What?" He looked up and saw that, yes, the light was on. And more disconcerting than that, blue lights, lights that shouldn't even be in operation considering the length of time the theater had gone unused, began to ease on, marking his complexion in an eerie blue.

Elizabeth looked down at him and gasped, seeing a sore on his forehead with blood idly dripping down from it. "God, Will…you're injured. Your head is bleeding."

"Oh, really? That's why I'm so woozy, all of a sudden…" His eyes finally focused after a few moments and he snapped back to attention. "Don't worry about that right now, I'm getting us the hell out of here."

He grabbed her hand, stood up, and pulled her to her feet. They began to run, causing Will to bang into objects a few times, walls other times, but he didn't care. As long as he was the one hitting things and not Elizabeth as they battled through the corridors to get out of the building, he was alright.

Finally, the front double doors came into view and Will heard Elizabeth cry out in relief behind him, despite the way the adrenaline burst through them.

Will felt the cold, bitter air of the London streets hit him square in the chest the moment he burst from the doors. Elizabeth followed not a moment after, gasping for breath and immediately hurrying into Will's arms.

He pushed her gently, but quickly, from his embrace and shut the doors, pushing the chains back around them and locking it quickly, his hands fumbling with the large keys for a moment or two before he accomplished this feat.

He tucked the keys back in his pocket and turned to Elizabeth, sagging against the door. His love only stared at him for a few moments, her eyes wide. And in only a moment, their arms were tangled around each other, their eyes shut tightly.

Will chuckled, turning his face into her cheek and sighing. "I feel utterly ridiculous. It was probably just our imaginations running wild with us, right?"

Elizabeth had major doubts, as they both obviously saw what had happened, but she dismissed it. Like hell would she go back in that theater without fifty other people going in with her!

But as she reveled in Will's strong embrace, she pushed the thoughts away. She pulled back a few moments later and looked up at his forehead. The blood was still coming from his wound and she winced, biting her lip. "Will, we need to get home so that I can take care of that," she said, trying to gather whether or not he would need stitches by looking at it.

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

It took them a while to get back to Elizabeth's apartment due to the way their knees were still shaking. They spoke not a word to each other, but clung to each other's hand tightly, as if they were afraid to let go.

As they moved into the building, Molly looked up from her paperwork and gasped. "Will, your head! What happened?" She stood up and walked to them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," was all he said as he walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

Molly noted the pale, wide-eyed look on both their faces and decided to ask later. Something must have happened to them and if she meant to get anything out of them at all, she would have to wait until it wasn't so fresh on their minds.

Will opened Elizabeth's apartment door and held it for his girlfriend before entering himself. She flicked on the light switch and hurried into her bedroom to rid herself of her coat and shoes. When she came back out, her sweater clinging to her to warm her, she also had bandages and cotton balls to clean Will's wound.

He shrugged his coat off and hung it near the door, then pulled his shoes off and went to her as she prepared it. "Nurse Elizabeth, that's some nifty stuff you've got there. You could open your own business."

She sent him a sarcastic look and shook her head, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit at the table. "God, it looks painful. What did you hit your head on?"

"Uh…don't quite know. I couldn't see anything." Will paused. "See, I reached down to find a candle, and I thought I did, but when I tried to pick it up, it was wet and didn't feel like a candle, so I was startled and fell back. I fell off the stage and I think I hit my head on one of the chairs."

"You were unconscious when I finally got down there to you."

"Granted."

"Well, yes…you poor thing," she giggled, pouring some liquid ointment on a cotton ball and putting it to his wound.

"Ah! No, don't! That stings!" He grimaced.

"Don't be a baby, love. Just grin and bear it. Think of happier things, like ice cream or rainbows." She smiled at him as she dabbed at it again.

"Ponies?"

She laughed, seeing the teasing grin on his face, then shook her head, finishing the cleaning. Blood still came from his sore, but in less abundance than it had been before. "It isn't deep enough to need a doctor or stitches. So that's good." Reaching down, she took the bandage and cut it into four small strips that she put on the wound. She noticed that it was a little swollen as well, possibly from the contact.

Before he could reach up to pull her to him, as he wanted to, she stole away to the kitchen. Will pouted. "Where you going?"

"Ice."

He groaned. "Seriously? I don't need ice." As Elizabeth walked back to him with a small ice pack in her hands, he looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

She stopped and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you want?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"You mean besides you?" He grinned cutely.

"Yes, besides me," she giggled.

"Hot chocolate."

She looked down at him, then sighed, handing him the ice pack and leaning over to kiss his sore. "Keep the ice there and I'll make some hot chocolate." She grinned as she walked away, shaking her head.

An hour later, they sat on her couch, Elizabeth's bare legs on Will's lap as he massaged them. They had both changed into their sleeping clothes and plopped down on the couch to watch television. Somehow Elizabeth got trapped into watching an action flick. But at the moment, she didn't care, because Will's capable hands were working her muscles into jelly.

"God, Will…where do you learn to do this?"

He smiled at her on the other side of the couch. "I play football, Elizabeth. You have no idea how many stiff joints I've had in my life. Nobody did this for me, so I learned to do it myself."

He stopped rubbing them and just laid his hands on her legs, staring at her face. "Better?"

"Much better…" She opened her eyes and looked at him, outstretching a hand and curling her finger for him to come to her. He eagerly obliged, crawling across the couch to lie above her, wrapping his arms around her torso. She bit her lip up at him and leaned up to nuzzle his chin. "William…?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Now why would you ask that, I wonder?"

"Answer my question."

"You know I love you."

"And I love you." She wondered how to continue with this so that he might remember maybe what had happened before the candles were blown out. He was on the verge of something very important. Something very important for both of them.

"Good." He lowered his head to rest on her chest and nuzzled there contentedly. Elizabeth pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. 'Damn it!'

She decided to let him think of it himself, and wrapped her arms around him. "This movie is rather dull for a so-called action film," she said sarcastically.

"Agreed. Turn it off."

"I can't reach the remote."

"Then we'll leave it on, because I'm not moving anywhere." His words were muffled as he turned into her neck, speaking into her skin. She giggled as he tickled her soft, warm skin, and then agreed with a sigh.

A soft song sounded on the television then and Will's eyes roved to the screen. It was a commercial for diamond rings. A woman threw her arms around a man's neck, a diamond ring on her finger. Suddenly, Will's eyes grew into saucers.

_Shit! The proposal!_

He looked up to see that Elizabeth's eyes were shut lazily. She hadn't seen the commercial, thank God. He reached down to his pocket and realized he had his pajamas on. Thus, the ring was in his pants pocket. God, what if he had forgotten and it went through the wash?

With a grunt, he pulled up from Elizabeth, who opened her eyes in confusion, watching him as he stood. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I uh…have to use the bathroom," he lied, smiling at her and walking down the hallway. He peaked back to make sure she wasn't watching him and darted into her room, grabbing his pants from where he flung them over the chair. He searched the pockets for the box and let out a sigh of relief. Pulling it out, he opened it and saw the ring he had made for her shining just as bright as the day he finished it.

Smiling, he shut the box again and curled his fist over it, striding out to Elizabeth and kneeling in front of her. She started a bit and began to sit up. Will suddenly paled. This was it.

"Elizabeth, this isn't nearly as romantic as I meant it to be. Because now I'm tired and in pain, and there are no candles. And this stupid action flick is on just behind me. While I _could_ reach behind me, grab the remote, and turn it off, I'm not going to because I don't want to. So I beg forgiveness for this…but…."

Elizabeth looked down at him, her hands shaking in anticipation.

"Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?" He brought the velvet box from his pocket and snapped it open. She barely even looked at the ring before she slipped to the floor in front of him and hugged him fiercely. She turned her face into his ear and breathed a low 'yes'.

"Yes?" He asked louder.

"Yes!" She repeated, pulling back, tears squeaking from her eyes. "Yes!"

"Yes!" Will yelled. "She said yes! You said yes! You want to marry me!"

"Yes!" She repeated once more. "Yes!"

"YES!" Will exclaimed, throwing his arms around her and fighting back his own tears of happiness. He was a man, he could take this. But obviously, Elizabeth could not, for she was covering her mouth with her hand, giggling like a ninny, letting the tears pour freely from her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed again.

When he pulled back, he showed her the ring and she gasped, watching as he took it from the box and grabbed her shaking hand, tenderly pushing it onto her finger and kissing it after.

"How did you…?" She started in a shaking voice.

"Afford it?" Will finished, with a slight blush of shame. "I didn't. I made it myself because I couldn't afford it." The diamond really wasn't that large at all. In fact, it was exceedingly small, but it was there.

"William Turner, you made this?" She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He felt the tears on her eyelashes brush against his skin as they embraced, the velvet box tumbling to the ground, forgotten in their happiness.

There was a large explosion coming from the television, as if sending them off to a lifetime of happiness. Happiness that was hard earned.

* * *

Sleep was not coming to either of them as they lay in Elizabeth's bed that night, staring at each other and holding hands, imagining their futures, imagining the family they would have.

They made love at least twice, followed thereafter by a silly remark from Will, who commented on the fact that the only foreign object on her body as they completed the act was his ring.

As the sun peaked through the curtains of Elizabeth's window, Will rolled over to his fiancée and set his hand on her waist, pushing his face into her neck. As she was facing away from him, Elizabeth turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Is it morning?" She asked.

"Mm," he replied, pulling her to his front and cradling her in his arms protectively. She felt his warm body against her back and sighed, licking her lips. "Did you sleep at all, love?" He asked her.

"Not a wink." With a smug look over her shoulder, she added "And I daresay you assisted in that aspect exceedingly well."

"As always, my love."

She scoffed and giggled a bit. "No need to be cheeky about it."

"But I am cheeky. Remember? And I have reason to be now. My fiancée is the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth."

Elizabeth turned over in his arms and placed her hands on his bare chest, looking up at him in absolute admiration. "I _am_ your fiancée." She buried her face against his collar bone. "You have no idea how happy I am, Will. I am terribly happy, so much so that I don't want to leave this bed today. I want to just lay here and stare at that crooked smile of yours and feel you."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Miss Swann, such illicit terms you use. Feel me?"

"Yes. What should I say otherwise?"

"Well, those sorts of things should be kept to just us two."

"Am I mistaken in finding us the only two people in my apartment?" Elizabeth asked, looking around her. "Or did that frightening ghost of your theater follow us here." As if to emphasize her comment, a chill came over her. Will felt it and pulled her closer.

"Don't talk like that, love. That was gross. I'd rather not think on it. We're far away from there now."

"Yes, we are. We are." She snuggled deeper into him, feeling him curl his arms tighter about her body and tuck his face into her hair. She thought of the Roberts' and Rebecca. And the rest of her friends. Her sister. She would show them all the ring and gush and gush and gush about the way Will proposed. And they would all be so happy.

She would show her father—her father! "Will!" She exclaimed, causing him to jump.

"What?!"

"I have to call my father! I have to tell him I'm engaged!"

"What? Why? Now?!" He asked, sitting up after her and holding her arm. "Wait, why now?"

"It's a long story, but he needs to know. I made a bargain with him that he would always be the first to know when I was engaged. When I was little. I have to call him!"

"It's still so early there, love! And besides, he already knows."

"What?" She stopped and turned to look at him as he smirked at her bare upper body. She glowered and pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. "What do you mean he knows?"

"I called him a few days ago for permission."

"For permission to ask me to marry you? You didn't!"

"I did. I knew it would be important to you and it was important to me, as well. I thought your father might appreciate the chance to have a little bit of control over who you are to marry, as any father would."

Elizabeth smiled at Will. "What did he say?" She breathed, moving closer to him.

"He was silent for awhile and I was scared out of my wits that he would say no. Then he began to laugh and told me he hoped I could handle your temper tantrums and stubborn streak." Will grinned when Elizabeth blanched.

"I do _not_ have a stubborn streak!"

"She says stubbornly."

"Shut up!" She laughed, throwing her arms around him and pulling him back down against the bed. They spent another couple of hours in each other's arms, sometimes talking, sometimes lying in silence, and sometimes making love to each other.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Laura asked her sister on the phone. "He didn't!" There was another pause before James had to cover his ears as his wife squealed. "Oh, Elizabeth, he did! Oh I'm so happy for you! I know! You sound so happy!"

James grinned and shook his head. So the kid did it.

"He asked for Dad's permission? No way!"

Another pause.

"He might be even better than I thought for you, Lizzie…and that's saying something."

James motioned for the phone and Laura grinned at him. "Lizzie, wait a second. James wants to talk to you."

James grabbed the phone with a laugh. "Lizzie, you minx! You lassoed him in with your powers, at last, did you?" He laughed again, listening to her squeal her happiness at him. "Yes, of course I know he's wonderful….I know you didn't mean that I wasn't wonderful too….I understand you love him. I'm sure he loves you too….Mhm, yes, well….oh?"

He shared an amused, yet terribly happy, look with his wife. "Yes, but Elizabeth…there's something I think Laura and I should tell you, but I suppose it could wait until you arrived here."

Elizabeth's ears pricked immediately. "What do you need to tell me? I don't leave to come down there for a few days yet! I want to know!"

"It can wait."

"No, it can't! What is it?!"

"You can wait."

"No! James Norrington, tell me!"

Laura grabbed the phone. "Elizabeth, I'm pregnant."

She held the phone away from her ear as her sister squealed. When she put her ear back to the phone, she nearly had to laugh, for she heard Will in the background repeatedly ask what was wrong.

"Shut up, Will!" She heard Elizabeth say, before Elizabeth squealed again. "Since when, Laura!?"

"Found out three days ago."

"And you didn't call me?!"

"Well, since when have you and Will been engaged?" Laura shot back.

"Last night."

"….oh."

There was an awkward pause between the two sisters and then they both erupted into laughter. They talked for another fifteen minutes, both gushing over the large changes in their lives, their happiness, and the shock of their father at the news of both incidents.

"Does Dad know yet?" Laura asked, sitting on the couch next to James and leaning into his side.

"No, at least…I don't think he knows Will proposed. But I'm sure he knew it would come soon, due to Will's calling for permission to ask."

"Ah, yes. I suggest you tell him soon, yourself."

"I will, of course. But right now, a good movie is on TV and Will and I have been wanting to watch it, so I'm going to get off this contraption."

"Tell Mr. Willy I say hello and that I called him an old rascal!" Laura said, laughing.

"Of course I will!"

They shared their good wishes and hung up, both going to their respective mates.

As Elizabeth plopped down on the couch, Will came out of the kitchen with two hot mugs of hot chocolate. He set them down on her coffee table and eased down directly beside her. "Love, what is with you and hot chocolate?" She asked him.

"Um…I dunno. I've just wanted it a lot lately."

"Why?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. He changed the subject. "So what's this movie I'm being forced to watch?"

"_Legally Blonde_," she replied, pressing play on the controller.

"What?! Oh, God, no! I won't watch it…" He began to stand up but was soon pulled down to plop beside his future wife.

"You will watch it…or you'll find yourself in that theater again instead of my warm, willing couch, hm?"

He was silent as he sulked and fastened his eyes to the screen. This would be a long and weary two hours.

* * *

"Here it is…in all its splendor!" Mr. Roberts looked up at the large, brick building with a large gleeful smile on his middle-aged face. "William, my boy, we can do wonders with this place!"

Will took the key from his coat pocket and put it in the locks. Finally, after going through the chains and lock, he pushed the doors open. The place was far less daunting in the broad daylight than it had been in the night time when he had visited with Elizabeth on the night of their engagement.

"What is this?" Mr. Roberts asked, bending down as he stepped inside, picking up a half burnt candle.

"Well, uh…" Will blushed. He must have dropped that candle when he and Elizabeth had been sprinting as fast as they could from the building those four days before.

"Hm, never mind," Mr. Roberts said, an amused smirk in his features. He looked suspiciously at the candle before chucking it aside and continuing in. "Yes, there are many things that need be done, but I trust you to know what and where…I'll be the one paying for it. I'm terrible with this other stuff."

"Of course, Sir. I will take care of it."

Mr. Roberts rolled his eyes at the young man's usage of 'sir' to address him, but he knew no matter what he said, Will Turner would continue to address him as such. This was the boy's way.

As they stepped inside, Mr. Roberts take a good look at all of the things he walked passed. There were old fashioned lights, but with electricity, so they had nothing to worry about there. The carpet needed replacement and the wood needed sanding. The wallpaper would be torn down and the walls painted.

There was much to do, and all the time in the world to do it. It was agreed that Will would be paid a salary from Mr. Roberts' pocket as he did the embellishments to the theater he now half owned.

As the two men stood on the stage of the theater an hour later, they heard a sound come from the lobby. It echoed through, passed all the velvet backed maroon chairs and finally to them, as they stood center stage.

"What was that?" Mr. Roberts asked.

Will blanched, prepared to see some wet thing come at them again. Or more blue lights would shine on them. But instead of these things, he saw Elizabeth Swann push the lobby door open and step into the audience.

"Hello, Elizabeth!" Mr. Roberts called, grinning.

Elizabeth waved, moving up the center aisle. She stopped at the end of the stage and looked up at the two men. Will came over and reached out to help her up onstage. A moment later, she stood beside them and hugged her fiancé.

"We were discussing the new ideas for the theater just before you…" In the middle of his sentence, the spotlight went on in the middle of the stage again. "What is this?" Mr. Roberts asked, looking at the spotlight.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. The blue lights suddenly came on as well, dimming, then brightening again. Elizabeth instinctively grabbed Will's hand and moved a bit closer.

"Well, um…Mr. Roberts…there's something about this theater that, uh, you should know about," Will said, pulling his hand from Elizabeth's and rounding her waist gently.

"What, it's haunted?" The elder man chuckled.

Both Will and Elizabeth just stared at him. His wide grin died out. "What?"

Will cleared his throat. "It seems these types of things happen of their own volition in this theater."

"And how do you know this? Has it happened before?" Will was still worried by the lack of expression or tone in Mr. Roberts' voice.

"Will and I were here a few nights ago…" As Elizabeth spoke, the spotlight and blue lights went out immediately, leaving them in the house lights that they had turned on themselves upon entering the theater. The young woman took a breath and continued. "That same thing happened with the spotlight and blue lights. But there was also something curiously wet that we felt with us in the darkness."

"Wet?" The man's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, I touched it and Will touched it as well. Like a…small child's leg, but it was wet…" Her speech died out as she received shivers down her spine. "Downright creepy."

"Yes, indeed." Roberts paused, stroking his cleanly shaven chin and staring at the stage beneath his feet.

Will felt an uneasiness creep into him. What if this deterred the man from wanting his theater anymore? What if he deemed it unsafe for the children in his orphanage? Then where would Will Turner be? What would he do?

He looked up at the man through his eyelashes and took a deep breath, stepping away from the warmth and security of Elizabeth's body pressed against him. She just watched him curiously.

"Mr. Roberts, I would not begrudge or blame you if you felt this environment not suitable any longer. I know this new development may prove to be troublesome for you, Sir. And I want you to know that if you are to make the decision to pull out from the deal, I will accept it graciously." He bowed his head a little. Luckily, no one saw the way Elizabeth Swann's shoulders sagged and her face fell. If Roberts _was_ to pull out from the deal, every ounce of her fiancé's self-confidence and pride would dwindle greatly, and his offer to her of marriage would certainly follow.

If there was one thing she knew about William Jonathan Turner II, it was that he placed her own happiness and well-being above his own. His confidence that she would be happy with him no matter what his lot in life, no matter where they lived, would falter, and he would find himself inept at making her happy.

And nothing she could do would change it. He was stubborn, just as much as she was, she knew. But she loved him for it. His resolve to stick to his opinion, and his actions. But it was times like these, when he began questioning her own affections towards him, that she hated that stubbornness.

"Pull out?" Roberts asked, looking up at Will in alarm. "My dear boy," he chuckled. "Do you really think this will make me withdraw my decision? William Turner, this deal is sealed and signed! Even more so now!"

"Even…more so?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Yes! This is absolutely fascinating! Why, what if there's some mystery to this haunting, some old story that no one dared speak of! I feel like Sherlock Holmes!"

Elizabeth laughed. He was utterly childlike in his wonder and exclamations. Sherlock Holmes?! Really, now!

Will grinned. "Well, Sir…if you think we can get to the bottom of this…erm…caper, then we shall!"

"Yes! We must go through the history of this theater, its every single actor, actress, director, stage hand, and find the strange wet thing you speak of! I don't know what I'm saying! This is amazingly fascinating!" He began walking towards the steps leading into the audience quickly. "I must tell the children! They'll be so excited!"

He left Will and Elizabeth staring after him in wonder.

Will turned to Elizabeth, his confused look still plastered on his face. "It's safe to say I'm definitely confused."

"As am I," Elizabeth answered. "He was…strange."

"Either way, he wasn't influenced in a negative way by whomever or whatever haunts this place, which is all I care about. I'll have to dig up whatever I can find in my family's archives to see if we can find anything about the ghost. I swear it's a…" Her hand suddenly fell over his lips and silenced him.

She stepped to him, pulled his hand down, and kissed his lips. "Let's not talk about that here. We've got work to do and we can talk about it later in private." The way she expressed 'private' with the inflection in her voice made Will raise his eyebrows.

"Agreed." There was a slight pause. "How soon is later?"

* * *

Will stared at the large pile of documents that he had placed on his desk. They were scattered in a disorderly fashion on his desk. He had been searching through his father's files for at least four hours now at the request of his new boss, Mr. Roberts. He had found nothing except for a strange affair between a director and one of his actresses.

Nothing whatsoever that would help them. There were no freak accidents, no murders, nothing that would prove useful for finding out where the ghost came from or why it was there.

Honestly, Will felt rather ridiculous doing this. He was searching through his father's historical and archival evidence files that were passed down to him along with the theater at his father's passing. And what was he looking for? A ghost.

But he experienced first hand the creepy shivers flooding through his nerves at his experience in the theater on the night he proposed to Elizabeth. The utter weirdness of it was startling. He supposed Mr. Roberts was right. This strange apparition in his theater had "protected" the theater for so long now, he owed it to him to put him to a peaceful rest.

Will's eyes began to droop. The desk light was beginning to dim. He peaked over at the clock on his wall. It was three-thirty in the morning. His head hurt. He felt dirty and disheveled. He needed a shave. And he needed some coffee.

But first, he needed some sleep. His head hit the desk with a thump as he felt himself enter the world of dreams.

_BRING! BRING BRIIIING!! BRING!_

Will's head shot up and he hit it on the desk lamp. With a groan, he held his head and reached over to grab his phone. "What?" He grumbled into the receiver.

"Is this William Turner?"

"It is…" He became a bit more alert. He didn't know who this person was.

"If you consider the life of your lovely important to you, I'd leave the ghost of the theater alone. That's all I have to say."

Will shot up from his chair, fully alert now. "What do you mean?!" He barked.

There was a pause in which he heard nothing but a low chuckle and then a soft click.

He slammed the phone down and looked at the papers clustered on his desk. He heard a strange sound outside of his window on the fire escape. He turned to the window and hurried to it, unlocking it and pushing it open. He pushed his head out of the window, seeing a dark figure with a hood on drop off the ladder of the fire escape and run down the alley.

Will made to follow him, lifting his leg over the window sill, but he sighed and dropped it back to the ground in his room, knowing the man would be gone by the time he got down off the fire escape.

He thought to call the police and went to the phone, but suddenly, he was hit with a stark realization.

"SHIT!" He picked up the receiver and dialed Elizabeth's apartment number quickly.

It rang once, twice, thrice, and even a fourth time before he heard the groggy voice of his fiancée on the other side. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth!" He gasped. "My God, are you alright?"

"W—What?" He heard a long pause. "What do you mean?"

"Don't open any doors for anyone. I'm coming to you."

"Where are you?"

"At the office." He had rented an office in a business building where he kept all of his business papers for both the blacksmithing business and his new theater project. "Just keep things locked until I get there."

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Her voice was a little clearer now.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Just please, don't let anyone in. Not even me, I have a key."

"Alright, I won't."

"See you." He hung up, grabbed his keys from the desk, and hurried as fast as he possibly could to gather the papers in a semi-orderly fashion. He shoved them in his desk drawer to his left, then turned off the lights, made sure everything was locked, went to the window, peered out for a moment, then left.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed, her face confused. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and groaned. Why was Will in such a frantic state when he called her?

All she knew was that when he got like that, it was for a good reason, so she went around her apartment and checked to make sure everything was locked, then she sat back on her bed, which was where she was now.

She suddenly heard a click outside of her balcony door, where the draperies were shut. She tensed. Will had told her to keep everything locked and this was most likely for an important reason. But what was the sound outside, she wondered?

Standing on shaky legs, she started for the door. It sounded as if someone was on the balcony and turning the handle of the door. Thank God it was locked. Her heart was pounding and her palms began to sweat.

What if Will knew someone frightening was coming to her and he told her to lock the doors and windows because of this? What if that someone was out on her balcony?

Her feet could barely carry her as she started slowly, one foot in front of the other. Shivers ran up her back and her hands trembled. But still she moved closer. She heard the door handle turn again, but the culprit still could not enter.

Finally, she heard the tell tale click. This was the click that alerted her to the fact that the someone out on her balcony had somehow found a way to unlock her door. In a split second, the intruder would come into her room and kill her, or kidnap her. She would never see her father again. Laura. James. She would never be married to Will as she had planned. They would have no children.

Will.

_Will!_

Her eyes shut tightly as the door was pushed open slightly and a hand began to pull the curtain aside.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

She screamed as arms wrapped around her, the bedroom door swinging and hitting the back of her wall as the warmth and safety enveloped her.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She looked up into her fiancé's warm, brown eyes clouded in worry and alertness. She just hugged him tightly, peering over his shoulder at the wide open door to her balcony. The curtain blew in the night wind and a cold breeze swept around the lovers in their embrace.

Will relinquished her tight grip on him and peered into her eyes again. "Elizabeth?" He stroked her wild, brown hair back from her eyes.

"I'm alright, yes."

His confused look changed when he turned and saw the door wide open. "Shit! Elizabeth, I thought I told you to lock and secure everything!" He walked towards the door.

"STOP!"

He stopped mid step and looked at her queerly. "What's wrong with you? I'm just closing the…"

"Don't get near that door until you can be sure it's safe!"

"We're three floors up. It's safe…wait…what…?"

"I did lock it, Will. Someone was coming in anyways."

Will's jaw clenched and he immediately sobered, walking to the door to Elizabeth's dismay and stepping outside, checking over the balcony's railing, moving aside the plants, and making sure no one was there. Then he walked back inside, shut the doors, locked them again, checked the lock, and shut the curtains.

She waited for him to come back before she wrapped herself in his arms again, shivering. Will pushed his nose into her soft, wavy hair and sighed, shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, love. It was a cold night and it took a minute or two to get the car started."

There was a slight pause before Elizabeth began to chuckle girlishly. Will pouted and looked down at her. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "It's just that…despite almost being attacked by some creepy person from my balcony, that sounds really funny to me!" She began to all out laugh, ignoring the glare Will sent down at her.

When he began to chuckle himself, she pulled him to the bed and sat on his lap, burrowing her smiling mouth into his neck. Both of their laughter died out and they sat with silly grins on their faces. Elizabeth's mouth rubbed against a particularly rough part of Will's face and he looked down at her when she let out an amused breath of air.

"What?"

"You're so scraggly."

"I haven't shaved in a day. So what?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you haven't slept at all tonight?"

"Probably because I haven't."

"Damn it, Will…you'll be the death of me!"

"I'll be the death of myself," he said with a slightly wry smile. "I was looking at files and archives of the actors, actresses, directors, owners, and everything else concerning my theater for Mr. Roberts. He's grinding this whole thing with the ghost down."

"All night?"

"Well, I started at ten or so. Couldn't really stop."

She gave him a disappointed look and they fell into silence again, just sitting in each other's arms. Will laid back against the pillows of her unmade bed and pulled her back against his chest.

"Will, why did you call and rush over here? And why was that person trying to come into my bedroom? I know both things are interconnected. So don't try to tell me otherwise." She leaned on her elbows above him, looking down at his face.

After a slight pause, he folded his arms around her torso and found the need to tell her what had occurred at the office, even though it involved her safety and possible danger in their future.

"I was starting to nod off in the office and finally started gracing the top surface of the dream world when my phone rang. I answered it and some man told me to stop looking up all of this stuff about the ghost if I valued…" He stopped, taking a deep breath. Then he met her eyes.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "If you valued…" She egged him on.

"Your life. Or at least, I think he meant you. He said the life of my lovely, which I assume is you."

Her eyes were worried, but she was strong, and while her heart hammered in her chest, this wasn't changing anything about her adamancy to continue with what they were doing. "They threatened my life?"

"Yes…as if they know how important it is to me."

At this, she gave him a loving smile. "Do not worry on it, my love. Nothing can happen to me. I'll just have to stay in your shadow for awhile."

"We have to tell Roberts not to continue this. I'm not risking anything."

"No! We're not telling him! We're not telling anyone. I want to do this. It's the principle of the matter, now. We shan't let some crazy man tell us what to do with our own theater!"

"Our theater?"

"Yes…" Her gaze was suddenly rather sheepish. "Well, we're getting married and I thought…"

Her voice was cut off when Will leaned up and kissed her softly. "Our theater." It was no longer a question, but a statement.

They would continue their search and solve this caper about the ghost, but in the meantime, they would have to be rather careful.

And both were fine with extra time spent in each other's presence.

* * *

(A/N:) Yeah, so sorry about that wait again. Hehehe, my bad. I had graduation last Wednesday, rehearsals for graduation and Baccalaureate before that, the IB show in which I was a pirate captain and a male servant wearing sexy, tight pants...don't ask...unless you really want to know...I don't think you do...so don't ask...And then I had grad night at Disneyland from 9PM Thursday night to 7 AM Friday morning. Slept for a few hours, and went to rehearsals for another show called Baby in the Bathwater by Christopher Durang (excellent theatre right there) that I volunteered to be in for my friend. And I had a show that night. Then two the next day, along with more rehearsals.

Long story short (sorta), I was tired and busy and it was a ridiculous two weeks...but fun. Anyways, I am no longer a citizen of John North High. WOOOO!!! MAN!

But I'll miss it. And Rachele...I'll miss my little junior too. :)

College, here I come!!

Read, review, and request, ya'll!!! I've got a plot now! WOO!!!! I'm so excited!

-williz


	14. A Mysterious Birth

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

"I found something." 

Will looked up from his computer and peeked over to where Elizabeth sat at her own.

They were in the public library down the street from Elizabeth's apartment, checking the past articles of the newspaper, going all the way back to the early 1930s. "What is it?" He asked.

"Come here."

He stood up and went around the computer desk to lean over her and look at the screen in front of him. The headline of the article said "Suicide in Theater" and the date beside it was 1946. Will reached behind him to grab a chair, pulling it next to Elizabeth's and beginning to read the article.

A young woman who wasn't affiliated with the theater was found on the cement outside of the back door of the theater, where the actors entered and exited. In the very same theater William Turner now owned, the young woman had somehow met a strange man who told her something distressing. Witnesses claim she disappeared behind the large building. Nobody knew who she was or where she came from, but they found her the next morning. She had jumped from the roof to her death.

"Print it out," Will said. "Print out anything you find to be interesting or important in the least. I'm going to try to go into the early nineteen hundreds. The theater wasn't even in operation after the 1930s. We can't be too careful."

"Alright."

They spent another two hours, and both emerged from behind their computers with ten dollars each of print. They bought their prints and left, discussing everything they had found and planning to study more of it at Elizabeth's apartment.

Chuckling and throwing an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, Will stopped immediately when he saw the door to her apartment wide open.

He pushed her quickly behind him and handed her his stack of articles. "Sh…."

"What in the—What…?"

"Sh! Stay here." Will fished in his coat pocket and pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, flipping the blade out with deft hands and pushing the door open a bit wider. He cautiously walked, his ears pricked, his eyes peeled, looking at the melee of Elizabeth's usually tidy apartment.

Her cupboards were opened, everything that was in them pulled out and thrown to the ground. Her binders and notebooks were opened, torn, and destroyed. Her couch cushions were taken from the couch and thrown across the room. The beautiful curtains that outlined her living room window were torn from the pole and dropped.

"Shit…" Will walked through each room and saw no one. As he walked back into the entryway, he saw Elizabeth standing there, her hands against her mouth, her face pale, and her eyes wide.

"What the fuck?" She breathed.

He walked to her, putting his knife away, and opened his arms to envelop her in them, but she pushed him out of her way and began to inspect everything numbly. She was paler by the minute, and Will was going to try and do everything he could to keep her away from her bedroom. He hadn't looked in it yet, and he was afraid of what might be there. The door was shut to it.

As he was picking the printed articles Elizabeth had dropped up from the floor, Will heard a loud yell. He looked up immediately and hurried to where he heard Elizabeth's outcry.

She stood in the kitchen and saw some of her dishes shattered on the floor, the others shattered on the counter top. When she turned to him, her face lost its pallor and was suddenly red, inflamed….angry.

"Son of a bitch!" She said, opening her arms to the destruction. "Mother…fucking….son of a bitch!" Gritting her teeth, she pushed passed him and went back into the living room, putting the couch cushions back on the couch and plopping down.

"Fuck," she breathed, burying her head in her hands.

Will began to pick things up, when she suddenly burst from the couch with a purpose and strode passed him. "Crap…Elizabeth!" He followed her, setting down the extra things he had found on the floor on the table as he hurried passed. "Elizabeth, don't go into the bedroom without letting me check it first…"

"Why?" She called behind her.

"There might be….somebody's probably in there!" He said, hurrying up.

"I hope he _is_ fucking in there! I'll kick his fucking ass and tear him apart with my bare hands, god damn it!" She opened the door and pushed it open. The room was dark, and suddenly, the anger she had in her bubbled over and she was suddenly frightened to be in the room.

She backed out, and looked to Will quickly. Grabbing his knife from his pocket again, he stepped inside, flipping the knife blade out and slamming his hand against the light switch. The room was illuminated immediately, and it was empty.

Nothing had been touched, it seemed, in this room. It was this fact which sent fear coursing through Elizabeth Swann's limbs. She followed her fiancé into the room and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. On her bed was a nicely folded up note in an unsealed envelope.

She saw it right as Will did. He reached down to pick it up, but she grasped it first, eyeing him and biting her lip as she pulled the note out. She read it silently, her voice gone.

_Elizabeth Eleanor Swann--_

_You're a beautiful woman, the kind of woman that should not be forsaken. Make sure your little man knows that your life isn't the type he should be risking. Yes, this is a threat. We don't want a beautiful woman's blood on our hands. But what's worse, your boyfriend ruining a good thing by not listening to us._

_What do we want?_

_Tell him to leave the theater alone. We don't want kids in it. We don't want people in it. Leave it alone. _

_You're so beautiful, Elizabeth…your family in Port Royal will want you safe, even if William Turner doesn't._

Elizabeth's eyes looked up at Will over the sheet of paper, her hands shaking slightly. "Will…?"

Will took the paper from her hands and gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching tightly as he lowered the note. "That's it. We're stopping."

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking the note from him.

"You heard me!" He took the note back.

"Oooh no, we are not, Mister Turner!" She shot back, taking the note back again.

"Oooh yes, we are!" Taking the note again, he tossed it behind him, showing he meant business. "These people are serious, Elizabeth. They broke into your apartment and killed it!"

"We're not stopping because of some stupid…"

"If you were here, they might have killed you!" He roared.

Elizabeth heard shaking in his voice and her defiant features softened slightly. "But I wasn't here." She reached over to set her hand on his arm. Stepping up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Will, we can't give this up. We owe it to Mr. Roberts and we owe it to those children."

"I won't risk you getting hurt. I don't know what is wrong with these people who threaten us, and I have no idea what is so important about the theater that we can't investigate its past. Something must have happened there that was so influential that it could make an impact now." He turned his face into her hair.

"Well, we have to find out, Will. You realize this only makes me want to know even more, don't you?" She nudged his chin with her nose and giggled a bit, despite the situation.

"Of course I do. I want to know, as well, Elizabeth! You know I do! But I'm not finding out at the risk of your health. When I asked you to marry me, I made a pact with your father and myself that I would keep you safe for the rest of my life."

Setting a hand to Will's cheek, she smiled lovingly up at him. "I don't expect you not to keep me safe, Will. But this is important."

"Everything I do is for you, Elizabeth. So I trust you'll understand when I tell Mr. Roberts tomorrow morning that this stupid ghost stuff is done."

"You read the note, Will. It's not only about the ghost anymore." She fixed him with a meaningful glare. "They don't want those kids to be anywhere near your theater, either."

"Oh…yeah."

"Are you going to let that happen to them? I've been telling them all about the theater and how wonderful it will be when it's finished. They are all so excited…"

"Elizabeth, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop telling me about those kids. Don't make this harder than it really is."

"Sorry." There was a long pause in which Will pulled from Elizabeth's arms and began pacing.

"You were such a hero to them, providing them with a place to put on their plays…"

She was silent, watching his back as he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "If I'm going to marry you, I have to get used to that."

"Get used to what, darling?" She asked innocently.

Will turned and smirked. "Manipulation. Damn it, Elizabeth…I only want you safe."

"I am safe. I can take care of myself."

"You need to stay somewhere else. They know where you live."

"I'll stay with you."

"They know where I live too."

Putting her hands on her hips, she eyed him warily. "Then you're no safer than I." She saw him open his mouth and took the words right from his mouth. "Oh, yes…I almost forgot; you're a man! You can take care of yourself better than I could."

"I wasn't going to say that, Elizabeth…"

"Oh yes you were. I'll stay at the orphanage." She began to walk out of her room, leaving her soon-to-be husband standing there, once again with the wool pulled over his eyes. There was no winning for the poor man.

As Will and Elizabeth began to clean up the apartment, brushing the glass into the trash and vacuuming the remnants, the possibilities were surging through the young woman's head. Who would care this much about keeping the mystery of the ghost secret even now when the incident may have happened fifty to one hundred years before?

That was when she realized that whatever she and Will had literally stumbled upon was bigger than they had thought. This wasn't just some mystery death that happened one hundred years ago. This wasn't about fun anymore. This was bigger and more dangerous. This was important to someone who was willing to threaten unknowing people.

"Alright," Will said, as he pushed the last piece of furniture back. "You will stay at the orphanage and I will drive you there."

"And we'll look at what we printed out tomorrow?"

Will breathed in slowly, then exhaled. "Elizabeth….I really don't think we should continue this…"

"William Turner, that theater belongs to you! It's your family's theater! And you can do with it whatever you please. Don't let all of this worry you. I'll be fine, just worry about keeping yourself safe." She pulled her packed suitcase out of her room and set it down next to the door of the apartment.

Will lifted the suitcase easily and shook his head, leaving the apartment. Elizabeth locked up and followed him down to his car. She heard a click behind her and turned to see Danny looking at her for a split second before his blonde head disappeared.

She regretted the chills that spread through her, for she felt sorry for the man. But she would never regret being with Will. She wondered if Danny knew she was marrying Will. Pushing the thoughts from her head, she got into Will's car, felt him slam the trunk shut, and saw him get in the driver's seat. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Off we go."

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Roberts asked, Will, who had just told him about his plan to find out what sort of people surrounded the theater when it was just built in the early 1900s. 

It had been a week since the last threat and the break in of Elizabeth's apartment. Since then, she was sleeping in the orphanage, on the floor above where the children slept. Mr. Roberts had been very gracious and glad she was staying, for he needed someone to be near the children at night, just in case.

"Well, if we can find out maybe who was endorsing it before my family bought it, or maybe what sorts of actors, directors, et cetera worked at it, we could try to find out more about this ghost.

The two men stood in the theater's lobby. Three worker men walked passed them with a large metal pole. "Where's it goin', Mr. Turner?" The one at the back asked.

"Just leave it in here, fellas, thanks. I'll take care of that."

They tipped their hard hats and went back outside. Mr. Roberts looked through the papers Will had presented him with. "So you're saying somewhere in these articles and documents, there might be a clue as to why this ghostly apparition appears in our theater?"

"Yes," Will said. "Somewhere in there, we might have a clue that will help us solve this mystery."

Mr. Roberts laughed. "This is all so exciting! I will look through them. You're sure it's early 1900s?"

"Yes. All other possibilities have been ruled out. See, the only thing that's happened since 1920 has been a suicide in the 1950s. The theater wasn't in full operation in any other years of its creation. My family really didn't do anything with it when they bought it." Will patted the pile of papers he handed Roberts. "If you find anything interesting, call me, will you?"

"First thing. I'll take these to my new theater office," he said with a grin, going to the small office under the stairs to the upper level seats.

Will walked into the auditorium of the theater and looked at the seats. They had been replaced by new, more comfortable maroon folding seats. It gave the theater a more classic, but cleaner feel. The golden rims around the walls and the statues that stretched up from the curtains had been polished to a clean shine.

The young man went to the stage and started walking up the steps, skipping over the large hole in the bottom step. As he got onstage, he put his hands in his pant pockets and looked up at the ceiling above the stage where lights hung above him.

"Give me a clue," he whispered. "Just a small clue that might help."

There was silence. "I want to help you."

More silence.

Sighing, Will began to walk off the stage, but the lobby doors opened and Elizabeth stepped through them. She grinned at him. "Always have to be center stage, don't you?" Elizabeth drawled, crossing her arms.

Will glared playfully at her and hopped down to the floor beside the stage. "Excuse me, Miss, but do you have permission to be here? This is private property."

"Ha. Ha. What were you doing up there, love?"

Will walked to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it, and turning back to the stage. "I was trying to communicate with our ghost. I asked it to give me a clue."

"How'd that go?" She asked, amused.

Her fiancé only shrugged. "Nothin'."

She pulled away from him and jumped up to the stage, going to stand in center stage, right where Will had been only moments ago. She looked up and spread her arms out. Her long coat spread wide behind her as the tie that held it snug around her body untied.

"Please send us a sign, ghostie," she said, shutting her eyes as she leaned her head further back.

Will rolled his eyes and started towards the stage, but all the lights suddenly shut off.

Elizabeth yelped, dropping down to her knees in the pitch black. She heard Will calling to ask if she was alright. She muttered that she was fine, and could hear him grappling around to find the stage.

She heard a small sound next to her and suddenly, her blood went cold. A small hand touched her wrist and she gasped, looking to her left to see a soft blue light with a hazy figure reaching out to her. Scrambling away quickly, she grabbed her wrist to her protectively, frightened out of her wits.

The figure faded out and one bright red light shone on the wall behind the theater. A small child's voice whimpered and then there was some soft crying, a woman's soft crying.

Elizabeth was absolutely numb, wondering if Will was hearing any of this, or seeing it.

The spotlight flashed on and landed directly on Elizabeth. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the brightness of the spotlight. Struggling to her feet, she heard Will's footsteps scramble up the steps. She heard him curse as his foot landed in the hole in the step. But she wasn't focused on anything but the red light on the back stage wall.

She moved to it, mesmerized as the spotlight followed her across the stage. She was thankful to Will, who had enough sense to stop at the down right stage and watch, rather than running to rescue her. Both of them knew that no harm could come to Elizabeth.

The air was cold, freezing even, but there was also a warmth that filled them both as they heard the soft childlike humming as Elizabeth moved to the red light. She placed her hand on the light, feeling the wall under it.

And suddenly, all of the lights turned on as they had been before. Elizabeth looked around quickly, her face pale. Will hurried to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

Still wide eyed, Elizabeth nodded and smiled a bit. "Yes. I—I'm fine. Did you hear the…there was humming and…someone was crying or something…"

"I know. I heard it." Will reached forward and took her hand from the wall where she had not removed it. He replaced it with his own rough hand and felt along the smooth, but dusty wall. Condensing his wide open hand to a fist, he knocked softly on the wall. It was hollow.

"Shit." Will hurried to the backstage area and grabbed the sledge hammer, rushing back to the wall. "Move," he commanded Elizabeth, who stepped back from the wall, clutching her coat closer to her.

Will shrugged his own coat off and dropped it behind him, grabbing the sledge hammer more comfortable in his hand and swinging it, bringing it down against the wall where the red light had shone.

There was a large crash and pieces of wood and granite exploded from the wall. A large, gaping hole was there. But what interested the couple more wasn't the large gaping hole that shouldn't have been there, but the small nook that resided behind it.

Will had broken through on the backside of the nook, which meant behind this wall, directly behind the hole they had made, was something the ghost meant for them to see. "It's on the other side," Will said, looking back at Elizabeth. She hurried after him as he raced through the curtain to the backstage and went to the makeup room door. The makeup room resided directly behind the stage. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, opening the door and smelling a dank, musty smell.

He coughed, grabbing his shirt's front and pulling it over his nose. He found a light switch, but wasn't surprised to find that it didn't work. "I'll be right back," he murmured, pushing passed Elizabeth and sprinting across the stage, dropping down to the ground and staggering up to the lobby door.

Elizabeth turned back to the dark room and smiled softly. "Thanks," she breathed to whatever entity had given them the clue. She was still looking at the dark as Will returned with a flash light, batteries in hand.

He opened the battery cartridge and dropped the old batteries out, letting them roll across the stage. He put the new batteries in and hit the flashlight a few times against his other palm, before turning it on. "Alright, here goes."

Will pushed the door open more and flashed the light around the room. There were cobwebs with large black widows crawling in them, which made both he and Elizabeth shudder. Old shoes and costumes lay around, draped over the chairs.

A picture of beautiful young woman that looked like it had been taken in the very early 1900s was pinned at the top of the mirror. Will reached behind him to take Elizabeth's hand in his as they walked to the mirror, the light shining on the pretty face of the young woman. She wasn't smiling, as was customary for pictures in those days, but in her eyes there was a smile that none could match. "She must have been an actress," Elizabeth said softly.

Will reached up to take the picture, then turned it over carefully. On the back of the picture, there was a name.

_Jane Wyatt Stone, 1905_

The couple had nearly forgotten about the reason they had gone into the room in the first place. Will turned and flashed the light against the wall on the opposite end of where he had burst through the wall on the stage. "Can you hold this?" He asked his fiancée as she took the flashlight from him and watched as he walked from the room for a moment to grab the sledge hammer.

Elizabeth shone the light around a bit, checking out what else was in the makeup room, but she found it wasn't a makeup room at all. It was someone's dressing room.

_Behind the stage? _Elizabeth thought to herself, tilting her head slightly as she saw a wardrobe to the left. _The makeup room should be behind the stage, not someone's dressing room. Whoever was in here was very important._

Will came back with the sledge hammer. "Ready?" He asked. He saw that the flashlight was pointed against a wardrobe. "What are you doing?"

"Will, this is a dressing room."

"Ok. So? C'mon, let's bust this thing open."

"No. Will, this is someone's dressing room. Unless you're in a very small, intimate theater where all actors share one dressing room, only the makeup room is behind the stage. No one has a dressing room behind the stage; they are always off stage along the hallways or whatnot." Elizabeth felt Will's confusion from beside her.

"I don't get what that has to do with anything, Elizabeth. So someone has a dressing room behind the stage. It has a different lay out. I don't care, we have to look in this wall."

"Will, hear me out."

There was silence beside her. "…Alright, then."

"Thank you," she said, reaching over to take his hand. "Like I said, this is a rare occurrence in theaters built in the late nineteenth century. The makeup room was behind the theater. Now, unless there was someone _so_ entirely important as to have a large dressing room for themselves, the makeup room would be here. Which means this Jane Stone person was so amazingly important that the makeup room was transformed into her very own personal, large dressing room. She was a celebrity, most likely."

"I still don't see what…"

"Let me finish." There was silence again and she smirked slightly. "This doesn't line up with the hole you made anyway. The hole you made is directly on the other side of this wardrobe."

"We move the wardrobe then?"

"No. I don't think we need to. Open the wardrobe."

Will hesitated only a moment, and then went to it as Elizabeth flashed the light where the handles were. He grabbed the handles and pulled down on them, tugging on the doors. "It needs a key," he said, shrugging.

"Damn it," she cursed, turning around and flashing the light on the table behind her, looking for anything which might resemble a key. "Blast!"

"Why would we need to open the wardrobe? Let's just pull it aside and see what's on the wall behind it."

She sighed. "Alright."

They got on either side of the wardrobe and began pushing it over. It nudged to the side a few inches and Will could hear Elizabeth grunt. "God, it's heavy," she breathed.

"Yeah, we'll have to get some other guys to help us with it. It's too heavy for just the two of us." Will walked out of the room and called loudly to the men on the other side of the auditorium.

A few moments later, the wardrobe was out on the stage. Every time they had moved it, there was a rattling sound which disconcerted each of them. Mr. Roberts stared at the wardrobe.

"Have you looked behind the wardrobe yet?" He asked Will and Elizabeth. They looked at each other with wide eyes. They had completely forgotten about that!

They hurried back into the room with the flashlight and found a slight indent in the wall, with a small handle. Will tried to pull it open but found it sealed tightly. "Fuck that," he muttered, grabbing the sledge hammer and hitting the wall again.

He dropped the sledge hammer and reached in. He found a small music box inside and took it out, walking out of the room, Elizabeth following with the flashlight.

They sat on the stage and opened the music box. Inside was a locket, a photo, and a folded piece of paper. Will and Elizabeth looked up at each other, before Will took the paper in his hands and opened it. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was staring at the pictures in the locket she picked up.

The same actress, Jane Wyatt Stone, was on the left side and a handsome young man's smooth features grinned cheekily out of the right side. She showed it to Will, but looked up to see him confused. "What is it?" She asked as he stared at the paper in his hands.

"It's a birth certificate."

"What?" She grabbed it and looked.

The birth certificate was for a baby boy born in 1907 by the name of Albert Phillip Masterson. The parents' names weren't listed on the birth certificate, which was strange. "Albert Phillip Masterson?" She asked herself lightly.

She reached down and picked up the photo at the bottom of the music box. The handsome young man in the locket was sitting on a chair, holding a small child on his lap, grinning widely, while the small boy grinned with the same wide smile.

It was all so confusing.

Will sat back and his brow furrowed. "So we have a birth certificate of baby boy Albert Phillip Masterson, a locket of Jane Wyatt Stone, the actress we believe, and another bloke who remains nameless. And then we have a picture of our nameless mystery man and a baby. I'm going to say Masterson is the name of the fellow and that's his child."

"But why would Jane Wyatt Stone have his picture? Is it her husband and child?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's all I can guess. But I wonder why their child's birth certificate is locked away in a secret place, rather than stowed away in their home." Will folded the birth certificate up again and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Will immediately stood up, looking at the wardrobe. "It's getting late. We can do more of this tomorrow. I'll take you back to the orphanage."

Elizabeth stood as well. "But we have to find out about this stuff."

"We can do it at the orphanage. I need the papers I gave Roberts anyways." Will looked at Roberts. "We have some names to find."

"Indeed we do."

Roberts went with Will and Elizabeth back to the orphanage after locking up the theater. He immediately went to his room and retrieved any other documents they had collected while Will and Elizabeth waited in his office, searching the internet on his computer.

They searched the name Albert Phillip Masterson first, and found there was nothing on the search engine that came up with that name.

As Mr. Roberts came back down, they sat around the table while he fiddled on his laptop. Will began looking through the articles and documents, looking for the name Masterson. Elizabeth looked for Wyatt or Stone.

"I found something," Roberts said, turning his laptop to them so that they could see. He had typed "Jane Wyatt Stone" in the search engine. There were a few images of her and a site concerning news on her.

Jane Wyatt Stone was found to a famous actress in the very late nineteenth century and early twentieth century. All over London and Paris, her name was on the lips of every theater attendee in the early twentieth century.

When she was only in her early twenties, she was engaged to marry Sir Frederick Babcock, a well known and respected man who made his admiration for the young, gifted actress known to all in the royal circle. And suddenly she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Nobody could explain where she had gone. She had disappeared in the climax of her career onstage.

"Read more," Roberts said, leaning back in his chair.

It seemed Sir Frederick Babcock had been devastated to find her director at the time, Phillip Masterson, had disappeared as well. When both their homes had been searched, some belongings were gone. Babcock claimed they must have eloped and were in hiding. A search for them went on for a month, but no one ever found them.

Babcock gave up and closed the theater for good, claiming his heart ache would be too much to bear if anyone else were to act on the stage his lovely Jane had claimed as her own.

"This Babcock fellow sounds like a fake bastard," Will grumbled, rubbing his face. "What is the year on this? Does it say?"

Elizabeth scrolled up to the top where the article date was. "This dates 1912. And it's soon after the disappearance of both Jane Wyatt Stone and Phillip Masterson." She was utterly confused.

Roberts came around to stand behind Will and Elizabeth. "It seems we've found ourselves a juicy little secret."

Will stood up from his chair and went to the music box, pulling the birth certificate out. "The baby was born in 1907. That article says Stone was engaged to marry Sir Babcock before she disappeared. If she disappeared in 1912 and was still engaged…"

Elizabeth looked up. "Oh my God. She was having an affair behind Babcock's back that entire time if that baby is hers. It couldn't be her child if she was engaged to Babcock."

"It very well could be, and I believe it is," Will said. "Look, Liz…she was an important actress, always watched by the public, and probably by her fiancé as well. If she fell in love with another man and had his child, wouldn't that explain why the birth certificate was hidden in the music box rather than kept in a home somewhere else?"

Her eyes flitted back and forth as she thought. "God, that's true. What does any of this have to do with the ghost? I mean, I'm sure if they eloped, they took their baby with them, don't you think?"

"Why would they wait five years before eloping?" Roberts asked. "You'd think they would have left together when they first found she was with child."

Will sat pensively, rubbing his stubble chin. "Unless they never meant to leave," he said cryptically.

"Oh, Will, stop being so strange. Be serious."

"I am! If they never meant to leave, that means something more sinister may have happened that could account for all of those spirits, don't you think?" He shrugged in a matter-of-fact way, raising his eyebrows.

"I suppose that is logical, yes. But who would be responsible for something that terrible? And what happened to the child if his parents were killed?" Elizabeth answered. "I mean, he definitely didn't just raise himself."

"I don't know."

Roberts sat behind them in his desk chair and swiveled while he thought. "This is all very intriguing, but I think we should all get some sleep and continue this tomorrow. Will, how is the refurbishing going?"

"Well, actually. We have a lot of excellent woodwork going up and we're shining whatever is secure enough to keep the same. It's pretty fast work." Will grinned as the man stood and clapped him on the back.

"Excellent."

The three of them walked out of the office and Roberts shut the light off and locked his door for safety, then wished them goodnight to go to his own room for sleep. Elizabeth took Will's hand and took him to the large room where the youngest of the children at Roberts London Orphanage slept each night. Not a one of them even stirred as they looked inside the room. Elizabeth smiled fondly, then shut the door again, turning back to Will.

"They're cute."

"Yep." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Well, I ought to go home and get some rest. I've got heavy lifting to do tomorrow."

"Oh, you poor baby," she giggled, following him to the door of the orphanage. As he kissed her again, she held onto him tightly. "Please be careful tonight," she whispered. "They'll hurt you too. They know where you live."

"Hm, I'll be fine." He kissed her cheek and smiled the way he only smiled for her. He turned to go out of the door, but she held his hand and pulled him back.

"Don't go. I'm afraid of what's out there. You'll be walking home. I don't want that."

"I'm not an old woman, love. I'm sure I can take care of myself. I've got my knife in my coat pocket. I'm fine."

"Please, Will…I'll ask Mr. Roberts if you can stay. He'll agree, he's almost as worried for you as I am." She kissed his cheek. "Please?"

"Alright, then. Come on." He sighed, and followed her to where Roberts slept. She knocked on the door and he opened it, not yet undressed.

"Mr. Roberts, I don't really want Will out walking the streets at one in the morning when there are people who mean to threaten us and what not and I was hoping that maybe he could sleep here tonight and…" She began rambling, without knowing it.

Will set his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward. "Do you have a room for me, Mr. Roberts?"

"Yes, son, just up those stairs," Roberts chuckled. "Honestly, I wasn't too comfortable letting you go out there either."

"Thank you, Sir."

"First door on your left," Roberts said after them as they moved up the stairs. "Oh…Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned back. "Your room hasn't changed." He sent her a meaningful look that said no hanky panky with the children in the next room over, and she blushed profusely.

"No, Mr. Roberts, of course not."

Will missed their exchange and went into his room. It was small, but comfortable and very clean. He set his coat down on the chair and took off everything but his under shirt and boxers.

Elizabeth sat grumpily on her bed. Truthfully, she had hoped she could stay with Will that night, but it seemed that as long as she stayed at the orphanage, Mr. Roberts would make sure there was no, as he phrased it, "hanky panky".

And she wanted some hanky panky.

She changed into her pajama shorts and tank top and got in bed, turning her light off. It took her about an hour of turning over in bed, hearing strange noises, and feeling cold and suddenly hot to realize she couldn't sleep.

She turned over in bed once more and heard a noise at her window. It was a tapping noise, as if someone was touching her window. She turned to look at the window, but her blinds were drawn.

She kept hearing the tapping, and was even more frightened when she turned back around at another low sound, as if someone was tapping on her wall there as well. The string from her lamp switch was moving back and forth as if someone had swatted it.

Elizabeth sat up and grabbed her robe, pulling it around her frame and tying it as she snuck to her door, opened it and closed it, walking down the hall to the back stairs. She cursed under her breath as she remembered these stairs were unbelievably loud and creaked.

These were also the only stairs besides the ones right next to Mr. Roberts room. And, well no.

She looked at the railing where her right hand rested. Taking a deep breath, she set her right foot next to the step, on the wood where the railing post jutted from. She held the railing tightly as she put her left foot on the same part. She moved very slowly up the stairs on the side of the railing, clutching tightly as she ascended the stairs.

When she reached the top, she sighed and rolled her eyes, deciding she was a ridiculous person. She moved down the hall to the room where Will was, pressing her ear to the door. She heard him move in his bed and grinned, biting her lip as she opened the door a crack and peaked in.

He was facing away from her. She looked over at the chair and saw his clothes draped over it. Shutting the door behind her, she flipped the lock and padded to the bed, pulling her robe from her shoulders slowly, trying not to wake him.

He turned, his eyes wide open as he fixed her with an amused, but exasperated look. It seemed he had been awake. "Elizabeth, you're terrible," he whispered, propping himself up.

Elizabeth giggled at his messy hair. He had recently had it cut so that it ended on his lower neck in curls. The curls on top of his head went everywhere at the moment. She reached over and smoothed it down. "Your _hair_ is terrible," she jibed, but kissed his nose softly, crawling to him. "But it's cute."

"Are you trying to seduce me when you know we're in an orphanage where children are downstairs and at the end of the hall? Hm?"

"Yes."

"Well…that wasn't frank at all."

"My imagination was frightening me," she whispered, as his fingers pushed the fabric of her robe further down her arm and followed it with his lips. "And there was a…" She stopped as his lips moved to her collar bone. "…tapping. Just outside my window and then another on the other…" She stopped again when his tongue shot out on her neck and his hand untied her robe slowly, pushing his hand up her tank top and resting it on her belly. "…wall…and I turned and it looked like someone played with my…"

Will began pushing her shirt up further her belly, meaning to take it off. "Played with…"

"Mhm?" Will muttered against her throat, moving his lips up to her jaw.

"The lamp…" His lips attached to hers as he pulled her shirt up. She raised her arms and let him pull the shirt from her lithe body, before smashing her lips against his again. His fingers on one hand moved into the waistband of her pajama shorts while the other moved down to grab her thigh.

Elizabeth giggled softly and pulled her shorts completely off, sitting on his bed only in her underpants.

Will pulled his own undershirt off and tossed it to the ground beside the bed. Elizabeth's underpants soon joined their pile of clothes, and not too long thereafter, his own boxers joined them.

Elizabeth lifted the sheets and crawled beneath them, lifting them for Will to join her. He did so and she giggled at his excited grin. She moved to lie on her back and he crawled up on top of her.

Taking her hands in his, he moved her arms up above her head as she giggled, feeling him against her thigh as he pushed his hips against hers. He growled low against her hair, causing her to chuckle, then shush him. "Sh, be quiet, Will."

"Sorry," he breathed, moving his hips a bit to the side and pushing himself into her. He let go of her hands and rounded her thin body with his arms. They began soon thereafter, Elizabeth moving her hips against his, matching his slow, but excruciating pace.

Their forms moved together on the bed.

As the pace quickened over the hours they spent in the bed joined together, then slowed again, as they moved along the bed, the sheets began to tangle at their legs. The moonlight shone in the windows at different angles.

Their love making was virtually silent, for fear they may be heard, but that didn't make it any less poignant for either of them.

About an hour into their first session, Elizabeth turned them over and switched their position, latching her lips onto his throat as he gasped. He held onto their hips as they moved.

Another hour later found them still writhing together, Will feeling the absolute pressure of his finish building up in his center. He breathed out into her hair as she let out a small whimper, which signaled to him that she was almost finished.

A minute or two later, Elizabeth reached her climax and moaned softly, biting her lip and feeling her fiancé move against her for just a few seconds more before warmth spread through her and she felt him collapse against her body.

She barely mustered the strength to reach up and wipe his hair from his face. She felt sweat at his brow as he groaned against her skin. She shushed him with amusement and felt him kiss her collar bone.

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't say that was amazing…" she breathed, running a hand up his back.

Will lifted his head from her chest and looked down at their legs. The sheets were entangled around them and one of the pillows from the bed lay on the ground. The mattress was also partly crooked. "We definitely did have a time," he whispered, grinning cheekily.

"And now I must figure out how to sneak quietly back down to my room."

"Mm, nope. You're staying here. We'll just pretend you came up in the morning to wake me up."

"I have to go back down there, Will…Mr. Roberts might be a bit miffed if he knows what you and I did tonight behind his back." She gave him a look that said 'You know I'm right'.

Will moved to lay beside her and brought her close to him. "I don't want you to go back. How did you get up here anyways? The stairs are right next to his door. You really wanted me, didn't you?" He winked suggestively.

"Don't be cheeky…even though, yes, I did want you. I was also frightened by strange noises, though. And I didn't use those stairs, I used the back ones." She leant over him, resting against his chest and stroking his side.

"The loud creaking ones? How'd you manage that? You can hear those stairs creak all the way to New York!" He said, confused.

"Mm, I have my secrets."

And the toe prints on the wood beneath the banister proved it.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry about the long wait, everybody. My summer has been busy. It seems now that I'm actually moving away from this craptastic city for college, everyone realizes they will miss me and want to spend lots of time with me. Psh, what can I say? I'm basically amazing. 

But yeah, I haven't even been home in a long time. Hahaha!

So hope you guys liked this chapter...I got some CRAZY requests that I'm definitely including next chapter! HAHAHA! So keep them coming, guys!!

R&R&R!!!!

-williz


	15. A Brother's Folly

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

Henry Babcock sat in his foyer, lightly stirring his cocktail with a swivel of his wrist as he peered through his eyelashes at his younger brothers. "Well, did you find anything?"

There was a pause.

"Did you?" He asked in a more authoritative tone.

"No, Henry. She didn't have anything of value. But they've got the message, I think. They wont be snooping around that theater."

"Our great grandfather's name must be preserved. _Our_ name must go down in history without a blemish. I don't care what needs to be done. We are the only people on the face of this earth that will know Frederick Babcock's secret, and I want it staying that way."

The youngest of the three Babcock brothers, Samuel, was tall and wiry, an almost striking resemblance to the large portrait of Sir Frederick Babcock that hung above the fireplace. He looked to the other brother, who was shorter and meatier than the other two of his brothers. Jeremiah put his hands in his pocket as he spoke.

"What if we hurt one of them…you know, just for good measure?" His eyes lit up.

"We aren't hurting anybody," Henry said, glaring at his younger brother. "Not until we absolutely need to. This isn't about violence; it's about preserving the sanctity of our birthright and name." He stood, setting the cocktail down.

"Henry, what is our next step if this didn't work."

"Well, Samuel, I suppose that we will have to put to action Jeremiah's plan, and young William Turner is the first to receive our felicitations." All three of the brothers shared malicious grins as they moved into the other room.

* * *

"So what are we expecting to find?" Will asked, searching through the papers on his desk alongside Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow walked into Will's office.

"Something that reveals Babcock's dirty background, right?" Will continued.

"I think 'is name is dirty enough," Jack laughed, earning amused, yet annoyed glares from Will and Elizabeth. "What's all this mess?"

"We're researching all of the theater stuff," Elizabeth said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"No really… 'e had a terrible name. Babcock? Really, though…" Jack smirked.

"Moving on, Jack…we're trying to find anything that could lead us to anything untoward he may have done in his life that would result in him having the gall to do something terrible…"

"Something like murder," Will finished for Elizabeth.

"Yeh think 'e murdered the actress?" Jack asked. "Why would 'e murder someone 'e claimed to love?"

"Insanity…greed…jealousy…you name it, he probably suffered from it if he found out about the affair between Jane Wyatt Stone and Phillip Masterson."

"God that's terribly tragic," Jack muttered, picking up a paper and glancing at it. "Oh, what are these weird little number thingies at the bottom o' this?" He muttered, squinting at the corner of the paper.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other with wide eyes as Elizabeth grabbed it from Jack's hands, ignoring the "hey!" and looking at what he was referring to.

"It's absolutely tiny writing," she said, squinting. A magnifying glass was produced in front of her face as she heard the drawer to Will's desk close. She looked up at Will with a smile. "I love you."

"I know. Read it." She nodded and took the magnifying glass, peering down at the numbers at the bottom of the page.

"It's written so strangely," she said, squinting further as she moved her face closer. "Damn it! It's just a bunch of scribbles. Nothing legible or half important."

"That's not it," Will said, his eyes wide as he stood beside Jack, who stared with wide eyes as well.

"What?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the stunned men.

Will pointed to the back of the old paper she held in her hand. She shook her head and turned it over. She gasped at what was written on the back of the document. "Henry Babcock, Jr." was written with an address below it.

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked up at them. "A descendent of Sir Frederick Babcock, perhaps?"

"How is that address there?" Jack asked, having a short spasm as he received a chill.

"It doesn't matter. It's there, isn't it?" Will asked, walking up to Elizabeth and taking the paper, looking at the address again. "When I received that threatening call, I heard something out on my fire escape. I went to the window and looked out. Some guy in a hood was running down the fire escape and down the street. Now how much are you willing to bet that the bloke I saw running away from my fire escape has an uncanny resemblance to this Mr. Henry Babcock?"

"Do you really think they might be the ones threatening us?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stepped into the conversation and shrugged. "I think it makes perfect sense. That Sir Funny Babcock bloke killed the young lovers in a jealous fury and only his family kept the secret, passing it down. He closed the theater 'cause 'e din't want no one findin' nothin' weird in there."

"Well…"

"Shush an' let th'genius speak." When Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but kept quiet just the same, Jack continued. "Now wot if 'is family now is afraid o' gettin' their name all varnished an' wot not?"

"They haven't got a name to varnish," Will said. "I haven't heard of Henry Babcock. Ever. And I've been living in London since birth."

"I've 'eard of 'im."

Will and Elizabeth looked at Jack. "What?!" They both asked.

"Yep, 'e wos at some benefit or whatnot that I wos at."

"Since when did you get invited to benefits?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up. I'm a respected citizen in this city."

Will rolled his eyes as Elizabeth smiled in amusement. She put a hand on Will's desk and leaned on it. "Well, share with us, then, Jack."

"I will." He puffed his chest out, as if he was suddenly important now. "He did some talk on family line. An' how it's so bloody important for civilization to protect family line. It was completely irrelevant to the benefit," Jack said, shaking his head.

"What benefit was it?" Will asked, tilting his head.

"Well, ok…it wos a party down the street from the _Pearl_, and 'e din't really give a speech, so much as 'e wos babblin' loud enough for a lot o' people, including myself, to 'ear him. He's so bloody proud…of…his…lineage…" Jack's eyes began to narrow slightly as his voice died off.

There was silence as they stared at each other with wide eyes. The man was so proud of his lineage. Why wouldn't he cover something that could tarnish the Babcock name?

"Jack, it has to be him. Sir Babcock probably murdered them! Or…I don't know, had them killed or something terrible like that," Will said, his eyes flitting back and forth excitedly as the mechanisms in his brain cranked.

"Why would it matter now? I mean, after this many years, you'd think it wouldn't be _that_ entirely important, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course it's important," Jack pitched in. "Somebody was murdered and the arse wipe got away with it. Granted, he's probably rottin' away in hell at the present moment, but yeh'd think 'e should 'ave ta suffer before then fer it."

"You know what I meant," Elizabeth said, impatiently. "It isn't as if the living Babcocks, such as Henry Babcock and—well, who knows who else—had any part in it. It wouldn't have anything to do with them."

"Aye, but it would," Jack said.

"Jack's right, Lizzie." Will looked up at his fiancée and shook his head. "If what Jack has said is true—and I believe you Jack, before you even say a word to defend yourself—then Henry Babcock is mighty proud of his lineage and protecting it. Of course he would do anything to keep something like a murder secret! He probably takes a lot of pride in his rich, important ancestor Sir Frederick Babcock."

Elizabeth nodded. "I suppose so. It just seems so…ridiculous…to threaten others over something like this. It's nonsense!"

"Well, we're gunna need proof," Jack said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Without it, nothin' will work."

"Well, nothing can be done about it now. Frederick Babcock and anybody who knew him personally are probably long since dead by now," Elizabeth said. "As long as we solve it for the most part, I think we can put the ghost to rest."

"Ey, ya know…" Jack started, folding his arms at his chest. "I haven't even seen the little bugger, yet. An' it feels weird talkin' 'bout a ghost wit'out actually seein' it fer meself. Think I can tag along next time, hm?"

"Of course you can, mate," Will laughed. "I'm sure whoever that ghost is would love to meet you."

"If the ghost that has been helping us is Jane's ghost, I'm sure she'll like you Jack. She seems to dig the creative type."

Both she and Will shared a laugh at Jack's expense as he mock laughed and glared at Elizabeth, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on. "Well, Ana will expect me home by the time she comes home. She has some sort o' news er somethin' to tell me. I dunno. I'll see you kiddies later'n?"

They said their goodbyes as Jack walked out of the office.

Will plopped down tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "God, this is all so strange. A ghost, Elizabeth. A ghost pointed us to a secret room in a theater and now we're bloody well on our way to solving a murder case from the early twentieth century. Why am I not freaking out about this?"

"You sort of are now, my love," she said, coming around to stand behind him and squeeze his shoulders with her comforting hands. She leant down and kissed his temple, moving her arms around his neck and staring at the desk. "Just think at how far we've come, Will. We have almost pinned Babcock. The only weird thing is his bloody descendants. Could they really be that desperate?"

"If their fortune depends on keeping a clean slate for the family, I think so. Money does terrible things to greedy people." He kissed her arm, which rested just beneath his chin and she sighed.

"Shall we go get some shut eye?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Maybe tomorrow my brain will be less clouded." She unwrapped her arms from his neck and stood up, allowing him to stand as well. He gathered the papers together and pushed them into his briefcase, before shutting and locking it and grabbing his and Elizabeth's coats.

They walked from the office building hand in hand, a comfortable silence falling between them. Even in the intrigue and mystery that surrounded them now, they were happy to be walking to Will's car together, their hands clutched tightly and their shoulders nudging every once in awhile.

Elizabeth smiled softly, he thoughts along the same lines.

"What?" Will asked as they reached his car. He pulled her over to lean against the side door of the car as he pinned her against it with his body.

"I didn't do anything," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He nudged her with his hips and she bit her lip. "You had a cute little grin on your face. I saw it," he said with his own grin.

"I was just thinking about how funny it is that all of this weird stuff is happening but we're still absurdly happy, that's all," she said, truthfully. She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against his chin, letting her eyes droop shut lazily.

"I don't find it funny," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not funny, ha ha," Elizabeth giggled. "Just…funny." She shrugged.

"You're strange," he breathed, kissing her lightly.

She let out a mock gasp. "Well, you're a nerd." She raised her delicate eyebrow in a "find a comeback for that one, mister" sort of fashion as she smirked.

"Actually, I was reading the paper this morning, and they say nerdy things are in. Being a nerd, like Harry Potter stuff, pirates stuff, all of that Star Trek kind of junk is totally cool now."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, come on! Star Trek? You must be joking." She gently pushed him away as he unlocked her door for her and opened it, helping her in and shutting the door. He then began walking to his own side and ducked in, shutting the door, before turning the car on for the heat. Snow began to lightly fall against his windshield now.

"No, I'm not joking. If I'm a nerd, I have to say…hey, I'm in the now." He grinned cheekily as she laughed. Then he threw an arm over her slim shoulders and pulled her closer to his side as he drove away towards the orphanage.

* * *

The snow fell out in the acres behind the orphanage, the area where the kids usually played football and tag during the summer and spring months when there was less precipitation.

Elizabeth stared out her window at the snow as it drifted down in a white cloud. The ground was white, the lovely grasses had been covered, the play equipment. Many things were covered in snow. She turned her face to the side as she felt a hand on her waist.

"Hey, beautiful," he breathed into her ear. She grinned as she felt the hand slip beneath her sweater and warmth spread through her skin at his touch. As she turned her head, her pony tail whipped him in the face and he sputtered a bit, dramatically.

"Hello. What are you doing here still?"

"I promise I meant to just drop you off and say hello to Mr. Roberts, but the old cad is making me stay here."

Elizabeth smiled a bit sadly. "Be nice, Will…he's only watching out for you. He loves you."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not a baby. I'm not going to get jumped while I drive down streets in my car. It's a huge heap of metal…impenetrable, if I do say so myself."

The young woman rolled her eyes. "William…" she said in a warning tone as she turned in his arms and set her arms around his shoulders.

"I know, I know. He said he doesn't want me out there with my 'heap of junk' in the snow when it could freeze up and I'd crash. And he said he doesn't want Babcock jumping me," Will sighed.

"He said that?"

"Not in those words exactly, but it was implied."

Elizabeth sighed. "Will, you want to know something about Mr. Roberts?"

"Sure, why not?"

She took his hand and pulled him over to the loveseat in her room. He sat on it and she cuddled up beside him, hence the term 'loveseat'.

"He doesn't talk about it a lot, because he took it so hard, more so than even Mrs. Roberts, but there was something that happened awhile ago. When he and Mrs. Roberts were newlyweds, only married a year and a half.

"Mrs. Roberts gave birth to a healthy baby boy when they were nearing their second anniversary. Well, it was his twentieth birthday, and Mitchel, their son, went out partying with some blokes from his uni. It was on a night like this, just after Christmas, and the car froze up and crashed them into the side of a building. Mitchel and a few of his friends died and Mr. Roberts hasn't really gotten over it still. That was over ten years ago, too."

Will's gaze sobered as he listened, and when she finished, he leant forward to bury his face in her shoulder. "I didn't know."

"_I _didn't even know until about a year ago when Mrs. Roberts told me."

"That's terrible, though. I mean, a freak accident. Something unexpected like that. Terrible…" Will felt Elizabeth squeeze him tighter as she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Now you know why he worries? He told me just the other day, when you were out there with some of the kids, making the snowman and putting the carrot on top of its head instead of in the middle of its face, that his son used to do that to amuse the kids. And he told me you reminded him of Mitchel. Same looks and attitude."

She paused, letting it all sink in. "Who knows, I may have grown extremely attracted to Mitchel Roberts, had I ever met him."

Will fixed her with a hurt pout. "Hey…you can say that to the bloke you're marrying. That's not right."

She laughed. "You know I'm kidding, Will. I love you and nobody could ever be as wonderful as you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," he reiterated. "I don't want you to say it because it's what I want to hear. I want you to say it because that's what you feel." He pouted, causing her to make a small 'aw' sound and pout her lips at him in return.

"Aw, Will…you know I meant it. And you now I feel about you. I love you. You're the only guy for me. Ever." She tilted her head up and kissed him as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Hey…I know this sounds silly, but…do you want to dance?" Elizabeth felt against her lips. She pulled back with a doubtful expression but didn't answer. "Yeah, do you want to dance?" He asked again. "Come on. It's snowing."

"There's no music."

"Oh, come on. We're both talented enough. We don't need music, do we?" He stood up and she squeaked into his throat as she felt herself lifted into his strong arms. "Let's go dance."

"I thought we were dancing here!"

"We're dancing out in the snow."

"What?!"

"It's more romantic!" He argued. "Come on, it will be absolutely lovely." He nudged her forehead with his nose, as she pressed her face against him.

"No, it's cold," she whined.

"I'll keep you warm." His voice was low and tender, and it was the most adorable thing she had heard in a long time.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. "You always do." There was a long pause as he begged her with his large, puppy dog eyes, still easily holding her steadfastly in his embrace. "Oh…fine. Let's go dance in the snow."

"Yay!"

It was ten minutes later as they trudged into the snow and into a private area where none of the children they thought they had heard giggling behind the closed doors of the rooms when they walked by could spy on them.

Will reached down for her cold hand and cupped it in both of his warm hands, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it before blowing on it. He then pulled her close and they softly swayed to the nonexistent music as the snow fell lightly.

"If I hadn't already proposed, Elizabeth, I would have done it right now."

She shut her eyes in absolute ecstasy and bit her lip. "You can always do it again."

Will moved his face from where he had it pressed against her hair to look down into her eyes as she squinted up at him, her eyelashes catching a few snow flakes as she stared at his dark pools of brown.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, still swaying in their dance.

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"A thousand times yes," she breathed, her heart nearly bursting from her chest as she hugged him tightly. She didn't cry as she had when he first proposed, only because this was…well, not in complete seriousness, but she was in absolute awe as she felt the slow rumble of his voice against her nose, which was tucked into his throat.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

As the words floated softly into her ear, she smiled, feeling the tears finally beginning. She honestly had no clue his voice could sound so beautiful when he sang. It was absolutely melodic.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,_  
Will pressed his lips to her cold cheek as he sang softly in her ear._  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

His arms tightened around her body as he smiled, his heart brimming with the love he felt for her as the snow continued to fall on them.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,__  
_She giggled and felt his hand take hers and press it to his chest. She shut her eyes as her emotion poured from them. He was bewitching her, absolutely bewitching her._  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.__  
_Will pulled back to cup her face with his hand and looked straight into her watery brown eyes as she sniffed, blushing slightly._  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

His lips brushed against hers softly as they continued to dance to his low, mesmerizing voice.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

He hummed sweetly against her soft, warm lips. When he pulled away, their eyes met and Elizabeth let her tears flow as he took her chin between his fingers, stopping their swaying.

_  
Just the way you look to-night. _

Pressing their cheeks together, they shut their eyes and embraced in the snow, turning their faces back and letting out small chuckles of happiness.

"I love you so much, Will." She sniffled, looking away and trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't look away, love. You're absolutely beautiful." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her nose. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

He was making her into an absolute mess. She was positively melted as the tears came faster at his tone of voice. "God, stop it," Elizabeth breathed, smiling up at him.

"No please, call me Will."

They both shared a good laugh. Elizabeth's tears finally ceased as she laughed into his chest. "You really are such a nerd," she giggled.

"Maybe…but I'm totally in the now."

Elizabeth laughed again, thanking whatever higher power above her that sent her into the blacksmith shop that belonged to William Turner those three years ago. For her life was absolutely made in every way possible.

* * *

They had gotten too close, much too close for comfort. One of his inside men who did construction for the Turner theater told him they had found the wardrobe. Another small compartment was found behind it in the wall.

It was just another one of the secrets Jane Wyatt Stone kept from his great grandfather. He pulled his black leather gloves on and laughed. It would all be for a good cause. To hold up the Babcock name in history forever as one of the cleanest and most respected of pureblood English families.

If he could help it, he wouldn't let a few curious, meddling kids ruin his family name. They would die before he would let it happen.

If his great grandfather could get away with it, he and his brothers would too.

Henry walked in behind him and set a hand on his back. "Are you all ready, Samuel? Now remember. We just want to threaten them. Don't hurt them just yet. Just…scare them a little."

"Yeah, Henry. Scare'em." He chuckled with his older brother as he pulled the mask over his head and tugged the coat over his shoulders. "Where's Jeremiah?"

"Getting ready."

"Still?"

"Yes."

Samuel thought for a moment. "What about I go now and he can meet me?"

"Why?" Henry asked, not liking the strange look in his younger brother's eyes.

"No reason…I'm just eager to get this started…" Samuel was cut off as his brother walked in, dressed in virtually the same outfit he was.

"Ready, Sam?" The gruff voice asked from beneath the mask.

"Let's go."

The two brothers slinked into the van and pulled their masks off while they drove through the alleyways and side streets towards the theater. The informant told them there was going to be some work going on in the theater and Turner would be there.

He was the target.

Henry had decided to threaten the young woman was too much. He knew she had nothing to do with this and from what he gathered of her while following her while she did her errands, she was a nice enough girl. There was no reason to involve her in it.

He also had a soft spot for her. She was pretty. She was most likely half his age, but beautiful all the same.

Turner was the target. He was the mastermind behind solving the mystery of the ghosts, and Henry Babcock knew he was the only one who could possibly benefit from finding out about the murders. William Turner could be rich if people knew about the murders in the theater. He was the owner, wasn't he?

Samuel disagreed with his brother. He thought about it as Jeremiah drove onto another small street. The boy was strong willed and not so much of a coward, either. He had been utterly surprised when he had been peaking into the office window and without any inhibitions of someone being outside with a weapon he had jumped out to chase him.

Sam knew the only reason Turner had not chased him was because it would have been futile.

Turner would be hard to break.

And that was why Sam decided to get rid of the problem in one swipe, with or without his brother's help.

William Turner had to die.

* * *

Roberts paced on the stage, back and forth, back and forth.

"Well, if they're so threatening…maybe we should stop doing all of this." He rubbed his face, worriedly looking up at the young woman.

Elizabeth smiled fondly. "Mr. Roberts, you truly have nothing to worry about. Nobody will get hurt. They're just making empty threats." She didn't feel the need to worry him more by mentioning the strange noises she heard in her room two nights before.

As it might lead to the events that occurred soon after. And that, she most definitely did not wish to mention to her boss and friend.

"Empty threats though they may be, they are still threats. And I don't want either you, or young William getting hurt on account of my childish adventure for seeking the truth of the theater ghost." He shook his head. "No, I think we should let it all be."

"With all due respect, I disagree! We've come so far! All we need to do is wait for Will to come back with the other guys. If that wardrobe hasn't been touched in all those years, who knows what absolutely amazing things we might find!" Her eyes grew wide in excitement at the prospect. She felt a little like Nancy Drew.

"What do you think could be in there?"

"Maybe a diary," she shrugged. "Who knows? Only way we'll know is if Will gets his bloody arse in…"

"What's that, Darling?" Will pushed aside the curtain with a smirk. He was pleased to see Elizabeth blush slightly. "I'll do you a favor and ignore that comment to tell you I have brought a few friends who will help me with the wardrobe."

The two men that followed wore hard hats and had large muscles coming from their short sleeved shirts. "Over here, fella's," Will said, walking to the wardrobe with a crowbar. Will looked at the door of the rich wooden piece of furniture. "Hm…."

Elizabeth jumped back with a slight squeak as he suddenly brought the crowbar around his body in a baseball swing, hitting the wood with a loud bang. He leaned forward with an apologetic grin and peered at the large indention on the door. "Hmm…" he uttered again. He then tried to wedge it in the small hole he made, but found it too large. "Damn…"

One of the men chuckled and pushed the younger man to the side, grabbing the crowbar. "Heads up." There was another large bang as a larger hole was produced where the other had been. He hit it again and again, making a large enough hole in the wood to reach through and pry the lock so that the doors opened.

"If only we had a lion and a witch," Will said in amusement, earning at least a few rolls of eyes.

A smell as putrid as rot itself flew into each of their nostrils as the door was wedged open. The worker man covered his nose immediately and gagged, backing away before the door could be pulled open anymore.

"That's disgustin'…if yeh don' mind, we'll get out'a 'ere," the other worker man said, grabbing his mate and hurrying away, both of them choking.

Will covered his nose with his shirt and walked to the door, wincing at the smell. "Smells like someone died in here," he breathed, pulling the door open further and crying out, staggering backwards in shock as the doors opened to their fullest swing.

Elizabeth shrieked and Mr. Roberts called out in disgust and shame.

Two dried and rotted corpses tumbled from the wardrobe, their lifeless bones cracking as they hit the stage.

* * *

"What the fuck is…." Will yelled, pointing, before rephrasing his sentence. "I mean, what is _that_?!"

"Oh God Almighty!" Roberts yelled, covering his mouth. They all stared at the bodies as Elizabeth, the first to recover, immediately took her cell phone from the pocket of her coat and dialed the police.

"Yes, we….Jesus Christ! We were in the th-theater." She paused and covered her eyes.

Finally, Will looked up from the bodies, breathing rapidly. He staggered to his feet and grabbed the phone from Elizabeth. He hung up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, grabbing her phone back. "Those are dead bodies! Somebody's body is in this wardrobe, Will Turner!!! Two dead bodies! Two people died in this damnable wardrobe! What the hell! Oh my God!"

"Calm down," he breathed, grabbing her shoulder. He turned to Roberts. "Mr. Roberts…"

"God…" the older man muttered before bursting passed them and opening the side stage door. They heard retching and winced.

"Why did you hang up?" Elizabeth asked, trying to cover the sound of Roberts heaving and choking, vomiting out the side door.

"I don't want the police involved in this yet."

"What?!" She shrieked. "Why the hell not?"

"Because this is _my_ theater! These bodies are…Jesus, can't we just find out why they're here before we get them all involved? I could be absolutely ruined!" Will immediately knew he gave her the wrong answer as her eyes narrowed.

"People died here and were stuffed in this wardrobe, Will Turner. What if they have families who are missing them? What if they've been missing persons for years? And all you can say is 'don't call the police or I'll be ruined'? That's the most despicable thing you've ever said." Her voice raised slightly. The retching could still be heard off stage.

"I didn't mean it that way! How do you think the public will react when police are swarming this place, picking up the bodies, questioning me. They will never set foot in this theater and everything I've been planning all this time will have gone to shit!"

"I don't care about your stupid theater! I don't care about your planning! These are human beings!"

"Not anymore they aren't!" He took one look at the dead skeletons looking up at him from the stage floor, then hurried to his coat and grabbed it. "That's it. I'm getting out of here. Call the God damn fucking police, why don't you?"

"Will Turner!"

"And then while you're at it, plan for a future with a damn pauper! Because when the police are through with this, that's all I'm going to be!" He threw his jacket on furiously, his face beat red as he marched out of the theater and down the cold street.

He didn't notice the two men staring at him from the alleyway. One of them had a night stick, the other watching from in front of him. "Samuel, what do you expect we do about tha…?"

Jeremiah turned to see his brother standing there, glowering at him with the night stick. "What the blimey are you doing with that, Sam?" Jeremiah asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to get it over with and kill him."

"What?! No you aren't! That isn't a part of the plan!"

"I'll kill him and everything will be done. There's no project in there with the bleeding kid dead, is there? We have to kill him now. He's getting away."

"No, we aren't killing anybody unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Great grandfather Frederick would be disappointed in you."

"I'm not doing it! That's not a part of the…" He called out as his brother hit him across the face with the night stick, knocking him cold on the pavement. Sam grabbed Jeremiah from his armpits and dragged him behind a dumpster, then stuffed the night stick in his coat and tore out of the alley, following the young man hurrying along the sidewalk.

Will's thoughts were flying around in his head. He understood where Elizabeth was coming from, but the theater didn't belong to her. Yes, the bodies had to be identified, the police had to be notified, but not at that exact time. First, Will had to make sure no harm would come to the theater's reputation before it even opened.

He rubbed his face with his cold hand and realized he was being ridiculous. He owed Elizabeth an apology. He realized he was wrong. So he stopped, noticing how strangely empty the road was.

The young man realized he took a wrong turn into an alleyway. "Shit," he muttered, before turning around and yelling as a snarling face twisted with a smirk right in front of his own shocked face.

Suddenly a fist hit him in the stomach and he double over. A large, blunt object hit his shoulder. He hit the ground hard, gasping in pain. A foot hit his side repeatedly, before he felt a sharp pain on his temple.

He felt nothing more and saw only blackness before he left consciousness.

* * *

The police shook their heads numbly as they looked down at the bodies. One of them stood in front of a shaken Elizabeth Swann who clung to Mr. Roberts.

"I don't know. We've been trying to look through the theater the past few months because we were planning to reopen it…"

Sergeant Harris raised an eyebrow. "Who is we?"

"Will and I. Will is my fiancé. Will Turner. This theater half belongs to him."

"The other half belongs to me," Roberts spoke up, trying to ignore the way the police were lifting the skeletons carefully behind the sergeant's back.

"I see. Where is your fiancé, Miss Swann?"

"I-I don't know. When we found the bodies, we rather…well, we began to yell at each other and we were in the moment. I mean, we just found two dead bodies in the wardrobe…and he left very angry. And I don't…I don't know where he is." Her eyes were wide in worry as she twisted her hands, but she was very calm and composed, the sergeant noted.

"How did you find the bodies?"

"We found that wardrobe, but it was heavier than it should have been when we pulled it out here." She took a deep breath. "We opened it and this awful scent came from it. So Will pulled it open all the way and the bodies...um…skeletons, just…fell out."

"They fell practically on top of the poor boy," Roberts added, rubbing Elizabeth's back in comfort. He knew she was worried about Will, just as he was.

"Hm…" Harris turned and watched the bodies being put on stretchers.

"Do you know where they could have come from?" Elizabeth asked the man. He turned and shook his head.

"I have no idea. All I know, lass, is that those bodies aren't from a year ago, they aren't from ten years ago, not even fifty years ago. Those are skeletons, Miss Swann. There's not a scrap of skin on them."

Roberts gagged a little, putting a hand on his mouth. He had never been very good with these types of things. Elizabeth's lip curled slightly. "How old are they?"

"I'd say at least from the early twentieth century. From way back a hundred years ago. But that's just my two years of forensics classes talking."

Elizabeth and Roberts shared looks of recognition, their eyes wide. The policeman noticed.

"Something you two want to tell me?" He pushed his hat further up his forehead as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at them.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, knowing there were only two ways this could go. Either the man would trust what she was saying, or he would push it from his mind and continue the investigation in his own way.

She decided she would go fifty/fifty. She told him about Jane Wyatt Stone, Phillip Masterson, and Sir Frederick Babcock. The only things she left out were the ghost stories and the way they found out where to look. He seemed to accept what they were saying outwardly. There was a twinge of doubt in his eyes, but he was polite enough in writing everything she said down.

"Well, Miss Swann, Mr. Roberts, I'll definitely be calling you both in to the station for more questioning. This sounds like something bigger than I had expected. And be sure, little missy, when you find your boyfriend, tell him he needs to come to my station as soon as possible."

He tipped his hat to the both of them and followed his men.

A few of them stayed back to check the inside of the wardrobe and dust for fingerprints or anything else like that.

Roberts patted Elizabeth's back. "Well, it's in the hands of the police now."

"I'm worried about Will," she whispered to him. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her.

"Now, now. Just give him time to cool off. He is probably walking around. The way the weather is outside, I'm sure cooling off will be the least of his worries, hm?" He chuckled as he nudged her chin.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, sighing as she pulled from his arms. "I'm going to go home and wait for him to come back. I have to apologize. I know now that he was probably in a shock. Poor Will," she giggled quietly.

"Do you think those bodies belonged to Jane and Phillip?" He asked her, his already wrinkled brow furrowed.

"I'm almost certain of it. Just as I'm almost certain they were murdered by Sir Frederick Babcock and he shoved them in that wardrobe. That would explain why Henry Babcock is so eager to keep people away from this theater. He knew…but how?" Elizabeth bit her lip, staring down at the floor in thought.

"Let us not dwell on it now. You have had a terrible time today. Go home and get some rest. I'm sure it's safe to go to your apartment now. Do you feel alright going there?"

"Yes, I miss it." She smiled and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later."

She turned with a small wave and took her coat. The cell phone toppled from it onto the stage. She picked it up and debated whether she should call Will or not. She decided she would give him an hour before she called him.

"Oh, Elizabeth, dear."

She turned back to Roberts.

"Could you…could you call me when William comes back? I just want to…you know, make sure the boy's alright." He smiled at her.

"Of course. I'll call."

* * *

His head ached as if an anvil had been dropped on it. He felt something wet dripping from his nose and mouth and when he spat on the ground beside him, he tasted the metallic tinge of blood.

Will pushed himself up off the ground. His shirt was ripped and his coat was missing. He felt his pocket, feeling his wallet and cell phone were still there. There was a ringing in his ears.

He propped himself sitting against the brick wall. He had been pulled behind a dumpster somewhere. Everything was coming back to him in a flash. He had been jumped and beaten down. He remembered losing consciousness.

And now he sat, propped against the wall, with his ears ringing loudly. He felt his pocket vibrate and realized his ears weren't ringing, it was his phone. He quickly and painfully reached inside his pocket, wiping his mouth and nose with his coat sleeve, seeing a streak of blood appear there as he pulled it away.

He brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Will! Dear God, Will! Where the fuck are you?"

"Elizabeth, I'm hurt. I'm in some alley but I don't know how easy it will be for me to get over there. I was…I was close. I think a street away…"

"Jesus, Will. Will, where are you? I'll come for you. Let me call the police."

"No, not yet. Please…I…"

"What street? I'll find you. What street are you near?" Her breathing was quick, but her words were calm. "Damn it, Will. Where are you?"

"I—I don't know, Elizabeth, I…" His voice died out as he heard rapid footsteps nearing the alleyway. "Elizabeth, there's someone coming. I'm in an alleyway."

"Will!" Elizabeth tore down the sidewalk, with her coat haphazardly thrown over her shoulders. Jack was just behind her. She held her cell phone tightly in her hands as she neared an alleyway. "Will, are you alright? Are you still there? Stay with me…"

She peered into the alleyway, hearing a groan into the phone. A figure lay on the ground, the phone next to his face, shivering. "Oh my God! Will!" Elizabeth collapsed onto her knees beside him and turned him over, keeping calm, but feeling tremors all through her body. "Will, stay awake. Jack!"

Jack was right there, on Will's other side. Elizabeth had called _The Black Pearl_ for Jack frantically only a half hour earlier. She had been worried about Will, as she had called him for the last four hours. He ignored six of her calls and her two voice messages and she knew it wasn't like him, no matter how angry he was at her.

Jack immediately hurried over to calm her down and alleviate her fears and he was glad he did. Elizabeth would need help with Will. "Christ, mate. Wot 'appened 'ere?" He lifted Will into his arms, teetering for a moment, before standing straight again.

Elizabeth took her coat off and draped it over Will, calming herself enough to lead Jack and his injured load back to her apartment. They dashed into the elevator and into Elizabeth's apartment.

Jack promptly set the young man gently on the couch as Elizabeth took her coat from Will. She pulled his coat from his body, then tore the rest of his shirt off. He had bruises already along his side from the beating and he was bleeding from a cut just over his hip bone. The blood seeped into his dark jeans from the wound.

While none of his injuries were too dangerous, there was a great number of them, which was almost just as detrimental. Elizabeth unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and pulled them down. "Jack, in my kitchen in the cupboard above the sink, I have bowls and a cloth hanging on the oven door. Grab those and some ice from the freezer, please."

Jack wasted not a moment, coming back in less than twenty seconds flat. While Jack held the ice on Will's bruised and bleeding face, Elizabeth cleaned his cut on his lower torso. If the situation weren't quite so dire, she would have blushed at how entirely low his wound really was.

Her administrations finally stopped his bleeding before she had Jack move the ice to Will's bruised side while she treated his bloodied face with the wet cloth. She quickly cleaned the cut just above his eyebrow, wiped the blood from his nose and mouth, and held the cloth to the wound at his temple tightly, once again stemming the blood flow.

"God, Will, what happened?" She breathed, still not quite to the point of losing control of her emotions.

"I…I was angry with you and cooling down. I was going to your apartment and realized that w-what I said was wrong and I was being an arse for not letting you just call the police. So I…I turned around to go back and that was it. I don't know who it was. I'd never seen him before, but he took care of me good." He blinked, his eye throbbing. Elizabeth reached up and felt his eye gently, ignoring his wince of pain as she studied it.

"I'm getting more ice." She stood up and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing more ice from the freezer and putting it in a bag before coming back and placing it on Will's eye. "Hold that there, Darling. I'm calling the police."

As Elizabeth disappeared into the kitchen where her phone was on the wall to call the police, Jack told Will about everything Elizabeth had told him about the police questioning, about Sergeant Harris, and about everything Roberts and his fiancé had told them, minus the ghost story.

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what?" He asked, shrugging.

"You took care of Elizabeth when I wasn't here to do it."

"Oh, shut up, yeh stupid idiot. What are yeh thinkin' goin' out walkin' when those fools are on the loose? Even after I warned yeh not to do tha' kind o' stuff!" Jack raised his hand back to pretend to hit Will, causing the young man to chuckle.

"I was angry and I wasn't thinking right."

Elizabeth came back into the room. "Sergeant Harris and a few of his men are on their way now. Said they found out something we might be interested in, as well. Something about Henry Babcock."

"They take the bastard in?" Jack asked.

"I'm not certain of what they did. He will tell us when he arrives." Elizabeth sat on the ground beside the couch, folding her legs beneath her as she dropped her head on the cushion next to Will's body.

A shivering hand reached down and combed through her soft, wavy hair as she smiled softly. Elizabeth bit her lip as she felt the knot in her chest that she received usually just before the tears came. She pushed them back and nuzzled her face closer to Will's cool skin.

"Jack…" Will muttered beside her. "…would you mind terrible giving me a few minutes alone with Elizabeth before the police get here?"

"No problem," Jack said. "I'll wait out front for the coppers." He patted Will gently on the shoulder then ducked out of the apartment. As soon as Elizabeth heard the door click shut, she felt Will's eyes on her and looked up.

"Will, what the hell do you think you're doing frightening me like that?" She asked him softly, feeling a tear drip down her cheek. "I called you so many times and you didn't answer and I waited for hours on end for you. I was so worried." Elizabeth moved to sit beside him on the couch, grabbing the blanket that was folded over the back, she shook it out and set it over him. Then she reached under the blanket and took his boots from his cold feet, removed his socks, then pulled his jeans off, setting them aside.

Will grinned lovingly up at her, still holding the ice to his eye as she tucked the blanket snugly around him. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I wasn't thinking. I need to apologize for everything I said in the theater. I was upset. A few rotted corpses fell on me and it—well it's safe to say I was rattled a tad."

"I know, Will. I feel terrible about all of this. Are you in much pain?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a car," he chuckled, taking the ice from his eye and dropping it to the floor beside the couch. Then he reached up with both arms and pulled her down to him, feeling the dampness of her cheeks against his palms as he kissed her softly. "I promise I won't worry you like that again, ok?"

"Ok," she breathed, setting her head on his chest. The door opened and she sat up straight again, seeing Jack come in with Sergeant Harris and three of his men file in after the restaurant owner.

"Good evening, Miss Swann," Sergeant Harris said, tipping his hat to her. The others followed suit, before they came closer.

"Good evening, sir." Elizabeth stood from where she sat beside Will, wiped her cheeks quickly, and smoothed her blouse and tweed patterned pants down. "Can I get any of you men drinks? It's mighty cold outside and I have a pot of tea already on the kettle from earlier."

"That would be righ' nice o' yeh, Miss," one of the officers said, taking his hat off as he grinned at her.

"And for the rest of you?"

They all agreed it was the right night for some hot English tea, so she promptly went into the kitchen to fix them all a mug. Sergeant Harris quickly got to business as he and his men sat in the kitchen table chairs in front of Will once Elizabeth had handed them all their tea.

"I take it you're Mister William Turner," Sergeant Harris commented, more than he asked.

"I am, Sir."

"Your fiancée and I spoke a few hours ago in your theater about the strange happenings, the bodies, and all that. I was hoping, if you weren't too tired, that I could have a word with you about all of this."

They spoke well into the night, Sergeant Harris and his men writing everything down. His story was absolutely spot on with Elizabeth and Mr. Roberts' story. He spoke of Henry Babcock and the articles they found on Jane Wyatt Stone and who they supposed was her lover, Phillip Masterson. They spoke of the birth certificate and Elizabeth retrieved it from the hiding place in her room, giving it to the men who looked at it carefully.

"It looks like we have a century old case on our hands here." Harris looked up. "Well, I have some news for you two."

"News?" Will asked, moving painfully to sit up a bit more. He reddened considerably when he felt Elizabeth's cool hands on his shoulders, helping him to sit up.

"Yes, news. The reason why we took so long to arrive, William, was because we stumbled a man in a van, dressed in all black. We pulled him over at seeing something strange in the passenger's seat beside him. It was the unconscious body of another man.

"We immediately spotted the blood he had on his hands, what I take to be _your_ blood, young man. When we apprehended him, we took a gander in the back of his van and found boxes of documents."

"Documents? Who was he?" Elizabeth asked.

"His name was Samuel Babcock, and the man slumped beside him, a man he must have knocked cold himself, was Jeremiah H. Babcock. They were brothers; brothers to Henry Babcock. In those documents, we found evidence of them tampering in both you and Miss Swann's lives. There were pictures of you walking down the street, pictures of your fiancée shopping, pictures of you out in the field with those children in the orphanage. They had been following both of you like fiends."

Elizabeth felt a cold shiver course through her as she bit her lip. She felt one of Will's large, warm hands touch the small of her back just lightly enough and focused back on the sergeant.

"It seems they were the ones who threatened you. We also found this."

A thick, old, weathered book was set on the table in between them. Elizabeth reached out and took it in her hands gently, as if it would fall apart with just a touch of her hand. Opening it, she saw scrawled on the first page: _Property of Sir Frederick Babcock_.

"This is his diary?" Will asked, leaning up with his face beside Elizabeth's shoulder as he looked at the pages while she turned.

"Yes, his diary, where he told the story of the murders of actress Jane Wyatt Stone and her lover, Phillip Masterson. In his jealous rage, and there are pages upon pages of it (I looked while we were in the car), he had murdered Stone and Masterson, as well as their child."

"Their _child_?" Elizabeth gasped, shaking her head as she turned through more pages.

"Yes. It seems he wasn't certain of the relationship between his actress fiancée and her director Phillip Masterson, until he came upon their young son, whom they had tried so ardently to keep at home. It seems they hid him very well until he was almost six years old and he snuck into the theater to watch his mother. Babcock caught the boy and found out exactly who he was. He followed the boy home, then kidnapped him in the dead of night later that same day, throwing him into the Thames River. It seems the only evidence of Albert Phillip Masterson…is this birth certificate."

Elizabeth felt tears drip down her eyes. "He drowned a poor, defenseless little boy? That's putrid."

"Then those bodies in the wardrobe…" Jack's voice died off slightly as he stood behind the couch Will and Elizabeth sat upon.

"Those were confirmed as the bodies of Jane Wyatt Stone and Phillip Masterson. They were having one of their rendezvous in the theater late one night, Babcock explains in his diary. He found that they had a ritual of making love in Stone's dressing room a few nights a week. He snuck up on them one night, and stabbed Masterson in the back twice, before throwing the knife down and strangling his hysterical fiancé to death."

Will shut his eyes. Not only did he murder them, but he murdered their son, a defenseless child. And he couldn't possibly imagine being murdered in the midst of passion with the woman he loved. It was sick.

He felt Elizabeth's hand unconsciously rest on his abs as she stared at the tea mug in her pale hands. "So…what is to be done?"

"We're taking all three Babcock brothers to prison on the charge of attempted murder, making sure as hell they plead guilty."

"How will you do that?" Jack asked, taking the words from both Will and Elizabeth's mouths.

"Simple. They are so eager to preserve the name of Babcock. We will tell them the public will not know of Sir Frederick Babcock's sins until long after the Babcock name is dead."

"That's impossible." Elizabeth shook her head. "The Babcock name deserves all the slander the public would dish out on them if they knew. Just as any murdering bastards' names should."

"Yes, well, Henry and his two brothers are the only Babcocks left on this earth. Not a one of them has a wife or children. They are the last of the Babcocks. There is no name left to preserve. They'll realize that and we'll continue with spreading blaspheme amongst the name of Babcock."

It was only an hour after that when the officers left, thanking Elizabeth for her tea and hospitality and scheduling an appointment for Will, Elizabeth, and Mr. Roberts to come to the station the next day.

Jack shut the door behind the men and turned to see Elizabeth lightly stroking Will's cheek as he laid on the couch. His eyelids drooped tiredly as he smiled up at her. She leaned down and kissed his split lips lovingly and gently as he dosed off, the pain and fatigue finally catching up to him.

When she looked up to Jack, lines of worry were etched into her face as she frowned. "He'll be alright, won't he Jack?"

"Aye, lass. He's goin' ter be jus' fine. You'll see." There was a bit of silence as they both watched Will Turner sleep.

"Um…Elizabeth…?" Jack reached up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hm?" She murmured, pulling the blanket up to Will's chin and kissing his cheek again.

"Could I maybe…talk to yeh for a sec in th'kitchen?"

Elizabeth saw that he seemed rather worried or nervous. Instinctively thinking it had something to do with her lover, she stood and followed him into the kitchen. "Jack, what is it? You seem disturbed about something."

"Uh, disturbed might be jus' th'word I'm lookin' for."

"What?" She tilted her head in concern.

"Yeh have ter promise me yeh won't tell nobody. Not even Will, got it? At least no' yet. I don't really know wot ter do abou' it meself a'the moment." He twisted his hands together, biting his lip.

"Of course. What is it, Jack?" She set a hand on his shoulder.

"Anamaria's….well, she's…"

"What, Jack? Is she alright?" Her heart leapt into her throat. Was something the matter with Anamaria?

"Well, she's pregnant."

* * *

(A/N:) WHOA, how was it?

Hahaha! So I wrote the Will singing part right after I watched SWING TIME with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Oooh that song is beautiful.

And yaaay it's almost ooover!!!

Hahaha I got you guys. You guys got scared, right? Nope...just the mystery's almost over. This story will haunt you all in your graves. Bwahahahahahhahaha!

Anyways.

BYE! Read and review!!!

-williz


	16. Futuristic Optimism

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

_What?!_

Will's eyes snapped open and he groaned lightly, holding his head at being awoken so quickly.

_Shhh! Don't wake Will!_

_What do you mean, don't wake Will? Jack, that's so amazing!_

_Sh!_

_Why? What, you wont tell Will until she starts showing?_

Will sat up and looked back at the kitchen where the voices came from. 'Showing?' He thought to himself. 'Showing what?'

He sat silently, listening to them.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm only telling _you_ because I need to know wot ter do! I'm not sure if I'm ready!"

"Of course you're ready, Jack! I'm sure you'll be a wonderful…"

"Sh!" He interrupted, placing his hand over her mouth. He looked to the door of the kitchen, then walked into the room where Will was. "Ah, here's my mate! How wos th'rest."

"I didn't get any. What are you two talking about? What showing?"

"A movie."

Will sent Jack a glare. "What are you hiding from me about Ana? Is she alright?"

Elizabeth walked in. "She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. More than perfect." She was beaming brighter than she had in a long time, not since Will had proposed that night after the ghost.

Jack sent her a meaningful glare and her features dimmed slightly, her eyes widening as she chuckled sheepishly. "Well, maybe not _that_ perfect." She pursed her lips together.

"Jack."

"Will."

The two men stared at each other blankly.

"Alright, bloody fine! Anamaria's pregnant."

"Shit!" Will cursed, grinning madly with wide eyes. "Jack, you devil! I knew you had it in you!"

"Shut up, yeh bloody idjit."

"Aren't you elated?" Will asked, his features alight. "God, this is great!"

"I'm very much happy! O' course!" Jack snapped, defensively. "I'm….stunned an'…well I'm afraid I won't be a good dad," he muttered sheepishly.

Will grinned, looking sideways at Elizabeth, whose grin matched his. It wasn't often Jack let things like this off his chest.

"Look, Jack." Feeling strength in his limbs from the excellent news that he would be an uncle (somewhat), Will stood up and put a brotherly hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sure you're absolutely terrified. Any man would be at news like this…a bit. But it's no reason to doubt yourself. You have to let yourself go. Love Anamaria, care for her, romance her, and I'm absolutely positive that when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do."

Jack curled his lip at Will. "I hate when you're a better man than I am."

"Get used to it."

Elizabeth laughed and smacked Will on the shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow!! Ow!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!!!"

* * *

A few days later, Elizabeth found herself giddily walking down the sidewalk beside Anamaria, who was positively glowing, but doing her best to hide it. She had not told Elizabeth of her condition as of yet, and had no idea Jack had told the younger woman a few days before.

"So…" Anamaria cleared her throat as they walked into a restaurant and were seated at a table on the patio. "…um…Liz…"

"Yes?" Elizabeth's gaze was expectant.

"Well, Jack and I have some news."

"News? What kind of news?"

"News concerning…well, concerning our relationship."

"Is anything the matter?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward. She inwardly congratulated herself for her fake concern.

"What drinks can I get for you ladies?" Startled, they both looked up as a handsome young man put menus in front of them, grinning flirtatiously at both of them. Ignoring his look completely, both women ordered their drinks and chicken Caesar sandwiches, before leaning back towards each other.

A bit put off, the young man walked away, writing their orders down and putting the pencil back behind his ear.

"Nothing's the matter, really. Actually, it's a rather…exciting development." She smiled wildly for just a moment. "Well, for some people it might be…well, trouble…but for us it's magnificent. At least, I think so. I'm not quite sure how Jack feels about it…but I think he…" Anamaria rambled, shaking her head as her eyes became wider and wider with each passing sentence.

"Anamaria, spit it out."

"We're having a baby!"

Elizabeth sat back, as Ana had spoken the fact quite loudly, causing people walking on the sidewalk beside their table to stop slightly and smile. One young guy with a Mohawk and many a facial piercing clapped loudly. "Woo! Alriiiight!"

Anamaria bit her lip with a slight smile.

"Ana…that is…_wonderful_ news!" Elizabeth exclaimed, putting her hand on Anamaria's and grinning widely. The slightly older woman's eyes teared up a bit as she giggled. "When did you find out?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Just a few days ago. I told Jack and he…well, he seems happy. But he's been rather…stand offish…not a lot, but enough to kind of…scare me." Her gleeful look became slightly worried as she professed her concerns to her friend.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh, you know Jack. He's having the same feelings every soon-to-be father has when he finds out wonderful news like this." She grinned with glee, squeezing Anamaria's hand.

"What feelings are those, though?" The young woman asked, biting her lip again.

"He's probably worried over you, over the baby, worried over whether or not he will be a good daddy for the baby, needless worrying. You know how Jack always worries needlessly."

Ana smiled again. "He really does. The ol' worry wart. You really think he's alright, though?"

"I'm sure he is. I can get Will to talk to him—that is, if you'd like."

"No, no. I'll talk to him myself. I need to find out what's bothering him on my own so that I know how to deal with it." She chuckled, feeling better. "But, God, am I the happiest woman on Earth!"

"Can you just imagine, Ana! You're soon to have your first child, and…well I'll be a married woman just as soon, God willing. How does life suddenly become so ridiculously beautiful?"

They both laughed happily with tears at the edge of their eyes, as their food was set in front of them.

"Anything else I can get you ladies?" The man asked, having given up attracting the two pretty young women at his third patio table.

"No," Elizabeth said, meeting eyes with her friend before looking up at the waiter.

"Absolutely perfect," Ana added, looking at the waiter as well.

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin wider.

"More than perfect."

* * *

Will sat on the stage of his theater alone, the spotlight the only light on in the entirety of the theater. It was late, maybe after ten o'clock at night. He hadn't been able to catch any sleep at all at his own apartment, so he had gone to Elizabeth's to see if she was up, but found her not at home. Figuring she was at the orphanage, he decided to pay his theater a visit.

Perhaps the ghost may be there.

He realized how silly a thought it was. But he wanted to apologize to the child for what was done to him. He wanted to make sure the ghost knew he was among friends. That he was welcome in the Turner theater.

He lied down, folding his hands beneath his head as he looked up into the light. Suddenly everything was cold. The spotlight dimmed as a few other lights turned on to light the stage.

He felt something invisible brush passed him, and something touched his face, something cold.

Will sat up, knowing the ghost meant no harm, but still not quite able to relinquish the chills that cascaded through him. "Hello?" He breathed.

A whisper sounded directly near his ear.

"Albert, is it you?" He asked, feeling his chest contract.

A cold, smaller hand touched his larger now freezing hand. When he turned his head, a handsome little boy sat next to him gazing up at him with blank eyes. The eyes suddenly warmed and the blue tint of his deathly pale skin began to change. His touch was no longer freezing, but warm to match his eyes.

Will smiled down at him, despite the strange feeling in his stomach. "Hello Albert. Did you enjoy the rehearsal?"

"Mhm! And Mama was awful pretty onstage! But why was she cryin'?"

"Mama was acting, my boy." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Mama is a great actress. She cried for her lover."

"Mama is the _best _actress."

"The very best," he told the boy.

The small, still slightly chubby arms of the boy wrapped around the young man's neck as he was lifted up and spun about. "Papa, stop! I'm gettin' dizzy!" The boy chuckled along with his strong father.

"Hey you two!"

Both boys turned to see a lovely vision of a woman walk towards them. The man put his son down as his little legs shot him towards his mother. She lifted the boy into her arms, her features bright. "Is rehearsal over now that we found this little bugger sneaking about after such a long time of searching?" She looked up to meet the eyes of the man she loved, those dark soulful eyes.

"It's all over. We needn't come back to this theater ever again, my love."

"Aw, but Papa! Mama! I love this theater! I made lots o' friends!"

"We know, my sweet," his mother cooed. "But where we're going, there will be so much more for us. And we will be together. That is the most important thing."

"I missed you, Mama."

The young woman's brown eyes filled with tears as she pulled her son close to her, turning her face into his hair.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his family, kissing his son on the cheek and turning to brush the tears from Jane's cheeks. He then kissed her lips softly, having missed the feel of those lips during their time apart.

As Will opened his eyes and looked at the woman he kissed, her features suddenly reminded him of Elizabeth. "I love you Jane. Let us go home."

"And our love will ring through the halls and seats of this theater until the end of time," she breathed. "Phillip."

Will sat up straight in bed, blinking the sleep from his eyes rapidly as his heart raced. Setting a hand to his heart with one hand and wiping the sweat from his brow with the other, the young man clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again, feeling his heart beat slow back to normalcy again.

Instead of the chills he expected to feel from his dream, he only felt warmth stemming from his soul. He smiled slightly, rubbing his face and letting out a happy breath of air, shaking his head in the wonder of it all.

A sudden sense of completion filled William Turner; a sort of contentedness that could never be rivaled.

And he had a feeling that while what he witnessed was the reunion and thanks of a beautiful, loving family, he also had seen, perhaps, a snippet of his own future, compliments of the Masterson family.

He looked up at his ceiling, seemingly imagining the grinning faces of the newly joined family, who would now be together for eternity, as they deserved such a long time ago.

"You're welcome," he said, grinning like a ninny as he got up from his bed and walked to his closet. He pulled a pair of pants over his boxers and tugged a t-shirt on, before pulling his Chelsea sweatshirt on over it. Then he pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his keys, wallet, and cell phone, before leaving his apartment.

Checking his cell phone as he went down the stairs towards his car, he saw that it was well after three in the morning. He hoped Elizabeth was home, as she wasn't in his dream. He suddenly wanted her, needed her in his arms.

Seeing the family in his dreams made him yearn for what they had. The loving looks between mother and father, the comical way the child bounded between them and tugged on their legs, the amusement the parents shared over his shoulder. He wanted it all. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday.

Before he knew it, he stood at Elizabeth's door, her front door key in his cold, clammy hand. He knocked a few times, leaning his forehead against the wood of the door. He heard the shuffle of her tired, but cautious footsteps behind the door.

"Who is it?" The cracked, but still melodious voice asked. Knowing she looked through the peephole, he heard the lock click and the door swung open. "Will, what on Earth are you doing here at this time of night?!"

"I—I needed to…"

Elizabeth, even in her tired state, noticed the way his cheeks were pale and his forehead bespoke of sweat. His voice was scratched and his eyes bloodshot. "Will, oh my God. What's happened? What's wrong?"

As she moved forward to take him inside, he leaned against her and set his lips to her ear. "It's all finished."

"Finished? What's finish—Will!!" The young man slumped against her and she struggled to ease him onto the ground. "Will! Oh God!" He was visibly shaking, his eyes at the back of his head. "Help!"

A blonde head poked into the doorway, the green eyes flashing in worry. Danny dove down next to Will, feeling his neck. "He's alright, don't worry. It was just a small case of shock. He's alright."

Elizabeth shook in terror, her eyes wide as she looked up at Danny. "God, what was…God." She placed a hand at her heart. She was so afraid he was having a seizure or something awful like that. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she tried to calm herself down.

Danny's girlfriend, Amy, hurried into the room and gasped, dropping to her knees beside her significant other. "Oh my God, what's happened? Is he alright?"

"He'll be just fine," Danny said, wrapping an arm around Amy and pulling her close. He looked up at Elizabeth and set his other hand on her shoulder. "It was just shock. What happened to him?"

"I don't even know. He was knocking on my door just seconds ago and I answered it and he said something about being finished. He was pale and feverish and had bloodshot eyes. And then he just collapsed. God, I thought it was a seizure." She covered her face with her hands.

Amy moved to sit beside Elizabeth and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't you worry, Sweetheart. Your Will is just fine."

Danny smiled at his girlfriend with love in his eyes as he leant down to pick Will up and stagger to Elizabeth's couch. As he set the younger man down, he turned to Elizabeth. "Where are your blankets? He's shivering."

Elizabeth looked up and saw that, indeed, Will's teeth were chattering. She hurried to her feet and bolted into the hallway, opening the cabinet on the wall and pulling a blanket out. She scurried back to Will's side and draped it over him, tucking in the sides beneath his cold body.

"He'll be alright in a few minutes, I think," Danny said, his knees shaking from the adrenaline. "Don't worry, his life wasn't threatened or anything. Something happened to put his body into a pretty sick shock though."

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

Wiping her eyes, she shook her head then looked back up to her neighbor. "Danny, thanks so much. You didn't have to wake up and run in here to help me, but you did. I can't help but get this feeling that you saved his life."

Danny shrugged. "It was…it was nothing."

Before he knew it, Elizabeth threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I owe you, Danny." She grinned up at him, kissing his cheek again, before turning to a slightly uncomfortable Amy and pulling her into a hug as well. "I owe you thanks as well, Amy. Please know you're both invited to my home any time."

They smiled and exited, their hands interlocked. Elizabeth immediately hurried to Will's side and kneeling next to him. She rubbed his hair back from his forehead and saw that the color was seeping back into his skin. She sighed in relief, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

His dark brown eyes soon opened, the eyelids protecting them fluttering against the light from the lamp Elizabeth had turned on when he was knocking on the door. As he looked up, his fiancée came into focus and he sighed.

"W—Where am I?"

"On my couch," she breathed, pushing his hair back from his face. "Jesus, Will…what are you doing to me?"

"Sorry I scared you," he said, a sheepish smile on his face. She could almost see his strength coming back in his eyes.

"Hmm, it's alright. As long as you're ok, I don't care." The young woman leant down to kiss her fiancé's forehead. "Speaking of a scare, what in the world gave you such a shock that you came to my door in a near seizure?"

Will warmed at the concern in her features. "You won't believe it."

She gave him a look that said 'Honey…I'll believe _anything_' and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, alright, considering the last few weeks, you might just believe it." Taking a deep breath, he told her of his visit to the theater. He told her of the strange things he experienced, and the scene he was a part of. "And Elizabeth…for some strange reason, suddenly, before I found myself alone again, I looked to Jane and she was you, or I mean, you were her."

Elizabeth sat down beside him and smiled. "It's a sign, Will."

"I know. I think they wanted us to know what we would have in the future."

"I _hope_ a jealous man doesn't kill our child and then kill us as well, stuffing us into an armoire," Elizabeth said, lowering her torso over him and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

He chuckled. "We will be alright, love. And they're together at last. I'm absolutely sure they are together at last, thanks to us."

"Yes, thanks to us."

They shared a short kiss and rested together, their minds clouded with thoughts of the future, and the family that could have been in life, but were reduced to being together in the afterlife.

* * *

"Well, the wedding is next year, Will! That's only six months off, give or take a few days. I want to have a beautiful wedding. And I want to be ready for that beautiful wedding, so why _not_ start now?"

Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips on the stage of the theater, her face slightly amused, despite her frustrated words. Will only rolled his eyes.

"Love, six months is _forever_ away! I have to concentrate on getting this theater up! Do you not realize how much work this is?!"

"Do _you_ not realize how much work a wedding is? It's a lot of work, William. And despite the fact that traditionally the brides did most of the planning, I don't want to do any of it without you."

"Why don't we hire a wedding planner?" He asked, flipping a large layout plan over in his hand and looking up at the beams that soared up to meet the grandeur ceiling.

"That's actually not a bad idea." She came up behind him and set her chin on his shoulder, looking at the plan before him. "If _both_ of us go with them to plan things. I will not have a wedding where either of us is unhappy with something. Nope, I won't."

He smiled good-naturedly. "Alright, love. It's a deal."

"Good. I'll see who I can find."

"Six months, Elizabeth!"

"Six months, Will!"

They exchanged annoyed glances and then chuckled, giving each other a chaste kiss as Elizabeth walked down the steps and into the audience. Will felt Mr. Roberts' hand lay upon his shoulder.

"You had better listen to your woman."

"Oh, this marriage is going to start that way over my dead body," Will said, sending the older man a wink. They both turned as there was a large bang behind them.

A wide eyed, sincerely frightened Jack Sparrow charged at Will. The young man stepped back as his older friend grabbed at his shoulders, causing Roberts to move back in amused shock.

"Will, it's happenin'!"

"What's happening, Jack?!"

"It's Ana!"

"Christ, mate! Is she having her baby?! It's only her third month!"

"No, you idjit! She in't 'aving a baby. Stupid."

Will shrugged. "Then what's happened?"

"She's 'aving the _wors'_ 'tude wit' me. I swear, she's like Mother Nature after a flower's picked or somthin' like 'at."

"After a flower's picked? What the hell?"

"Nevermin' the flower, Will! My life is at risk!" He shook his young friend.

"Whoa, Jack! Calm down before you kill _yourself_, right?" He pulled Jack's hands off of his shoulders and held his hands up. "Now breathe. Breathe."

Jack's chest heaved as he took deep breaths. "I'm breathin' mate, but it's doin' nothin' but prolongin' meh life a few more minutes 'til Anamaria kills me!"

"Alright, so what's going on?"

Roberts stepped up. "Your wife is pregnant, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack just blinked. "Why yes. Yes she is."

"Have you boys been separated from all human life for the last twenty-some years of your lives, or am I just an older man than I thought I was?" Roberts mumbled.

Both young men blinked.

With a sigh, Roberts continued. "Jack, when women are pregnant, they have random mood swings, they can be angry, flustered, cry a great deal, then be absolutely fine a moment later. They want food, and a lot of it. You had better expect the worst."

Jack paled. "Wait…angry?"

"Yes, angry. Why?"

"Well, shit."

Jack just turned and numbly hobbled over to a step to sit down. Will chuckled, eyeing the confused older man standing beside him. "Oh, don't worry about Jack. He's already afraid of Ana enough without her having mood swings and being angry."

Both men laughed, hearing Jack curse at them from the other side of the stage.

* * *

The couch was awfully comfortable when it was cold and rainy outside, Becca decided. Her toes, adorned in white socks, were curled beneath her. With the thick blanket her grandmother had made for her when she was just a child draped over her securely, a hot mug of coffee in her hands, warming them, she was in her element.

The Coral strummed their psychedelic tunes from out of her small iPod adapter that resided beside her couch.

Just when she was starting to imagine what it would be like to have a joint in her fingers, the music's soft melodies drifting into her tired mind, there was a rapping on her door.

She jumped and spilled some of the coffee on her blanket, cursing loudly. Her grandmother's handiwork was dripping with splotches of staining coffee. With a growl, she lifted the blanket in her hands and stood, shuffling in her pink, frilly slippers over to her door.

"What?" She growled as she swung the door open.

But her look of utter annoyance changed to complete shock and happiness.

"Oh my God, you're here!"

* * *

"What do you think?"

Ana shook her head. "Elizabeth, the whole idea of this gigantic wedding…um…have you talked to Will about it?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Well, no…not…not exactly."

"What?! Elizabeth, for Blackbeard's sake! Will is going to most likely be a large part of this whole wedding thing…" Anamaria said, shaking her head.

"Blackbeard's sake?" The younger woman asked, her voice cracking in amusement.

Ana looked around at the _Pearl_, where the two women were huddled in a corner of the restaurant. "…I've been in this profession too long." Her face turned serious again. "Lizzie, all I'm saying is that you should sit down with Will and talk to him about what you both want in a wedding. Jack and I both wanted something small, simple, nothing to expensive. Actually, that was mostly Jack because he's cheap."

Elizabeth laughed. "I know, I know, I know, I have to talk to Will. But every time I try and bring it up, he thinks that six months is far away and we shouldn't plan yet."

"Men."

"Yes, men."

Ana laughed heartily. "Well, you struck gold with _your_ man, so don't worry too much about that."

"Don't be like that," Elizabeth said, leaning back with her mug against her lips. As she lowered the Guinness back to the table and swallowed, she continued. "You struck gold as well."

Ana winked. "Silver, you mean."

Both women laughed before Elizabeth's cell phone vibrated in her purse. She opened her purse and answered her phone. "Hello?"

Ana watched as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "What? Becca, what are you talking about? I can't understand you! … What?! …For God's sakes, Becca! What is wrong! No…alright, I'm coming!!" Elizabeth jumped up from the table as she shut her phone and slid it back into her purse.

"Ana, thanks so much for the Guinness but something's up with Becca and I need to get over there ASAP before she blows a gasket."

"Sure, call me. I hope everything's ok."

"I'm sure it is!" Elizabeth threw over her shoulder as she hurried to the front door of the _Black Pearl Restaurant_.

"And talk to Will, would you?!"

"Alright, alright!"

What Elizabeth didn't admit was that Becca had worried her. She felt a bubble of panic rise in her chest as she lifted her arm for a taxi. She could not even begin to understand whatever Becca was blabbering about over the phone, but her voice was anxious and it was legitimately frightening to Elizabeth.

Yes, she knew Becca was high strung more often than not, but at the same time, she would not make such a fuss over something if it weren't important. What worried Elizabeth was that it wasn't just important, but detrimental.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Elizabeth found her at Becca's apartment complex. She hurried into the building and up to the third floor, rushing down the hall to the room.

She rapped on the door. "Becca?"

She heard whispering inside of the room and narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. What on earth was going on?

Becca answered the door and threw her arms around her friend. "Elizabeth, you're here!"

"What's going on, Becca? You sounded so freaked out and you made me worry. I swear, if nothing's wrong with you, I'll kill you. I was having an _excellent_ pint of Guinness before your sodding arse called me blubbering about." She put her hands on her hips.

Becca just grinned widely and pulled Elizabeth into the room.

What Elizabeth saw when she entered the apartment fully was two very recognizable characters sitting on the couch, both grinning madly. She laughed. "Oh my God! Laura!"

Her sister sprung up from the couch and hurried to her, both throwing their arms around the other and giggling. Elizabeth pulled away from her sister and tore away into her brother-in-law's arms. "James, God it's great to see you!"

He spun her in his arms, clutching her tightly, before they pulled away. "How are you, love?"

"Absolutely wonderful!" Her glee suddenly turned into realization and she pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes dangerously as she spun and reached out to smack Becca's arm. "You bitch!"

"What?!" Becca screeched, trying to protect herself as she laughed.

"I was so worried something had happened to you!"

"I wanted you to get here as fast as possible! I was excited!"

"You made me think you were dying! Why didn't you just say, 'Guess who just popped in?!' and have it done with?"

"It was a surprise!"

Laura and James' heads bobbed back and forth from the two young women, before both stepped in. "Whoa, whoa," James said. "Let's not have a bird fight just yet. I want to know where that kiddo is!"

"What kiddo?" Elizabeth asked, turning her head away from where she was about to scold Becca again.

"Your fiancé, love," James said. "Where's Will? I haven't seen him in too long and we still have to discuss that s—" His voice died out as he peeked at his wife's suspicious raise of an eyebrow. "Story! He had some story he wanted to make—_tell_—the story he wanted to…tell…me….ahem…never mind." He self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. Elizabeth thought she would save her poor brother and she changed the subject.

"How are you feeling, Laura?"

"Oh, Elizabeth! It's wonderful!" Elizabeth didn't miss the grateful look James threw over his wife's shoulder and she winked in return. "This whole life inside of me…God, it's so cliché, but beautiful…I can't get enough."

"She neglected to tell you how many times she has had me go to the store to buy her ridiculous things. I feel like an errand boy."

"No, Darling…you're much too cute to be an errand boy."

"Too tall."

Everyone looked at Becca, who stood off to the side, with looks of confusion. She just shrugged. "He _is_ tall."

James slouched a bit and grinned sheepishly. "Ahem, anyways…"

"What are you guys doing here?" Elizabeth interrupted, hugging her sister again and eyeing the small bulge that resided on her tummy. "Is it safe for the baby to be flying on such a long flight from Port Royal?" Her eyes widened in worry.

"No, no, of course not, Lizzie!" Laura laughed. "I am only three months along. No trouble at all at this stage."

"Except for her rampages," her husband muttered. A split second later, he felt the slap of his wife's hand against his arm. "Ow!"

Ignoring James, Laura went on.

"I haven't seen you in so long, and I haven't been back to London for _years_…so I thought, with you preparing for your wedding, what better time for me to drop in and pay my best and only sister a visit?" She winked.

Elizabeth just laughed. "I actually haven't even started preparing, to be honest—"

"_What_?! You are getting married in six months! And I know you want a big wedding…"

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth tilted her head.

James laughed and she glared at him.

Setting a hand on the slightly red faced young man's arm, Laura answered. "Elizabeth, I am not your big sister for my health. _God_, isn't that so true…" Her voice died out, but upon hearing her sister scoff, she continued. "Anyways, I know you want a big wedding because you're…you. Girly, and all that."

"I am _not_ girly!"

"Well, you're certainly not boyly."

All heads turned to Becca. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll just fix us some tea. Hm? Yes, how about some tea? Decaf?"

Everyone was silent.

"Right, regular. I'll make regular tea. Anybody for crumpets? No? Sure, yes, I'll make some tea, then. Four cups. Right." She disappeared quickly and the other three turned back to each other, continuing their conversation as per normal.

"Have you and Will been busy planning, then?"

"I just said, Laura! No!" Elizabeth laughed. "For some reason, he doesn't think we need the full six months to prepare. I happen to disagree. I happen to believe we need the six months. As we'll have a big wedding."

"Oh, so Will's agreed to a big wedding?"

There was silence, before Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Um…well, actually…I don't know."

James and Laura stared blankly. James opened his mouth to speak, but his wife beat him to it, as he was accustomed to. "Elizabeth…you haven't discussed your want of a big wedding yet, have you." It was more of a known statement than a question.

The younger woman bit her lip. "No…not…not really."

Her sister threw her hands up and plopped down on Becca's couch. "Oh, my sister is so stupid," she groaned.

"Excuse me! How is this _my_ fault, Laura?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hands on her petite waist.

"Look, Lizzie…" James put his arm around his sister-in-law's shoulders and guided her to sit on the other side of the couch. "I think what Laura _means_ to say…" He glared at his wife, who shrugged. "…is that you need to discuss this with Will. You never know…maybe he's one of those one in a million men who actually _want_ a big wedding."

"He is one of those one in a million men," she said softly. "…but not concerning a big wedding. I'm almost positive he wants a smaller wedding with just close friends and family."

"How do you know?"

"Will doesn't have family," she replied easily. "He has his clients, Jack, and Ana."

"And you," Becca piped up, coming in with tea and crumpets, despite nobody asking for the crumpets. "He's got you," she said as she set everything down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yes, and me."

"So, your point is?"

"My point is that he has this trigger in his brain—it's hard to explain—but it's this self-conscious button that is usually off. And every so often, something someone says, something I say, will flip it on. And I always know. It's in his face. And…oh I don't know."

"So he has a self-conscious button?"

"I suppose you could call it that, yes," she answered. "I'm just afraid that he would feel self-conscious to see all of the people Dad would invite, all of my friends from Port Royal, my gigantic extended family, and he would have Jack, Ana, and maybe a client or two. I just…I think he would take it wrong." She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well talk to him."

"I will."

"Good."

They spent the next hour catching up, Laura and James informing Elizabeth of their lives with the ever-growing child in Laura's womb, Becca and Elizabeth telling the couple about London, about their jobs, the men in their lives (or in Elizabeth's case, man).

Elizabeth arrived at her apartment at nearly two in the morning, still in high spirits from seeing her sister and brother-in-law, to find her stereo playing soft waves of calming music. She tilted her head, walking closer, before grinning when she saw her fiancé lying on her couch, his head lulled back in his sleep.

She most definitely had not left him there.

Will's head was dropped against the cushion of the couch, one leg dropped over the side and the other bent, his arms sprawled lethargically. Fiona Apple crooned from her CD player, singing Shadowboxer with the slow, melodic piano drifting through her ears.

She shrugged her coat from her shoulders and went back to hang it up in the hallway closet, kicking her shoes off as well. Clothed only in a brown sweater Becca got her for her twenty third birthday and her tweed trousers, she crawled down to lay on top of him, curling her arms around his torso and nuzzling into his neck.

His soft, cotton t-shirt clung to him, the _Metropolis_ pattern wrinkled as the shirt had drifted up his torso, leaving some of his skin bare to her touch. He did not have jeans on, as she would normally expect, considering his dirtiest jeans were used for all theater work and especially when he did work in his smithy, as he still did every once in awhile.

Instead, he wore a pair of black trousers. His feet were bare and his hair wasn't tied back, as he liked to have it, usually because he hated the hair in his face. And his mouth was open slightly, his breath fanning the hair at the top of her head as she squeezed him lightly.

His lip twitched and she watched as his eye cracked open.

"Finally…" he croaked.

"What do you mean 'finally'? My life doesn't revolve around waiting for you to come to my apartment." She leaned up and looked down into his slightly tired eyes.

"Where were you?"

"Out," she said, pursing her lips.

"Well, thanks for that. I was worried you were here the whole time and I just didn't see you."

"Ha. Ha."

"Where were you?"

"Out!" She giggled.

"Out where, Miss General?"

"Do I need to really tell you everywhere I go?"

She realized her teasing had gone a bit too far when his eyes dimmed slightly and he let out a small smile. "…No, of course not. I was just—"

"Will, wait. I was teasing you. Of course I know I don't need to tell you everywhere I go, because you trust me. But I didn't mean to put you off like that. I'm just a tease…you know that." She reached up to push his hair back from his face.

"I do."

"BUT—I actually did go have a late night discussion with Ana at the _Black Pearl_ about…things…and, uh…" Her mind was surging around the conversation she had with Ana.

And Will was in a mood.

She could tell.

He was in what she called his martyr mood. He was easily hurt, very sensitive, his mind was fragile, and his smiles were sadder. To introduce their wedding now would probably not be the best thing.

But when, Elizabeth mused to herself, did she ever listen?

And so she made her decision.

"Will…"

"Yes, love?"

"I want a big wedding."

He raised his eyes to hers, absolutely no change in emotion. "How big?"

She swallowed. "Big."

"That doesn't answer my question, Elizabeth."

"I want the entire place to be filled with people, wherever we may have our wedding, that is. I want a large number of people to file in to watch us say our vows." As if this might help her case, she continued. "…to make it that much more real."

"Would it not be real if we had a smaller wedding?"

"It would, of course! But I just…ever since I was a little girl…" Elizabeth just stared down at him and waited. He swallowed.

"Ever since you were a little girl, what?"

"I had these fanciful dreams of marrying my very own Prince Charming in a large venue with white flowers and beautiful flower maidens and I would have my hair down with a crown of white roses. And everything would just be so white. White everywhere. And my prince would wear black." Her eyes brightened as she rolled over beside him and stared at the ceiling. "And snow."

"Snow?" Will chuckled, pushing his arm beneath her and staring at the ceiling as well.

"Yes, snow! For some reason, I always imagined snow falling upon me. I had dreams about it. Absolutely amazing dreams about it."

"You had dreams about your wedding?" He asked her, turning over so that he was leaning over her this time.

"Yes."

"Then we will have to do our best to make those dreams come true."

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry about all this, mates. College. First college midterm in psychology tomorrow. Wish me luck!

I haven't had enough time to just sit and do what I want for awhile now, but I finally got this out to you! I promise I haven't forgotten you kids, nor will I!

Thanks for the reviews! Anybody else want to see something? Jack with baby shopping? Will picking out the cake? I dunno...

Love you guys! Have a great Halloween!

-williz


	17. A Monologue Interrupted

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

The theater was quiet, absolutely silent. And still.

There was no one around him. He was alone in this place that had come to be his sanctuary. His thoughts ran rampant half the time when he sat in the soft, reupholstered chairs, and the other half of the time his mind was absolutely blank.

He thought back to his acting classes in high school. Brannig. Sir Brannig, his twelfth year acting maestro. He remembered the man's long, pointed beard, beady eyes, and bald head. His clothing was flamboyant and his ideas were off the wall, but Will had respected him greatly. The man was an absolute puff, but a genius as well.

He once had Will's entire class go onto the stage and lie down, not in any particular order. "Close your eyes," he said. "Let your hands go. Don't clench them. I don't want to see any fists. Loosen your muscles. Relax." He paced about the stage, stepping over his pupils, letting his words sink into their limbs.

Will replayed these words in his head as he sat in the chair in the dark, his limbs relaxed, his eyes shut. An instant calm washed over him as he thought to himself of everything that had happened to him in the last few years.

His father passed away when he barely reached adulthood and all responsibility was shifted onto his shoulders. He dealt with the burden as well as could be expected at such a young age of eighteen. And at twenty one, an accomplished blacksmith owning his own smith and a theater that had been passed down generations of Turners, he met Elizabeth Swann.

He fell in love with her and now he was going to marry her. In less than four months.

And he could not be happier with the way things turned out.

And he could not be more nervous.

The tension shot back into his limbs as his eyes snapped open. Ah, there it is. The absolute worry that brought him to the theater in the first place. How in God's name was a fellow to plan a wedding in less than four months?

Where would they get married? What would his suit look like? Would he be in a suit? Of course he would be in a suit! He would never marry Elizabeth naked. That would be utterly ridiculous. Absolutely.

Now, as his mind took way too many turns into weird and incomprehensible thoughts, he heard a slight sound behind him. Like the opening of the lobby doors. Spinning, he saw the shadow of a slight person enter the audience from the lobby, gracefully, slowly. Ducking down in front of his chair, he watched the person step into the room and he immediately grinned, despite the surprise still written on his features.

Why was she here? He silently pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket and peaked at the time. It was two in the morning! What could she possibly be doing in this place at two in the morning?

What was _he_ doing there at two in the morning?

Good question.

Elizabeth stopped almost half way down the aisles, looking around at the darkness of the audience, then gazing at the stage. She thought back to when she was Vera back in her university, when they did Oscar Wilde's _Vera or the Nihilists_. The rendering speech. Her light steps took her to the stage.

She eased her way onto the wood. There was a slight shuffle behind her. The young woman spun, her heart in her throat. Her eyes were significantly better adjusted to the dark than they had been when she first entered the theater. She reveled in these times when she could use Will's spare set of keys to the theater and sneak in late at night to collect her thoughts.

But she regretted coming here alone. It was eerie and silent. There was no one she could see out in the audience, but she did not let her guard down. She was probably hearing things, but she couldn't be too careful.

She hummed lightly, thoughts of her impending wedding surging through her mind. Mrs. William Turner. Mrs. William Turner. Elizabeth Turner. Elizabeth Swann-Turner.

No. That was bloody vile.

Elizabeth Turner. Alone. No Swann.

There.

Her humming was a bit louder as she strolled to the very center of the stage, looking up at the newly painted and polished stage lights above her. She did one twirl, her arms outstretched, as though she was a little girl again, playing in some forbidden area where she wasn't allowed and not caring, because she was alone.

She walked to the stage right curtain and reached out, her lithe fingers touching the soft maroon velvet. It felt good.

So she pulled it out and wrapped it about her, almost like a sari, smiling down at herself as she imagined it as her wedding dress. Long, white fabric that clung at her torso and waist but fluttered beautifully away from her legs. Not too puffy or frilly. She didn't want the skirt to look like she had a cage wedged between the dress and her arse.

She let herself chuckle softly, biting her lip.

And then she remembered.

It had been an hour earlier when she shot up in bed, realizing that she had not planned one damned thing about her wedding. And it was in less than four months. She would need an absolute miracle worker to put something like this together in this short amount of time. _Damn it, William Turner!_

Yes, she blamed him. She knew it wasn't fair to blame her fiancé, but she did anyway. Wasn't he the one that had been putting it off? He pushed it to the next day when she brought it up, then the next day, and the next. And now two months had gone by and she had four months left until their set wedding date.

She had set to pacing around her apartment in a flurry, trying to calm her jumbled thoughts and beginning to plan, but nothing was connecting. Nothing was working. NOTHING WAS HAPPENING! FOUR MONTHS!

And finally, she snapped and grabbed Will's extra keys, taking a taxi as fast as possible to the theater, so that she would have someplace silent, someplace calm to sort out her thoughts. Then, come the morning, she would kick her fiancé's bloody arse.

Then they would plan.

Moving to the center of the stage again, she felt a few of her Wilde lines pop into her head, and shoot to her mouth. Before she knew it, the words tumbled from her lips, loudly, passionately.

"_Oh God, how easy it is for a king to kill his people by thousands, but we cannot rid ourselves of one crowned man in Europe!" _She spun, eyeing the audience, imagine men in brown, tattered burlap type clothing, men in tattered clothing. All of them looked up at her, eyes wide, bodies turned to her, attentive. Her voice quivered. _"What is there of awful majesty in these men which makes the hand unsteady, the dagger treacherous, the pistol shot harmless? Are they not men of like passions with ourselves, vulnerable to the same diseases? Of flesh and blood not different from our own?" _She stepped forward, her feet on the edge of the blond and main stage, her arms outstretched to the men below her. _"What made Olgiati tremble at the supreme crisis of that Roman life, and Guido's nerve fail him when he should have been of iron and of steel?" _She paused, anger seeping through her veins as she knelt down, her lips trembling, her eyes watering, her face reddening.

"_A plague, I say, on these fools of Naples, Berlin and Spain! Methinks that if I stood face to face with one of the crowned men, my eye would see more clearly…" _She raised her voice slightly in both volume and power. _"…my aim be more sure…" _A dramatic increase in her height as she stared at the large chandelier above the seats. _"…my whole body gain a strength and power that was not my own! And to think what stands between us and freedom!" _Her voice held a slight chuckle that was without amusement or humor. More disbelief and disgust. _"A few old men, feeble, wrinkled, tottering dotards whom a boy could strangle for a ducat or a woman stab in a nighttime!"_

She neglected to see the other figure move onto the stage slowly, amusement and awe battling in his dark brown gaze, his limbs tingling.

"_And these are the things that keep us from democracy…THAT KEEP US FROM LIBERTY!" _And the climax was over. Elizabeth dropped her gaze, losing part of her nihilistic flare, losing part of her character even.

"_But methinks that the brood of men is dead, and the dull earth grown sick of childbearing…" _Again, the anger and disgust caused her to bare her teeth and purse her lips. _"Else would no crowned dog pollute God's air by living."_

There was silence as she stood, hearing her last words echo through out the theater. Until a hand touched her shoulder.

"SHIT FUCK!" She spun, staggering backwards and almost falling off the stage when two arms caught her and brought her to her feet quickly. "WILL!"

"Hello," he chuckled.

"FUCK YOU! HOW LONG WERE YOU FUCKING THERE?"

"That's a fine how do you do—"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING…THINGAMABOB……"

"Question?"

"THAT THING! YES! ANSWER IT!"

"Long enough to see whatever it was you were doing up here."

She finally calmed down and pulled away from him, her blush absolutely evident, even in the darkness. She was absolutely sick from the heart attack he gave her. But mostly, she was pissed above and beyond her usual level of anger because he had seen what she had just done. And embarrassment…never had such a worthy subject.

"Jesus Christ," she breathed. "I can't believe you just saw that."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see you finish."

"You don't even know what it is. Shut up."

"Vera or the Nihilists by Oscar Wilde. One of his first, if not his very first, that ever made it." He crossed his arms. "You nihilist."

"What?" She breathed, dropping her pissed, guarded stance.

"Hm?" He asked. His tone was noncommittal and it was irking her to no end.

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"Damn it, Will!"

He laughed. "How do you think I know about Oscar Wilde _and_ Vera?"

"Will, I swear to all that's above….if you don't quit this stupid attitude of yours, I will shove you off this stage and you may get a concussion." Her eyes were wild, but he could not help finding this whole situation hilarious.

"Right, right. Ok, my dad owned a theater, Elizabeth."

She just stared at him for a few seconds, her arms crossed, one leg a little further out in front of her, the universal stance for "what the fuck? Is that it?"

"And?" She asked.

"And…" He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, my family was interested in theatre, Liz. My dad enrolled me in all these acting classes and theatre crap and plays and musicals. I hated it, even though I grew an appreciation for it."

She smiled a bit. "Oh. But…_Vera or the Nihilists_, Will? Really?"

"Really."

Was it possible for him to pull just one more surprising, but wonderful thing out of nowhere, despite the fact that she had known him for three, almost four, years of her life? Ah, how satisfied she felt that there were over a billion women out there who would never know what it was like to own a man like Will Turner.

She allowed herself to bask in this for a few moments. While he was still silent, pacing the stage.

"Why are you here?" She suddenly asked.

"Hm? What?"

"Why are you here?"

Will shrugged. "I always come here."

"What? No you don't."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Uh. I do. Why are _you_ here?"

"I, um…" She let out a sheepish smile, tilting her body to the side, ever so slightly. "…I always come here too." She shrugged.

"Wait, how….oh the extra key I happened to misplace in your apartment?" Will crossed his arms, a smirk sneaking across his features as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, well…darling…they aren't misplaced…" She raised the keys from her bag and dangled them. "…anymore."

"Oh, really? I thought they were."

"Stop with the sarcasm."

"Yes, mother."

"If only."

They both stopped and looked at each other for a good solid minute.

"EW! UGH!" They exclaimed, collapsing on the stage in a fit of giggles.

A few minutes (and stomach aches) later, they lay sprawled on the stage, staring up at the repaired stage lights. Their fingers lightly touched, but not enough to call it "holding hands", and their bodies were relaxed, calm.

"You wanna know something I learned in this acting class I took in my twelfth year?"

"Hm, yes. Actually, not really, because I was really enjoying the silence, but it's ruined now, so go ahead."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

There was a collective roll of the eyes before Will continued. "So I had this teacher, right? His name was Sir Brannig. And he had this crazy arse beard that was all pointy, like King Tut's or something—"

"King Tut's beard was squared, not pointed."

"Elizabeth Q. Swann!!!!"

"Q?! Where the hell--? Q?" She laughed loudly, having to turn over onto her stomach to control her giggles.

"Anyways, he always wore these weird fur sweater things…anyways, I digress. He had this exercise where we would all lay about the stage like what we're doing. Well, at least, like what I'm doing. You _were_ doing it too, until you went all batty on me."

"Oh shut up, you called me Elizabeth Q. What was I supposed to do? Say 'Oh, yes. Elizabeth Q. Wonderful. Go on with it then.'?"

"Elizabeth Swann, please…..shut up."

"Fine." She turned over and dropped onto her back beside him again.

"Right ok. So we would lie like this. And we would let our bodies loose, relax our limbs, our fingers. No fist now, Liz." His voice softened. "Close your eyes. Let peace and serenity overcome you." He continued to advise her as he turned his head and opened one eye. Her eyes were shut, her features calm. She looked as if she was no longer in the room, somewhere far off, peaceful.

Sneakily, he turned himself over and leaned over her, his lips barely touching hers, before a hand swiped across his cheek with a sound smack.

"OW!"

She sat up, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. "SORRY!"

"Elizabeth, what the hell?!"

"I was so calm and you ruined it and I was scared!"

He shut his eyes and sighed. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going home."

"No! Don't go and leave me here alone!"

"Why? You can practice your monologue after I leave. There were a few rusty points."

"What?! Excuse me, Mr. I-Know-Everything-On-Earth, but I landed the lead role in Uni for that portrayal of Vera!"

Will laughed and stood up. "What Uni did _you_ go to?"

She pulled a tube of mascara randomly from her bag and threw it at him as he laughed. "I'm just kidding," he amended. "You actually were really good. I'm impressed. I didn't know I had a little actress on my hands."

"You don't. I work at an orphanage."

"Hm, and I'm a blacksmith. I wonder how often theatre takes a backseat in other peoples' professional lives?" He shrugged.

"That was random."

"I know, it's really late."

"Anyways, really. Why are you here?"

"Fact of the matter is that I am nervous about marrying you."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Not like that!"

She smirked, patting the stage for him to sit beside her. "Come, William J. Come sit by me and spill your handsome little guts all about the stage."

"What?"

"Sit down."

He plopped down beside her and draped an arm over her shoulder. "I'm not nervous about marrying _you_. I'm nervous about _marrying_ you."

"Will…stop what you're saying. Rewind. And think about what just came out of your mouth."

"No, I mean, of course I'm not nervous about you being my wife. I've been thinking about it since the blossoming of our relationship."

She giggled. "You're a poet and you don't even know it, William J."

"It is a fact that it is too late for both of us to be conversing about this matter."

"A fact? No. Your opinion."

"You're a nut."

"What kind?"

"Damn it, Liz. Listen to me."

"I am!" She laughed. "I just find you very adorable when you're flustered. It isn't my fault. I didn't make you that way!"

"You…_always_…make me flustered."

"Name one time!" She said defensively.

"Now."

"…besides that."

"Look! It's four months before our wedding and we have done absolutely _NOTHING_!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Elizabeth sighing. "Yes, I know. That's why I'm here as well. I tried to think of something. I tried to plan my dress. I tried to think of color schemes…"

"Color schemes?"

"Note to self: Do not ask Will about color schemes."

"What?"

"Nothing, Darling. I cannot think of _anything_ for our wedding. It's a catastrophe."

"Idea!"

"What?!"

"Let's hire somebody."

"Will, I thought we agreed we would do this ourselves."

He laughed, shaking his head, his eyes wide. "Elizabeth, it's far past that stage now. We have the garden booked for April 13 and it's a busy arse garden for weddings and I'll be damned if we lose that spot and damn it, I'm flustered."

"I didn't do it this time."

"I know!"

They sat on the stage, Elizabeth's head on Will's shoulder, Will pouting, staring off into the seats. "Please can we hire someone? Some miracle worker or something?" His voice was quiet and serious.

"If you think it will get things done, then by Jove, let's do it," she laughed.

"Ha! Really?"

"Really."

"What about that big wedding you wanted so badly?"

"I don't give a shit, Will Turner! Just give me a wedding and I will be happy!"

He laughed in happiness and tackled her, hearing her squeal with laughter, the theater ringing with their excited plans for the wedding.

* * *

"One order o' curly fries an' a root beer, Ana! Damn, woman! Get it straight!" Jack barked behind him.

"I'm pregnant!" Came the angered reply.

A few of the patrons at the bar chuckled at the exchange between the Sparrows then went back to their meals. The _Pearl_ was at an all time high in business at the moment and there were only three other workers besides Jack and Anamaria. It was killing them all.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack spotted Will coming into the restaurant. "WILL!" He barked, seeing the young man jump. "WILL GET YER ARSE O'ER HERE!"

"What?! Jesus!" Will walked over quickly. "What the hell kind of dog barked up _your _tree, Jack? God."

"All these people?! What kind o' dog would tha' be labeled, Turner?"

"I don't know…boxer of some sort?"

"No, young William. No. GREAT DANE! GREAT DANE, YOU IDJIT!"

"I would disagree with th-"

"Will! I'll give you ten pounds to take this burger and fries to table 2, this number 4 and 5 to table 6 and these damn curly fries…" He peered down. "ANA! CURLY FRIES! SHIT!"

They flopped down beside him as his wife viciously stared into his dark eyes with her own. "THERE ARE YER DAMN FRIES, YE NAZI!"

"Thankye kindly! Women." He turned back to Will. "Take these ter table 1."

"Right, the…uh…burger to 6…"

"2."

"Right…you know what? Whoever gets the shit, gets it."

"Works fer me, now go! Chop chop! On the double!"

Will hurried away. As Jack toiled about at the bar, making one drink or another, he heard "HEY! I DIDN'T ORDER THIS!" from numerous tables and inwardly cursed Will, simultaneously reminding himself that he never hired the boy here for a reason.

"Ok, done. Where are my ten pounds?"

Jack turned to eye Will. "I'll make it fifty if you help me 'til all this dies down."

"Deal. Lead on, boss."

Two hours later, there was a closed sign on the front door of the _Black Pearl_, and each of the six workers (William included) slumped in their personal areas, eyes void of any emotion or energy.

"I feel like night of the living dead," Will muttered.

Jack tried to turn his head to Will, but found he exerted too much energy, so he moved his eyes that way instead. "That…would require living of some form…..thus ruling out that analogy. I am…all dead."

"Night of the non-living dead," Neil chuckled. The chuckle turned into a giggle, and then an outright guffaw.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Ana groaned.

"He's delirious. Somebody kick him."

"I don't want to get up. Can I just throw something at him?" Will mumbled, his eyes shut, arms dangling loosely at his sides.

"I don't give a bloody hell. Just stop the cackling. Shit."

A moment later a shoe hit Neil in the face and his laughter died immediately, leaving a zombie sitting in his place, staring at the wall.

"Good aim, mate."

Will nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

There was a jingle from the door, signaling that someone entered the establishment. "NO, WE'RE CLOSED!" Jack roared.

Elizabeth appeared at Will's side, smirking. "Yes, I can see that, thanks."

"Oh, hello Lizzie."

"Well hi, Jack." Her tone was amused to no end. "Busy night?"

"Like Julius fuckin' Caesar sent his entire Roman army in here at one time. And they all want different things," Ana's voice droned.

"Should you be talking like that next to your stomach, wifey?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"I mean, sayin' 'fuck' and swearin'…I don' want me child to be swearin' 'bout things when he's jus' a baby." Jack obviously missed the irony in this statement. No one else in the room did, which accounted for the laughter.

"Wot!"

* * *

Elizabeth paced the room, dialing the third wedding planner in the last twenty minutes. A strange voice answered the phone, one that struck a chord with Elizabeth's suspicion, causing her to hang up soon thereafter.

"Damn it, Will! Come in here!"

He hurried into her living room. "What did I do now?"

"You didn't _do_ anything. I'm just pissed off that none of these people are working and my wedding is going to be ruined because I don't have a wedding planner and I am going to have to do it all. And I won't enjoy it because…" She stopped when she felt Will's lips brush lightly against her cheek. Her furrowed brow softened and she smiled softly up at him.

"Everything is going to be beautiful."

"Ugh, this is so hectic."

"It doesn't have to be hectic anymore, Liz."

"What? Why?"

He pulled a card out from behind his back. "This, my dearest, is a card. On this card, our future awaits."

"What's that?"

"A card."

"What is on the bloody card?"

Will cleared his throat, his eyes half lidded in his smugness. He held the card up and grinned. "On this card, my love, is the name and number of a wedding planner…"

Her eyes lit up, but he interrupted any comment she would have made.

"A wedding planner of extraordinary talent, a miracle worker (if I may) to the greatest extent…" He paused dramatically, then lowered the card, handing it to Elizabeth, his tone now even and matter-of-fact. "…my client's daughter. And she's cheap."

Elizabeth snatched the card and looked at it. "Marlena Harold. YES! WILL!" She flew at him and threw her arms about his neck as he laughed. "I love you! This is perfect!! Is she good?"

"Yep. She threw together one of my other clients' weddings in a matter of two months and it was pretty hefty stuff. Like I said, she's a miracle worker." He paused. "Now I don't know how she will work with you—"

"Oh shut up!" She smacked him and laughed. "Call her!"

"Alright, alright. I'll call her."

"And by the way, why didn't you tell me about her sooner?" Her petite hands braced themselves on her slim waist.

"I forgot. Simple as that. So how about it? Shall I call Miss Harold?"

"Call her!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Alright! Alright!" He chuckled as she followed him to her phone.

Only twenty minutes later, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann had a wedding planner, and an appointment to see said wedding planner the next day. Elizabeth positively could not express her excitement in any other way than babbling on and on and on and on for days about it to poor Will.

And while he outwardly complained and rolled his eyes at her show of excitement, inwardly he was ecstatic. He was this much closer to marrying Elizabeth Swann and finally making her his in the eyes of the law.

An hour later, Elizabeth was nestled in her fiancé's arms comfortably, her nose brushing against his neck as she drew lazy circles on his abdomen with her thin fingers. Will leaned against the couch cushions in football sweats and an England football jersey, one foot dropping off the cushions to the wooden floor, the other laid out flat along the couch.

"William?"

"Elizabeth."

"In four months I am going to be your Missus. How does that make you feel?"

"Amazing. God, all those years back when I was in my smithy and I saw you come in, I never would have thought I would be marrying you."

"Oh, well thanks!" She giggled teasingly.

"No, no! I mean, you were like this enigma. The epitome of unattainable. Literally, you had this aura about you that was just…untouchable. And there I was standing there, grease and grime all over my hands, my clothes rumpled and old, my hair unkempt to the maximum, and I thought to myself 'That girl is a goddess.' But I will tell you, that night I could not sleep. Not a wink."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek and laughed. "Will, Becca can attest. I thought you were the hottest man on the planet."

"I'm flattered," Will gushed teasingly, receiving a good-natured smack on his shoulder. On a slightly less facetious note, he added "What do you think suits me for our wedding, Liz? Black or maybe a yellowish color?"

"What?! Yellow?"

"Yeah, like a pimp."

"You arse!"

They both laughed as Elizabeth straddled Will's hips and attacked him with one of the couch pillows, smacking it over his head repeatedly as he called out for help.

* * *

"Look Jack, all I'm asking is that you help me around the flat a bit more!" The woman argued, setting a hand on her hip.

"I can't though! I have so much to do! I've got ta' work, woman! I'm th'reason ye've got a flat in th'firs' place!!" He spread his arms smugly, widening his eyes when she had no argument for him. "See ya t'night, love." He blew her a kiss and ducked out before she had a chance to curse him.

Anamaria dried her hands, shaking her head and stopped suddenly, feeling a bump in her center. "Jack," she breathed. Spinning to the door, she yelled his name again and rushed after him.

"JACK!"

As she reached the sidewalk out front of their building, she realized she only had an old pair of socks on her feet. The snow surrounding her brought her back to her senses and she rushed back inside.

Grabbing the phone, she dialed Jack's number.

"Well, 'ello. Ye've reached the cell of Jack Sparrow…Captain of the _Black Pearl_…I'm either detained or meh phone's off. Leave a name and brief message. Thanks, mates."

The young woman grunted in annoyance and blew the hair from her forehead. "Jack, what the hell! Did yeh really have to teleport to the bloody _Pearl_? Jack, it's happened! The baby kicked! Call me! Or come home," she said, the teasing anger gone, only excitement evident in her happy voice.

Biting her lip, she squealed, absolutely out of character. Who cared? There was life inside of Anamaria Sparrow and she wanted everyone to know it. She didn't have far to go, for a moment later, there was a knock on the door.

She hurried to it and tore it open, her elderly neighboy, Mrs. Ginger standing there, her eyes wide. "Are you alright, poppet? I 'eard yeh callin' fer yer mister like th'devil!"

"Oh no, no, Mrs. Ginger, I'm jus' fine," Ana laughed, helping the wobbling little woman inside.

"Oh good, I though' I would 'ave to come in 'ere an' beat 'im over th'ead lik' I did las' week! Righ' over the noggin' wif meh cane, I did! Righ' good!" She nodded in her little old lady state, satisfied.

Ana bit her lip. "Oh…no, you don't need Jack anymore, Mrs. Ginger. In fact, I want to talk to you about that. He actually…he was complaining of head pains a bit after that…"

"Men! I says 'ho needs 'em! Mine died thirty years ago, an' I'm jus' fine, I is! I do meh own shoppin', cookin', an' I git meh own money ter use in the markets, iffin' yeh git meh meanin' an' such!"

As the old woman rambled, Ana set her in the chair, nodding emphatically. "Oh, Jack does a lot for me, Mrs. Ginger! I'm very lucky to have him."

"Tha's wha' all the women say, but tha's only cuz they…is…forced. _Forced_, I tell ye's! They say women 'ave freedom in this dingy ol' place…But I know wot it really is we 'ave."

"What's that, Mrs. Ginger?"

"A righ' pain in th'back's wot we 'ave!!! Whaaat a fackin' liberty!!" She cackled loudly.

Anamaria laughed and bit her lip again. "Well, as I am pregnant Mrs. Ginger, a pain in the back is one of the things I can look forward to real soon. But…but what I want to tell you is…"

"Oh! Oh! Silly ol' me! 'ow rude I is! I forgot, yeh 'ad somethin' te tell me. Wot's tha', love?" She scooted up and looked straight at the amused younger woman.

"I felt my baby kick just now."

"Oh!" The old woman stood and clapped. "Oh, Mrs. Sparrah, tha's just a righ' gas, it is! Oh, I 'ave to tell th'girls at Bingo! Meh neighbor's got a kickin' baby!" She turned and started hobbling quickly to the door.

She turned back slightly as she continued haphazardly to the door. "And you tell tha' Jack Sparrow boy tha' I said no raisin' tha' little baby to be a footballer! They break their 'eads like melons over a rock every damn day, an' I not be 'avin' tha' dear li'l thing 'urt!"

They said their goodbyes and Ana shut the door, wondering if telling everyone was such a good idea after all.

"Oh, what the bloody hell," she whispered, answering her own thoughts and rushing to the phone to call Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" She paused, hearing her friend's response. "Elizabeth, I felt the baby kick! It kicked!"

She paused again, holding the earpiece from her ear slightly as her friend yelled congratulations. "I know!" Another pause. "Oh, well…" Her face fell slowly. "Oh Jack's at work….no, no he's not here….yes, I know…he'll probably feel it tonight…oh, well, get back to your wedding planning then. If you need help let me know! Love you! Bye!"

Ana sunk into the chair, her hands folded on her belly as she smiled to herself.

A baby.

* * *

As Jack bustled about the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off, he didn't notice his young friend walk in, a small smirk on his face. Will Turner tapped his shoulder as he blew passed, almost causing the older man to tip the drinks. "Wot, Will?!"

"Christ, Jack! Take five minutes and breathe."

"Aye…aye, I really should…"

"Yes, you should. You look like a bleedin' bee-keeper covered in bees, running about without your plastic bee suit….getting stung." Will swallowed, shrugging at Jack's 'you're an idiot' look.

"Anyways, let's go out back and have a sit, eh?" Will took Jack by the shoulder, set the drinks down, and called Neil over. "Jack's taking a ten."

"Bout bloody fuckin' time!" Neil grunted, taking Jack's drinks and walking out to the floor.

"See?"

Jack looked hurt, pointing to the retreating figure of Neil as he was pulled out. "Ey, wot wos tha' about?"

"You're driving them nuts because you're being a wanker, probably. They know how to do their job. Just bloody sit down for a piece."

"Ok, ok. I'm sittin'."

The two young men plopped down on the steps out back, leaning back.

"So why have you been working your arse off in there when you've got a preggers wife at home, Jack? Really?"

"I jus' don' think she wants me there. Always yellin' an' stuff. It's really scary sometimes, I tell yeh."

"Jack, she's pregnant! Are you sure you aren't just leaving because she yells at you too much and you don't want to be there for it?"

"…mebbe…"

"Jack, go home. Spend the day with your wife."

"But I've got work."

"I don't care. They will take care of it just fine. Ask Neil to close up. Just go home."

"Damn you, Turner."

"Yes, damn me to hell. Go home."

"Fine, but no more free number 5s fer yeh!" And with that, he was up, throwing his apron down and telling Neil to close up, heading home for the day.

And Will was left with another halo atop his head.

* * *

(A/N): Will's such a cheeky buggar, innit tho? With his halos building up and all. Geez.

Sorry about the long wait everyone! I had finals and OOOOH what finals they were. DAAAAAMN! And then I got a terrible terrible flu, and lost ten pounds in only two days...I'm telling ya, the flu is the new South Beach diet. I LOST TEN POUNDS IN TWO DAYS!!!! unhealthy, weak smile

Anyways, I'm sorry!!!! I have ideas! PLANS! Hopefully my next chapter will be faster.

Sorry guys, and thanks to those of you still hanging on! I'm not stopping this story, I swear, I always follow through!!!

Love you kiddos!

-williz

P.S. This is mostly a chapter dedicated to Halister Balongalong and Allie...you kids will know why when you read it. Mehehe.


	18. Swann Migration

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

"If we go with the white, we will have to choose another color with it," Marlena said, leaning over Elizabeth as the young bride-to-be perused through the large, thick booklet of photos of past weddings. Each page crinkled loudly with each turn, the loud thump of it hitting the other pages practically reverberating through the small office.

"I suppose so," Elizabeth said, biting her lip. "Ugh, God! I wish Will were here to help me."

Marlena frowned. "Usually, the bride-to-be likes to plan things. I don't think we will be needing Will for the color choice or flower decisions, dear."

Elizabeth looked up at the woman who was most likely five or so years older than her. Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, her black pantsuit almost shining in the midday sun coming through the window.

She was taller than Elizabeth by maybe two inches, with a slightly thicker frame, but was very attractive, at least in the sense that she held herself well and seemingly had pleasant features that were not masked by overuse of makeup.

She pushed the book away from Elizabeth and smiled again. "I mean, men couldn't possibly help with these sorts of things." Quickly, she went on to say "At least, it is so in my experience with other couples."

"Ah," Elizabeth said, a slight smile on her face. "Well, I'm almost certain Will would want a say in the colors or the flowers. He's different than many other men." Her eyes took on a different shine, Marlena noticed, when she mentioned Will.

"Hm."

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment, before Elizabeth cleared her throat, pulling the wedding book closer and looking through the pages. She didn't know why, but she felt strange in this small room with the woman protesting against Will's involvement in the process, considering Will _was_ the groom.

"Black!"

Marlena jumped slightly, shaking her head. "What?"

"What if my color scheme was black and white?"

"Hm…let me see." Marlena pulled a chair close to Elizabeth's and began listing some things. "What if we had a mixture of white and black table cloths…and in the center of each table, a large vase of red roses? Do you like red roses?" The older woman leant closer to Elizabeth.

Not taking notice, as she was looking out the window and thinking of how this may look, Elizabeth bit her lip. "I _love_ red roses!" Her eyes clouded over slightly as she remembered back three years, to a cold night in November, when there was no breeze, just a cool stillness in which you could see your breath in the London air.

Her hand was suddenly warm as it rested on the desk before her, her fingers brushing against the jagged pages of the wedding book. Her heeled brown boots crunched softly in the leaves of many colors along the walkway.

"_Is this not the coldest November night we've had since you can remember?" Her soft voice leaked gracefully through the crisp air and seeped into his cold, red ears, leaving a path of warmth through his body._

_No other girl had ever had this effect on him. And it was disconcerting._

_Honestly, he really liked this girl, enough to completely ignore the strange feeling._

"_Are you cold?" He asked._

_She looked incredulously up at him. "You mean you're not?" Her voice cracked in questioning amusement, one side of her pouted lips slanting upward. Her hand unconsciously brushed against his. Looking up, she met his eyes and they both smiled. Her pointer finger stretched slightly to latch onto his palm, before her entire hand slid into his and she squeezed._

_Will couldn't help the silly grin that spread across his handsome features, before he turned to her and squeezed her hand back. "Not as long as I can see your eyes."_

_Elizabeth stopped walking, staring up at him. He stopped as well and turned back to her. He smiled, uncertain if he should have said that._

_She just grinned with a small giggle and pulled him along, continuing to walk with him. He tugged her to his left, venturing off through some brush as he held her hand tighter, as to not lose her._

"_Will, what on earth—"_

"_Trust me and hold my hand. Watch where you step."_

"_Alright."_

_It only took a minute more before he entered into a slight clearing. A small bush that came up to about Will's naval stood before them, its almost bare green leafed branches completely still but covered in a film of frost._

_Letting go of Elizabeth's soft hand, the young man knelt down before the bush, reaching up to touch a beautiful fully bloomed rose. Its red was like a beacon, shining in the dark of the evening, the lamplight from just a few paces over squeaking through the trees and shining onto its petals._

_She stepped closer to him and set a hand on his shoulder, slightly leaning her legs against his side. _

_The rose petals were lined in a fine film of frost, as if Mother Nature stopped a foot away from it and spray painted a light cover of white, before floating onward to the next piece of nature._

"_It's beautiful," Elizabeth found herself whispering. _

"_I thought so too. It's why I brought you here. Thought you might like it." He glanced up at her and smiled softly as she met his gaze and diverted it back to the rose._

"_I love it."_

_He reached up against and set his fingers gently against the thin stem of the rose. Before he could squeeze his fingers and twist, thus ending the growth of the beautiful little red rose, Elizabeth reached out and touched his arm lightly. _

"_No, please leave it."_

"_Leave it?"_

"_Yes." Her eyes sparkled at him as he stood. "So that tomorrow when you bring me back here, we can see it again."_

"_It may have died by tomorrow," he said, catching her insinuation. _

_The red rose was lightly doused in white powder, with a grey-black background, almost like an old film, the black and white frame suddenly lit by that one red figure, exploding from the screen._

_Leaning up, her features shining brightly, her cheeks rosy in the cold London night air, she pouted her lips. "Better it dies tomorrow than tonight."_

_They both turned and looked down at that red-white rose bordered in darkness. Their hands clasped tightly together as they stood in each other's warmth, her forehead touching his cheek as they grinned, already having made unspoken plans to check on the rose the next night._

The memory faded as Elizabeth turned another page. When she looked up, the wedding planner sat on the edge of the desk, her legs crossed, smiling at the younger woman.

"Letting our mind escape us, are we?"

"Oh, I was planning in my head, I suppose," Elizabeth lied.

"Mhm. What would you like to think about?"

"Red roses."

"Yes…?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped, shutting her mouth and giggling, a slight blush tinged upon her smooth cheeks as she lowered her gaze to the pictures beneath her right hand.

"No, you'll think me silly."

"Nonsense. I have done Las Vegas weddings. Trust me when I say I have seen everything. What do you want, and I'll do my best to make you happy." The words were so sincere that Elizabeth found herself looking back up to the woman.

"Well…uh…I was thinking maybe a frosted sort of look to everything…"

"Frosted?"

"Especially the roses. I would like the roses to look like…I don't know, they have a small film of frost. Like a rose in…"

"November?" Marlena asked, shrugging.

Elizabeth grinned widely up at her. "Yes…November."

* * *

The soon-to-be-bride let the cool water wash over her parsley covered hands, getting rid of the pieces of small, severed greens from her soft, pale fingers. As she turned off the faucet of the sink, she flicked her hands into the sink to get rid of extra water and buried her hands in a towel to dry the rest.

She heard the click of her apartment door and immediately grinned.

"Hello?" She heard, his voice traveling into her ears and directly to her heart.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called to him, placing her hands on the counter and leaning back to wait for him to enter. When he did, she noticed he looked particularly dapper, wearing a tucked in, white dress shirt, his black dress pants having only a small remnant of the crease that was created from it hanging on its hanger too long. His black tie hung to his naval, but he was already loosening it, sighing in his fatigue.

His dark brown curls were combed messily back into a tie at the nape of his neck, and surprisingly, this look seemed regal, charming, and inconceivably smart.

"Will! You look fantastic! Is this for me?" She teased, giving him a peck on the lips, before going back to the butcher block in the center of her kitchen and throwing some olives into her Greek salad.

"Sorry, beautiful…but no. I met with Signor Pierre Jacque," he explained, his voice mimicking an exaggerated French accent at the name. "He wished to look it over for his production theatre group. They're a French clan with all ages. I had to look real nice for the bloke to make a good impression."

"Oh! …so?" Her eyes shone in excitement.

"We have at least one group that is looking to use the Turner Theater," he said, his wide grin showing his happiness. Finally, his family's theater was becoming what it once was again.

"Oh, Will!" She threw her arms around him, keeping her hands extended and away from his perfectly clean white, ironed shirt that she (oh how she loved the idea) had pressed for him herself. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

He kissed her lips, his hands clamping on her thin waist. As he pulled away, he tilted his head. "You taste like mint."

She giggled. "I bought some mint leaves from the market. I chewed on one, knowing you would come tonight looking good, and knowing I would get a nice kiss from you." Nuzzling her nose with his, she broke free from his grasp and continued with her dinner preparations, going to the stove to stir the noodles.

Will reached into the beginnings of the salad and plucked a Greek olive from the concoction, popping it into his mouth. As he chewed, he peered at his fiancée. "So, you met with Marlena today. How'd you like her?"

"She's really nice," Elizabeth replied hesitantly.

"Why the pause?"

"No reason. She's really nice…well, rather…" She stopped, clearing her throat. "I feel a bit uncomfortable around her. But that's nothing too big, she's nice." She smiled back at him, meeting his eyes to validate that she was sincere.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Well, that's beside the point. I'll tell you after I get these noodles and the sauce done and have dinner ready what I planned. I got a lot of the planning done today, actually." She took the colander from the cabinet above her and walked to the sink, setting it carefully inside, before going back to her pasta.

She turned the stove off and went back to the sink, carefully pouring the noodles into the colander, the mitt in her hand being a bit too thin. She set the pot quickly down on the stove again and winced at the heat she experienced on her fingers.

"Set the table for two, Will, could you?" She asked, not sparing him a look as she poured the pasta into the serving dish, then pouring some sauce in it. She mixed it and sprinkled a small amount of parmesan over the brew, then tossed her salad.

With everything set on the table, Elizabeth grinned at Will over her spaghetti, Greek salad, and red wine. He smiled back, eating eagerly. She was glad he was hungry, for she had bought dessert for him as well, in celebration of the successful visit to Marlena's wedding planning office.

"Will, our wedding is going to be themed in black and white."

"That sounds fantastic. So what makes you so uncomfortable about Marlena?" He leant forward, eagerness on his features. He was also slightly amused, she noticed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know…she just gets rather strange when I talk about you." She shrugged. "I don't know, she probably has a crush on you." Elizabeth gave a small laugh, shaking her head.

"And was that a joke?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly.

"What, girls can't have crushes on me?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again, eating an olive from her salad. "Anyways, I was thinking our theme could be black and white. The tablecloths would vary between the two colors through out the room."

"We're talking reception?"

"Will, we won't have people sitting around tables during the ceremony," her voice clipped slightly. Biting her lip in apology at his rather put-off look, she soothed, "Yes, I mean the reception."

As they ate in a few minutes of silence, Will raised his head. "So what else did you and Marlena discuss?"

"The centerpieces on the table."

"Is it, like a flower arrangement or something?" Will made an annoyed face when Elizabeth seemed impressed. "Yes, Lizzie, I have been to a few weddings in my day and I know what a centerpiece is."

"Ok, ok! Sorry! It's roses."

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Instead of doing just that, Elizabeth reached over and refilled his wine glass, as well as her own. He thanked her and continued to wait.

"Red roses…with frost."

"Frost? Elizabeth, I love the idea of a snowish perception, but as our wedding reception will be inside, I doubt people will fall for it."

Her shoulders drooped as she gave him a dull look. "Will…think about it. Red rose. Frost."

Her eyes diverted into the red wine lying still in her glass. Perhaps this was a moment Elizabeth had remembered about their relationship that he had forgotten. Did he forget that he mentioned the night after when they came back and found the rose lying dead beneath the bush that it reminded him of _Schindler's List_ and the little girl with the red jacket?

Did he forget how he leant down with a small, sad smile, digging in the dirt beneath the bush and gently sliding the rose petals into the hole before covering it and patting it down. She remembered watching him, chills running through her as a breeze that was nonexistent the night before wafted passed them, seeing him stand and brush his hands off on his jeans. She took a step closer and set her hands to his face, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

Maybe there were times in their relationship that she had forgotten and he remembered. Maybe that was part of a long-time relationship. She opened her mouth to tell him about that night.

"Of course I remember," he chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling as he looked up at her. Her mouth clamped shut and she smiled, whilst he continued. "I'm surprised you remembered that little rose."

"That's one thing I couldn't ever forget."

* * *

"JACK BLOODY SPARROW!"

There was a crash as the man burst into the bedroom, huffing and puffing. "What do yeh wan' now, Ana?!"

"I have been calling yeh for over five minutes. Where've yeh been?" Ana asked, turning around from her place in front of the desk. Her belly was slightly larger, as she was now in her sixth month of pregnancy.

"I wosn't even 'ere!"

"Well, where'd yeh go?!"

"To the market to get yeh _these_!" He said defensively, holding up a bag with Fig Newtons, dried prunes, and a large bag of BBQ chips.

"Oh…thanks!" She reached out for them as he walked over to present them to her. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Yeh know, yeh aren't an invalid, Ana."

"No, but I _am_ pregnant wit' yer child. An' that should count for sometin'…" Her teeth were gritted as she looked up at him.

"God, I love a woman with a fiery passion, but I think I've done meself in with tha' particular trait," Jack grumbled, shuffling to the kitchen to get his wife a glass of water.

"What was that, Jack?!"

"Nothin'!"

He grumbled some more as his shoulders slumped and he walked to the kitchen to pour his wife some freshly filtered water. As he prepared to take the water to her, he heard a knock at the apartment door.

"Jack! Get that!" Ana barked from the other room.

"I _am_ getting' it!" He barked back.

As he opened the door, he found little Mrs. Ginger, a scowl on her face, her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at him. "Well, top of th'mornin' to ya, Mrs. Ginger. Anythin' I kin get yeh? Sugar? Salt? Spice? Everythin' nice?" He grinned charmingly at her.

"I 'eard scremin' Mr. Sparrah, an' I 'ope yeh mean ta explain wot it wos."

"Ah, I went ter th'market, see, ter get the li'l lady somethin' she desired an' she din't know I left yet, so she wos callin' fer me."

"I don't believe ya."

"Wot?" Jack asked, tilting his head. _Oh shit_.

He was too late to dodge it. The brunt end of the cane swung onto his head. "OW!" His fingers slipped from around the glass and it clattered to the floor. Thankfully, it was plastic, so the glass bounced on the ground, the water splashing all over the floor.

Ana stumbled into the entryway. She saw Mrs. Ginger pointing her cane at her husband, the poor man holding his head and wincing, water all around them both.

"Oh God! Jack!" She went to him and pulled his hands from his head, looking at them to see if he was perhaps bleeding. Thankfully, he was fine. Anamaria turned and looked kindly at Mrs. Ginger. "Mrs. Ginger, dear, please don't hit my husband with your cane."

"What the hell is wrong wit'yeh!" Jack yelled at the woman.

"I'm tired o'hearin' yeh beat on yer wife!"

"I don't beat on my wife!" Jack said, incredulous.

"Mrs. Ginger, he doesn't beat on—"

"Well tha's all I 'ave ta say." The little woman hobbled away, satisfied, as Jack continued to hold his head. Ana reached up to comfort him, but he pulled away, glaring at her. Stunned by his reception, the young woman followed him into the kitchen, where he grabbed a towel and came back to the door, wiping up the water.

"I'll get my own water from now on, love," Anamaria said, biting her lip. "I'm sorry about Mrs. Ginger, she—"

Jack disappeared with the wet towel into the kitchen. She stayed there, hearing him drop the cup in the dishwasher, before he reappeared again. He went straight to the front door. "She thinks I hit you, Anamaria?" He asked, his tone serious, his accent not quite as pronounced.

"I never—"

"I'm off to the _Pearl_, Ana. I'll be back later."

"Jack!" The door shut behind him and she opened it again and called out for him once more. "Jack!"

Sighing, she went back into their home and went straight back to her bed, snuggling into the warmth of the sheets and shutting her eyes, willing the pain in her head to go away.

* * *

The airport was full to the brim of travelers. A large woman with two gigantic suitcases pushed past the young woman waiting for her family. With a glare, Elizabeth leant back against the wall, her wet trench coat and damp hair making her in a less than positive mood. She held her bag over one shoulder, and in her other hand was her hat she had hurriedly thrown on her head when she saw that it was pouring outside.

"Flight 134, ARRIVED" the television above her read.

_Good_, she thought. _I want to get the hell out of this shit hole._

Kids were screaming and crying, the weather was terrible, work today at the orphanage was the furthest from fun she could possibly think of. One of the older boys was suspended from his school for fighting and she tried to have a talk with him, only to be cursed and yelled at.

And she hadn't seen Will since Thursday morning, and today was Saturday. It wasn't that she was so dependent on his presence that she _needed_ to see him every day. It was more that he always seemed to be there when she had a horrible day. He would appear in her apartment, an easy smile on his face. Or she would come into her apartment and he would be there sleeping on her couch, his face soft and comfortable almost like a little boy, the controller sliding from his loose fingers, some strange cooking channel on.

It was almost as if they were already married.

And this was the first time she had not seen him in a few days. It rather destroyed this perception of hers, and it upset her mildly. Mostly, she knew William would know how to talk to and deal with Charlie. It was as if her fiancé struck a familiar chord in the boy. No one identified with Charlie like Will did.

She jumped at the sudden buzzing she felt within her trouser pocket. Fishing in her coat until she could curl her fingers around the cell phone, she pulled it out and answered it as quickly as she could. "Hello?"

She paused, seeing her family coming through the doors as Anamaria Sparrow explained that she angered Jack and he had not come home last night, nor today any time. _Perfect timing, damn it_, Elizabeth couldn't help but think.

"Listen Ana, I am sure he just needs some cooling off time. I'll call Will and tell him to go to Jack, if he isn't already with him. But I'm at the airport now. My papa and sister and James are here, so can I call you in a sec?" Ana said something about being alright and then hung up.

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling terrible and also worried that Anamaria might be angry at her for cutting her off.

But the thought left immediately as she felt her father's strong arms around her and she laughed. "Daddy!"

"My little Elizabeth! My how you have grown," he laughed.

"I haven't grown _anything_, Dad. The only thing different about me is this," and with that she raised her hand to show him the ring with the modest diamond Will had presented her upon proposing.

"Ah yes…"

Two arms crashed around Elizabeth. "Laura!"

"You stupid brat! I saw you on the phone! Who were you talking to on your phone when you saw your fam coming down to you?" Laura hugged her again, squealing at her happiness of seeing her little sister again.

"Look who _is_ growing, love!" Elizabeth exclaimed, setting her hand on her sister's grown belly. "God, you and Ana are both growing so quickly!"

"Ana? Ana's pregnant?!"

"Yes!" Elizabeth looked around. "Where's James?"

Laura's face fell, worrying her younger sister intensely. "Well, something came up at the firm and he will be here later tonight. I hope it isn't a huge imposition, but he's maybe five hours behind us."

"That's not an imposition at all! I would be happy to pick him up!"

"Well I didn't know the weather would be so terrible, or I would have made him just come with us…" Laura put a hand on her stomach and grinned.

"You are positively _glowing_, love," Elizabeth whispered, putting her forehead against her sister's.

"As are _you_, soon-to-be Mrs. Turner!"

Both young women giggled and hugged again, before they heard their father behind them clear his throat. "Are you quite finished? Nothing PISSES your father off like a crowded airport."

They all laughed and lugged the baggage along, Laura yelling at Elizabeth for grabbing her bag from her, despite the younger's protests that pregnant women shouldn't carry heavy bags.

The three spoke avidly about many things old, many things new, and everything in between on the car ride to the hotel where Weatherby and the Norringtons got two rooms. The towering building finally loomed in their view. Elizabeth pulled up front, was helped from her car by a polite, young man, gave the friendly (and hopefully trustworthy) valet her keys, and followed her father and sister inside.

The three sat and laughed in the hotel an hour later. The television was on, but provided a background noise for their conversation rather than any sort of entertainment.

Elizabeth and Laura giggled over some snide comment their father made, before they were shushed by him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Someone's phone is buzzing, I think."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, suddenly remembering Ana's rapid speech in her ear as she saw her father and sister hobbling out of the exit with their bags. "Shit!" She swore, diving for her bag.

"Elizabeth!" Weatherby corrected her, his eyes flashing in amusement, despite everything.

She finally wrestled her phone from the numerous clean, albeit rumpled, tissues that loitered about in her bag. "Damn it, I missed it." She pressed 'view missed call' and saw Will's name show up.

She marveled at how seeing his name, seeing that he had called her, sparked a sudden incomprehensible excitement and happiness, even after dating him three years.

"So?"

She looked up to see both her father and her sister, both lounging, his ankles crossed and his hands behind his bed, her hands resting on her large stomach, both with smirks.

"What?" Elizabeth asked defensively.

"Who was it?"

"Will."

Both of them laughed.

"What?!" This time it was more of a snap.

"You should have seen your face when you looked at the missed call. It was like you won a million dollars the way that grin spread across your face."

She blushed. "Oh hush up, Father."

"Where _is_ your beau, anyways?" Laura asked. "I miss the bloke…he's a laugh."

Elizabeth held the phone tightly in her palm, smiling. "He's been working really hard getting that theater up and running. I actually haven't seen him for a few days. He was probably just checking to see if I got you guys alright."

"Why don't you call him up? I'm sure he's waiting for you," Weatherby said, amusement in his eyes, despite the seriousness of his suggestion.

"Do you guys mind? I just want to make sure everything's alright."

"No, no…go right ahead," Laura said, winking.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth stepped out of the expansive hotel room that belonged to her father (Laura and James would share the room beside his), and speed dialed Will's cell phone.

It rang once, twice, three times, and in the middle of the fourth ring, his voice came onto the line. "Hello?"

"Will, it's me."

"Elizabeth."

She smiled at the way he said her name, and she knew that wherever he was, he had just moved away from other people, softened his tone, and grinned. She just knew.

"Well hello stranger," she responded, her voice cracking with her happiness at speaking to him on the phone. "Sorry I didn't answer. I'm in the hotel room with Dad and Laura. And you know, Laura. She's…loud."

He laughed. "That she is…but in a good way." He paused for a moment. "Hey, so I'm glad you got back alright, it's raining in torrents out there."

"I know. We just made it before the pounding. Where are you? Someplace dry, I hope?"

"Yeah, I'm someplace dry. The theater, to be exact."

"Love, why are you still there? It's almost six o'clock and from my reckoning, you have been there all day, most likely. Why don't you pop over and see the fam?" She leaned against the wall at the end of the hotel hallway, staring out of the window, her finger pushing back the thick drapery to see the dark rain outside.

"Lizzie, you know I would love to more than anything right now. My back aches and I've got a bit of a headache, not to mention I miss you terribly…" He heard her light giggle and suddenly wished he were there, seeing the twinkle he knew was in her brown gaze, feeling her folded in his arms. "…but I have so much to still do. And the contractor hasn't been here all day and I have so much to talk with him about. Roberts couldn't wait anymore and he left."

"I want to see you," Elizabeth said, her voice quiet as she shut her eyes. "Today was just…"

"What?"

"Just one of those days, Will."

"Ah…what happened?"

"Can I tell you later? When you come here?"

"Darling, I can't come yet," he replied, his words soft and comforting, despite the meaning. "I have lots to do and probably won't be done for another four hours."

"Then come after that!"

"I'll try."

"Please try, William." She knew he wouldn't come. When he said he would try, it meant that yes, he _would_ try, and that was what depressed her more than if he just lied. He would try so hard, he would tire himself in the process and be near death when he came back.

"So…how's your father, and Laura, and James? Did James like the uh…well, I made him something and…"

"I know about the order he places, and so does Laura," she said, wryly.

"Oh…well oops, Laura wasn't supposed to know about that."

"Well, she does," she laughed. "But James isn't here."

"What?!" She could hear the slight disappointment in his tone and it made her genuinely glad. She never guessed Will and James would bond so easily. They must have bonded based on the marrying into the family concept. Or their love of swords and a melee of metal objects. Maybe their love of the Swann women.

"He _will_ come, Darling. Don't you worry. But he had some unfinished business at the firm and had to take care of it. I have to pick him up in a few hours, actually."

"Oh…" In the pause that followed, Elizabeth could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. She knew that pause anywhere. He was planning something.

"Well, I should actually call Ana. Seems Jack's been gone from home since yesterday. They got into a row, so if you could try to reach him and just let her know he's ok, do that for me, will you, love?"

"He's alright. He just left from here to go back home."

"He's been there all this time? Ana's been almost shitting herself with worry!"

"Well, I didn't know he had been gone that long! But he's on his way back home to her, I swear it."

"Was that your influence, Will Turner?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a good bloke, in the end."

"You are," she said softly, hoping he knew how sincere those two words truly were. He did know, and he grinned widely.

"Well…"

"Yes, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do. I should let you go."

"That I do."

"I love you, Will, bye."

She heard a slight pause again, then…

"Wait! Lizzie!"

"Yes?"

"Would you possibly consent to _me_ picking James up at the airport?"

"What?!" _That_ she wasn't expecting.

"Yeah, I mean, if I can finish stuff up in the next few hours, can I get him?"

"It's so wet out there, and I don't want you driving about in this! It's scary! I'm watching it flood down as we speak."

"Ah, it's nothing. I'd rather go driving out in it than you. Trust me. And anyways, it might lend some bonding time between me and my future brother-in-law, right?" She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Are you sure, Will? I don't want to put you out of your way."

"I'm positive."

"Alright then—wait…no."

"Why?"

"Hello, Will! How will James get a hold of you of when he's landed? He doesn't have your cell number and I don't want you waiting there all night in case he never got on a plane. It's too much trouble."

"Well, actually…he kinda…_does_ have my number."

Elizabeth fought the urge to laugh. How on earth did they exchange cell phone numbers and why? They were obviously closer than she knew. She wondered if they ever chatted as she chatted with her sister, or Ana. Or her other friends, for that matter. "How will he know to call it?"

"I'll leave a message on his cell. Easy as that."

She laughed outright. "Men never cease to amaze me," she said through her laughter. "Alright, fine. I'll leave it to you, but if something happens to my brother-in-law, I'll kill you."

"God, we aren't even married yet and you're threatening me."

"Shut up, Will."

"Can't you wait a few months before you jump down my throat, dear?"

"Good bye, Will!" She said with a finality.

"You don't even want to talk to me anymore?"

"WILL!"

He laughed. "Fine, fine, goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up and grinned widely. She figured calling Anamaria would be pointless now, as Will confirmed that Jack was coming home. So she just went straight to her father's hotel room and went inside.

"And how is he?" Weatherby asked.

"Wonderful."

And with that word, they went back to how they were before.

* * *

"Should we call James?" Laura asked, her tone of voice belying her slight worry for the father of her child. "He has probably landed by now if he got the flight he said he did."

"No, I'm sure he's still in the air," Elizabeth said.

"But just in case?"

"No, trust me on this Laura…I know you have that instinct about you for your husband because you're pregnant and all of that, but calm the hell down. Everything will be fine. He'll _call_ when he lands."

"Yeah, but—"

"It takes twenty minutes to get to the airport from here, Laura. Really, take some deep breaths and count to twenty," her father advised, rolling his eyes. "My goodness, I wasn't this worried when your mother went to the market eight months pregnant with you, Laura, in the pouring rain."

"Father, maybe you _should_ have been!" Laura said.

"He's a man, sister, and that's well spoken by…a man." Elizabeth winked at her smug father, then rested back into the chair she had been in before Will's phone call.

In a little over three hours, she would see her brother-in-law…_and_ Will.

* * *

He yawned, his back aching and his neck stiff. Sitting on a plane for however long he sat there knocked everything out of him. The stupid little pillow was like putting an oversized (and _empty_) pill bottle behind your head. Not only is it uncomfortable, it does nothing to ease your pain…much like an empty pill bottle.

_Great_, he thought to himself. _Now I'm clinically cynical _and_ insane._

He sat watching other passengers, inwardly rolling his eyes and scoffing at those who immediately jumped up the moment the seatbelt light turned off. The neck-benders, those who stood up unnecessarily and had nowhere to go so that bent their necks and just stood there impatiently, grew in numbers by the third minute.

He waited patiently, despite wanting to get the shit out of the stuffy, overcrowded space. The more he was surrounded by impatience, the more he wanted to just sock them in the back of the head and tell them to sit down and wait their turns. _It's always the businessmen and their stupid suits and briefcases…as if no one else has anywhere to be soon. Stupid prick, don't sit in the far back then._

Finally, his suitcase in hand, James Norrington stepped into the tunnel leading into the airport and flipped his phone open, turning it on. A new voicemail popped onto the screen, so he lifted it to his ear. Ah, so Will Turner, almost brother-in-law extraordinaire would be picking him up.

Good.

Oh, and it was a surprise. Alright, then.

Surprise he could do…just as long as it got him out of the hell hole airport, he didn't care _who_ the hell picked him up or _where_, as long as he just got _out_!

He called Will and heard him answer. "The eagle has landed."

"G'day Commodore," Will said in his best _Top Gun_ impersonation. "The runway is ready. And it's wearing a black coat waving its arms about. And it sees you."

"Personification, Mr. Turner. Rash."

He saw Will laughing in the corner and grinning at him, so he hung up the phone and walked to him, switching his bag to his left hand and reaching his hand out. At once, the men shook hands, laughing, before James brought the younger man to him for a manly hug.

"Will, my boy! How's the almost-wedded bliss?"

"Hectic, but beautiful. How's the almost-father bliss?"

"Frightening as all hell," James laughed. "…but…beautiful."

Walking side by side, they talked excitedly about, ah, the metals and the beauties of those swords Will sent to him.

* * *

"Why hasn't he called yet?" Laura asked, her eyes flitting back and forth.

"Stop worrying!"

"It's after ten o'clock! He should be landed and here by _now_!"

"Calm down!" Weatherby barked. "My Goodness!"

There was a knock at the hotel door.

"Who is this?" Laura asked, sitting up, all fear gone from her eyes, only curiosity and question in her gaze, linking her to her sister more so than ever before. That curious streak was inherited by both girls from their mother, Weatherby thought to himself.

Elizabeth went to the door and opened it. The tall figure of her brother stood before her, a wide grin on his face. "There's my girl!"

"James!" She moved to hug him, but found her sister leapt into his arms first, nearly knocking him over.

"Laura! What in—"

"Where were you?!" She smacked his arm. "I was worried sick! Why didn't you call?!" She paused, but just as he was about to answer, she interrupted again. "Wait! How did you get here?!"

James pulled from her arms and hugged Elizabeth tightly. They shared their friendly greetings before James turned back to where he came from.

Will stepped forward and grinned cheekily. "I believe that was my doing, Mrs. Norrington."

Once again, Elizabeth was thrown off by the intense feeling of exuberance at his appearance, as if she hadn't loved him for three years, as if she hadn't seen him for ten years.

"Will," Laura said, coming up to him and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So it was _you_ who rescued my James! Lizzie, did you know about this?"

Elizabeth's coy smile proved that, in fact, she did. And that she purposefully kept it from her. Glaring in her sister's direction first, Laura then directed her attention back to Will. "You look much more scruffy, Will! I like the new look. Dashing, hm, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as her fiancé chuckled.

"And I love _your_ new look, Laura." His eyes drifted down to her stomach. "I don't remember you quite this positively radiant in Port Royal."

"It's the constant sun," James quipped in his posh, high brow tone. "Doesn't leave room for _anyone_ to look radiant."

They all laughed as the door was shut and James shook Weatherby's hand.

"William, my boy! How goes it?" Weatherby brought the younger man to him in a hug.

"It goes beautifully, Sir," Will chuckled, hugging the man back.

"Why, I haven't spoken to you since you asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. And that was far too long ago."

"Tell me about it," Elizabeth broke in, pursing her lips in the spoiled fashion her father recalled from back in the day, when he used to have two spoiled teenage daughters, one more than the other…and he was proud to say she still retained a bit of that in her pout; a bit of her mother, no doubt.

"Come, let's put your bags in your room, James," Weatherby said, picking one of them up. Laura walked arm in arm with her husband. When Will moved to pick up the extra bag, James swooped down and lifted it, giving him a smirk. Meanwhile, the young man felt a hand grapple at his coat and hold him in place.

The door shut behind the three visitors as Will turned to peer at his betrothed. She moved to circle his shoulders with her arms and immediately latched her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, pulling her closer.

As she pulled away slowly, they set their foreheads together and rubbed noses. "Why do you have to be so damn busy right now? When we have two and a half more months before we get married…?"

"I want to have this theater ready for business before we get married. I want my wife to be happy _and_ content. And I don't want her to worry about if my next project in the smithy will be sold or if I can't sell it, you have to lay off of the peas this week." His fingers brushed lightly against her cheek as she smiled, shaking her head.

"You know exactly how I feel about this, but I shan't argue. I wish for you to do as you please. And if this is important to you, do it. I want _you_ to be happy and content just as much as you want me to be."

They moved their faces together in another kiss, before Will pulled away this time. "What's this about you being upset today?"

"Not now. We only have so long before we have to join them. I'll tell you later tonight." Her eyes sparkled, making him grin widely.

"Deal."

There was a loud knocking before they heard the click of the card key in the door and James poked his head in. "Uh…Laura wanted me to tell you that—"

"No hanky panky, kids! No hanky panky!" They heard from the hallway behind James.

"Shush, Laura!" He said behind him. "She wants you to know that you really don't have enough time in there for anything…"

"…for hanky panky," she said, poking her head in passed James'.

He merely rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"We had no intention of hanky panky, thank you Laura," Elizabeth said crossly, mostly because Will looked so completely amused at the situation. In fact, he was struggling not to laugh outright.

As they walked into the other room, Weatherby sat in the chair, puzzlement on his still handsome features.

"Define this 'hanky panky'."

* * *

"Ah, Will couldn't make it again?" Marlena clicked her pen, sitting cross-legged on the edge of her desk, clipboard in hand.

"No, he, uh…he makes his apologies. The theater needs a lot of work, still. He really wants to finish it by the time we get married." Elizabeth smiled.

"Isn't it like a man to be absent during wedding preparations." She actually looked a bit put off that Will wasn't there. This started getting Elizabeth to think. Did Marlena actually have a crush on her fiancé?

Elizabeth merely let out a half-hearted laugh. "…sure."

As they continued their plans, as well as making plans to go dress shopping, Elizabeth watched the other woman's body language. She seemed to tense every time Will was mentioned! Or she would click her pen faster.

By the end of their two hour meeting and planning session, Elizabeth was downright certain the pretty woman had feelings for her young man. Will was not coming anywhere _near_ this woman alone, Elizabeth decided right then and there.

Not that she didn't trust Will, but she didn't trust…Well, she just didn't trust.

As she walked into her apartment that night after working at the orphanage for a few hours, Elizabeth found Will having wine alone on the window seat, looking out at the rainless sky. The storm had stopped that morning.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

As he smiled at her, that lazy, crooked smile he always gave when he was tired but sincere, it dawned on her that it really wouldn't be a reach for other women to be in love with her William Turner. He truly was a diamond in the rough. And he was in love with her. In only about two months, he was going to marry her.

Her family had been here for about three weeks now and Laura had been helping her a lot with wedding preparations, as well as Anamaria. Her father sat by and watched proudly, whilst taking in the sights he remembered so fully. James, on the other hand, went with Will to the theater and interchangeably to the smithy. He had a childlike fascination with Will's work there, the toiling and forge, and at the theater, he was amazed by the grandeur of it.

"Will, Marlena is in love with you."

She hadn't even shut the door yet. His brow furrowed and he set his wine glass down beneath him, sitting up straight. "What?"

"Our wedding planner? I swear to God, she is in love with you, Will."

"…uh…" His eyes flitted back and forth. "Is this a trick question?"

"…what? I didn't even ask a question, Will." She rolled her eyes. "She's really in love with you."

What was he to say to that? He rather just stared at her, then shrugged.

"Well, don't you think this is a bit too awkward to have her as our wedding planner? It's like a damn Jennifer Lopez chick flick or something."

"Except she gets the guy in the end."

"Will! Have you seen _The Wedding Planner_?" She put her hands on her hips and walked up to him, laughing.

"Not by my choice, thank you!" She laughed again and he glowered. "_Anyways_, I figure she won't act on this 'love' you speak of (and I don't even believe you, by the way) because it is unprofessional."

"Well, come with me tomorrow to do the invitations. Then you'll see."

"Deal."

"Good. I'll see you then."

She smirked and turned, shrugging her jacket off to reveal a snug-fitting sweater. Looking over her shoulder at him, she bit her lip and swung her hips, walking into the hallway that led to her bedroom.

Leaving the wine beside the window seat, the future married man hurried after her, any thoughts of the not-so-virtuous wedding planner and J.Lo far from his one-track mind.

* * *

(A/N:) I'm sorry, kids. College is ten times as hard as high school. I am SOOOO STRESSSSSEEED!!!! I FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO DIIE! I'm so stressed, I found some time in my hectic homework and reading time, in between reading a novel a week. I am so stressed out, really. Santa Clara students are all like daaamn foo's and zombies stumbling about with notebooks and novels and textbooks. And uuuggghh we're all dying.

Anyways...

Shout out to my buddy **Jack E** for being soooooooooooo helpful on a ridiculous amount of levels. She knows why I thank her a million times over!

And as always a shout out to **Halister Balongalong**! She still ain't bovvered.

-williz


	19. Is She? Wait Am I?

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

* * *

The day was slightly warmer than it had been in the past week as they walked down the sidewalk and stopped in front of the office of Marlena Harold, wedding planner extraordinaire.

As Will pulled open the door, Elizabeth walked inside and saw Marlena sitting at her desk, doodling on a notepad. The woman looked up as Elizabeth entered and a wide grin spread across her pretty features. "Elizabeth! I wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes."

"Oh," she said, smiling behind her as Will came in, missing the way Marlena's eyes widened and her smile disappeared. "Sorry I'm so early, but Will here decided to come and he drove."

"Hm…usually the parking around here isn't too great. I'm surprised you found a place." She smiled fleetingly at Will and watched him come over. Will outstretched his hand with a personable smile and shook hers.

"Good to see you, Marlena. How is your father?"

"He's surviving," she said, tensing slightly, before pulling her hand from his. "So…will you both be here then? To put together some invitations?"

The couple nodded. Elizabeth eyed Marlena as the good-looking woman set her gaze on her fiancé. The younger woman outstretched her hand from her side and weaved her fingers tightly with Will's and squeezed. Frowning, Marlena turned away and set her fingers to her files piled on her desk. She pulled one out and opened it, sitting back on her desk and crossing her legs.

Elizabeth noticed that she took a long while to put one leg over the other in her black business pants. As she looked up, she saw that Marlena's blue eyes moved up to meet hers. With a small smile, she flicked her gaze to Will and her smile widened. "Well…you both have to decide the font, as well as the theme. I'm not going to decide _for_ you."

When neither spoke, she motioned for them to sit in front of her, in the two plush seats before her desk. Will led, sitting in the chair beside Elizabeth.

When Marlena had the attention of the young couple, she pulled a booklet out from her desk, bending her form back so that she could reach the drawer properly. "Here. This has some different fonts you can think about. I was thinking a lot about your themes that we discussed yesterday, Elizabeth, and there's this rose print we might be able to use."

"Oh!" Elizabeth reached out and took the booklet, looking at the page. The letters curled gracefully, with each corner of the word folding into a beautiful red rose. The contrast of the long cursive black writing with the beautifully crafted red roses went perfectly with everything Elizabeth had in mind. "God…Marlena, it's perfect!"

Marlena smiled. "I do what I can."

Will chuckled as his love beamed down at the writing. "Looks nice."

"Nice?" Elizabeth looked up at him. "Will, it's going to be beautiful."

Taking the stylish reading glasses from where she tucked them into the front of her blouse, the wedding planner put them on and went behind her desk, easing off the front slowly. Elizabeth's eyes flicked to Will again, who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

If it got any worse, she might dismiss him to do some errands of his own and apologize later for bringing him here. It was obvious that Marlena was flirting with him. The unfortunate part was that so far, Marlena was proving herself a wonderful wedding planner, and Elizabeth didn't want to have to lose the woman because Will was unusually good-looking. 

Maybe if she just talked to Marlena, woman to woman, in a polite way, in a _He's mine!_ kind of way, they could sort things out and get on with the planning.

"So, Will…did Elizabeth tell you what we planned yesterday? Her themes?"

"Yeah, yeah she did. It sounds good."

Marlena let out an amused puff of air and shook her head, ripping out the invitation plan from the book and setting it in the Turner-Swann wedding file. "You, Mr. Turner, are reflecting the sentiments I hear from most men." Her smile was a bit too familiar for Elizabeth, where Will was concerned.

"What does _that_ mean?" Her soon-to-be husband asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"It means that the grooms rarely even give two cents worth about the planning. The bride…" Marlena winked at Elizabeth, who let out a small smile, before continuing. "…is usually the one who has all the ideas in her head about what she wants in her wedding. Your job as groom, Will Turner, is to smile and nod."

"I resent that!" Will teased, receiving a wrinkled nose back at him in return. Elizabeth giggled at the exchange, but quickly changed the subject, not entirely liking the turn of events.

"So what are the invites going to say?"

Will slumped back against his seat and set his fingers together in front of him, making strange faces out of his long fingers to amuse himself. Peering up at his wife, he smirked and answered, "You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Eleanor Swann and William Jonathan Turner II on Sunday afternoon April the thirteenth at two o'clock. Etc. etc. Give them the address of the conservatory we booked. And an R.S.V.P. number at the bottom."

Both women stared at Will, jaws slack. He just grinned smugly up at them and clapped his hands together once. "Well, get writing then, ladies. I've got places to go people to see!"

"Will, how…?"

"Never cease to amaze me, Mr. Turner," Marlena said, shaking her head. Coming back around the desk, she took her empty pad of paper and jotted down everything. Elizabeth met her eyes again and smiled. It was true…Will never ceased to amaze. 

Will basked in glory silently, easing his head back against the backrest behind him and shutting his eyes lazily. He felt a soft hand weave itself into his hair and he sighed. When he opened his eyes again, his head lolling over to the side, he saw Elizabeth smiling at him, her eyes sparkling in adoration. Grinning back, he leaned over and set his lips to hers softly, behind Marlena's back.

When Marlena turned, she immediately frowned. "Excuse me…as touching as this is, I've got to get around to _my_ side of the desk. We've got lots to do if you guys want this done right."

Will pulled away, noticing the slight edge in the wedding planner's tone. Maybe Elizabeth was right after all. Maybe something about his relationship with Elizabeth didn't sit well with her for some reason.

"Uh, sure," Elizabeth said, giving Will a pointed look that obviously meant _See what I mean!_

About thirty minutes later, much of the invitation list was made up. With about 80 people invited, most from Elizabeth's family and social circle back in Port Royal, their wedding was smaller than originally planned, but they were happy with the results.

"Will…"

"Hm."

"What about Chris?"

His gaze hardened significantly, not unnoticed by Elizabeth, who cleared her throat. She didn't exactly want to make Marlena uncomfortable. "Well," she amended quickly. "We can talk about that later, hm? Anyways…Marlena, we should figure out some other things, like where I'm getting…my dress…" Her eyes shot at Will in a meaningful way and Will's countenance softened.

"Ah, yes…well, I suppose that is my cue to leave you two to that stuff." He winked at them and stood, pushing himself up by the arms of the chair.

Elizabeth stood with him, watching as Marlena brightened, her gaze still on William. Unable to keep her slightly mischievous side quiet, the young soon-to-be bride wrapped her arms around Will's shoulders and brought him into a languid kiss, her hand moving to splay on his smooth cheek.

When she pulled away, she saw the flash in his eyes and a slight smile lift the corners of his mouth. He knew exactly what she was playing at and he inwardly shook his head. _Women_. 

"Gimme a ring on my cell when you're done and I'll swing by for you. I'll be walking about around here, so I won't be far." He raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth and backed away from here. Sparing a glance at Marlena, whose eyes were diverted, he nodded his head. "See you soon, Marly."

She twitched a smile at him. "Bye, Will."

The door shut softly behind him and Elizabeth turned to find Marlena back on the front side of the desk, closer to where she stood.

"So…about my dress."

"Yes…this is probably something you'll want to do with your sister. Or A—Ana…what was her name?"

"Oh, Anamaria, yes. Yes, I will probably go with them."

"I could go with you, if you'd like some unbiased, professional help. If…if you need me to. Fitting, things like that. Maybe if you want your dress to match your theme."

"Oh…" Elizabeth beamed. "…that would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Marlena matched her grin and shrugged. "It's what you pay me for!"

"Yes, I suppose so." Elizabeth paused, confused. If Marlena was so attracted to Will Turner, why was she so nice to her? His fiancée? She just shook her head and told herself to grow up. And act the twenty four years she had under her belt. 

"Oh, uh…Marly…I can call you that, right? I'm sorry, Will used it and I—"

"Of course you can! You can call me anything you like…so long as it's nothing derogatory." She chuckled, her cheeks a bit rosier. "Anyways…what was it you were saying?" Marlena turned away to tidy up a bit and put things back in her bookshelves. 

"I was just going to say…I'm glad Will found you. You should know, I think you're planning my wedding beautifully, especially considering the terrible amount of time we gave you." Elizabeth went up to her and hugged her. The other woman tensed at first, then calmed again, sinking into the hug. 

"You don't know how much this wedding means to me." She pulled away, not noticing the other woman's slightly stricken gaze and the twitching smile. Shutting her eyes with feeling, Elizabeth bit her lip. "Will is…everything. And I want our wedding to express everything between us. To signify the future before us."

"It will…but you have to quit with the poetry. I'm not a very sentimental woman." Nodding brusquely, a teasing glint in her eye, Marlena walked back to the desk and sat down. "So…are we still going to plan this 'everything' wedding of yours?"

"Yes, of course! I just…I'm sorry if I gush about him too much when he's not here." Elizabeth giggled. "Our wedding is only a month and a half away and I'm…"

"Blown away? Yes, I'm sure. And Will's a—" She chuckled slightly. "He's a great guy. Best I've seen." Marlena threw a smirk in Elizabeth's direction, causing the younger woman to inwardly blanch. _Well, he's mine! _

About an hour later, Elizabeth was seated next to Marlena on the small couch in the corner, both of them perusing and discussing the placement of each table in the glass flower conservatory they had booked. 

"So…I just have to ask…" 

Elizabeth looked up at Marlena and nodded.

"Well…I've known Will for at least five years…I mean, not well…but I've seen him a few times going with my father to his shop. And I'm just curious…what is a girl like you doing with him?"

Raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth didn't quite know how to take the blunt question. "I really…don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I didn't mean that in a bad way! I apologize for how that sounded."

"S'ok…"

"I just…you don't seem like the type to go looking in a blacksmith shop for a boyfriend. I don't know, I get a more…um…what's the word I'm looking for?" Marlena suddenly began to blush. 

"Posh?"

"Yes, I suppose. But of course, not in a bad way."

"Hm, yes. I get that all the time. I was raised in a wealthy area with a wealthy family. What can I say? But Will…" Elizabeth stopped, searching for the right words. "Well, when I came back to London, I realized there was more to life than social outings, tea parties, balls, and wild beach parties." She giggled. "And there was more to the male sex than the guys who frequented those parties."

"Ala Will?"

"Mm, yes." Elizabeth smiled widely, setting her chin in her hand and sighing. "I hate sounding like a hopeless romantic, but God, he's my soul mate."

"…hm. Wow."

Marlena went back to looking at the pictures, leaning closer to Elizabeth as she reached across to point out a small picture in the bottom far corner of the page. "See this?"

"Yes…a…" Elizabeth leant down and narrowed her eyes to read the small print below it. "Is this a wine fountain?"

"Mhm…and I was thinking perhaps an ice sculpture as well? How does that sound?"

"I didn't know wine fountains even _existed_!"

"Well, it depends on the tone of the reception. Do you want it more low-key, down and dirty, wild? Or do you want to keep it classy? The wine fountain is definitely keeping it classy."

"If I have a wine fountain, can I still have a bar?"

"Yes, the reception will be across the cobblestone garden path in the designated building for wedding receptions. There you can have your bar with a bartender, a nice dance floor, and a good DJ. I have lots of good DJs we can talk to. Depends on your music tastes." 

"Perfect! You're perfect, Marly! Thank you!"

"…not a problem." Marlena turned her face away and perused the pages again. "Oh, the cake!"

"Actually, I have to maybe cut this off for today, if that's alright? Can I call you about the dress shopping and when I can meet again to plan? I'm sorry, it's just…it's four thirty and I still have a lot of errands to do."

"No, that's fine." Marlena put the book on her desk, marked the page with the wine fountain and labeled it "Turner-Swann", then shut the book and peered at Elizabeth as she stood. 

"Thank you, I'm sorry I had to cut it short."

"Oh no, I have to drop of the order for the invitations anyways. Don't you worry about a thing. I've got everything taken care of. You'll be married like a princess."

Elizabeth smiled her appreciation and called Will, who answered first ring. 

* * *

"How was it while I was gone?" Will asked, opening the passenger door for Elizabeth, well out of earshot and eyeshot of Marlena Harold. "Anything interesting happen?"

He shut her door and hurried to his side, then ducked in, pulling his seatbelt on and starting the engine. 

As they drove along at a very slow pace, as they had reached the time of London rush hour, they continued their conversation. 

"Will, she is really crushed on you! I don't know if she likes me very much…"

"I'm sure she does, Lizzie! But uh…I kinda felt like she was…flirting a bit."

"See!" She turned on him. "See what I mean! She was practically presenting herself for you, Will! It's so…ugh!"

Will just laughed. "What are you so frustrated about, love? Not like anything can happen. _You're_ the one who is alone with her most of the time. When I'm with her, you're there too. Nothing can go wrong, gorgeous."

"Yes, well…I trust _you_ just not her. But she really is doing such a great job. Our minds are really meeting on what I want for our wedding."

His hand lightly dropped on hers, where it rested on her thigh. "I love you."

Elizabeth peered at him and her features softened. Without returning the sentiment, as she knew she really didn't need to, she turned to look out of the window and watch the people and shops flit by. 

So what if their wedding planner had the hots for her soon-to-be husband? In barely a month and a half's time, Elizabeth Swann would become Elizabeth Turner, and for the rest of their lives, no man or woman could come between them. 

* * *

"And _then_ she said she wanted rice cakes…where the hell do I get rice cakes, William! BECAUSE IF YOU KNOW, PLEASE TELL ME!" 

Will shook his head, his face impassive. "Jack…first of all….breathe."

"I'm breathing just fine!" The older man yelled.

"Not really…but ok. Secondly, she's pregnant. Buy her the damn rice cakes."

"I don't even know where she heard of rice cakes! Where do I buy a rice cake? This is so ridiculous."

"I don't know, try some grocery store or something. It's not really that big of a deal. Which reminds me of a joke." Will grinned.

"I don't give a shit about your joke."

Jack sulked away, leaving Will pouting in his chair, watching the man leave his apartment. "Fine…jerk pants."

The telephone rang and Will rushed from his seat to it, pulling to his ear. "Hello?"

It was James asking what time he should drop by. He was accompanying Will for his tuxedo fitting. They agreed to meet in an hour for lunch at the _Black Pearl_, then go on to _Harold Timmons Tux Shop_ down the street.

The air was cool and crisp out, the clouds drifting over the sun every once in awhile. Will saw his future brother-in-law leaning against the door outside of the _Pearl_ and nearly laughed out loud. James wore a large coat and scarf, a newsboy cap pulled over his short brown hair. 

"Dressed for a blizzard, James?"

James glared. "Look, _I _didn't do this. Talk to Laura."

"Your wife dresses you, mate? Really?" He began to laugh, but stopped, his eyes widening. "Wait, is that what _I_ have to look forward to?"

James pointed and laughed, following the ruffled younger man into the restaurant. A young red-faced, plump host turned and grinned immediately. "Will! Hello! I've got a nice table in the back for ya!"

"Actually, could you get us outside, Mitchell? It's real nice out today." 

"Got ya, Will." 

Will made a quick introduction of James Norrington to the host of Jack Sparrow's popular restaurant. Then they sat, perusing the menus. "So just get me whatever," James said.

"You trust me?"

"I eat Laura's cooking. I trust everyone."

Will laughed and shut his menu, putting it on the edge of the table. The two men joked and spoke of their common interest in swords as they ate, taking jabs at their significant others, who just so happened to be sisters. 

"Oh take it from me, Will. There's something about the women in the Swann family…something no other women have…"

"Let me take a stab at that. An annoying amount of attitude?"

"How'd you guess?" James laughed, taking a drink of his pinot. "Alright, I have an idea."

"Tell, my man. Tell."

James leaned forward, licking his lips of the salt that adorned the chips Jack was so famous for in London. "After your tuxedo thing, I want to meet some of the guys."

"The…guys?"

"You know, the guys you spend time with when you're tired of canoodling Lizzie." James laughed. "Your football mates. Your groomsmen." James leant even farther forward. "I have been spending all my time here with Laura and Lizzie and their dad. I swear I'll kill myself if I don't have some male contact."

Will just laughed. "I'll see if I can get some of the gents round for a footie match, yeh?"

"Are you kidding me! That…would make my life!"

Will just laughed, guzzled down his Guinness, and stood, putting his napkin on the table. "I'll just step outside real quick and call them up. They all want to meet my savior when I went down to Port Royal the first time."

"Ha! Well…" James just shrugged, watching as the younger man stepped outside, dialing his cell.

James Norrington looked around the restaurant and had to chuckle. _Jack Sparrow, you're such a child._ James had met the man already a few times since he had arrived in London, and truly the man was a card. But this took the cake. Everything about the interior reminded the businessman of the pirate movies he watched as a child with Errol Flynn. 

A small child sat at the wooden table across the room with his mother. A small captain's hat sat atop the boy's head as he shoved a chip covered in horse radish in his mouth, the mess around his pink lips causing James to feel a lift in his spirits.

Some time in a few months, he knew he would have this to look forward to. A child with a messy face.

"So…"

James turned to see Will walk past him and plop down back into his seat. 

"So? They coming?"

"I got a few of them. At least, I got the ones who are groomsmen with you."

"Great! When we playing?"

"Not 'til later. After my fitting. I intend to take at least _this_ seriously. Elizabeth is working her arse off for this wedding, and I know it's going to be beautiful. But, uh…I want to take some initiative…do something on my own for this. You know?"

James just smiled. "Yeah, Will. I know." He set his napkin on the table, his eyes shooting to the child across the room once more, before back to Will. "C'mon, you've got a tuxedo to buy."

"Hell yes, I do."

* * *

"Can't we skip this whole dress thing and get some massages?" Laura said, rubbing her lower back. She was barely showing now that she was a few months into her pregnancy, but the condition was still wearying on her joints. "I could really go for a massage."

"Laura, I scheduled a massage for all us girls the day before the wedding, before the bachelorette party. Remember? You were there when I told you the plan."

"Oh…right. Well, do we _have_ to do the dress th—?"

"Laura! It's my wedding dress!" Elizabeth said incredulously, amusement shining in her eyes. "You're my big sister, you've been married before. You _need_ to be here."

"You've got Marlena going though. Why do you really need me?"

"Laura!"

"Fine!"

They met with Marlena at her office, and the three set off in a taxi to the dress shop Marlena had found a few blocks over. Throwing fifteen pounds at the driver, Elizabeth called for him to keep the change and helped her sister out of the taxi, watching as Marlena followed.

The young soon-to-be bride stepped into the bridal shop and was nearly knocked on her behind at the sight of the interior. White dresses, some richly adorned in small felt roses or diamonds, some with large, puffy skirts, some with straight, simple skirts, ran along the walls, hanging a few inches from the perfectly clean wood floor. 

"Hello." A woman who appeared to be in her sixties stepped forward and smiled. "Which one of you is getting married?" Laura couldn't help but suppress a giggle at the way the woman's gaze halted to scrutinize her belly.

"It's not me," Laura said, holding up her left hand to present her wedding ring.

The woman laughed and said "Oh, no! Of course not!" Then sailed right over Marlena to Elizabeth. The only thing Elizabeth could think of was that Marlena knew this woman. "So it's you, hm?"

"It is." 

"Congratulations, dearie. Oh, I've got to find you something very special." She took Elizabeth's hand and whisked her off, leaving the young woman to give her sister and wedding planner a startled, but pleased look. 

Sizing up the young bride-to-be, the elder woman sighed. "Oh what I would give to have a figure like yours again. I'll tell you what, if you want to keep that figure, don't have children," she chuckled.

Elizabeth and Marlena both covered their mouths to repress laughter and looked away as Laura opened her mouth incredulously, her eyes widening similarly, her hand on the small bump of her belly. The clerk turned and blushed wildly at noticing Laura. "Oh of course, children are blessings!"

Pulling down a dress, the clerk held it up to Elizabeth. "I'll go get some pins." She scrambled into the back room, leaving Elizabeth to turn to her still shell-shocked sister and giggle.

"That's terrible," Laura whispered. "God, my figure! Will I not get my figure back?"

"Oh you'll be fine," Marlena said, admiring some of the more straight cut, less lacy patterns on the patches beside one of the dresses. "Don't let her get you down. I'm sure she just let it slip, not thinking about it."

"That's what worries me!"

"Laura, breathe. You'll be fine."

"I'm telling you what, James is buying me a damn treadmill. That's what." As she finished her sentence, the clerk came back with a slightly wider grin on her face.

"Well, I found this dress along with many more in the back room that I think truly matches your beauty."

Elizabeth flushed, trying to fight off the satisfied smile on her face. "Oh, well I…"

Laura laughed. "Don't be modest, Lizzie. Try them on." As her sister thrust her tongue out, Laura laughed harder and shoved her with the dresses into the small box-like dressing room. "You need help with those, kiddo?"

"Not yet," came the struggled voice.

Laura and Marlena exchanged amused winks, before one of Elizabeth's petit hands shot out of the burgundy curtain. "Laura…I would ask you to help but you're preggers, so Marlena…a little help."

The wedding planner set a hand on Laura's back as she went by and disappeared into the curtained room with Elizabeth, leaving the dress clerk and Laura standing awkwardly alone, smiling at each other.

Laura's hand unconsciously touched her tummy again, clearing her throat as they heard Elizabeth grunt in the dressing room.

Finally, the curtain was flung aside and the youngest of the Swann sisters cannoned out. Clinging to her form was a long, gorgeous white gown, accentuating her middle enough to cause her what looked to be some minute pain. She winced and set her hands to her stomach. "What's wrong with this thing?"

The clerk stepped up and made the adjustments at the back while she spoke. "It's got some whale bone in the bodice to compress your torso. If you feel a bit of a pinch, that's normal. What women do to look good," she chuckled. "We give you dresses of the same size and depending on how small or large you are, we order the same dress in your size. You come in and we do all the alterations, yadda yadda. Pretty much, you'll be beautiful on your wedding day, and we'll make sure of it! Alright? Alright."

Marlena shot her a small grin, then stepped up to help. "How do _you_ like it, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth walked to the mirror and twirled, watching the skirt flutter about her ankles. "God, it's so beautiful. I'm just afraid I won't be able to move in it for too long. I'm not sure I can make it down the aisle in this."

"Oh, you're getting down that aisle," Laura warned, teasingly. "With or without a dress."

"Shut up," Elizabeth laughed. 

"I'm sure your groom would prefer without," the clerk said, before quickly disappearing into the back again. The three young women exchanged wide-eyed looks and suppressed the urge to burst out laughing.

"What the hell?" Laura whispered through her hand. 

The white bubble of hair reappeared and all three immediately straightened, biting their cheeks to keep from laughing. "Did you try anything else?" She asked.

"Uh…" Elizabeth looked down at her dress. "No. No, I didn't." As if she could just snap her fingers and _BAM!_ Another dress. 

"Go on!" Marlena said, pulling Elizabeth back to the room. "Try on another one."

"Ok, ok." Elizabeth looked down at herself one last time before stepping into the dressing room again, shutting the curtain behind her.

She tried on dress after dress. Every single one was just perfect, absolutely darling, but crushing. She felt as if a large pair of strong hands was squeezing her torso like a sponge. How would she be able to walk down the aisle, a bundle of nerves anyways (it's her _wedding day_ for God's sake!) and whale bone crunching the air out of her lungs? No thank you!

She wanted to look wonderful for Will but not at the risk of unconsciousness on their wedding day. As much as her fiancé would enjoy her appearance, he'd prefer her comfort on their special day. She knew at least this much.

As the clerk disappeared again to the back, looking for another dress, Elizabeth sighed, leaning against the door frame of the dressing room. "You guys, these dresses are killing me."

"The dolphin bone or whatsit?" Laura mumbled.

"_Whale_ bone," Marlena corrected. "You know, Elizabeth, I could just ask her to find you a dress with no whale bone. You should have spoken up. You look ravishing in them, but if you aren't comfortable, there's no use buying one."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks, Marly. Besides, I really think I'll faint if I lose anymore oxygen."

The wedding planner smiled and went to the back. "She's nice," Laura said, pointing to where Marlena had just disappeared.

"Really nice."

"Hm."

Before Elizabeth could question her sister's reaction further, the clerk _and_ Marlena reappeared with large grins on their faces. "I think we've found it," the clerk said excitedly. 

She stripped the dress of the plastic that kept it safe and unveiled it for the other women in the room to see.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth gasped, hurrying to it and fingering the material. "Oh my _God_, it's beautiful!" 

There was no fluffiness, no lace, nothing that really made a wedding dress…a wedding dress. It was simple, off-white, the skirt bunching out, but only enough to be elegant. It wasn't overly decorative, strands of fabric from the left side gathering beneath the satin rose on the right. Another satin rose rested on the left hip, just above where the skirt ended and her torso started. "I need to try that on."

"_Yes_ you do!" Laura said, pushing Elizabeth towards the dressing room, delicately taking the dress from the clerk's arms. Pushing the dress into her sister's arms, Laura slid the curtain shut and smiled back at the other two women.

Not two minutes later, Elizabeth erupted from the dressing room, the most radiant smile any of her three helpers had ever seen. It was the gasp heard around the world. 

"Elizabeth!" Laura exclaimed. "Oh Lizzie!" She covered her mouth, shaking her head. The young almost-bride good-naturedly pushed her sister aside and went straight to the mirror, nearly fainting when she saw herself.

The sleeves left her smooth, flawless shoulders bare, presenting her beautiful collar bone with the chance of having some beautiful jewelry there. The sleeves rested against her mid bicep. 

"Uh oh," Laura muttered as she saw the beginnings of the look she knew all too well. "Cover your ears."

Both the clerk and Marlena were shocked as a loud squeal emitted from Elizabeth. She spun and threw herself at her sister. "This is it! This is it, Laura!"

Marlena laughed as Elizabeth's arms were thrown about her neck as well. Elizabeth backed away. "Oh, nobody touch me! I don't want it touched!" She went to the mirror again and twirled, feeling her heart beating against her breast. 

"Like I said, dear, dirty that one as much as you need. You get a brand new one ordered in."

"I don't get to keep this one?"

"Uh…well no," the clerk said, shaking her head. "But I can assure you, the one you will wear will be infinitely better."

Elizabeth nodded. Turning back to her Marlena and her sister, she beamed. "So…?"

"It's perfect, Lizzie," Laura said, feeling her throat closing as she saw her baby sister in a wedding dress, the exact replica of her wedding dress, happiness exploding from every crevice of her body. The mother-to-be suddenly had the urge to hug William Turner with everything in her. That man had made her sister happier than Laura could have possibly hoped.

"By the way!" The clerk chimed, breaking the moment. "We have so much that would go with your complexion. Soft, beautiful. My, you _are _a beauty, aren't you? We'll find you something gorgeous to go with that dress…something…mmm earrings?"

"Oh…no, but thank yo—"

"Nonsense!" And again Elizabeth was dragged away, her sister and wedding planner watching helplessly with shrugs.

"Christ, that woman was a good saleswoman," Laura said, walking beside her hobbling sister. 

"What—makes you—say—that?" Elizabeth huffed, readjusting the three large bags in her arms.

Laura and Marlena just laughed.

"Shut up! I had to get the necklace to dress up my neck, and the earrings _had_ to match! I really didn't get that mu—" Elizabeth defended, but she was interrupted by her sister.

"An ankle bracelet, Elizabeth? Really?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth threw back over her shoulder.

"Who will see it? Your dress goes to the floor!"

Elizabeth turned, strutting backwards with a smirk on her face. "Will's going to see it," she quipped, laughing as her sister groaned.

"Cut the nasty image!"

"Oh, get off it, Laura! _You're _the pregnant one!"

Marlena clapped. "Alright! We're done! God, you're such sisters! Can we get this back to wherever Elizabeth is keeping all of this now? I've got another appointment in an hour." She looked over to Elizabeth, whose knuckles were white from clutching the bags. "Here, let me take one." She took one, her fingers easing the bag from Elizabeth's grip. The younger woman looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Marly."

"Not a problem."

An hour later found the Swann sisters sitting on their knees, pushing the bags to the back of the closet. 

"Lizzie," Laura started.

"What?" Elizabeth followed her gaze. 

"You're so typical."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Your dress…it's totally Victorian."

Elizabeth thought back to her dress. She had spent enough time in it to memorize every crevice. "No it's not."

"Yes it is. Just a bit modernized, with the whole off the shoulder sleeve thing. Other than that…totally Victorian." Laura put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips in a fashion that Elizabeth recognized as her own.

"Fine, I guess a little. What can I say? Once a Victorian lover, always a Victorian lover."

"Once a dork, always a dork."

"Oh, shut _up_!" Elizabeth said again, pushing her sister teasingly. "That's bull."

There was a knock on the door which caused both sisters to bolt to their feet, eyes wide. "Will…" Elizabeth breathed. They both sprang into action. "Get the receipt! Get the receipt! Get the receipt!"

Laura swiped the dress receipt from where it sat on the dresser. "Where!"

"Uh…uh…" Elizabeth spun, looking about her room. "Wait, I'll hide it behind things in my closet!" She pulled her closet door open wide and pushed her clothing aside. Thrusting it into the pocket of her coat, she pushed her clothes back. "Good enough."

As she burst into the hallway that led to the front entry, she yelped as her face connected with a strong body. Two confident hands latched onto her waist as she pitched backward from the contact. Looking up, she came face to face with her fiancé. "Hello, Darling."

"Hi." He blinked. "Why are you barreling down the hallway like a madwoman?"

"To meet _you_, of course!" She giggled.

He just rolled his eyes over her head at Laura, who shrugged. "So I take it you were admiring yourwedding garmentsand freaked out when you heard me come in."

Elizabeth just gaped up at him as Laura laughed at her. With a shrug, Will walked back into the entryway and went to the door. Elizabeth walked after him. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to check to see if you were here. You obviously are." He turned to wink at Laura who smirked back.

Elizabeth spun to look at her older sister, her brow furrowed. But when she turned back, her fiancé was gone. "What the hell is going on, Laura?"

"I don't know. But we've got an appointment for a pedicure in a half hour so focus on that for now."

Elizabeth brightened and joined her sister in the room, preparing for their sister bonding time. 

An hour later found the Swann sisters in comfortable, vibrating chairs, their eyes shut, women massaging their legs and placing them back in the large tubs filled with soapy, heated water.

"Any reading material, miss?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and shrugged. "Sure. Thank you." 

The woman smiled, dried her hands off, and handed her a pile of magazines, then went back to trimming Elizabeth's toenails. 

Elizabeth sat in the chair, her limbs almost limp in their comfort. Her hands moved through the magazines, her eyes roved over the pages. She read a few of the interesting articles in _Vogue_, one or two articles in _Cosmo_, then set them aside. 

She tilted her head and lifted the last magazine, the women at her feet slowly and carefully running the brush over her big toenail. French pedicure were her absolute favorites.

She looked at the magazine and felt a smile etch onto her features. _Bitch_ magazine. _Feminist response to pop culture._

Where had she seen this before? She racked her brain, remembering having seen it. She turned it over, looking for any other identifiable clues, then opened to the first page. It was published in Portland, OR in the United States. How did this place get a magazine from the U.S.?

Opening the magazine, she flipped through it, before looking up. _Of course!_ She remembered it sitting on Marlena's desk when she came in for her meeting with her just the other day. She had set it down, then stood to meet Elizabeth. _Bitch_ magazine.

Why did Marlena order a magazine from the U.S.? Shaking her head, Elizabeth decided to read it.

She turned to the table of contents. _01: Is being a feminist automatically make you a lesbian? 08: 2008 Movie Must-Sees 15: Lesbian Pop-Culture According to Heterosexual America_. 

Elizabeth opened to page fifteen and looked at the article. _"Helen Jackson is a lesbian journalist from San Jose, California. She has written for New York Times and has many of her essays published in journals through out the U.S." _

Continuing to read, Elizabeth came across an article about many heterosexual men and women believe being "feminist" means you have to be a "femi-Nazi" or overtly butch. She turned more pages, beginning to feel a slight twinge in her right eye.

Finally, she stopped dead. _"Being a lesbian in America means you have to have short military style hair, brawny muscles, and a deep voice."_

"_I told my best friend I was a lesbian and she was afraid to hang out alone with me. She thought I would come onto her."_

Elizabeth slammed the magazine shut, her eyes wide. "Shit!"

The woman jumped, leaving a stripe of white nail polish across Elizabeth's toe. "Sorry," she apologized to the woman who smiled, and went to wiping the nail polish from her skin. 

Laura just peeked over at Elizabeth. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Elizabeth just held up the magazine. "Look at this."

"Yeah, so? _Bitch_ magazine. What about it?"

"Marlena is a lesbian, Laura!" Elizabeth hissed.

Laura just stared. "Duh, Lizzie." At her younger sister's stunned, confused look, Laura held back a laugh. "You didn't _know_ that?"

A thousand different thoughts burst through Elizabeth's mind. Marlena wasn't hitting on Will! She was hitting on _her_! The absolute mortification nearly caused Elizabeth to shrivel into a pulp in the vibrating chair. She reached over and grabbed the remote to the chair and hit the large, red OFF button.

Looking down, she saw the woman had disappeared. Her flip flops were securely on her feet and the nail polished seemed dry. Laura appeared by her side. "What are you doing, Lizzie? You're embarrassing me!"

Elizabeth sat up and allowed her sister to take her away. "Marlena's in love with me, Laura. This is…so weird."

"What!" Laura guided her younger sister home. Once they came into the room, Elizabeth groaned. 

"This whole time, I thought Marlena was flirting with Will, but she was flirting with me! Oh God!" She hid her face in her hands and sunk into the couch.

Laura just shrugged. "Listen, I have to go meet James and Dad. Will you be ok here by yourself? Call Will in a few minutes if you feel like you're going to die, please."

Elizabeth made a groaning noise against the cushions of her couch and heard the door shut securely. With her sister gone, Elizabeth let her mind roam.

Marlena Harold was an attractive woman. She was tall and pretty. Nice hair. What if…what if without realizing it, Elizabeth had led her on? Elizabeth bolted upright. What if all of those times Marlena was flirting, Elizabeth unconsciously flirted back? 

Oh God, she probably thought her feelings were reciprocated! She probably thought Elizabeth was pretending to be with Will and she would make her move sometime soon! _Oh my God!_ Elizabeth thought. _What if she makes her move soon! What will I do!_

Wringing her hands in her lap, she wondered if the fact that she found Marlena to be pretty meant that perhaps she reciprocated Marlena's feelings, if only a little. The fact that Elizabeth _noticed_ the flirting meant that maybe…maybe she liked…maybe she liked her?

No, that was impossible.

Will had recognized her flirting too, and _both _of them thought she was flirting with him. Elizabeth let one side of her mouth raise in a smirk suddenly. Would he be _sullen_ when he found out she was hotter than he was.

She shook her head. _What the hell, Elizabeth! _

If she reciprocated the flirting of a woman, did that mean she was a lesbian? At least…kinda? When she was in uni, she read that every woman had to find the lesbian inside of her. She read it in the Anarcho-Feminist Reader she was forced to read in her third year at Richmond. 

What if Marlena had somehow triggered something inside of her? What if this was the lesbian inside of Elizabeth? Standing up from the couch, she hurried into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her long, honey-colored hair was half up at the back of her head. She turned and looked at her back, then turned back to look herself in her face. No, she couldn't be a lesbian. She just…didn't seem like one. Not to mention, she was getting married in less than a month.

_Getting married! To Will!_

She felt her throat constrict. She had been waiting for her wedding day for at least a year, if not more. Never did she find herself thinking twice about the wedding. William Turner was the sweetest, warmest, cleverest, strongest, and most frustrating man she had ever met. Never could she imagine _not_ spending the rest of her life with him. 

But then why was she spending all of this time pacing? Why was she in tumult about Marlena Harold's obvious obsession with her? It was driving her insane! Was this really such a huge issue?

She went back into her living room and grabbed her cell from the desk, dialing Will's number. He answered on the first ring. "Will…"

The mirth was gone from his voice as he asked her what was wrong. He would be there in five minutes, he said. She didn't tell him.

But she would.

He arrived in five minutes flat, hurrying into the room, concern on his features. "What happened?" He asked quickly, his eyes scanning the entire length of her body to make sure nothing had physically harmed her, before looking at her face. 

"Will…this whole Marlena thing…" She felt butterflies shooting about her stomach and she set her hands there.

Will stepped back and rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth, I nearly got into three accidents. I thought you were being attacked or something, and it's about Marlena?" He chuckled.

"No, Will. You don't understand. The whole thing is…"

"Elizabeth. Look at me. Whether Marlena is attracted to me or not, she's doing her job. She's never made me feel uncomfortable around her. I'm marrying _you_. She knows that. She's a professional."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's not it."

He paused, gaping at her. "What?"

"She's not attracted to _you_, Will. She's attracted to me."

"Where did you get that silly idea?" He asked, trying to suppress the laughter.

The uncertainty left Elizabeth's features. Suddenly she was offended, her hands on her hips. "Excuse me…what makes you think the idea is silly?"

"Well…Marlena…she just…_isn't_. She _couldn't _be….you know."

"Gay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yeah! What gave you that idea? She was flirting…"

"Yes, she was. With _me_! Will, she has a subscription for _Bitch_ magazine."

Her fiancé just blinked. "_Bitch_ magazine? Is that…is that like a magazine for bitches or something?"

"Sometimes. Well…no, it's a feminist magazine but there are a lot of lesbians who read it. A lot of straight women too, but that's not the point. The point is…well, the magazine isn't the only thing. She always seems to be…annoyed when you're around and…she just _is_, Will." She breathed heavily, her words seemingly coming out in one breath.

Will swallowed, setting his hands on his love's shoulders. "Alright, just breathe, Elizabeth. It's not a huge deal."

"It _is_ though!"

"I don't understand why this is a huge deal! It's just the same as it was when we thought she fancied _me_! Except now it's you." He shrugged. "She's professional. Nothing can happen."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "If there is anyone in this room who is against this marriage, or whatever the priest says…and then Marlena jumps up. 'I'm in love with Elizabeth!' What then?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at him.

Will just laughed, putting a hand on his forehead. "It would be more like 'I'm in love with Elizabeth! Even though I went through planning this whole wedding and making it perfect!' She is a professional, love! She's not going to interrupt her masterpiece of a wedding."

Elizabeth went to her couch and plopped down again, shutting her eyes. "Will, I can't help but wonder if maybe something I did made her think I might…reciprocate those feelings."

She sat bolt upright when she heard his laughter again. As she looked at him, she saw that he was hunched over from laughter, his hands on his dark jean knees. Standing, she crossed to him and smacked his shoulder, fuming.

"Ow!" Will rubbed his shoulder, still chuckling slightly. "Elizabeth, lighten up! Nothing will happen! Everything is _fine_!"

"Will, I'm starting to second guess myself! That is not 'fine'!" 

Standing up straight again, his face serious, he took her in his arms. "What's wrong, love? Just tell me."

"What if some part of me _is_ attracted to women? I can't help but ponder that I noticed her flirtations." 

Will stared, his eyes wide. "You think that you…might…like girls, Elizabeth? Are you…don't take this wrong, love…but do you mean to tell me you might…be a little bit lesbian?"

"…I don't know. Maybe."

He grinned and shook his head. "How many homosexuals have you known in your time, love?"

"Not many, why?"

"I figured. Elizabeth…Marlena is pretty. She's better looking than a lot of girls I've met. Actually, I'm not going to lie. I never thought she might be lesbian, but hey, whatever makes her happy. For you to notice her flirting doesn't make you lesbian yourself, Liz. It makes you a woman."

"I don't understand…what does me not knowing many homosexuals have to do with that?" She watched as he sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

"Elizabeth…if you knew more of that culture and lifestyle, you'd realize it's exactly the same as a heterosexual culture and lifestyle. The only thing different about them is that they prefer their same sex."

"I _know_ that!" She barked. 

"No. Because if you knew that, you wouldn't be so worried about her coming onto you. I don't mean to be like your father, telling you the ways of the homosexual people," he said, mockingly. "But you have to know, there's _nothing_ to worry about. For you to notice another woman doesn't mean you prefer that woman sexually."

"I'm just afraid. And I skipped the whole questioning period in uni."

"Nice of you to put it off until a month before your wedding."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away.

Will just shook his head, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. With a smile, he realized he really knew Elizabeth better than she knew herself. She was being utterly ridiculous, and it was actually very amusing. Surely, by 'not many', Elizabeth meant none at all. At twenty four years of age, Elizabeth Swann was still in many ways naïve to the ways of the modern world. He figured being brought up for so many years in Port Royal, Jamaica didn't help the situation any. 

"Elizabeth…" he murmured. "Look at me."

She turned to look at him, worry still present in her eyes. He knew she was afraid this might change things between them. If only she knew how unnecessary her worrying was. Elizabeth Swann was _not_ in any way lesbian. While Elizabeth didn't know many homosexuals in her lifetime, he had known at least a few. 

If Elizabeth was in any way homosexual, he would know. The whole question of it was ridiculous in itself. Marlena was a professional and his friend. While she may have been attracted to Elizabeth (and he couldn't blame her), there was no way she would jeopardize her profession or he and Elizabeth's relationship. She was a good person, and more intelligent than Elizabeth was giving her credit for. 

"What?" Elizabeth breathed.

He just leaned in to brush his lips against hers. If she wasn't going to listen to his explanation of why she was being ridiculous, he would just have to show her. His hand pushed in between her body and the cushion behind her, rounding her waist, his lips moving over hers.

Elizabeth felt his fingers run through her hair, his lips roaming over the skin of her cheeks and neck and her mind went blank, except for the intense pressure in her stomach, the same feeling she always received when he treated her this way.

Will lifted her into his arms and walked into her bedroom, setting her down and undressing her. She stood completely bare before him, staring through multi-colored stars that clouded her vision as he undressed himself. 

Moments later, they were entangled in each other's arms, lips journeying over the other's skin, hands gripping at the other's flesh, sheets wrapped about their bodies. 

Elizabeth's eyes eased shut as she sighed, her senses raging as they made love atop her silken bed. Her hands weaved into his hair as she turned her face into his cheek and kissed him beneath his ear. 

Minutes later, Will found himself beneath his fiancée, the sheets in a bundle at their ankles. Her lips were at his throat, her hands grappling at his waist. Another few minutes passed and Will was atop his love again. 

Some time passed before they found themselves tangled in a heap atop her mattress, breathing hard, still holding each other tightly. Will moved from her body to flop down beside her, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Elizabeth giggled, any past ideas of lesbianism long gone from her brain. She put a hand to her forehead and pushed her hair back from her face. "I love you," she breathed, turning over to look at her lover in the face.

He moved his arm and looked at her with a smile, knowing he had done his job well. "I love you too." He turned onto his side and moved his face up to kiss her cheek. "I promise you that is one thing that will never change."

* * *

Only Jack Sparrow's dark brown eyes were visible on top of the playing cards he had in his hands, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Damn it, Will. Why do you 'ave to be so good at bluffin'. I hate yeh."

Will sat comfortably on the other side of the table, holding his cards close to his chest. He smirked. "Raise," he muttered to his almost father-in-law, who was acting as dealer for the night. "Fifty. Raise fifty." He threw two chips into the pile at the middle of the table and sat back calmly.

"Raise one-hundred," Jack shot back. 

Will just shook his head with a "Tsk tsk tsk."

Elizabeth sat to his right, her cards folded on the table, eyeing her fiancé with a grin. He really was cheeky and at this point in time, she loved it. Beside her sat her sister, then her father, and finally James and Anamaria sat between Jack and Will. James, Laura, Ana and Elizabeth had since folded, leaving only Jack and Will, sitting with their cards held close, their eyes squinted at each other (at least, Jack's were. Will seemed unnervingly calm.)

"Raise, Will?" Swann asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Raise." He threw two hundred pieces onto the table.

Elizabeth leaned forward onto her elbows. "Ooo, Will. Feeling confident, maybe?"

"Baby, you don't know confidence if you think _that's_ confidence!" Jack said, smirking. "Will, you're such a loser."

"Oh, really?"

The dealer chuckled. "Show your cards gentlemen…unless you're raising, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack's eyes flicked down to his cards. "No."

"Then your hand…" 

Jack slapped his cards down on the table. "Three of a kind, mate. Read 'em an' weep." He set his cards down: Three Jacks, a three of hearts, and a four of spades.

Elizabeth reached over and set a hand on Will's back as he suddenly looked stricken. 

"Will, my boy? Your cards?"

"Alright Jack," Will sighed, flopping his cards down. 

"Oh yeah!" James yelled, laughing as Jack sat stricken, his eyes wide as he peered down at Will's full-house. Elizabeth laughed, and the rest joined in as Will stood up and pulled the chips towards him.

"If this was real money, Elizabeth and I would definitely take a year long honeymoon… just so you all know."

"Woo!" Elizabeth said, rounding his waist with her arm as he flopped back into his chair and kissed her cheek.

As everyone stood and walked to exit the room, they all seemed to realize they were missing one of their party at the same time and turned. 

Jack still sat at the table, gaping at Will's full-house. "How?" He whispered.

His younger friend laughed and pulled his arm from around Elizabeth's shoulders, going to Jack and sitting beside him. "Feeling the burn, Jackson?"

"Shut the hell up, eunuch."

"Not a eunuch…but that's fine…that's fine. Call me what you want." Will stood and laughingly continued, "Mate, it wasn't even real money. Get up and join us in the other room, aye?"

"Fine." He grudgingly stood up and shook his head with a Jack Sparrow smirk. "I'll get yeh next time."

"I'm sure, Jack. I'm sure."

They joined the others in Elizabeth's living room and adjusted themselves around her television, despite it not being on. As Elizabeth sat sidled up to Will, her cheek against the crook of his shoulder, his arm around her and his fingers moving lightly against her upper arm, she felt warmth in her center that she paralleled with absolute contentedness. Her father and sister sat on the other couch against the outside wall, Laura's hand on her stomach, her husband's arm around her. Jack sat with Ana on the chairs opposite, Ana's bulge more evident than her sister's. 

As the other members of the party laughed loudly, Will turned to his fiancé and kissed her temple. "Are you feeling this?"

She grinned up at him, happiness brimming in her brown eyes. Will smiled back, then turned to his friends. "Alright, alright!" He leaned forward. "Joke time."

"No."

They turned to Jack. He laughed. "I was just kidding. Go 'head mate."

Will shook his head. "Alright, so there's this guy walking down the beach next to a rice cake…"

Mr. Swann tilted his head. "Walking next to a rice cake?"

"Go with it, Dad," Laura said, rolling her eyes. He shrugged defensively.

"Right so this is the most egotistically big-headed rice cake in the world. He is absolutely positive that he is the best rice cake on Earth. So he looks up at the man and says 'You know what? I'm the best-looking rice cake of all time! I'm so crispity and crunchity! I'm absolutely fantastic!'…"

"Good show," Jack chimed in, pointing.

"Shut up, Jack. So anyways, the man is just _annoyed_. He's so sick of the rice cake's ego and turns to him and says 'Look, if you don't shut up, I'm going to throw you into the ocean!' So the rice cake is silent for awhile, but it comes to the point when the rice cake is just too overwhelmed by how wonderful he is. So he can't keep it in any longer. He shouts 'I'm so tasty!' And then…" Will paused dramatically, watching as everyone waited for him to continue. "THE GUY THREW THE RICE CAKE INTO THE OCEAN!"

As he sat there laughing, everyone stared, their expressions unchanged. Elizabeth raised her hand, waited for Will to stop laughing, then dropped it on his shoulder with a solid smack. 

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Worst joke ever…on the planet, Will," Elizabeth said, still trying to figure out what Will could possibly find funny in that joke. 

With a shrug, Will rested back against the couch and sighed. "_I_ thought it was good."

"Alright, then. Will's joke was the opposite of fantastic, so I'm going to have to bring the mood back up," Jack said. "Here goes." Clearing his throat and cracking his knuckles, Jack moved to the edge of the seat.

"What do you get when cross an elephant with a rhino?"

"I dunno Jack! What do you get?" James asked, leaning forward.

"Ellif _I _no!"

A few of them chuckled, but Elizabeth just shook her head. "God, what did you two go to the ministry of idiot jokes? Do the women have to do everything? Fine, here's mine. So this woman walks into a bus holding her baby. The bus driver recoils in horror and says 'That is the _ugliest_ baby I have ever seen!' The woman is horrified and disgusted and goes to sit at the back of the bus. She turns to the man beside her and says 'The bus driver just insulted me!' And the man is shocked. He says 'You know what! Go up there and tell him off! I'd be glad to hold your monkey for you!'" 

They all howled in laughter, before Laura held a hand up. "Wait, wait! My turn! Ok, so a turtle was walking down the creepiest alley in London when he is mugged by a gang of snails. The police came and asked the turtle if he could explain what had happened. The turtle just shook his head, distraught and said 'I don't know! It all happened so fast!'" As they all laughed, she bowed appropriately.

James stood up. "Wait, wait! You women are giving us men bad names when it comes to our jokes. Hear me out!" He thought for a moment, then decided upon his best joke. "Alright, what do you call a wolf you can't find?"

They all shook their heads.

"A _where_ wolf! Haha! Where is it! I don't know!" 

Laura grabbed a pillow and brought it across the face of the father of her child. He just shrugged. "What!"

"I've got one," Weatherby Swann said, grinning widely. "Ready?"

He paused, then cleared his throat.

"Your mother is so overweight, she uses the equator as a belt!"

There was a long pause, and then Jack exploded into laughter. "Good one, Mr. S!" He howled, holding his stomach. Suddenly, the rest of the room exploded into laughter as well. Elizabeth looked at her father in shock. Where in the hell did he learn a "Your Mom" joke?

"Alright, wait, wait, wait. I want to tell another one." Will sat forward, grinning, his arms outstretched.

"NOOO!" Everyone groaned at the same time.

"Oh, c'mon, guys. Give me a break! I promise I won't fail you."

"Oh, let him have his fun guys," Elizabeth said, reaching up to ruffle her soon-to-be-groom's hair. "Besides, his lame jokes are kind of cute."

"Yeah, adorable," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh and yours are absolute gems, Jack. Don't be a jerk. Go 'head Will."

Will smiled smugly at his friend. "Thank you, ladies."

Waiting to see that everyone listened intently, he started his joke. 

"Two high school sweethearts are about to graduate and separate to go to college. They trade promise rings and promise to keep in touch. So they graduate and plan to meet up again at the pier where they had their first date. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the two lovers, while they were off at college for the four years, the old pier was quarantined and a new one was built. So four years pass and the lovers go to the pier. Well, the guy—because he's a guy and doesn't think too hard about things…"

"I resent that," Jack mumbled.

"Shut up!" Everyone barked, causing Jack to nearly drop from his chair.

"Anyways, the guy goes to the new pier. The girl—she's so sentimental and all—goes to the old pier. So they both wait for hours and hours. And neither shows up at the other's pier. The girl is so frustrated and heartbroken, that she takes her promise ring from her finger and throws it off the pier. Meanwhile, the guy is sitting on the new pier, fishing while he waits. Because obviously, guys fish when they wait on piers. Well, everyone! Guess what the guy caught!"

They all looked at each other.

"The ring?" Elizabeth tried.

Will shook his head.

"No, the rice cake."

* * *

(A/N:) Once again, my apologies for the ever so long wait! It's finals week! I'm putting off my final paper for you guys! Let me know what you think of the chapter, thanks so much for staying with me, you guys. I really really really really do appreciate the wait. And I appreciate anyone who is left! I'm so sorry guys! College is eating away at me! Haha!

Let me know what you think, you guys. Disclaimer: Any homophobic views in this chapter are not a reflection of my own opinions! This is merely for literary purposes only...if you consider London Calling literature. Ha!

By the way, about Diamond Murderer. I PROMISE you all that over spring break, which starts this Friday for me, I will be working night and day to get it all fixed so that I can continue posting! I absolutely promise! That story is going to be FINISHED...and...I may or may not (leaning towards may) do a sequel. So you guys just have to be patient! Sorry again!

Love you all! Read and review. If you guys have a request for the wedding, put it in your review. I've got most of the details laid out, but anything small you want for the wedding, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! As a thank you to you guys for being so patient! Best readers ever! Love you guys!

Stay tuned for the wedding...

-williz


	20. Wedding of the Century

**London Calling**

Author: williz

Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth and definitely AU. Will and Elizabeth are lovers in London and this is the story of their lives. Plots will filter in and out of the story. It's mostly for destroying my writer's block.

Note: This story is dedicated to Mz-Turner. She is my soul sister and whenever I have writer's block, she gets the juices running. Thanks soul sister!!

Disclaimer: William Turner and Elizabeth Swann do not belong to me. Although, if you are Disney and want to reach me to negotiate...email me. I'm up for whatever you have to offer. Keira Knightley...if you want to give me a call, maybe we can shop, grab a coffee, cuss out Lindsay Lohan, what have you.

New A/N: I'm extending the cussing out to the entire Lohan family. Thank you.

* * *

"I am so proud of you, Elizabeth." Weatherby Swann leaned forward to kiss his daughter's soft cheek, holding his breath to keep the tears swimming in his cool, blue eyes at bay.

"Thank you, Daddy," she breathed, hugging him to her tightly, before they both pulled away. With one last endearing smile, they turned to the door that led into the glass conservatory filled with beautiful plants of all colors and species. They took one step into the room and turned, letting each and every guest feast their eyes on the breathtaking beauty of the bride.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, intent on not meeting the eyes of any of her guests, whether it was on her side or Will's. (Even though the larger portion of her guests spilled over in great numbers onto Will's side of the aisle.)

Halfway down the aisle, hearing each guest gasp as she swept slowly passed them on the arm of her tall, straight-backed father, she raised her eyes from the red carpet beneath her dainty, graceful feet and looked at the priest, then diverted her eyes to the right.

She almost stopped dead.

Will wasn't there. He was nowhere to be seen. Where was Will?

_What is going on?_ Her mind raced. Did he get cold feet? No, it wasn't possible. They would not have had her walk out if Will wasn't there. But where was he? She looked around, her worried gaze meeting the smiling faces of her old friends, her family members, twice removed, thrice removed. She looked to her sister, her maid of honor, and saw only pride. There was no confusion.

The groom was _always _there waiting for the bride to come down the aisle. They were supposed to meet eyes and smile at each other. And not stop smiling for months afterwards.

Where in the hell was he?

Her father stopped her in front of the priest, seemingly ignoring her confusion and furrowed brow. "Daddy, where's Will?" He just winked and kissed her forehead.

She stood, one eyebrow raised, her signature pout, with one small difference, her hands shook uncontrollably.

Elizabeth turned to her sister. "Laura, where's my fiancé?"

Her sister giggled slightly. "Don't you worry, sis. He's here."

"What?"

There was a low Spanish sounding strum of a guitar. Elizabeth spun, trying to find the source. "What the hell?" Laura placed a hand on her arm and shushed her, forcibly turning her back. Another soft Spanish acoustic strum was heard and she looked up. There was nothing she could possibly see up in the trees and vines above her, hanging from the glass ceiling of the conservatory.

She turned again. "Laura, if you don't fucking tell me where William is, I'll—"

"Patience is a virtue. Just hold on."

"WHAT?! I'll _not_ hold on! He's supposed to be standing here waiting for _me_!"

"ALAS!"

The clicking of flamenco shells was heard before another Spanish strum of the guitar. She still couldn't find the damn source of all of this weirdness as she spun around, trying to find anyone holding flamenco shells or an acoustic guitar. And who the hell just yelled "alas"? It sounded a hell of a lot like—

"Aha!" She heard the sound of a creak, rather like the sound you hear when an overly robust person stood from an old wooden chair. Then there was a swishing noise. She looked up, hearing the sound of something flying through the hair. A man clad in a black long-sleeved shirt, black riding pants, and tall black boots flew through the air at her. A black hat sat atop his dark curls, a black mask covering the upper half of his face. He clung to a thick green vine, swinging down toward her rather like Tarzan.

She screamed, clamoring backward as he gracefully landed in front of her. His black cape swished about him and he grabbed at it midair, pulling it up to his face, reminding her of a creepy Dracula film, only his masked dark brown eyes visible beneath the wide-brimmed hat.

As he pulled away the cape with an overly dramatic swish, he revealed a rose which miraculously appeared between his teeth. The moment the cape moved from the lower half of his face, she knew who he was.

"Will! Are you bloody insane?!" She murmured between clenched teeth. Oh, she was going to beat him senseless.

A sexy smirk graced his dark features. He bowed his head respectfully and got on one knee. Taking the rose from his teeth with his strong, graceful fingers, he presented it to his love, meeting her eyes.

"You, mi amore, es _sexy_!" He said in a Spanish accent, sounding an awful lot like Antonio Banderas. He would have almost fooled her if his Spanish didn't suck so badly.

"Get up! I have a bone to pick with you. Where is your suit?"

"Suit, mi amore? Qué? What suit?"

"Don't you mi amore me. I'm not marrying you while you're in this stupid Zorro costume." She pulled at the cape. "Really, Will? Is this some kind of joke for you?"

She turned, expecting to see everyone else confused by Will's weird-ass behavior. Dressing up as Zorro to his wedding and dropping in like fucking Tarzan was _not _acceptable!

But everyone was looking at _her_ in confusion. "No joke, mi amore! I am the real thing. I am…Zorro!" He swept the cape across his eyes dramatically again.

"You're William fucking Turner. Stop being an arse and drop the complex. We're getting married, so you had better have your tuxedo underneath that stupid outfit." She pulled at the shirt. Upon moving the fabric aside, she found he had nothing beneath it. Her shaking hands touched his bare abs.

He stepped up to her, his dark brown eyes blazing beneath the mask.

"William, what is wrong with you?" She breathed.

"My name is not William Turner. It is Zorro." His voice was low in his throat, giving her shivers. She had to admit, the thought of William in a Zorro costume was incredibly sexy, but not for their wedding.

His lips moved centimeters away from hers. "Mi amore…" He breathed, his warm breath against her cheek. As she felt the softness of his lips against hers, there was a loud popping noise.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, breathing erratically, her eyes wide as saucers and her heart thumping against her ribcage. "Jesus!" She breathed loudly, holding her right hand to her forehead, the other set against the mattress to keep her up.

She felt movement beside her and peered down. Her lover lay to her left, shirtless, the sheets pooling at his hips, revealing the angular hip bones she loved to run her fingers along when she felt like titillating him.

Remembering him in the Zorro costume on their wedding day, his suave Spanish mystery persona in the dream began to send ire into her bosom. Despite knowing it was just a whacked out dream, she felt the sudden urge to swat him.

He fidgeted again in his sleep, letting a small snort invade the silence of the room. The soft sound shocked him from his slumber and he eased his head up off the pillow, a tired, almost childish look on his handsome features. Propping open one eye, he looked to his right, seeing his bride (in one week's time) sitting up in bed, her pouted lips and narrowed eyes directed at him.

"Elizabeth…what's wrong?" Opening his other eye, he shook his head and sat up beside her, alert enough now that worry was awakening within his chest.

"Nothing, I just had a dream. It wasn't anything too extraordinary," she lied, shaking her head. Her anger at him disappeared as she softened her gaze at him. Leaning towards him, she kissed his chin softly. "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, love."

But he shook his head. His hand reached out and his long, calloused fingers latched onto the cream colored silk camisole top that adorned her upper half, pulling her closer. He lay back down and burrowed his face into her stomach, his arms rounding her waist and holding her to him.

"Will, what are you doing?" She giggled, setting her hand to his unruly locks and brushing them back with her fingers adoringly.

"Mmm," he mumbled against her in response.

Pulling from his grasp, she slid down beside him, pushing her hand beneath the thin sheet that covered his lower half. She felt the waistband of his boxers against her fingers. His strong arms rounded her again and she felt his rough digits once again touch the skin of her lower stomach, pushing the camisole up her torso.

Elizabeth breathed his name as her eyelids fluttered. She felt him tuck his face into her neck and grin against the skin there. Just moments ago, she had wanted to smack him for being so stupid in her dream.

Will gasped as he felt her pointer finger dip beneath the waistband of his boxers and find the beginning of his hip bone, starting just above his most sensitive area. It grazed his skin there, causing him to tense suddenly, the muscles in his back convulsing. Then he felt her finger stroke lazily along the bone, following it almost as if her finger was a feather.

His lips moved up her neck and to her jaw line as she stroked his body with her now capable hands. She heard him beg for a higher power in a whisper as her fingers dipped into the pronounced separation between his abdomen muscles.

He grunted as she shoved him onto his back, straddling his hips. The soft sheet of her bed dropped from her back and slid slowly, languidly behind her to rest upon his thighs. She smirked down at him, her hips pushing down into his as he gasped again, his hands latching onto her waist as she shut her eyes, enjoying the sensations. She moved so that she lay atop him and kissed him solidly.

All previous thoughts flew from her mind, and suddenly a thought struck her almost as if a small child inserted it into his slingshot and aimed straight between her eyes. In only a week, she would become Elizabeth Turner, William Turner's missus.

She pulled her lips from Will's and opened her eyes to look into his face. His eyes opened lazily and she once again saw the drowsiness in them. His eyes were almost black in his desire for her, but she caught him hold back an urge to yawn, watching as his nostrils flared and feeling his chest rise.

Feeling the tiredness of the day in her joints as well, she leaned down to kiss his cheek and began to move from on top of him, figuring sleep would do them both well and knowing that neither would receive ample enough sleep for tomorrow's activities if she were to sleep atop him.

But she was stopped in her progress when he reached up to gently still her, his hand on her arm. "Where are you off to?" His soft voice asked, causing her to look at him with an amused smile. She reached up to brush her hair back from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

"Well, I'm tired, Will. And you look absolutely exhausted. So, I'm going to sleep."

A slightly shy smile graced his scrumptious lips, causing her to tilt her head in question. Why did her fiancé suddenly seem a bit shy? When was the last time this had happened?

"Do you have to sleep all the way over there?" He gestured with a slight throw of his head to where she had woken up post-dream.

"Where do you propose I sleep, William?"

Will grinned and rounded her hips with his right arm, pulling her down to lay half of her body on top of him, the other half against the mattress directly beside him. Of her own volition, she rounded his slim waist with her own arm and snuggled her nose into his neck, smiling softly. "Better?" She asked him.

"Almost," he breathed, reaching down to grab the sheets and pull them up over their bodies. He felt her push her long, smooth bare legs in between his, twining them even closer together.

He kissed her head and shut his eyes, feeling more excitement than he had in awhile about the next night's proceedings at the _Black Pearl_.

He couldn't wait to show Elizabeth his costume!

* * *

"And guess what 'e fished out o' the ocean?!"

His guests shook their heads, grins on their faces, waiting for the punch line that had been built up for the past minute or so.

"The rice cake!"

The laughter started up, leaving "Captain" Jack Sparrow with his arms crossed smugly, a wide grin on his wily face. A man dressed in a Prince Charming outfit slapped the younger Sparrow on the back, leaning over to continue his chuckles.

"Anyways, lads an' lasses, I 'ave drinks to refill! If yeh 'aven't 'ad yer fill yet, find me. I'll be wanderin' about!" He grinned one last time at them and turned, walking through the throngs of costumed party guests to go to his bar, where his wife stood shaking her head at him.

"Wot?"

"Yeh jus' stole Will's joke!"

"Borrowed!" Jack corrected. "I _borrowed_ his joke!"

Rolling her eyes, she withheld the urge to slap him and handed him a tray with assorted drinks. "Show these drinks around, husband. And try not to steal anythin' else, will yeh?"

"Aye, but only 'cause yeh look lovely in tha' sexy witch costume."

As she let out a grunt of annoyance and turned to make more drinks, her husband backed away from her, bobbing, the tray still in his hands, singing "I put a spell on you…and now you're mine!"

When he turned, he saw a tall, dark figure in the corner, a wide brimmed black hat covering his features. When the head lifted, he saw his best friend grinning at him. "Will, it's abou' _time_ yeh showed yer stupid idjit face at yer own party!"

Will laughed. "What do you think?"

"I dunno what to think 'cept yer a loser, Will."

"Oh come _on_, Jack! You are the lamest person on earth! Who gave you the idea for that?!" Will laughed, pointing at his older friend.

"Shut up! I did! I thought it was funny!"

Will shook his head, taking in his appearance. Jack wore his regular dark jeans, Madden dark brown shoes, and a plain white t-shirt. Written in large bold, black pen on the front of the shirt, he scribbled "Nudist on Strike".

The young groom took his hat off and itched the top of his head, before setting it back on. "So where's Ana?"

"At the bar, mixin' these drinks…" Jack looked behind me. "Which reminds me, serve these to th'people. I 'ave to pee." Shoving the tray of drinks in Will's hand, he hurried away to the bathroom.

Will looked around. Elizabeth had told him she wanted to arrive separately to their wedding costume party Jack was throwing for them. She wanted to surprise him with her costume. It was just as well, for Will had wanted her to be surprised by his similarly.

He glanced around for her, but found all of the bodies in costumes made it more difficult to pick her out from the rest of the women. As others who didn't recognize him in his disguise picked drinks off of his tray, paying him no mind (not that he cared, even though this _was_ in celebration of his soon-to-be marriage), he peered about, not seeing her anywhere.

Once the tray was empty, he set it on a table beside him haphazardly and continued around the room. He saw pirates, men in afros, cowboys, Indians, 1920s gang members in pinstriped suits and plastic tommy guns, and many other costumes, but not once did he identify one of them as his Elizabeth.

He let out a huff and leant back against the barstool he had ended up at. When he looked up, he saw Anamaria grinning at him. "Well, well, Mister. Don't you look tall, dark and mysterious tonight."

"How did you know?!"

"I've known you for almost as long as I've known Jack, and believe you me, Will Turner, that's a long time. I know you with or without a silly costume, no matter how much you try to hide from me." She shook her head, going back to her drink making.

"Hey, Ana!"

Will turned to look, seeing Elizabeth standing at the bar in her 1960s Go-Go Girl costume, worry written on her features. He turned back quickly, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Aye, Lizzie?"

"Have you seen Will at all yet? He's thirty minutes later than he said he would be when I called him this afternoon." The young woman turned back to the crowd, her eyes scanning the room for a man the same height as her lover, knowing the curve of his strong shoulders anywhere. She completely ignored the man four stools over, completely missing the way he held a finger to his lips at the bartender.

"Uh…nope. I 'aven't seen 'im yet, love. I'm sure he's fine. Jus' wait a few more minutes an' I'm sure he'll come. If 'e comes to me firs', I'll make 'im go find yeh."

"Alright, thanks."

She turned and walked away, leaving Will to peer after her, an adoring grin appearing beneath his mask.

"Now what are yeh playin' at, William Turner?" Anamaria asked, her hands on her hips.

"Keep makin' th'drinks! Keep makin' th'drinks!" Jack bellowed as he hurried past them, his arms flailing over his head.

Ana growled, and went back to the drinks, forgetting she had ever asked Will the question. His eyes followed his fiancée, and soon he stood, his black booted feet carrying him after her.

He took in her appearance from afar, feeling slightly creepy peering at her like this. But, she was his love, and he was the only man allowed, in his opinion, to stare at her like this.

Elizabeth wore a dark headband pushed to the middle of her head, a puff of her honey hair coming up from behind it and falling into a few curls midway down her back. A clinging dress fit snugly against her skin, almost covering her fists with a flowing flare in a pink, orange and black flowered pattern. Her figure was perfectly represented as the mini-dress hugged her torso and bottom, ending in a playful flare four or five inches above her knees, leaving almost her entire thighs, knees, and the top part of her lower legs completely naked. Tall, white, shining go-go boots tied all the way up to her mid-calf, the heels raising her two inches taller than her usual five foot seven.

A silver dollar belt wound about her waist loosely, matching the silver dollar hoop earrings gracefully dropping from her dainty ears.

She looked dangerously sexy. Dangerous, Will surmised, because he knew how many of the guys would check her out before they knew she was half the reason they had dressed up on this night in the first place.

Easing up behind her as she stood on her tip-toes to try and look over the heads of some guests, presumably looking for her significant other, William Turner set one hand to her hip, the other smoothly sliding into her own hand and squeezing.

Elizabeth gasped loudly, and then smiled as she recognized the gentleness, the softness of the lips against her cheek. "Good evening, fair go-go."

She giggled, relief surging in her bosom. If she were to be entirely honest with herself, she was beginning to worry over him.

But when she turned around, her warm features fell flat, her rose-colored cheeks paled. There, standing before her, was her handsome fiancé, adorned in black, a dark mask covering his eyes beneath the wide brimmed hat.

There was William Jonathan Turner II before her in a Zorro costume.

Her eyelids fluttered and she felt dizziness swoop down on her like an angry bat in an abandoned cave would upon its prey. She barely registered Will's stunned, breathless voice call her name, his arms grabbing securely at her body and holding her up.

Her world went dark, but only for a split second, before she blinked rapidly and took a deep breath, the dizziness still there, but only in small increments.

"God, Elizabeth…are you alright?" His dark brown eyes were slanted in absolute worry, his lips turned down in a frown.

"Yes," she whispered. Clearing her throat, she replied louder, clearer. "Yes."

Will held her in a standing position, checking her over to make sure there were no injuries, despite the fact that he held her tightly and saved her from any harm during the incident.

"Come," he said, peering around to make sure they had not caused a stir. Fortunately, the party was raging so fully that no one seemed to notice the momentary fainting spell of the bride-to-be, not even her father in the corner, dressed as the phantom of the opera.

Wrapping his arm around her, his other hand crossing over her stomach to rest on her opposite hip, he helped her through the throngs of people, grinning at everyone he passed, trying to keep them in the dark about whatever had just happened to his fiancée.

He led her past the unisex bathrooms, through the smallish kitchen area, and out the side door into the alley. Cool air hit them hard as they ventured out to the steps where Will eased his woozy love down to sit carefully. He knelt in front of her, still concerned. Her eyes weren't quite right and her face was still a bit pale.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? What the hell just happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." She felt much better outside with the cold air against her bare skin. Despite the uncanny eeriness of her lover's costume choice, especially after the nightmare she had the night before, she felt calmness enter her limbs, leaking to each nook and cranny of her body.

"God, where have you been?" She asked, her voice back, and thankfully, Will thought, her strong, Elizabethan gaze back in her eyes.

"Sorry, it took me a long time to get ready. I didn't expect all of the buttons and the mask…" His voice died down.

"Will, you can't tie a bow at the back of your head, can you?"

He blushed, taking his hat off and turning his head, showing her the poorly tied, crooked, uneven knot. She smiled adoringly at him as he tried to turn back to her. But he found her soft, cool palms against his cheek as she turned him away. "Hold on. Let me fix it."

He grinned at the Calico cat sitting on the dumpster, its tail swishing back and forth. Her fingers latched onto the knot, taking over a minute to untie it. "Jesus, Will! What did you bloody do to this thing?"

"I don't really know."

When she finally unknotted it, she let the mask drop to his shoulders before she plucked the ends pristinely between her thumbs and forefingers. Bringing it back to his head, she tied it into a neat bow before rounding his neck with her arms and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Better?"

"Much, thank you. I think it was pulling my hair before."

"Aw…" She breathed.

He turned back to her and moved up one step to sit beside her. The back of his palm grazed against her cheek softly as he leant forward to kiss the tip of her nose. She giggled.

"Are you feeling alright again?" He breathed.

"Yes, now that you're here." She paused. "Finally." She allowed him only a small fidget before she kissed his cheek reassuringly. "But at least you're here." Elizabeth felt a chill shake her body and her teeth chattered slightly. "It's getting a wee bit nippy out here now."

"I'll keep you warm," he replied, grabbing at his cape and rounding her body with it, pulling her tightly against his body, simultaneously warming himself as well. Their noses touched before they moved their lips together, their eyes slipping shut as the kiss intensified.

Neither missed the groan that sounded behind them. "Are you two at it again?"

Their lips broke apart softly, both recognizing the voice belonging to Elizabeth's brother-in-law, James Norrington. He smirked down at them.

"Oh shut up, James. Don't act like I didn't walk in on you and Laura at _your_ wedding party. In entirely different circumstances than Will and I, that's for sure." She met his smirk with one of her own.

"What?!" Will burst out. "You _didn't_."

"Oh yes I did. What's more, it was in the unlocked library against the bookshelves, where anyone could have walked in, seeing the married-to-be couple—"

"Enough of that now, Lizzie," James scolded. Despite the humor in his tone, his face shone red. Will had to admit, inwardly, that James must have pretty much been a bad ass during his courting days with Laura Swann. He wondered how many times they were able to do that kind of stuff without her father finding out.

It was a little too late for that now. Nevertheless, Will needed his secret. He made a point of it in his mind to ask the older man about it later. In private.

"Come in. You're the reason this whole thing is going on. Get inside and stop making out. Be proper hosts, will you?" He grabbed Will by the scruff of his collar and pulled him up good-naturedly. "C'mon, mate. Let's go. Separate yourself from the woman's charms and get in there."

Elizabeth stood as well, rolling her eyes. "Yes, James sir."

"Anyways, Will…there's talk that the bloke in the Zorro costume is, and I quote, 'sexy'. I assume some of the other ladies present tonight might like some of your attentions."

"Um, 'scuse me," Elizabeth spoke up, her hands on her hips. "I hope these other ladies present understand just what sort of attentions from my future husband they'll be on the receiving end of. Considering he is to be married to _me_ in one week's time."

Will squeezed her hand reassuringly. "No worries, mi amore," he said with a Spanish accent, sending a chill up her spine. She wasn't rightly sure if the chill erupted at the recollection of his accent during her dream, at the sensual level of his voice as his accent was more pronounced, or both.

She kissed his cheek and let him go in.

"Not to mention some of the fellas in there would like a chance to talk to the bride-to-be," James added after Will was well out of earshot.

"Alright, alright. Show me inside, will you Commodore?"

James bowed in his 17th century British naval outfit, the wig drooping slightly into his handsome face.

"I hate this damnable wig."

* * *

"Will you quit tugging?"

Jack backed away, his hands held up in defense. He had been pulling at the tails hanging from the back of Will's coat, trying in vain to get the small wrinkle from it. It had been bugging him for the last ten minutes he had been standing behind Will.

"Calm down, mate."

"I am calm," Will whispered to his friend over the light murmur of wedding guests seated in the beautiful white wicker chairs set up in straight rows of ten, an aisle down the center marked with a red carpet.

"Your eyes deny wot the mouth says," Jack said, setting a friendly hand on his best mate's shoulder. "Listen, just take a deep breath. In a few minutes, Lizzie will march down that aisle with her dad, you'll exchange stuff, you'll kiss, and BAM! It's done."

"You say it like it's simple. Jack, this is huge." Will looked behind him at the ordained minister, then back at his friend. Taking Jack by the arm, he led him a few feet away from the earshot of any others nearby. "I'm getting married, Jack. This is it. For the rest of my life, it's Elizabeth. And only Elizabeth."

"What do you mean, lad? Are you worried you don' want tha'?"

Will glared openly. "Of course not. I've known I would spend the rest of my life with Elizabeth for years now!"

"Then wot th'devil are you on about, man?" Jack whispered back with a glare of his own.

"I just…I'm breathing free air right now, getting as much out of this moment as I possibly can. Because I'll never be an unmarried man again." A smile snuck onto his features as Jack laughed.

"Hm…neither will I. Funny how peaceful it sounds coming from you…" Jack sighed, a teasing glint in his eye.

Will shook his head as his best man pushed him good-naturedly back to his spot. Peering above him, Will forced to squint, as the sunlight of the afternoon snuck through the tangled vines and leaves. He smiled, watching as a leaf broke silently from its branch, the small green piece of life floating gracefully down towards him.

His dark eyes followed its swooping fall.

So focused he was on said leaf, he didn't even notice when everyone in the congregation straightened, when everyone hurried to their prospective areas, the guests turning in their seats at the glass door in the back with a maroon door of flower petals hung from strings like beads.

The leaf was just a few feet above his face when it was swooped away suddenly by a strong gust of air, disappearing from his sight.

Blinking, Will looked down and over to the door where his fiancée was supposed to appear. Laura, Anamaria and Rebecca walked down the aisle, large grins on their faces as they moved, lovely bouquets of four red roses in their hands.

Little Hannah Copeland, one of Elizabeth's children at the orphanage (and truthfully one of Lizzie's favorites) tip toed her small little five year old form down the red carpeted aisle, her small shiny white shoes without scuffs, the little buckle glinting as she lifted her feet. Her pudgy hands dropped clumps of rose petals along the carpet as she walked, a huge beaming smile on her adorable face, the ringlets around her cheeks bouncing.

At the end of the aisle, Hannah looked up at a winking Will Turner and smiled, resisting the urge to hug him. But the smile died when she looked down and saw her small white basket still half full with rose petals.

Turning, she saw everyone staring behind them, away from her, waiting for the appearance of the bride. Her eyes darted back and forth, making sure no one was watching.

She flipped her basket over and emptied the rest of the petals, scattering them near Will's feet with her small shoes, then darted away, sitting in the seat in the front row allotted for her. Smiling widely, she was proud of her decision, and she turned to wait for the bride with the rest of congregation.

Gripping her father's sleeve, Elizabeth met his eyes and laughed. "Ready, Father?"

He sighed, dusted off his shoulders with a chuckle, raised his chin, and straightened his back. "To represent the best looking family in all of England? I had better be."

She laughed as the two men nodded, pulling aside the rose petals hanging from the doorway, leaving enough room for Weatherby Swann and his bride-to-be daughter to walk through.

Will grinned from the end of the aisle, not exactly surprised that Elizabeth Swann looked like a vision from the heavens above. Her dress gave her a classical appeal, like a princess, but left her shoulders bare, making Will grin even wider as he thought of Elizabeth choosing the dress mostly for this purpose.

God, she was wild.

Her father couldn't possibly even begin to understand. No one could.

But Jesus, Will Turner could.

With half of her hair piled on top of her head, Elizabeth felt a bit light-headed, but then again, she wasn't sure if it was just that, or if it might have something to do with the fact that the man she was about to marry looked like sex.

As she peered about her, she saw shining faces looking up at her. Old friends, new friends, family. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts sat towards the front, the Missus with tears in her eyes.

She then directed her gaze to her feet. Thank God, the rose petal color she chose for Hannah to throw matched the carpet. She was so worried about that. But Hannah did well. Good little girl, Hannah was.

But as she neared the end of the aisle, she saw a large pile of the petals, strewn a little off to the side. Raising an eyebrow, she pursed her lips. _What the hell?_

But her father tugged at her arm and she turned, seeing him lean in to kiss her cheek. She beamed at him and squeezed his hands, turning back to where Will stood, joining him in front of the altar, the place where she had seen herself before in her dreams, both as a child and an adult.

Looking up to Will, she saw him widen his eyes at her meaningfully, causing her to smile amusedly. Pouting her lips, she leaned slightly to her right and peered over Will's shoulder, seeing Jack serious-faced, winking at her. And behind him was her brother-in-law, just smiling.

Content that things were going to plan, Elizabeth toned out the father as he spoke.

Yes, she agreed with the father. They were an excellent looking couple, she and Will. And bound together by a love so strong, it could withstand a lifetime of trials and tribulations. It already had the last three, what was another eighty years?

Before he knew it, the father and Elizabeth, as well as the rest of the hundred and twenty people or so, were all staring at him. "I do," he said in his most resolute tone.

Oh hell yes, he did.

And soon the father was speaking to Elizabeth, whose eyes sparkled in the natural light the streamed in from the large glass walls. The glass conservatory was on the twelfth level of the large building, surrounded by a beautiful view of London on every side.

"I do," he heard her soft voice for the first time in over twenty four hours, and he shivered slightly. This time her voice meant so much more than it had in the past, when she would whisper in his ear, or tell him her secrets that she kept from everyone else. This time, she was sealing the deal.

Signing on the dotted line.

Selling her soul.

Minus selling her soul.

"If there is anyone who believes this matrimony should not take place, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The father waited for no longer than five seconds, before continuing.

"Then…by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."

The father winked at the groom. "Kiss the bride."

_Much obliged_, Will thought to himself. His hand wound around Elizabeth's long neck, his thumb stroking her jaw line, as he leant down and set his lips softly against hers. When they pulled their lips apart, their eyes met.

_Elizabeth Swann, do _not_ cry! This isn't a funeral!_ Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she focused on the cheers from the guests. When she opened them again, the urge to cry was gone, and she found herself swept into her sister's arms, feelings her new husband's fingers slip from hers.

After a few more hugs from the bridesmaids, Elizabeth felt Will grab her hand and pull her down the aisle. She watched his back, not even sparing any glances at the people offering congratulations beside her.

But the second they hit the elevator, Will repeatedly slammed the "Close Door" button until they slid shut. The groom stood facing the doors, sighing lightly. Small fingers slid around his waist before arms surrounding him and he felt his Elizabeth's cheek against his shoulder.

"Will…" She whispered into his ear.

But any further speech was halted as he spun around and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her lips languidly.

Elizabeth grinned. _This_ was the kiss she had wanted when they were pronounced husband and wife. When he just grabbed her face in his strong hands and let her lips have it.

There was a small noise and the doors slid open. Silence.

Then Will pulled away, his lips still pursed, his eyes darting to the open doors, where almost every single guest stared at them with wide grins and mirth-filled eyes from just outside the elevator.

Jack headed them, his arms crossed. "Erm…yeh fergo' to press which floor yeh wanted, lovelies. Bit preoccupied there, Willie boy?"

A few of the guests couldn't hold it in any longer and they started to laugh. Soon a larger number of guests laughed.

Even Elizabeth began to giggle, her hand pressed to her lips as she watched Will, who glowered at his friend with a 'not impressed, Jack' look on his face. It was one of those looks Jack would never forget, for he got it constantly.

The doors slid shut again of their own volition and Elizabeth reached out a dainty finger to press 3, the reception room for their wedding where Marlena already waited. Elizabeth and Will would have a changing room, should they need it, but they would stay until the rest of the party traveled down, which might have to take a long time, considering their number.

Elizabeth let out her laughter, loud and clear as they dropped to level 3, causing Will to shake his head and let out his own more subtle chuckle. "You could've pressed it too, you know."

"I think we were both a little preoccupied, William."

Will looked at her with a small smile, sized her up in her breathtaking gown, and stepped forward to kiss her again. Their lips dueled as they got lower and lower in the elevator, until finally they felt it halt to a stop.

Elizabeth pushed Will away gently and straightened herself. With a coy glance at her lover, she waited for the sharp _Ding_ of the elevator and took his hand. As the doors slid open, Marlena turned and squealed.

She hugged them both tightly, giving them her best of wishes and congratulations before pulling them along to the room in which they would stay for a good half hour before they could be presented to the reception guests as Mr. and Mrs. William and Elizabeth Turner.

* * *

The doors burst open, leaving guests pouring out, some inebriated already, at six o'clock in the evening, and some just plain drunk. Mostly, though, people were just happy.

Will and Elizabeth came out arm in arm into the London weather, their arms around each other's waists. Neither had too much to drink, but they had both danced their feet off, and laughed their heads off.

Elizabeth kissed her father on the cheek, hugging him tightly as he whispered his pride in her ear. She giggled, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill.

As kisses and warm hugs were exchanged, everyone screaming their sentiments over the roar, throwing rice, despite the fact that the wedding had been over for hours now, Will kept gazing back at his wife, beaming brightly. There was no other word to describe him now but…happy.

She met his gaze and nodded. It was time.

Hurrying over to him, she kissed his lips, a sign she meant for him to understand as she was forever and always his. It would be to his side she would return every night and vise versa, for the rest of eternity.

James was at the limousine door to open it for the exultant couple, winking at Will, who winked back. The younger man helped Elizabeth into the car, making sure to assist her with the dress that still adorned her beautiful figure. He was about to join her inside, when he turned and looked around, his brow furrowing.

Where the hell was his best man, Jack Sparrow? In fact, he wondered where many of their friends were. Shaking his head, he pushed it from his mind, knowing that in just a small amount of time, he would be in a grand hotel room with the most beautiful woman in the world (his wife, no less) and they would have an entire day and a half before they had to worry about getting on any planes to go to their actual honeymoon.

He had no more time to think, though, when his brother-in-law grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Will laughed and kissed the older man on his cheek, leaving the slightly dumbfounded man with a friendly slap on the cheek where his lips just were. "See you soon, brother."

The newlywed groom plopped down beside his wife, watched the door closed, and dove at his wife, causing her to squeal and laugh loudly as he attacked her bare shoulders with his lips. "Will, stop it!" She gasped, throwing her head back as he pushed her against the seat.

They struggled against one another, both laughing.

When they calmed down a few moments later, Will had his head resting on Elizabeth's shoulder, his lips pressed against her neck. He breathed deeply, smelling the sweet aroma of his wife's perfume. Roses.

Jesus, even her _perfume_ matched the décor. She was on top of things. He wove his hands around her waist and just rested against her, shutting his eyes in comfort. "I am so tired," he breathed.

She murmured lightly, her fingers grazing his smoothly shaven face. Elizabeth placed her lips against his temple and smiled. "I am so happy."

He moved his head and peered up at her with a small smile. Without another word, their lips met, their fingers twining with each other's necks and moving closer.

They pulled away when they heard the strange whirring of the little window in between them and the driver go down. _What do you need right _now_ of all times?_ Will moved his eyes away from his bride and looked at the man with the posh hat on his head.

Hm…rather familiar—

"Yeh ready fer a _real_ reception?"

"JACK!"

He cackled, pushing the button so that the darkened window started going up again. "Oh no you don't!" Will growled as he dove forward, sticking his arm through and grabbing Jack's collar.

"Ey, no! I'm drivin', Will! GEH!" One hand gripped at the steering wheel while the other pounded repeatedly on the up button, consequently trapping Will's arm between the window and the ceiling. The young man yelped, his fingers still clinging at Jack's collar.

Jack reached up, smacked Will's hand a few times and continued driving, pushing the button again to lower it, so that Will's arm could escape its prison. The moment the groom pulled his arm out, he hit the window with his palm, hearing Jack's laughter behind it once it slid to a close. "What the hell are you doing?" He barked to his friend, knowing he could hear him.

"Will, what the fuck?!" Elizabeth asked. "Why is Jack driving our limo?"

"I don't know, but we're definitely not going to our hotel. We're going in the complete opposite direction, the wanker!" He slumped down and looked up at her.

"You know, Will, I love Jack dearly, but sometimes I hate him."

"So do I."

There was a strange sound from beside where Will was sitting made both of them jump. It was a speaker.

"Hey Will," came Jack's warbled voice.

Furrowing his brow, Will reached down and grabbed the small receiver, bringing it to his lips. "Jack, what the hell are you doing driving our limo? And why aren't we going to our hotel?"

"I'm taking you to a real party. With better booze."

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth laughed, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not to say your planning wasn't impeccable, Lizzie darling. All I'm saying is there are no kiddies a' _this_ party, thus…we've nixed all kiddy drinks." Will could almost see him smirking.

"Jack, take us to our hotel."

"No."

"Yes! Elizabeth and I want to go to our hotel."

There was a pause. "I don't hear Lizzie sayin' she wants ter go to th'hotel."

"I want to go to the hotel, Jack," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms with a smug smirk at her husband. She carefully eased down to the floor of the limousine at her husband's feet, taking the receiver from his hands and leaning on his lap. "I really, really, really want to go to the hotel, Jack."

She set the receiver back in its place and Will pulled her up to him, kissing her lips sensually, as she maneuvered to sit on his lap, not that she could feel much through the throngs of fabric.

The window between them went down again.

"Oi! What're you two doin' in there! Stop it! Now, we've got a party ter go to! An' I'm not takin' no fer an answer!"

"No!" They chorused.

"Yer obviously not listenin' ter me." The window went back up again, leaving the couple to roll their eyes and just prepare for what was to come.

Will leant forward. "At least if Jack gets hammered as quickly as I know he will, we can bounce directly after. He won't notice."

"Oh. That's a good point."

* * *

"May I present…Mister and Missus William and Elizabeth Turner!"

There was a huge cheer, as corks from champagne bottles flew up against the ceiling. Damien, the owner of the chosen flat (only because of its colossal size) yelped as he saw at least three new dents on his newly painted white ceiling.

His wife seemed unmoved by the new development to their home, as she had already started on the martinis.

Will grinned widely as he saw some of his best mates had beat him to the after-party. They all crowded around him, ruffling his trimmed curly hair, nudging his shoulder, and pulling at his jacket.

He turned, seeing his wife smiling as well. It seemed Jack had found some of her friends also, and they had rushed to make it to Damien's flat before the newlyweds.

Will pulled Jack over and hugged him, causing the older man to squirm uncomfortably. When they separated, Will patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks, Jack."

"Ah, 'twas nothin'."

But soon thereafter, he felt a smack on his arm. Jumping to the side, Jack looked at the offender, finding a pissed off Elizabeth Turner nee Swann with a fist raised, ready to strike again.

"Ow, missy! Wot'd I do?!"

"You kidnapped me from my wedding night, you imbecile!"

Jack held up his hands in defense, ignoring the laughs of the other guests at the party. Yes, he surmised, maybe it was amusing for them to see the beautiful, delicate young woman in her fluffy fineries beating at him with her fists…but were they in his position, they would certainly see things differently. "But I kidnapped _both _o' ye's! Together!"

"I don't care!" She moved to hit him again, but found her husband skillfully maneuvered himself in between his best mate and his best girl, able to protect Jack but get a stinging smack on his arm in the process. Elizabeth brought her hands to her face, her eyes wide as saucers. "Oh God, Will! I'm sorry!"

Rolling his eyes, Will leant forward and kissed her cheek, guiding her towards her friends. Elizabeth missed the winks thrown over her head as her friends pulled her away.

Will walked back to Jack, who crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned gratefully to his younger friend. "Thanks, mate. I really appreciate it."

"You're lucky I know you can't take a punch. Otherwise, I absolutely would have let my wife kick your arse."

"What'd I do?" Jack asked, raising his hands along with the octave of his voice.

"Forget it." Will shook his head in amusement and strolled away, going to mingle with his friends, the friends he had scarcely seen the past few months, due to his wedding planning.

Elizabeth found herself in a room full of her friends, including Rebecca. They all hook their fingers into her dress and carefully pulled it off of her.

"What is going on?!" She gasped, covering herself as she stood in her undergarments before all of the other girls in the room.

"You can't expect to party with that huge thing on, Lizzie!" Becca said, laughing as she set down her glass of champagne to help the others with the dress. Elizabeth gazed longingly after her dress as they hung it up and set it in the closet of the bedroom in which they all stood.

"Where's that going? I need my dress! Wha—"

"Trust us, Elizabeth. It will be fine."

The hostess and wife to Damien, Lolita Garnett, was one of Elizabeth's closer friends that she had made through Becca in the past few years. The young woman smiled and handed Elizabeth a nice black dress. "This should fit you. I promise your dress will survive my closet."

With a sigh, the bride slipped the dress on, letting it fall to her knees, and allowing Debbie to lace it up in the back. "Comfy?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Party time!"

The girls erupted into the hallway and burst into the party room yelling and wooing.

Jack stood at the sound system, Damien fretting behind him, trying to get him to stop fiddling with it. "One Fine Day" by the Chiffons exploded from the sound system, causing those closest to the speakers to cower away, grimaces on their faces.

Damian smacked the back of Jack's head and turned it down, fixing it so that the surround sound was at the perfect level.

Jack poured the drinks, standing on the couch, dancing to the song.

"One fine day! You're gunna want me for your girl!" The ladies in the corner sang loudly, doing the mashed potato.

Will weaved through the singers, dancers, and drinkers, seeing his wife in the corner with her friends, laughing hysterically, a martini gripped in her small fingers. As the music switched to the Byrds "Turn, Turn, Turn", Will took his wife's wrist and pulled her from her friends, his eyes ablaze.

She smiled lovingly up at him and set her martini down on the nearest surface, wrapping her arms around his neck as they swayed to the calm music that surrounded them.

Eyes shut tightly, Will dropped his forehead to hers, his fingers gripping at his wife's sides. He could never be happier, the love of his life entrenched in his embrace, now officially his until the end of time.

The hours wore on, the drinks were downed, the music became louder. The room seemed to be drunk in happiness and joy. "Damian! Turn on the Stones!"

The stumbling host held up his drink across the room and found his iPod amongst the discarded drinks around the sound system he spent so much of his earnings on. Soon "Judy is a Punk" by the Ramones blasted.

It wasn't the Stones, but it seemed no one took notice.

The masses jumped to the punk beat, singing at the top of their lungs, their martinis and champagne spilling from their glasses as they all threw their arms up.

Will and Elizabeth were pressed up against one another, jumping up and down, their hands gripping one another to keep steady.

Honestly, Will had lost count of how many drinks he had put in his system, but at the moment, he didn't give a rat's arse, because this was the most fun he could remember having in a long while.

As a twenty four year old professional, preparing a life for himself and the woman he would call his wife, he rarely had the time or need to get roaring drunk with his footballer mates.

This was a treat he had not expected on his wedding night, of all nights.

But he would take it.

Elizabeth had made him promise to no more than an hour amongst their friends. And then they could taxi, she could grab her dress, and they would be off to their hotel room.

But they both lost track of time as more drinks came their way, as they spent more time with their friends.

Elizabeth felt as she did when she was in uni, able to romp and drink with her friends, throwing back martinis, beers, shots, and anything else she could take, and she could take a lot. She yelled lyrics to songs at the top of her lungs, had no shame in dancing on the at-home bar.

Jack lounged in the leather chair before the big screen television set, staring awestruck at the blank screen. He bobbed his head at "What Is Life" by George Harrison, his feet bobbing up and down as they hung from the arms of the chair.

A loud pounding sounded at the door.

No one seemed to notice except him. He peered around him, then burped, pushing himself weakly to his feet and flopping forward against the window. He peered down into the darkened street and suddenly sobered as quickly as if freezing water had been dumped over him.

A police cab sat in the street, its occupants missing. "Shit!" He yelled.

"Coppers!" He yelled as he disappeared into the next room over.

The loud pounding continued, causing Will to turn from where he was sloppily refilling Becca's apple martini. "Wot wos tha'?" He slurred, shaking his head to sober up a bit. Becca just giggled, grabbing it from him and continuing the job, spilling on the counter top.

Setting a hand on the door handle, Will pulled it open.

Standing in the doorway were two miffed looking policemen, their yellow jackets pulled over their uniforms and their hats pulled low over their brows. "Can you turn that music down in there, lad?"

"Uh…" He swallowed, his eyes almost popping from their sockets. "…s-sure." He turned. "DAMIEN! TURN IT DOWN A BIT!"

As the music became softer, the occupants in the room none the wiser, Will stepped a bit outside and smiled hazily, his eyes a bit droopy in his inebriated state. "Can I help you officers?"

"Son, we have had more than just a few complaints. Do you know what time it is?"

"Wow, uh…" He turned and pretended to look for a clock. "No idea, officer…sir. What time is it?" Rubbing a hand over his face, he did his best to stand up a bit straighter and not sway as much.

"It is almost midnight. This isn't college, son. This is a respectable building. And it's tenants are getting right fussy. You're going to have to cut the party, lad." The taller of the policemen had a slightly larger gut than Will thought necessary for a police officer. The other was short and muscled. He pretty much looked like a prick.

"It's not even midnight yet, officers. Listen, I jus' got ma—"

"We don't care, kid. All I'm saying is you need to shut it down and go home."

Making a face, Will turned and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "Listen, it's goin' to be harder than you think…getting all those people out of this place. I didn't start this thing and I'm not…"

"You're not?" The smaller of the two narrowed his eyes threateningly.

Will didn't appreciate the patronizing tone of the police officer, as if he was a child.

"We'll keep it down. I appreciate you stopping by. Thanks, but I'm going to go back into the party." He began to go back inside, but both officers followed.

"Alright, listen pal. You'll have to break this joint down or we'll have to do it. What'll it be?"

"Do what you want _Sir_, but I'm going to fix myself another drink." Will turned again and started for the bar, but found the officer had grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Listen lad, I've got a job to do. And if you're going to get fresh, I have no problem taking you into the station. Do you get me? What'll it be?" The taller officer, his mustache twitching, stepped away from the door, ready to help his partner if need be.

Not one of the men noticed when Jack Sparrow snuck out the door behind them, bolting the moment he was out of earshot, escaping the party, and simultaneously leaving behind his best mate and newly married friend.

"Why don't you two go find a robbery to stop...?"

"Alright, that's it. We're going to have to take you down…" The shorter officer took Will's arm and started to pull him over, but the younger man pulled back.

"Hey! S'my suit! I just got married today!" He grinned widely, brushing off his tuxedo.

"Sure, bud. C'mon." The officer grabbed him again and started towards the door.

Will began to follow when Gregory Hammerstein rushed past, his feet crumbling beneath him, banging into Will's drunken body, causing the newlywed to stumble forward into the officer. Both men crashed to the floor. The tall policeman turned, his eyes wide, and helped his friend up.

"That's it! Resisting arrest and intent to assault an officer of the law!" The short man in uniform hollered, turning Will around and moving to pin his front against the wall. He pulled handcuffs from his belt, stunned when the young man pushed back.

"Hey, wait! That was an accident! I'm no' really tha' violent, I swear!"

Both police shoved Will against the wall again, causing him to wince as he hit it violently, his arms strained as they pulled them back to handcuff him. "Ah, ow! Ouch! I swear, I din'…"

"Excuse me!" Came the high pitched scream from their left.

The beautiful Elizabeth Swann came barreling haphazardly toward them, her brow furrowed in confusion and frankly, she just looked pissed.

"What are you doing with him?!" She bellowed. She attempted to walk past the officers to her love, but found them blocking the way.

"Look, lass, we're taking your friend in…"

"Like hell you are!"

The two officers raised their eyebrows at each other, but shrugged the young woman off, turning back to their suspect and grabbing at his shoulders, forcing him out into the hall.

Still screeching for them to let Will go, Elizabeth hurried after them, stumbling slightly on her bare feet, the alcohol still weaning in her system, sitting comfortably in her stomach, pulsing through her veins, and unfortunately…her brain.

They ignored her, finally getting out to their car. The mustached policeman opened the back door and the short man prepared to push the drunken young man into the car, but found his progressed hindered when the young woman pushed herself in between them and the car.

"Wait! What 'as he done?!" By the cloudy gaze she was giving him, the officer had a good idea that she was pretty well gone on the booze as well. He pulled her out of the way and shoved the young man down again.

In his eagerness to get the stupid kid into the station, he forgot to protect his head, causing the boy to hit his head hard on the side of the door. With a groan, the young man flopped into the car, wincing at the throbbing pain in his forehead.

"Let my husband go!" She yelled, trying to go retrieve Will from the car. She stopped suddenly, feeling giddiness shoot through her system. This was the first time she addressed William Turner verbally as her husband. And the thought sent her heart fluttering, despite the fact that said husband was now sitting in the back of a police car, a knot forming on his forehead from the cop shoving him face first into the side of the car door.

By the time she realized they had shut the door and locked it on Will, walking to their perspective sides of the vehicle to take the groom in, it was nearly too late.

"No!" She ran to the tall officer, who was on the passenger side. "No, please! Let him out!" The man shook his head, trying to pull from her grip and get into the seat. "NO!"

She hurried to the back and leant down, banging on the tinted window. "Will!" She felt panic rise in her breast suddenly. Her husband was being arrested on their wedding night. She would be separated from him on their first night as husband and wife. "NO! WILL!"

His face pressed against the tinted window, his brows furrowed in longing as he mouthed a sloppy 'I love you' to her.

"WILL!" She yelled again, banging hard on the glass with her palm. "You can't leave me!" She hit the glass harder, as if it would break if she banged hard enough, thus giving her a way to at least touch him before they kidnapped him from her.

She heard the car door open, the pint-sized copper standing up and growling at her, "Hey, lady! Get your paws off my car!"

She glared. "Then get your paws off _my_ husband!" Her eyes were suddenly clear, the cold air against her face giving her immune system a bit of a boost in sobering her up slightly, at least enough to know exactly what was happening to her beau.

"You wanna go too, lady?!"

"Freddy, we can't!"

"Shut up, Pat! Huh, lady?" He shrugged. "If you really want to, I have no problem throwin' you in there with him!"

Elizabeth stared, pushing down the absolute desire in her bosom to clamor over the car and claw at the puny bastard's face. She glanced down at her husband, who was absolutely confused at the lack of action on everyone's part. Then she looked back up at the officer.

"I don't hear nothin', lady! Do you want to go or not?! I don' have time for this!"

"YES!"

It took a mere moment before Elizabeth was thrown into the back of the police car next to her husband. He opened his mouth to question, but found her in a fury. Hopping over her, he pushed his face out of the door to yell at the officer to let his wife go.

Why the hell was _she_ being arrested?!

But the door was promptly slammed in his face, causing him to recoil quickly, his eyes watering from the pain in his nose.

"Will!" He found himself surrounded by his wife's arms, her unsteady fingers pushing his unruly curls back from his face and kissing him, warming him despite the fact that he was trapped in the back of a police car, with charges of assaulting an officer of the law against him.

Jack Sparrow watched as the police car eased back down the road, disappearing around the corner, before he swallowed audibly, licking his lips.

"Well…shit. Tha's no' good."

(A/N:) Best wedding night...ever.

Signed,  
williz


End file.
